Un passé douloureux
by scrattounette
Summary: Comment Legolas a t il fait la connaissance d'Elrond et de sa famille? Première fic sur SDA, donc soyez indulgents s'il vous plait. Bonne lecture à tous, j'espère que vous aimerez! TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Il se retourna une fois de plus, il ne voyait rien derrière lui, mais il s'attendait à les voir à sa poursuite d'une seconde à l'autre. Il courrait encore et encore. Il ne fallait pas s'arrêter. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il courrait, il avait traversé plusieurs forêts, des plaines, des cours d'eau. Il avait vu se succéder deux jours et deux nuits, mais il avait peur de s'arrêter. Il fallait continuer… Il ne réfléchissait plus. La seule chose importante était de leur échapper, de courir le plus longtemps possible. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il ne connaissait pas cette partie de la Terre du Milieu, lui qui avait quitté pour la première fois de sa vie son royaume deux mois auparavant. Legolas n'était encore qu'un enfant. Exténué, il continuait de courir sans savoir où il était. Brusquement, il trébucha. Ses jambes devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. Il n'allait plus pouvoir courir longtemps. Mais l'enfant se releva quand même, tant qu'il pourrait encore tenir sur ses jambes, il continuerait. Quelques minutes plus tard, il trébucha à nouveau. Mais cette fois, il fut précipité dans un ravin. Le petit corps roula, roula, et termina sa course dans une rivière… Le choc de l'eau le tint éveillé. Il se débattit autant qu'il le put pour atteindre la surface, guidé par son instinct de survie. Quand il sentit un peu d'air sur son visage, il prit une grande bouffée d'air. Par chance, il était près du bord. Avec ses dernières forces, il s'accrocha à un tronc d'arbre, et parvînt à hisser la moitié de son corps hors de l'eau. Il posa sa tête sur la terre ferme pour reprendre son souffle en toussant pour éjecter le peu d'eau qui était entré dans ses poumons et perdit conscience.

Elrond et Glorfindel chevauchaient tranquillement côte à côte près de la rivière en bavardant. Les deux elfes s'arrêtèrent en même temps quand ils virent à plusieurs mètres d'eux un petit corps étendu sur la berge, immobile, les jambes encore dans l'eau. Ils descendirent de cheval et s'approchèrent, Elrond en premier. Il retourna le petit corps et découvrit un enfant elfe inconscient. Le seigneur elfe le prit dans ses bras et alla l'allonger un peu plus loin, au soleil.

« Est-ce qu'il est… ? Demanda Glorfindel.

-Non. Mais il vaut mieux l'emmener rapidement à Fondcombe. »

Elrond décrocha sa cape et la passa autour des épaules de l'enfant tremblant et l'emballa dedans. Puis il le prit dans ses bras, le hissa sur son cheval, et monta derrière lui. Puis ils se mirent en route sans attendre. Il le tenait serrer dans ses bras pour le réchauffer avec la chaleur de son corps car l'enfant était anormalement froid, sans doute à cause de son séjour dans l'eau. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il espérait, un elfe, aussi jeune soit-il n'était pas censé ressentir le froid.

Comment avait-il pu atterrir ici ? Qui était-il ? L'enfant devait avoir environs le même âge que ses jumeaux, peut être était-il à peine plus âgé qu'eux. Mais il n'était pas de Fondcombe. Il n'y avait pas d'enfant elfe mis à part ses jumeaux. Alors d'où venait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait conduis ici ?


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour tout le monde !!!!!

J'ai oublié de faire une courte présentation sur le premier chapitre.

Alors voilà, moi c'est Scrattounette. C'est la première fanfic sur le Seigneur des Anneaux que je publie. J'espère que vous en apprécierez la lecture.

Bien évidemment, les personnages du Seigneur des Anneaux ne m'appartiennent pas (même si j'aimerais lol).

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Ils ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps pour atteindre la cité. Celebrian était assise sur un banc sous les grands arbres de Fondcombe, en train de lire quand elle vit les deux cavaliers approcher rapidement. Elle posa son livre et s'avança à la rencontre de son mari. Elrond stoppa net sa monture et en descendit légèrement. Puis, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Elrond ? Que se passe t-il ? Qui est-ce ?

-Nous l'avons trouvé à moitié immergé dans le Dunland, » dit-il en prenant le chemin de la maison de guérison.

Sa femme le suivit à l'intérieur et ils entrèrent dans la première chambre qui se présenta à eux. Elrond posa l'enfant toujours inconscient sur le lit.

« Ce n'est qu'un enfant. D'où peut-il venir ? N'y avait-il personne avec lui ?

-Glorfindel va retourner avec quelques hommes où nous l'avons trouvé pour chercher des traces de ceux qui l'accompagnaient sans doute. En attendant, c'est à nous de prendre soin de cet enfant. »

Elrond défit doucement sa cape, et examina le petit corps à la recherche de blessures.

« C'est un elfe des bois, remarqua Celedrian. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de douze ou treize ans. »

Elrond retira lentement toute la tunique de l'enfant et de nombreuses coupures plus ou moins récentes apparurent. Celebrian retînt un hoquet de surprise et d'horreur. Mais son mari fronça les sourcils et continua son examen. Il tourna lentement l'enfant sur le coté qui n'opposa aucun résistance. Le dos était aussi couvert de blessures. Elles étaient toutes trop vieilles pour être issues de la chute qui avait dû précipiter le jeune elfe dans le fleuve. Non, leur origine était tout autre. Sans dire un mot, il commença à les soigner une par une avec le plus de douceur possible. Quand il eut fini, il posa une attelle autour du poignet gauche de l'enfant qui avait été cassé. Enfin, avec l'aide de sa femme, ils le nettoyèrent et l'habillèrent. Puis ils le posèrent lentement sous les couvertures du lit et sortirent en silence pour le laisser dormir.

Celebrian et Elrond marchèrent jusqu'à une terrasse de leur demeure et s'assirent côte à côte.

« Il a été battu, conclut Elrond.

-Qui peut bien faire une chose pareille ? Il n'est qu'un enfant.

-Je l'ignore. Peut être pourra t-il nous donner des réponses à son réveil. Il nous faut aussi retrouver ses parents.

-Envoie un message dans chaque royaume, un enfant elfe qui a disparu ne passe pas inaperçu.

-Tu as sans doute raison. Et je vais commencer par les elfes des bois. Car tu as raison, c'est un elfe des bois. Les plus proches sont ceux de la vieille forêt près de la comté. »

Les naissances chez les elfes devenaient de plus en plus rares, il serait donc facile de savoir d'où venait l'enfant. Par contre découvrir ce qu'il lui était advenu serait a priori plus difficile. Il fallait espérer que Glorfindel trouve quelque part des traces d'une quelconque poursuite, ou même d'autres elfes qui accompagnaient l'enfant. Celebrian soupira et laissa son regard s'égarer devant elle.

« Ada ! Naneth ! »

Les deux elfes se retournèrent simultanément vers l'entrée de la terrasse où deux enfants elfes apparurent.

« Regardez ce que nous avons trouvé dans le fleuve !

-Que faisiez-vous au fleuve ?

-Erestor nous accompagnait. Il nous y avait emmené pour une de ses leçons. »

Elladan s'avança vers ses parents et leur tendit un bijou en argent qu'il tenait dans sa main. Elrond saisit la chaîne en argent de la main de son fils. Au bout de la chaîne pendait un petit pendentif représentant une feuille de chêne sur laquelle était dessinée une rune elfique compliquée.

« C'est le seaux royal de Mirkwood ?! » constata Celebrian.

Elrond acquiesça, cette feuille ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un membre de la famille royale de Las Galen. Alors quoi ? Y avait-il un rapport avec l'enfant qu'il venait de trouver lui aussi dans le fleuve ? Se pourrait-il que ce soit le jeune prince ?

« Crois-tu qu'il pourrait s'agir du fils de Thranduil ? Demanda t-il à sa femme.

-Et bien, nous savons que le prince est né il y a douze ans maintenant, mais à part ce bijou, rien ne nous indique que ce soit lui… Et comment serait-il arrivé ici ? Nous sommes loin de Mirkwood, un elfe de son âge ne devrait pas être aussi loin des siens.

-Ce serait un étonnant hasard s'il n'y avait aucun lien. »

Au même moment, Glorfindel revenait à Imladis. Il entra dans la demeure d'Elrond où il rencontra l'elfe avec toute sa famille. En le voyant approcher, Celedrian emmena les jumeaux avec elle et ils sortirent.

« Alors, Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

-Presque rien. J'ai repéré les traces de l'enfant au moment il a basculé dans le fleuve. Apparemment, il venait du nord. Mais je n'ai pas pu suivre ses traces longtemps, le vent les avait déjà effacées.

-Pas de traces d'autres personnes ?

-Non, rien. Il était seul. Mais il courait, il faisait de grandes enjambées.

-Que pouvait-il bien fuir ?

-Je l'ignore. »

* * *

Les reviews sont les bienvenues !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bonnes ou mauvaises tant qu'elles sont constructives !!!! Et n'hésitez pas à me poser des quetions, ou à me faire des remarques s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas!

Note: Merci à mon cher relecteur et correcteur!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les reviews reçues !!!!!!

Je ne vais pas dire tout de suite par qui ou par quoi le petit Legolas était poursuivi… Ce serait trop facile lol !!!! Lalolie pense à des orcs, et vous ? Quelle est votre idée ?

Note : « Penneth » est une appellation affectueuse pour désigner les enfants.

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Celebrian se leva lentement en tenant son ventre qui commençait tout juste à montrer quelque rondeur et laissa son mari. Elle prit l'air quelques minutes, puis décida de retourner auprès de l'enfant. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul au cas où il se réveillerait. Cet enfant avait certainement déjà traversé bon nombre d'épreuves malgré son très jeune âge, il allait certainement être perdu et effrayé en se réveillant dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, et caressa affectueusement le visage meurtri de l'enfant. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds, presque blancs et une peau très pâle. « Il me rappelle une vieille amie » se dit-elle. Par la fenêtre entrouverte, elle entendit deux éclats de rire qui la firent sourire à son tour. Elle pouvait les reconnaître entre mille, car c'était ceux de ces jumeaux. Ces deux enfants, les trésors de sa vie, certainement un petit peu plus jeunes que cet enfant qui reposait à coté d'elle. Celebrian eut l'attention attirée par un léger mouvement sur le lit. Elle détacha son regard de la fenêtre et observa le jeune elfe qui semblait revenir doucement à lui.

« C'est bien Penneth, revenez vers la lumière. »

L'enfant ouvrit lentement les yeux et Celebrian découvrit pour la première fois son regard bleu glacé qui ressemblait tant à celui de… Non, c'était impossible. Celebrian fut néanmoins déstabilisée quelques secondes, les quelques secondes nécessaires à Legolas pour évaluer la situation. Il ignorait l'endroit où il se trouvait ou même comment il avait pu arriver ici. Et il ne connaissait pas cette femme elfe assise à ses cotés qui le regardait avec cet air si étrange. Le jeune elfe prit peur et bien qu'il soit encore très faible, il commença à reculer, prêt à sauter hors du lit et à s'échapper. Il s'était échappé une fois, il pouvait encore le faire.

« Tout va bien, Penneth. Nous voulons seulement vous aider.

-Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je m'appelle Celebrian et vous êtes ici dans la demeure du seigneur Elrond, mon mari. C'est lui qui vous a trouvé ce matin. Il vous a ramené ici pour vous soigner. »

Celebrian ? Elrond ? Il connaissait ces noms. Il avaient une grande renommée parmi tous les peuples elfes. Pouvait-il leur faire confiance ? Cette femme elfe semblait vraiment digne de confiance. Elle le regardait avec compassion et chaleur. Elle changerait probablement d'opinion à son sujet si elle savait qui il était et qu'il était en train de s'enfuir comme un lâche. Même son père aurait certainement honte de lui. Il n'avait pas eu la force de supporter, d'endurer, de se battre. Il avait envie de pleurer, de crier, de rester caché toute sa vie.

« Quel est votre nom, Penneth ? »

Le jeune elfe tourna son regard humide vers Celebrian sans prononcer une parole.

« Vous pouvez avoir confiance. Nous voulons seulement vous aider. »

Mais Legolas refusa de lui répondre.

« Où sont vos parents ? Votre mère doit être inquiète pour vous.

-Naneth est partie.

-Où ça ? Où est-elle ?

-Elle est partie dans les cavernes de Mandos.

-Je suis désolée, Penneth.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, vous n'avez pas à être désolée. C'est ma faute.

-Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ?

-Elle est morte à ma naissance. »

Une fois encore, Celebrian fut choquée. Les ressemblances entre sa vieille amie, justement décédée quelques années auparavant en mettant son premier et seul enfant au monde, étaient très frappantes.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute Penneth. Nombreuses sont les femmes elfes qui s'en vont en donnant la vie. C'est un très dur combat. Vous ne devez pas vous culpabiliser. Où est votre père ?

-Sûrement chez nous.

-Où est-ce ?

-Ca n'a pas d'importance, je n'y retournerai pas. »

Celebrian soupira tristement. Elle voulait tant l'aider.

« Dîtes-moi, portiez-vous un collier avant d'arriver ici ? »

L'enfant porta instinctivement sa main sur sa poitrine où il aurait dû sentir sous ses doigts sa chaîne et son pendentif. Mais il n'y avait rien. Paniqué, il posa les deux mains autour de son cou, la chaîne avait bel et bien disparue.

« Où est-il ? »

Celebrian se leva tranquillement, prit dans ses mains un morceau de fin tissu brodé posé sur une table de la chambre, le déplia, découvrant ainsi le bijou qu'elle avait auparavant soigneusement enveloppé dedans et le présenta devant l'enfant. Celui-ci ne réfléchit pas et le saisit brusquement. Il le tenait dans sa petite main quand il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire. Celebrian et Elrond étaient très probablement capables d'identifier la rune sur le bijou. Ils savaient qui il était… Il s'était démasqué.

* * *

N'oubliez pas les reviews !!!!!!!!! Merci !!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

coucou les gens!!!!  
Merci pour les reviews!!!!!! Alors va t-on enfin savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à Legolas ou bien?! Suspence, suspence!!!! Et oui, Lalolie, c'est angoissant... Mais je ne suis pas si sadique que ça?!  
Pas de nouvelles idées au sujet de ce ou ceux qui poursuivai(en)t Legolas au début de la fic??? Laloie pense à des orcs, et Titmoineau à son père... hum hum, intéressant...  
Allez, bonne lecture pour ce petit chapitre!!!!

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Celebrian se leva finalement et s'assura que l'enfant s'était bien rendormi. Ramenant la couverture sur les petites épaules de l'elfe, elle s'aperçut qu'il serrait toujours le bijou contre lui. Il était visiblement très précieux pour lui. Elle posa sa main sur son front pour vérifier sa température et constata avec soulagement que celle-ci était pratiquement revenue à la normale. Puis elle sortit silencieusement de la chambre. Elle était très intriguée par le comportement de cet enfant si secret, et décida d'en parler avec Elrond. Elle entra dans leur demeure alors que la nuit venait tout juste de tomber sur Imladis et y trouva le seigneur elfe.

« L'enfant vient de se rendormir, dit-elle.

-T'a-t-il appris quelque chose ?

-Il refuse notre aide. Je crois qu'il a peur qu'on le rejette. Il n'a voulu me dire ni son nom, ni celui de ses parents, ni même d'où il vient. Mais le collier est bien le sien. Quand je lui en ai parlé, il a tout de suite voulu le récupérer. Alors je le lui ai donné. Tout ce qu'il a bien voulu me dire, c'est que sa mère est décédée à sa naissance.

-C'est bien lui alors, le prince Legolas… Je vais immédiatement envoyer un message à Mirwood. Thranduil doit être informé que son fils est ici.

-Je ne comprends pas, connaissant Thranduil, il nous aurait envoyé un message s'il avait constaté la disparition de son fils. Je sais que nous sommes loin de Mirkwood, mais je pense quand même qu'il aurait donné l'alerte.

-Tu as raison. S'il ne nous a pas prévenu, c'est qu'il n'est probablement pas au courant.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Thranduil ne sentirait-il pas que son fils souffre ?

-Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe. Peut être Thranduil est-il aussi en danger ? Peut être croit-il Legolas en sécurité quelques part ? Il y a tellement de zones d'ombre encore… »

Elrond fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de son balcon et posa ses deux mains sur le rebord en pierre. Il essayait d'envisager toutes les mésaventures possibles qui auraient pu conduire le prince si prêt de Fondcombe. Mirkwood était un des royaumes elfiques les mieux gardés à cause des si nombreuses menaces venues de l'ombre. Si Legolas avait été enlevé aux abords de la cité, Thranduil l'aurait appris rapidement et il aurait donné l'alerte. Alors quoi ? Peut être même faisait-on pression sur le roi en retenant son fils ?

« Te rends-tu compte qu'il est à peine plus âgé que nos enfants ? »

Celebrian sortit son mari de ses réflexions. Elrond se retourna vers elle, lui lançant un regard qui lui fit bien comprendre qu'il pensait comme elle. Oui, il avait fait le rapprochement avec ses enfants, avec cette innocence qui caractérisaient ses jumeaux comme tous les autres enfants mais dont on avait prématurément privée Legolas.

« Qui a bien pu le battre ainsi ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Et je ne le laisserai pas quitter cette cité tant que je ne saurai pas toute l'histoire... »

Le seigneur elfe quitta son balcon et commença immédiatement à rédiger une lettre dans laquelle il expliquait à l'adresse de Thranduil tout ce qu'il savait su ce jeune elfe qu'il pensait être son fils, même si l'enfant en question avait refusé de le confirmer. Puis il confia le précieux billet à Erestor.

« Chevauchez prudemment mais le plus rapidement que vous le pourrez. Veillez bien à ne donner ce mot qu'au roi, en main propre. Ne dîtes rien aux autres.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas. Thranduil recevra rapidement votre mot. Il sera fait comme vous le désirez. »

Elrond donna ses dernières recommandations à Erestor et le regarda s'éloigner au grand galop de la cité.

* * *

Alors, vraiment je suis sadique?! lol!!!!  
Oui bon peut être un peu... Et à part ça, qu'en pensez-vous?  
Un titi coucou et merci (originale, comme toujours) à mon relecteur et correcteur, alias Glandeur Number One, Best of the world... hihi!!!! et oui, je viens de m'apercevoir que j'avais oublié ma tite dédicace au dernier chapitre (comme dirait l'agent Smith "Et merde!")


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour bonjour!!!!!!  
Alors, pour Titmoineau, je me suis renseignée sur le nom de Thranduil... héhé... En fait, j'ai sur mon ordi une lecture du seigneur des anneaux par Tolkien (me demandez pas pourquoi) et il prononce bien le TH à l'anglaise, c'est un peu normal en même temps lol!!!!! C'est pas évident pour les petits français que nous sommes.  
Titi coucou à mon précieux relecteur correcteur!!!!  
Sinon, ben comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Legolas se réveilla en sursaut. Il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'il n'était pas de retour dans son calvaire. L'enfant regarda tout autour de lui. Il était seul au milieu de sa grande chambre plongée dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Il sortit de son lit, puis chancelant encore un peu il s'avança vers la fenêtre ouverte pour voir les étoiles. Il aimait les contempler car elles lui avaient toujours apporté un peu de réconfort. Jamais Elbereth ne l'avait abandonnée. Tout comme sur le reste de la nature, il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur elles. Legolas s'assit sur le rebord du balcon. Il avait toujours été très à l'aise en hauteur, surtout quand cela lui permettait de se rapprocher de la nature. Juste à coté de sa fenêtre passaient quelques branches d'un immense frêne. Legolas les frôla du bout des doigts. Par ce simple contact l'arbre lui transmis une vague de sensations de bien être et de confiance. Personne ne le ferait souffrir ici. Et Legolas savait qu'il pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle dans la nature. S'il savait depuis peu que même les elfes pouvaient tromper, la nature, elle, ne mentait jamais.

Il resta ainsi tout le reste de la nuit, l'esprit divagant parmi les très anciennes légendes de son peuple qu'il avait lues dans la bibliothèque de son père. Il était passionné par les hauts faits de ses ancêtres et des grands rois d'autrefois et ne se lassait jamais de lire leurs exploits. C'est aussi lors de ces lectures qu'il prit connaissance de l'histoire de la maison de Feänor comprenant ainsi que les elfes aussi pouvaient être victimes de leur cupidité, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'expérimente lui-même.

Lorsque le lendemain matin Elrond entra dans la chambre, il regarda surpris le lit vide. Il eut peur un instant que l'enfant ne se soit enfuit. Mais il aperçut sa silhouette assise paisiblement sur le balcon. L'enfant le regardait en silence. Elrond lui sourit et traversa la pièce pour le rejoindre.

« Bonjour Legolas.

-Bonjour seigneur Elrond.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Je vais bien.

-Comment va votre main ?

-Elle me fait moins mal.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. J'aimerais que nous parlions un peu. »

Legolas le regarda méfiant. Il n'était peut être qu'un enfant, mais il savait tout de même ce qu'était la méfiance, il savait que faire tout de suite confiance pouvait lui apporter des problèmes. Il eut un léger geste de recul qui n'échappa pas à Elrond, il était prêt à partir en courant s'il le fallait.

« N'ayez pas peur de moi. J'ignore ce que vous fuyiez mais tant que vous serez ici, personne ne vous fera de mal. Nous ne pourrons vous aider si vous ne nous laissez pas faire. Qui vous a infligé ces blessures ?

-Je ne peux pas le dire. D'autres paieront à ma place si je parle.

-La seule chance pour que tout cela se termine est que vous me disiez ce que vous savez. Nous ne pourrons agir si nous ignorons de quoi il s'agit. »

Legolas resta silencieux. Pouvait-il faire confiance ? Bien sûr, le seigneur Elrond avait l'air sincère. Les arbres ne lui avaient-ils pas dit qu'il pouvait avoir confiance ? Mais il avait peur, peur qu'on le trahisse, peur qu'on le renvoie là-bas.

« Je suppose que vous devez avoir faim, reprit brusquement Elrond, comprenant que l'enfant ne parlerait pas immédiatement. Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? L'air frais vous ferait, je pense, beaucoup de bien. »

Legolas réfléchit quelques instants puis descendit de son perchoir. Après tout, tant qu'on ne le forçait pas à parler… Les deux elfes quittèrent la maison de guérison et Legolas découvrit ainsi un peu la cité. Elle ne ressemblait vraiment pas à Mirkwood. Chez lui, il y avait toujours la menace des batailles qui grondait, même lui, enfant la ressentait, alors qu'ici, Legolas ne ressentait que la paix et la tranquillité. Les elfes qu'ils croisèrent les saluaient amicalement sans même savoir qui il était. L'enfant avait du mal à comprendre qu'une cité puisse être si paisible et presque insouciante.

Ils entrèrent dans la demeure d'Elrond, la traversèrent et débouchèrent sur une terrasse surélevée. Là, Legolas découvrit une grande table autour de laquelle trois autres elfes étaient installés. Celebrian lui sourit chaleureusement et lui souhaita la bienvenue, puis elle se tourna vers ses propres enfants et les incita à saluer le nouveau venu. Les jumeaux se redressèrent et accueillir Legolas avec de grands sourires. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des elfes aussi jeunes que lui. Dans son royaume, les naissances étaient vraiment très rares, et il ne vivait qu'au milieu des conseillés de son père et des guerriers. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi ses précepteurs, mais eux aussi étaient d'anciens soldats.

Elladan et Elrohir eux rencontraient cet étranger avec curiosité ; non pas que son titre de prince les impressionnait puisque eux-mêmes avaient l'habitude de côtoyer des personnages importants, mais ils étaient intrigués par son allure. Ils n'avaient vu que très rarement des elfes blessés, alors voir Legolas avec des cicatrices sur le visage, et une main immobilisée était pour eux une grande source d'étonnement.

Elrond désigna une chaise à Legolas où il pouvait s'asseoir et le jeune elfe s'y installa silencieusement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez à la main ? » Demanda innocemment Elrohir.

Legolas le regarda avec étonnement, mais ne se laissa pas déstabiliser.

« C'est dû à une mauvaise chute de cheval. Un animal est passé juste devant mon cheval qui a prit peur et m'a jeté à terre. »

Il savait qu'Elrond et Celebrian ne croiraient jamais à son histoire, mais il n'avait pas envie que les autres sachent.

* * *

Alors, suis-je toujours aussi sadique?  
Bah, faut bien mettre un peu de suspence. Faut pas tout dévoiler tout de suite! 


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà une tite suite pour ce soir! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira...  
Merci pour ceux qui me laissent des reviews, elles font toujours plaisir!!!!! Et merci aussi à mon relecteur correcteur!

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

A la fin du repas, Celebrian demanda à Legolas de l'accompagner. Ils déambulèrent tranquillement dans la cité. Glorfindel qui se rendait chez Elrond les croisa, et fut heureux de voir l'enfant debout. Il le salua avec un grand sourire, sans poser de questions, et passa son chemin. Puis Celebrian s'arrêta devant une statue isolée, au milieu d'arbres et de plantes. Il n'y avait personne mis à part eux. Legolas apprécia beaucoup cet endroit, mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle l'avait emmené ici.

« Reconnaissez-vous la femme de cette statue ? »

Legolas l'examina consciencieusement. Il lui semblait que ce visage ne lui était pas totalement inconnu, mais il n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. C'était une femme, debout, la tête légèrement inclinée. De longs cheveux encadrait son visage et tombaient jusqu'aux hanches.

« C'est votre mère. »

L'enfant s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Après avoir lancé un rapide coup d'œil à Celebrian sous l'effet de la surprise, il retourna toute son attention sur la statue.

« Je connaissais très bien votre mère, nous étions très amies. »

Celebrian posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'elfe en lui lançant un sourire chaleureux puis elle le laissa seul. Legolas examina attentivement le visage figé de la statue. Elle avait des traits fins, des yeux en amande, jamais il n'en avait vus d'aussi beaux, pensait-il. Il en dessina le contour avec sa petite main valide et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il était fatigué. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas droit à une vie normale, comme les jumeaux ? Pourquoi fallait-il que sa mère l'ait laissé seul derrière elle ? Pourquoi fallait-il que son père soit trop occupé pour le voir ? Pourquoi fallait-il que d'autres le haïssent autant pour une chose qu'il n'avait pas provoquée?

Le jeune elfe resta des heures assis devant la statue à attendre un signe quelconque. Si bien que terrassé par la fatigue, il finit par se laisser aller et s'endormit.

Elrond avait déjà parcouru sa cité de long en large à la recherche de l'enfant qui avait disparu depuis de longues heures, quand il eut l'idée d'aller voir près de la statue de la femme de Thranduil. Il y trouva Legolas endormi devant elle. Il n'était pas étonné. Legolas ne s'était pas totalement remis de sa mésaventure et avait encore besoin de repos. Elrond le prit doucement dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il le mit dans son lit et quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit.

Le matin suivant, Legolas ne mit pas longtemps avant de revenir devant l'image de sa mère, comme si la statue pouvait combler un peu du vide laissé par l'absence maternelle.

Il n'était là que depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un approcher. Le jeune elfe se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec l'un des jumeaux qu'il identifia comme Elrohir.

« Excusez moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je cherche mon frère, vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

-Non.

-Il se cache, et je n'arrive pas à le retrouver… »

Elrohir fit demi tour et allait partir, mais brusquement il se retourna vers Legolas. Il se demanda pourquoi cet étranger fixait ainsi cette statue.

« Qui est-elle ? Demanda t-il finalement.

-C'était ma mère.

-« C'était » ? Je ne comprends pas.

-Elle est partie, il y a très longtemps.

-Partie ? Où ça ? »

Elrohir n'avait aucune expérience de la mort. Jusqu'à présent, ses parents avaient réussi à le tenir lui et son frère écartés de toute notion de mort, ce qui n'avait pu être possible que grâce à la paix dont Fondcombe jouissait.

-Elle est morte avant que je ne la connaisse.

-Morte ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Legolas fut déstabilisé par l'air si innocent d'Elrohir. Assurément, il n'avait jamais été confronté à la mort auparavant. Il avait la chance de vivre dans une cité en paix.

« C'est… Elle… Elle s'est… éteinte, comme si elle s'était endormie, sauf qu'elle souffrait. Ada m'a dit que lorsqu'un elfe meurt, son esprit quitte son corps et part dans les Cavernes de Mandos pour chanter en compagnie de ses ancêtres et d'Eru.

-Mais… je croyais que les elfes étaient immortels. Ada et Naneth ne m'ont jamais parlé d'une telle chose !

-Les elfes ne sont pas censés mourir. Mais parfois, leur corps ou leur cœur sont tellement… blessés qu'ils ne peuvent plus vivre.

-Alors… Vous ne verrez jamais votre mère ?

-Sauf si je meure à mon tour, répondit Legolas en reportant son regard sur la statue. Alors je la rejoindrai dans les Cavernes de Mandos.

-Mais… Vous disparaîtriez à votre tour ? Votre famille et vos amis ne vous verraient plus. Ils seraient très tristes. »

Les deux jeunes elfes restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Elrohir n'avait plus l'esprit à chercher son frère, il essayait de comprendre ce que la mort était et ce qu'elle impliquait.

« Est-ce que cela arrive souvent, dans votre cité… que des elfes connaissent la mort ?

-Quelquefois. J'entends souvent les soldats parler de la guerre et parfois ils pleurent un mort. Mais je n'en ai jamais vu.

-La guerre ? Comme celle qui a opposé Melkor aux autres Valars ?

-Oui, sauf que les Valars ne meurent pas. Les elfes oui. »

Encore un moment de silence entre les deux elfes.

« Ce doit être triste de ne pas connaître sa mère… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si Naneth n'était pas là.

-C'est différent. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère. Ce serait un bien plus grand chagrin pour vous puisque vous la perdriez. Mais il n'y a pas de raison pour vous de songer à ce genre de choses… Tout est si tranquille ici… »

* * *

Bon, je sais, je n'ai encore pas dit grand chose (même rien... lol,j'avoue), mais je tenais à cette petite scène avec un des jumeaux... Cependant dés le prochain chapitre, ça va commencer à bouger, c'est promis!!!! Normalement après, ça va aller beaucoup plus vite, vous verrez! Mais dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez quand même!!!!!!!!  
A bientôt!


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous! Ben alors pas de reviews? Vous n'avez pas aimé?  
Quoiqu'il en soit, comme promis, enfin un peu de changement... A partir de ce chapitre, normalement, tout va s'enchaîner.  
Merci à mon releteur, comme d'habitude!  
Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 7 :

Le matin suivant, un groupe d'elfes se présenta dés les premières lueurs du jour à Imladis. L'un d'eux se détacha du groupe. Il prétendait venir de Mirkwood et tenait absolument à s'entretenir avec le seigneur Elrond. D'abord, ce fut Glorfindel qui l'accueillit, et reconnaissant dans cet elfe un important capitaine de Thranduil, mais aussi un descendant des elfes sindarins venus s'installer avec Oropher parmis les elfes sylvestres, il le salua avec respect et lui conduisit auprès d'Elrond dans sa demeure.

« Seigneur Elrond, dit l'étranger en s'inclinant. Je suis Melhboror, fils de Telmnor, second capitaine de l'armée de Mirkwood.

-Bienvenue à Imladis Melhboror. Nous n'attendions pas des gens de Mirkwwod si tôt.

-Excusez-moi, mon seigneur ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler. Je suis là de mon propre chef, et c'est une étrange aventure qui m'amène ici. »

Surpris, Elrond ne dit mot et attendit que Melhboror lui raconte ce qu'il avait à dire.

« J'étais chargé par mon seigneur, le roi Thranduil, de prendre en charge son fils, le prince Legolas le temps d'un voyage d'initiation. Bien sûr, nous avons pris une importante escorte avec nous et nous nous sommes éloignés de Mirkwood et du danger. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que le prince disparaisse une nuit, c'était il y dix jours. Nous l'avons cherché pendant de nombreux jours, sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que la rumeur de son arrivée ici ne me soit connue.

-C'est une histoire étrange en effet… Avez-vous trouvé des traces d'enlèvement ou quoique ce soit ?

-Non, malheureusement. La pluie avait sûrement tout recouvert. Nous avons hélas craint le pire à son sujet et nous commencions à désespérer. »

Oui, une étrange histoire ! Comment un prince si jeune avait-il pu disparaître au milieu d'un groupe de guerriers d'elfes de Mirkwood ?

«Est-ce qu'il vous a dit ce qu'il s'était passé ?

-Non, rien du tout. Il ne voulait même pas dire son nom. Mais je puis vous dire une chose avec certitude. Il a probablement été enlevé car il a été sévèrement battu.

-Battu ? A quel point ?

-Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails sauf si Thranduil me le demande, mais Legolas a sans doute subi ce qu'aucun enfant de son âge ne devrait même pouvoir imaginé avant qu'il ne réussisse à s'enfuir. Ce ne sont que des hypothèses, certes, mais l'avenir nous dira sous peu, je pense ce qu'il en est.

- Nous avons entendu dire que certains Haradrims étaient passé dans la région, mais j'ignore s'il y a un rapport avec Legolas.

-Des Haradrims ? Aussi loin de chez eux ? S'étonna Elrond.

-J'ai été aussi surpris que vous l'êtes. Mais c'est le seul début de piste que nous ayons.

-Il faudra attendre que Legolas accepte de parler.

-Comment va-t-il maintenant ?

-Il est encore très fatigué et a besoin de repos. Je pense qu'il est encore dans sa chambre à dormir. Mais il se remet rapidement.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. Vous avez dit que vous attendiez des gens de Mirkwood ?

-Oui, dés que j'ai eu l'identité de l'enfant, j'ai fait parvenir un message au roi. »

Melhboror acquiesça.

« Vous pourrez voir Legolas quand il sera réveillé. Je préfèrerais le laisser dormir.

-Bien sûr.

-J'espère qu'en votre présence, il aura assez confiance pour nous raconter ce qu'il lui est arriver. Jusqu'à présent il ne laisse personne l'aider.

-Peut être que si nous sommes seuls, il me confira des réponses à nos questions.

-En attendant, vous pouvez vous ici vous reposer. Ces derniers jours ont dû être éprouvants pour vous.

-Je vous remercie, seigneur. J'aimerai voir Legolas dés que possible, si vous me le permettez.

-Bien sûr. Je vous ferai prévenir quand ce sera possible.

-Merci. »

Elrond fit conduire Melhboror dans une chambre où il pourrait se reposer et se restaurer. Puis, il donna des ordres pour que l'on s'occupe des autres elfes qui accompagnaient Melhboror et que l'on soigne leurs chevaux. Il ne resterait plus qu'à espérer que Legolas décide enfin de parler à Melhboror, à lui du moins il devait faire confiance puisqu'il le connaissait depuis toujours. C'était vraiment étrange qu'un enfant fasse aussi peu confiance aux autres. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver pour qu'aussi jeune soit-il il ait développé une telle méfiance ?

A peine une heure après l'arrivée de Melhboror à Imladis, Elrond vînt le rechercher dans sa chambre pour le conduire à celle de Legolas. Quand ils furent devant la porte, Melhboror remercia très chaleureusement Elrond qui s'éloigna et entra seul dans la chambre. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et fit face au prince. Legolas qui pensait voir Elrond se leva brusquement sous le coup de la surprise…

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? J'attends vos reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Chalut chalut!!!!  
Suspence... suspence... lol... Bon allez, petit chapitre suivant qui va dévoiler une partie du mystère...  
Meri à mon relecteur correcteur. Merci aux reviews!!! Bonne lecture!!!

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Legolas qui pensait voir Elrond se leva brusquement sous le coup de la surprise…Immédiatement, son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre.

« Bonjour Legolas. »

Le prince fit quelques pas en arrière. Il ne pouvait pas le croire… Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai !

« Où pensiez-vous aller ? »

Melhboror restait immobile, menaçant.

« Vous ne pensiez quand même pas réussir à vous réfugier ici ? N'avez-vous rien appris de tout ce que je vous ai dit ? Personne ne viendra à votre aide. »

Legolas recula encore, si bien qu'il se retrouva dos au mur. Il se sentait trahi et perdu. Il avait fini par croire Elrond et Celebrian quand ils lui disaient qu'ils prendraient soin de lui aussi longtemps qu'il serait dans leur cité. En vérité, eux aussi voulaient se débarrasser de lui, et de la façon la plus cruelle qui soit, en le remettant entre ses mains… Il aurait dû être plus méfiant ! Il y aurait dû s'y attendre !

« Voilà ce qu'il va se passer maintenant, nous allons avoir une longue conversation instructive tous les deux, et quand je retrouverai le seigneur Elrond, je lui dirai ce qu'il a besoin d'entendre. Vous resterez ici et ne sortirez pas jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Suis-je assez clair ? »

Paralysé, Legolas n'osa rien répondre, ce qui n'eut pour conséquence que d'agacer Melhboror. Celui-ci s'approcha, il lui envoya une formidable gifle et Legolas tomba par terre sous le choc.

« Suis-je clair ? »

Legolas acquiesça en posant sa main sur sa joue brûlante.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez ? Vous n'êtes rien ici ! Pas plus qu'à Mirkwood ! Regardez-vous, vous faites honte aux vôtres… »

Melhboror saisit le poignet de l'elfe et le forçat violemment à se remettre debout.

« Vous n'avez rien d'un sindarin et ne le serez jamais, mon petit prince.

-Je suis… »

Une autre gifle le coupa dans sa lancée.

« Ne me répondez pas ! Jamais ! C'est la dernière fois que je vous remets à l'ordre ! Maintenant, dîtes-moi exactement ce que vous avez dit au seigneur Elrond.

-Rien… rien du tout.

-Vous n'avez pas intérêt à me mentir !

-Je ne leur ai rien dit…

-Comment êtes-vous arrivé ici ?

-Je n'en sais rien… Je courrais et je me suis réveillé ici… Je vous assure…

-Comment avez-vous osé vous enfuir ? Quelle est espériez-vous trouver ? »

Melhboror ressortit de la chambre deux heures plus tard. Legolas était tellement terrifié qu'il lui obéirait sans difficultés. L'elfe retrouva un peu plus loin Elrond qui était en grande conversation avec Glorfindel.

« Seigneur Melhboror ! Comment cela s'est-il passé ? Où est Legolas ?

-Il est resté dans sa chambre et s'est à nouveau rendormi. Comme vous le disiez, il a encore besoin de repos. Néanmoins, nous avons parlé, et après quelques hésitations, Legolas a finit par m'apprendre en parti ce qu'il a traversé. Comme nous nous en doutions, et même si cela paraît incroyable, c'est bien aux mains d'une bande d'Haradrims qu'il est tombé. Ils ne l'ont pas tué, car ils ont reconnu le médaillon que Legolas porte toujours sur lui. Ils voulaient l'échanger contre un quelconque morceau de territoire de Mirkwood.

-Qu'est-ce que des Haradrims faisaient par là ? Demanda Glorfindel.

-Je l'ignore. Ils ont voulu l'emmener, mais très vite Legolas est parvenu à s'échapper. Ils l'ont traqué pendant plusieurs jours alors qu'il se cachait dans les arbres, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

Une bien étrange histoire, pensèrent simultanément Glorfindel et Elrond.

« C'est une chance pour nous tous que vous l'ayez retrouvé par hasard… Et nous vous sommes extrêmement reconnaissant d'avoir pris soin de lui.

-Thranduil est un très vieil ami. Tous ses proches dans le besoin peuvent trouver aide ici. »

Melhboror se retira, satisfait.

Après quelques heures à tourner en rond dans sa chambre, Legolas se risqua un coup d'œil par sa fenêtre. Il vit un peu plus loin le seigneur Elrond et ses jumeaux. Les deux enfants semblaient écouter leur père avec beaucoup d'attention. Plus loin, Celebrian se dirigeait avec calme vers eux. Legolas se surprit à se demander ce qu'il se passerait s'il décidait de tout leur dire. Probablement qu'ils ne le croiraient pas. Qui pourrait le croire ? Et ce serait trop risqué. Melhboror savait ce qu'il faisait, et il avait pris toutes ses précautions. Autrefois, quand tout cela avait commencé, Legolas avait essayé de parler, il savait qu'il le devait, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, Melhboror avait menacé de massacrer ceux qui étaient les proches du prince, ceux à qui ils pouvaient se confier, ses précepteurs. Dés lors, il s'était retrouvé seul.

Il fallait pourtant qu'il agisse, il ne retournerait pour rien au monde avec Melhboror. Quelle option lui restait-il alors ? Disparaître ? Encore ? Ce ne serait pas facile cette fois, ce n'était pas comme s'il était au milieu d'une forêt… Il lui faudrait se faire discret, attendre la nuit, sortir de la chambre de guérison et quitter la cité sans se faire repérer des gardes. Ensuite, Elbereth le guiderait, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors d'atteinte. Il se fondrait dans la nature pour ne jamais reparaître.

Mais il fallait attendre la nuit, et Legolas détestait attendre. Legolas examina de sa fenêtre le chemin qu'il devrait prendre pour atteindre la sortie de la cité. Le plus sûr moyen était de longer un petit cours d'eau qui se perdait en contre bas de la cité. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne le verrait dans la nuit.

* * *

Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez? je suis curieuse de savoir...


	9. Chapter 9

Salut à tous Désolée pour cette petite absence, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail et pas d'accés diret à internet!  
Néanmoins, je vous ai préparé un nouveau chapitre! J'espère que vous l'aimerez! Que va t-il se passer? Suspence... lol!  
Merci à tous les cmmentaires, et merci à mon relecteur corresteur! Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

L'elfe s'assura une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait personne à proximité, puis il enjamba la rambarde du balcon de sa chambre et sauta légèrement dans le frêne à coté de la fenêtre. Une fois encore, il regarda tout autour de lui. La cité était plongée dans le calme de la nuit, il devait en profiter. Il descendit de l'arbre silencieusement. Il s'adossa au mur le plus proche et le longea comme une ombre. Des voix lointaines parvinrent à ses oreilles. C'était les deux gardes elfes qui surveillaient l'entrée de la cité. Legolas ne s'en préoccupa pas, et continua sa route. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde de temps. Très vite, il put voir le chemin qu'il avait décidé de prendre plus tôt. Il jeta un dernier regard en arrière, étreint par un doute sans nom, et s'il ne faisait pas le bon choix ? Quand son père allait apprendre sa fuite, il serait assurément furieux. Il ne pourrait plus rentrer chez lui. Peut être était-il encore temps de faire marche arrière et d'aller parler au seigneur Elrond… L'enfant regarda quelques secondes la cité, mais le calvaire qui l'attendait s'il restait plus longtemps avec Melhboror le terrifiait. Quel crédit un enfant pourrait avoir face à un grand seigneur comme Melhboror ? Peut être que celui-ci avait raison quand il lui disait qu'aucune valeur des grands seigneurs sindarins ne se retrouvait en lui. Il était lâche, et quelle meilleur preuve que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire : fuir ?

Finalement, Legolas se ressaisit et tourna le dos à Imladis. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans la nuit en courrant, guidé par son instinct de survie vers la forêt la plus proche. Toute la nuit durant il courut en priant Elbereth de lui montrer le bon chemin. Puis, quand le soleil se leva finalement, masquant les étoiles, l'elfe se réfugia dans un immense chêne. Il mit quelques minutes à reprendre sa respiration après sa longue course et s'endormit rapidement au creux de l'arbre, laissant son esprit vagabonder à la manière des siens.

Au même moment, Celebrian décida de prendre elle-même des nouvelles de Legolas. L'enfant n'était pas sortit de sa chambre depuis l'arrivée de Melhboror, et elle voulait être sûre qu'il allait bien. Pour être honnête, quelques doutes étaient nés dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas les formuler, mais elle en était inquiète. Melhboror leur cachait des choses, elle le sentait, mais elle savait aussi que ses craintes n'étaient pas fondées. Melhboror était un grand capitaine de Mirkwood, et de surcroît un descendant des sindarins. Pourquoi mentirait-il ? Peut être était-il juste très renfermé à cause des horreurs de la guerre auxquelles il assistait régulièrement.

Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Elle entra tout de même et découvrit le lit vide. Elle reporta son regard sur le balcon, mais Legolas n'y était pas non plus. Elle tourna sur elle-même, mais ne put que constater que la chambre était déserte. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, elle avança vers le balcon et observa avec minutie les arbres à l'entour. Mais là encore, l'enfant n'était visible nulle part.

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle ressortit et alla trouver Elrond qui lui non plus n'avait pas vu Legolas depuis l'arrivée de Melhboror. De plus en plus inquiète, elle décida de chercher l'enfant dans la cité, pendant que son mari irait parler avec Melhboror. Elle commença par se rendre auprès de la statue de la mère de Legolas, mais il n'y était pas non plus, elle ne put trouver aucune trace de lui. Après s'être assurée d'avoir regardé partout, elle finit par rebrousser le chemin et retourner auprès d'Elrond. Se faisant, elle croisa deux gardes de la cité qu'elle arrêta.

« N'était-ce pas vous qui gardiez l'entrée de la cité cette nuit ?

-C'était bien nous.

-N'avez rien entendu d'inhabituel ? Même un bruit suspect dans la cité ?

-Non, je vous assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé. »

« Comment ça, il a disparu ? S'écria Melhboror.

-Il n'est pas dans sa chambre et il est introuvable, répondit calmement Elrond. Celebrian est partie voir aux endroits que Legolas fréquentait avant votre arrivée. Peut être y est-il…

-Il est nulle part, dit Celebrian en s'approchant d'eux. J'ai regardé partout, mais aucune trace de lui. Et les gardes ne disent n'avoir rien entendu cette nuit. »

Melhboror sentit la panique monter en lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution rapidement. Décidément, ce prince lui causait plus de problèmes que prévu. Il n'avait même pas envisagé qu'il eût assez de courage pour lui désobéir à nouveau et s'enfuir. Le seul point positif était qu'il n'avait aucun endroit où aller. Le seul lieu où il devait se sentir en sécurité était la forêt. Il devait à ce moment précis s'être cacher dans un arbre.

« Je vais envoyer des patrouilles, » annonça Elrond.  
Melhboror aurait voulu l'en empêcher, mais que dire ? Il était impuissant. Il était à deux doigts d'être découvert. Sa seule chance était de retrouver l'elfe avant les autres. Et il le lui paierait cher !

« Mon seigneur ! Appela un garde qui les rejoignit précipitamment. Seigneur Elrond ! Vous devriez venir !

-Que se passe t-il encore ?

-Le seigneur Thranduil est là !

-Quoi ?! »

* * *

Héhé!!!! Bientôt l'entrée en scène du Thranduil... La suite au prochain épisode!  
Qu'en dîtes-vous? Dîtes-moi tout! 


	10. Chapter 10

Merci pour vos cmmentaires!!!!!  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Je me doute qu'on va encore me dire que je n'en dis pas assez, mais bon... Bonne lecture quand même!

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

Les elfes se rendirent donc rapidement à l'entrée de la cité où en effet ils rencontrèrent un groupe de cavaliers. Ils étaient tous vêtus de vert et de brun et portaient tous dans leur dos de grands arcs. Le premier d'entre eux que tous les autres elfes présents regardaient avec respect était un peu plus grand que les autres et plus majestueux. Il portait une discrète couronne d'argent sur le front, et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient ramenés en arrière. Il sauta légèrement mais rapidement à terre, et voyant Elrond et Celebrian s'approcher, il alla à leur rencontre.

« Thranduil ?! Nous ne vous attendions pas !

-Je sais, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir, les événements s'enchaînent et j'ai dû quitter Mirkwood en toute hâte pour venir ici. D'ailleurs, c'est en chemin que nous avons rencontré Erestor. Dîtes-moi que mon fils est ici !

-Hélas… Il était ici encore hier soir. Mais nous n'avons pu le trouver ce matin… Il semblerait qu'il se soit enfui. »

La nouvelle sonna comme un glas aux oreilles de Thranduil.

« Je suis arrivé trop tard, c'est ce que je craignais… Avez-vous vu Melhboror ou l'un de ses hommes ? »

Elrond se retourna, persuadé que Melhboror les avait suivis, mais il n'était pas là.

« Il… Je pensais qu'il était là…

-Traître… murmura Thranduil entre ses dents.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je vous expliquerai plus tard. »

Thranduil se tourna vers ses hommes et ordonna à certains d'entre eux de partir immédiatement à la recherche de Melhboror. Puis il retourna son attention vers Elrond.

« Pour l'instant, le plus important c'est que je retrouve Legolas.

-Ada, ada !!! »

Les elfes se retournèrent vers le jeune Elrohir qui arrivait en courant.

« Ada !

-Elrohir, l'interrompit Celebrian, ce n'est pas le moment.

-Mais c'est important ! J'ai entendu dire que Legolas avait disparu.

-Oui, mais nous allons le retrouver, viens avec moi Elrohir…

-Je… Je crois que je l'ai vu… »

Celebrian qui emmenait déjà son fils s'arrêta. Elrond s'approcha de son fils et se mit à sa hauteur.

-Dis moi exactement ce que tu as vu.

-Il faisait nuit mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir, je repensais à ce que Legolas m'a dit sur sa mère. Je me suis levé pour boire un verre d'eau. Il était très tard. J'ai cru voir une ombre traverser la cité et partir vers le nord.

-Vers le nord ? Tu es sûr ?

-Oui. Il courrait en contre bas.

-Merci Elrohir. »

Elrond se releva et se tourna vers Thranduil. Le roi lui lança un regard qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion, ils devaient partir immédiatement.

« Avec un peu de chance, nous pourrons le rattraper rapidement… Glorfindel, vous venez avec nous… »

Celui-ci partit immédiatement aux écuries pour préparer deux chevaux.

« Erestor, vous prenez des hommes avec vous et vous cherchez Melhboror. Il ne doit pas être loin. Empêchez-le de quitter la cité, s'il l'a déjà fait, ramenez-le. »

Déjà Glorfindel revenait avec deux montures. Elrond se mit en selle et donna le signal du départ aux cotés de Thranduil. Ils quittèrent la route et chevauchèrent vers le nord. Après quelques lieues, ils décidèrent de se séparer en trois groupes et Elrond partit avec Thranduil. Au loin, le roi vit l'orée d'une forêt et sans hésiter, il s'y dirigea. Les deux elfes pénétrèrent dans le bois et ralentir leur allure, jetant des regards tout autour d'eux. Thanduil savait que si son fils devait se réfugier en pleine nature, il serait au milieu d'une forêt, c'était son univers, et il savait aussi que s'il voulait disparaître, il ne serait pas facile de le retrouver. Pour cela, Legolas ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère. Il était en harmonie avec la nature et s'y fondait parfaitement. Les deux elfes avancèrent côte à côte jusqu'à ce Thranduil ne s'arrête.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Le roi fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr de lui. Pourtant il sentait quelque chose. Les sensations se bousculaient dans son corps. Il tenta de laisser son appréhension de coté et de se concentrer au mieux.

« Il n'est pas loin… »

Thranduil le savait, il le sentait. Il fallait qu'il le trouve ! Elrond étudia le visage concentré de son vieil ami puis retourna son attention sur la forêt. Leur entourage était étonnement silencieux, comme si le temps y était en suspens. « Quelque chose se prépare… » Pensa t-il.

Thranduil, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, descendit de monture et posa lentement le plat de sa main sur l'arbre le plus proche. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la force vive de l'arbre. Elrond le regarda faire. Lui n'était ni un elfe des bois, ni un sindarin, il n'avait pas l'habitude de communiquer ainsi avec la nature, même s'il savait cependant l'écouter. Thranduil était tout à fait immobile, ses lèvres bougeaient lentement et à peine, mais presque aucun son n'en sortait. Il devait murmurer quelques mots en elfique si doucement que seul l'arbre pouvait l'entendre. Quant à lui, Elrond ne faisait aucun bruit non plus et se contentait d'attendre. Puis, brusquement, Thranduil rouvrit les yeux et l'autre elfe crut y lire mêlées de la colère, de l'inquiétude et presque de la panique…

« Thranduil ? »

* * *

Alors? J'attends vos réactions... 


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour bonjour! voilà un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il n'est pas trop court. Voilà, merci aux reviews, comme d'habitude, et à mon relcteur correcteur!  
Kelidril: Merci, non, je n'avais pas vu. Je ne connais pas encore bien ce site! Mais, normalement, je pense que j'ai réglé ce problème.  
Lalolie: J'avoue, j'ai bien pensé "Pour une fois"! loool. J'étais sûre que tu allais me dire que mon chapitre était encore trop court... Bon, ben sur ce coup là, j'ai été mauvaise langue, toutes mes excuses.  
Titmoineau: Tu me fais trop rire avec Melhboror/Malboro!!!!! Je l'ai apppelé comme ça plusieurs fois aussi!!! En fait, je cherchais un nom de "méchant" pour ma fic (je ne sais pas vous, mais inventer des noms propres, je trouve ça galère parfois!!!) Comme ça m'énervais beaucoup, mon cher relecteur correcteur m'a aidée un peu. On a prit le nom d'un des personnages de Stargate SG-1 inupportable (le colonel Melhbourn) et on a essayé de "l'elfiquiser"... mdr  
WandaBlack: si je fais une autre fic, j'essaierais de faire des chapitres plus longs, promis...  
Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

« Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe !

-Il est en danger, Legolas est en danger… Il faut le trouver ! »

Thranduil n'attendit plus une minute de plus et lança sa monture en avant. Elrond se lança à sa suite sans avoir le temps de poser davantage de questions. Il n'avait d'autre choix que celui de suivre le roi qui, contrairement à lui semblait parfaitement savoir où se diriger s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt.

Jusque là, Elrond n'entendait que les sabots de leurs chevaux qui tambourinaient le sol et sa propre respiration, mais brusquement des éclats métalliques parvinrent à ses oreilles. Et il comprit rapidement que c'était vers eux que Thranduil se dirigeait à tout allure. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais il devinait aisément son inquiétude grandissante. Leurs chevaux allaient aussi vite que le terrain le leur permettait, mas ils devaient trouver leur route parmi les arbres, les buissons épais tout en évitant les divers obstacles dû à ce terrain accidenté.

Thranduil ne cessait d'encourager sa monture, la ménageant peu. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers son fils assez près de lui pour qu'il puisse percevoir sa détresse et trop loin pour qu'il puisse lui porter secours. La colère grondait dans son cœur. Oh oui, il était en colère, en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir vu ce qui maintenant lui apparaissait clairement. Il n'avait pas vu son fils souffrir jour après jour. Il croyait que son fils vivait une jeunesse heureuse et insouciante, du moins autant que la guerre si proche de leur royaume le lui permettait. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Et comment Melhboor avait-il osé ? Il lui avait accordé tout a confiance, comme Oropher l'avait fait avant lui ! Thranduil refoula ses pensées, il y réfléchirait plus tard. D'abord, il devait sauver son enfant de ce monstre.

Brusquement, les chocs métalliques cessèrent. Le cœur du roi n'en battit que plus fort et plus vite. Mais il s'obstina à ne pas penser au pire. Il arriverait à temps, il le fallait.

Finalement, les deux elfes débouchèrent sur une petite clairière. Et immédiatement, Thranduil sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour devant le spectacle qui se présentait à ses yeux. Il mit pied à terre et dégaina ses deux dagues.

Elrond arriva à sa suite. Il le découvrit, debout, tenant fermement ses armes en main. A quelques pas à peine devant lui, Elrond vit à terre une petite dague. Elle devait appartenir à Legolas car le manche était adapté à la taille d'une main d'enfant, ce manche normalement blanc et là tâché de rouge. Elrond regarda au fond de la clairière et ce qu'il vit fit naître en lui une rage qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis des années.

« Lâche mon fils avant que je ne te tue », fulmina Thranduil qui avait du mal à se contenir.

Melhboror lui faisait face sans sourciller. Elrond était incapable de déceler une seule expression sur son visage. L'elfe les regardait sans dire un mot. Il tenait devant lui le petit corps de Legolas et le gardait à sa merci grâce à une des ses lames glissée sur son cou. Il avait une allure terrible.

« N'aggravez pas votre situation Melhboror, intervînt Elrond. Laissez l'enfant partir. »

Une fois encore, seul le silence répondit à Elrond.

Legolas était pétrifié. Il osait peine respirer de peur que le métal froid contre sa peau e rentre dans sa chaire. Il tenait avec ses deux mains le bras menaçant de Melhboror. Il était fatigué et avait du mal à rester debout. Déjà ses yeux étaient à moitié clos. Sa main blessée par la dague de Melhoror quelques minutes auparavant le faisait souffrir.

Thranduil croisa le regard terrifié et désespéré de son fils. Il voulait tant l'aider ! Et il en était incapable, il était impuissant.

« Pour la dernière fois, Melhboror, lâche mon fils ! »

Celui-ci le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il ne cèderait pas.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Je croyais te connaître ! Mon père te faisait confiance et nous voyions en toi un grand guerrier, mais au fond tu n'es qu'un lâche ! S'en prendre ainsi à un enfant, tu t'es abaissé à la même infamie que les orcs que nous combattons ! »

Pour la première fois, Melhboror prit la parole. Il avait une voix grave et profonde, mais le ton qu'il employa était calme.

« Je ne fais que protéger ma forêt.

-En t'en prenant à un enfant, à mon enfant ?!

-Il est une menace. Il est lâche, et ne sera jamais un grand roi. Il sera la perte de notre royaume. Oropher, lui, était un grand roi.

-Tu n'as aucun droit de prononcer le nom de mon père ! Jamais tu ne pourras comprendre la perte que sa mort nous a apportée. Il était bon avec le peuple et s'est battu jusqu'au bout pour la liberté des siens. Lui n'a jamais osé s'en prendre à un enfant, et il ne l'aurait jamais permis.

-Il n'aurait pas permis non plus qu'un de ses héritiers ne soit pas un sindarin !

-Quoi ?! Legolas est un sindarin ! Et quant bien même, cela ne te donne en aucun cas le droit de faire ce que tu as impunément osé lui faire subir ! A aucun enfant quel qu'il soit tu n'as le droit de toucher !

-Mon devoir est de protéger mon peuple.

-Tu ne dois pas avoir la même conception du mot protéger que moi ! »

Melhboror commença à s'énerver. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas comprendre ? Seul un grand et pur sindarin pouvait protéger leur peuple !

« Lâche mon fils ! »

Au lieu d'obéir, Melhboror resserra son étreinte autour de l'enfant.

« Je sais que vous me tuerez de toute façon. Je ne vous blâme pas, il est votre fils. Mais un jour, vous comprendrez. Vous verrez que tout cela, je ne l'ai fait que dans l'intérêt de notre peuple. »

* * *

Verdict? Dîtes moi tout!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Salut à tous! Avant tout, désolée pour le délai. J'ai travaillé tout l week end dans un petit village où je n'avais pas accés au net, donc...  
Louange: j'ai aussi lu beaucoup de fic où Thranduil battait son fils, et j'avoue que ce n'est pas du tout cette image que j'avais de lui. Un père peut être un peu distant, mais pas violent.  
Titmoineau: je me marre toujours autant en lisant tes commentaires... hihi!!!! Malboro!!!!! Méchant méchant!!!!! Tu as peut être l'imagination débordante, mais pour moi, c'est une bonne chose!!!!  
Gash7: merci beaucoup! comme je l'ai dit ) Louange, j'ai beaucoup de mal à imaginer Thranduil comme un père tyran et violent. Après chacun est libre d'imaginer les personnages comme il le souhaite!  
Lalolie: T'inquiète, je n'ai jamais mal pris tes commentaires qui me disaient que mes chapitres étaient trop courts! Quand je pensais "pour une fois", c'était en rigolant, bien sûr.  
WandaBlack: Merci beaucoup. Et oui, la grande question, Melhboror va t-il mourrir? lol!!!!  
En tout cas, merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaires si gentils et si encourageant. C'est motivant pour écrire!!!! Voilà, j'espère que vous m'excuserez pour ma petite absence et que vous prendrez plaisir à découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. La suite ne tardera normalement pas.  
Bisous.

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, Legolas n'avait jamais ressenti une telle peur. Même lorsque Melhboror le battait, il n'avait pas ce genre de discours. Son étreinte lui donnait l'impression d'être emprisonné dans un étau. Il voulait rester fort, ne pas montrer sa faiblesse, mais quelques larmes s'échappèrent tout de même malgré lui de ses yeux. Elles roulèrent le long de ses joues et finirent leur course sur la lame de Melhboror, brillantes au reflet du soleil matinal.

Elles ne passèrent pas inaperçues aux yeux de Thranduil, ce qui ne fit qu'accroître sa rage. Ses mains tremblaient de fureur.

« Melhboror, dit Elrond, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, mais tuer l'enfant n'est pas la bonne solution.

-Ne jouez pas à cela, seigneur Elrond. Vous êtes intelligent, mais malheureusement pour vous je le suis aussi. Ne faîtes pas celui qui adhère soudainement à mes opinions, je sais que vous ne comprenez pas plus que le seigneur Thranduil. De plus, rien de tout ceci ne vous regarde, vous n'êtes qu'un semi elfe, un semi Noldor. Or, il est question ici du devenir des princes sindarins et de leur peuple.

-Depuis quand as-tu ainsi perdu la raison Melhboror ? Tu es bien fou de croire que nous autres sindarins sont en quoique ce soit supérieurs aux autres peuples des Premiers Nés !

-C'est vous qui êtes fou ! Vous vous êtes abaissé à les côtoyer comme s'ils vous étaient égaux ! Sans nous ils seraient tous morts, anéantis par les forces noires ! Nous les avons sauvés !

-Ce sont eux qui nous ont sauvés ! Ce sont eux qui nous ont accueillis à Eryn Las Galen !

-Ils nous ont accueillis pour que nous les sauvions !

-Ils nous ont accueillis parce que nous n'avions aucun autre endroit ! Et en remerciement, nous les avons aidés à se battre contre les forces noires. »

Thranduil savait qu'il ne pourrait convaincre, mais tout au moins parvenait-il à gagner un peu de temps.

« Nous leur avons apporté notre aide durant la guerre, certes, et aujourd'hui, nos deux peuples ne font plus qu'un.

-C'est une erreur ! Ce ne sont que des elfes des bois ! Nous leur sommes supérieurs ! Jamais nous n'aurions dû nous mêler à eux !

-Comment oses-tu parler ainsi ? Comment peux-tu penser une telle infamie ?

-Je suis sûr que vous finirez par comprendre, mon seigneur. Et vous verrez alors que votre fils n'est pas ce qu'il devrait être. Vous avez fait une erreur, mais tout le monde peut faire des erreurs… »

Thranduil sentait son sang bouillir à l'intérieur de lui.

« Es-tu en train d'insinuer qu'aimer ma femme était une erreur ?!

-Aimer est un noble sentiment, mon seigneur. Mais vous êtes notre roi, notre prince sindarin. Vous vous deviez de prendre femme dans notre peuple. »

Thranduil serra un peu plus ses dagues, autant que cela lui fut possible. Comment ce monstre pouvait ainsi insulter la mémoire de sa femme ?

Elrond avait compris que Melhboror n'avait plus rien à perdre et qu'il irait au bout de son entreprise. Le plus beau des discours ne le ferrait pas fléchir. Donc, Elrond et Thranduil allaient devoir agir vite avant, trouver une parade pour sauver l'enfant.

Legolas écoutait l'échange entre son père et Melhboror. Il avait du mal à comprendre de quoi ils parlaient. Quelle était cette différence entre les elfes des bois et les sindarins ? Pourquoi Melhboror détestait-il autant les elfes des bois ? Et pourquoi ne le considérait-il pas comme un sindarin alors que son père en était un. Y avait-il un rapport avec sa mère ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Le jeune elfe voyait en face de lui son père qui tentait de se contenir tant bien que mal et derrière lui Elrond qui avait l'air horrifié. Pourquoi ? A cause de ce que Melhboror disait ou parce qu'il n'essayait rien pour lui échapper ?

Finalement, Thranduil ne put tenir plus longtemps. Il fit un pas en avant, menaçant.

« Lâche mon fils. »

Mais il regretta vivement son geste. Melhboror fit un pas en arrière et serra un peu plus la lame de sa dague contre la gorge du prince.

« Je ne cèderait pas, dit-il. Certains sacrifices sont nécessaires pour notre survie.

-Ce n'est pas un sacrifice que tu t'apprêtes à commettre mais bel et bien un meurtre. »

Comme ils s'y attendaient, Melhboror nia tout en bloc. Il savait que Thranduil et Elrond mettaient tout en œuvre pour gagner du temps. Il comprit qu'il avait perdu assez de temps comme ça et qu'il devait mettre à exécution son plan. Il ne fallait plus attendre ou ils finiraient pas arriver à le stopper d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et il faudrait agir vite, pour ne pas laisser ni le temps à Thranduil ni à Elrond de réagir. Ainsi, il prit une profonde inspiration, et sans hésiter, il appuya la lame davantage encore, jusqu'à ce que la pointe de larme entre dans la chaire du prince.

Les yeux de Thranduil s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

* * *

Oui, je sais, c'est pas gentil de finir comme ça... mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, normalement la suite ne tardera pas... En attendant, qu'en pensez-vous? 


	13. Chapter 13

Narcyss : Merci beaucoup.  
Andgy : Ha je sais, j'ai fait une fin de chapitre pas très sympas pour les lecteurs, lol!!! Mais comme j'avais déjà pratiquement fii le chapitre suivant, je me suis dit que ça ne faisiez pas attendre longtemps, donc bon, je me suis permis un peu e suspence... lol  
Titmoineau : mdr! J'avoue que je n'ai pas prévu de faire intervenir la nécromancie... Mais pourquoi pas? Revenir d'entres les morts... put être un prochain sujets de fanfic... à voir! Sinon en ce qui concerne la mère de Legolas et ces histoires entre les efes des bois et les sindarins, j'ai prévu une petite explication dans les chapitres à suivre!  
Lalolie : Théorie très intéressante! Peut ête que Melhboror a été rejeté par une elfe des bois, nous verrons bien! La répons dan les prochains chapitres!  
Merci pour vos commentaires!!!! ça fait toujours autant plaisir!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

Elrond n'eut pas le temps de réagir. A peine avait-il porté la main à son épée qu'une des dagues de Thranduil siffla dans l'air. Elle vînt se figer avec une rapidité impressionnante dans la gorge de Melhboror qui émit un horrible bruit de gorge.

Legolas sentait son cou le brûler, mais dés qu'il eut la sensation que le bras de Melhboror se raidissait et ne le tenait plus, il s'élança hors de son emprise. Sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il voulut s'éloigner le plus possible de Melhboror. C'est à alors qu'il sentit deux puissantes mains le saisir par les épaules et le stopper dans sa course. Il leva la tête et aperçut son père.

Thranduil empêcha son fils de continuer sa course, tout danger venant de Melhboror était écarté, comme le lui confirma rapidement Elrond penché au dessus de son corps. Le roi regarda son fils dans les yeux. Son premier réflexe aurait été de le serrer dans ses bras, mais quand il vit le sang qui coulait de la coupure que venait de laisser la lame de Melhboror sur le cou de Legolas, Thranduil posa sa main sur la blessure pour arrêter le sang.

« Legolas… Est-ce que ça va ? »

L'enfant acquiesça bien que son cou le fit souffrir. Il gémit malgré lui quand son père posa sa main dessus, mais tenta de dissimuler la douleur il voulait être fort. Le seigneur Elrond rejoignit le père et le fils rapidement. Il obligea Legolas à s'assoire pour qu'il puisse apprécier la gravité de la blessure. L'enfant ne parvenait pas à empêcher les tremblements qui secouaient son corps. Seul le toucher réconfortant des mains puissantes de son père le calmait un peu. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas regarder son père en face, car il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir dans ses yeux : la colère, la frustration, ou même la honte. La honte de son fils.

Legolas ferma les yeux et s'obligea à penser à autre chose.

« Il est en état de choc, dit Elrond.

-Legolas, regarde-moi ion nîn. »

Comme Legolas ne bougea pas, le roi souleva lentement sa tête pour le forcer à regarder.

« Ca va aller maintenant, il ne te fera plus de mal. »

Elrond fit retirer sa main à Thranduil de la plaie ensanglantée de Legolas. Heureusement, elle n'était pas très profonde, Melhboror n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour mettre la vie de Legolas en réel danger.

« Ca ira, dit-il à l'intention de Thranduil. Ce n'est pas profond. Il s'en remettra vite. »

Le roi acquiesça, puis de nouveau dirigea toute son attention sur Legolas. Il serra son fils contre son corps pour le rassurer, mais sentait toujours les frissons qui le parcouraient violemment.

« Peut être serait-il plus sage de retourner à Imladis où je pourrais soigner Legolas et où il pourra ensuite se reposer.

-Vous avez raison.

-J'enverrai quelqu'un pour se charger du corps quand nous serons arrivés. »

Elrond se leva d'abord et alla chercher les chevaux. Il les amena près de Thranduil qui prit son fils dans ses bras et l'assis sur sa monture. Legolas n'avait pas dit un mot, et continuait de rester muet, choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer, et interrogateur quant à ce qui avait été dit. Thranduil s'installa derrière l'enfant et passa un bras protecteur autour de lui son toutefois trop serrer son étreinte pour ne pas l'effrayer et ils se mirent en route après Elrond.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la cité, Thranduil posa pied à terre et prit Legolas doucement dans ses bras. Le prince aperçut tout autour de lui les visages inquiets de Celebrian et des jumeaux. Inquiets pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Il ne comprenait pas, ne cherchait plus à comprendre. Une furieuse envie de dormir l'avait saisit durant le voyage de retour, régulièrement bercé dans les bras de son père. Il avait maintenant beaucoup de mal à garder l'esprit clair. Il ne voulait que dormir.

Thranduil emmena Legolas dans la maison de guérison, dans la même chambre que le prince occupait depuis son arrivée.

Dés que tous les trois disparurent, les jumeaux pressèrent Celebrian de questions, mais elle ne leur répondit que très brièvement. Elle ne voulait pas les effrayer, même si elle répugnait à leur cacher la vérité. Toutefois, elle décida de ne pas leur mentir, ce qui serait le pire, et leur fit comprendre que pour l'instant, ils devaient être patient, et qu'avec un peu de chance ils reverraient bientôt Legolas.

« Mais qui était cet autre elfe qui portait Legolas ?

-C'était le seigneur Thranduil, seigneur d'Eryn Las Galen. Il est le père de Legolas. »

Les jumeaux restèrent silencieux, et finalement acceptèrent de suivre leur mère dans leur demeure en ne posant plus aucune question.

Lorsque deux heures après leur retour dans la cité, Thranduil et Elrond laissèrent enfin seul un Legolas profondément endormi grâce à une décoction du seigneur Elrond, ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence sous les grands arbres plusieurs fois centenaires d'Imladis. Tous deux étaient perdus dans leurs pensées et se rappelaient chaque seconde de ces derniers jours. Puis, ce fut le seigneur Elrond qui rompit brusquement le silence.

« Dans peu de temps, la cicatrices même sur son cou aura disparu. La blessure n'est pas grave, heureusement.

-Cette cicatrice aura disparu, mais d'autres prendront beaucoup plus de temps à guérir totalement et ne disparaîtront jamais.

-Il va falloir expliquer à Legolas…

-Je le ferai quand il aura récupéré.

-Ne perdez pas trop de temps, où il aura le temps de se culpabiliser pour ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Thranduil acquiesça en silence, alors que l'image de son fils si jeune et si fragile aux mains de Melhboror ne cessait de le hanter et de se dérouler devant ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse la rejeter de son esprit tourmenté.

* * *

Alors, avez-vous aimé? Etes-vous rassurés, Legolas n'est pas mort? Et Melhboror est zigouillé! haha!!!! Bien joué Thranduil! Sérieux, dîtes-moi tout ce qu'il vous passe par la tête! N'hésitez pas! 


	14. Chapter 14

ghash 7: et oui, Legolas n'est pas mort et Melhboror est tué! Mais que demande le peuple? mdr! En tout cas (et désolée si je me répète) merci beaucoup!  
titmoineau: looooooool!!!!!! Malboro est grillé!!!!!! c'est le cas de le dire!!!! mdr... Sinon, les explications arrivent bientôt, promis, je travaille encore dessus!  
lalolie: hip hip hip houraaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!! mdr!!!! Que dire de plus!!!! Quand Thranduil pas content, luitujours faire ça!!!! et chlac, un Melhborr en moins!!!!! hihi!  
WandaBlack: Merci beaucoup!!! Quant à la réaction de Legolas, ben voilà un chapitre qui devrait te renseigner!  
Merci (j'ai l'impression de tout le temps dire la même chose lol) pour vos commentaires!!!! Et bonne lecture!!!!

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Une douce odeur d'Athélas flottait dans la chambre, Legolas l'avait remarqué dés son réveil quelques minutes plus tôt. Il aimait cette odeur. Elle lui rappelait sa demeure.

Finalement, le prince se leva de son lit. De nouveaux vêtements propres lui avaient été mis sans qu'il ne s'en rappelle. La chambre était plongée dans le silence, et il y était seul. Il n'osait pas en sortir car il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait dehors. Peut être vaudrait-il mieux attendre quelques minutes, temps nécessaire pour réfléchir à sa situation.

Legolas s'avança jusqu'au balcon, s'assit sur le rebord, laissant une de ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, laissant la brise caresser son visage.

Puis il repensa à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se rappelait parfaitement chacun des détails depuis son départ de Mirkwood, tout ce temps passer avec Melhboror, chaque minute avait été une éternité entre ses mains. Durant tout ce temps, la vie avait perdu son attrait. Tout n'était que dureté, blessures et reproches. Plus aucun sourire, plus aucun rire… Même le soleil semblait avait perdu son éclat. Ses yeux ne connaissaient plus alors que le goût amer de ses innombrables larmes salées, larmes qui, si elles étaient découvertes, amenaient d'autres coups, d'autres reproches, d'autres souffrances. Même lorsque la nuit tombait et que Melhboror se reposait, les tourments perduraient. Les cauchemars le hantaient chaque nuit sans lui laisser aucun répit.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de fuir. Une opportunité s'était brusquement offerte à lui. Il s'était retrouvé seul et sans surveillance durant quelques secondes. L'idée lui était venue aussitôt, et il n'a pas hésité longtemps. Peu importe où il irait, il partirait. Et il était parti.  
Il ne se souvenait de sa fuite que par épisode. Mais ce qui restait présent dans son esprit, c'était cette sensation continuelle de danger. Il avait eu l'impression de courir pour sa vie. Il y avait eu aussi cette peur inqualifiable que s'il s'arrêtait, même pour reprendre son souffle quelques minutes, il ne pourrait jamais repartir et que Melhboror le retrouverait, comme s'il courrait sur ses talons. A aucun moment il n'était conscient de la direction même vers laquelle il se dirigeait. Le plus important était de s'éloigner, de courir sans se retourner.

Puis la fatigue avait peu à peu pris le dessus, elle avait fini par le maîtriser. Alors, il se souvînt avoir chuté. La sensation de froid et d'humidité qui s'en étaient suivi n'avaient pas été suffisant pour le garder éveillé.

Legolas se rappela aussi son réveil dans cette même chambre, la rencontre avec le seigneur Elrond et le reste de sa famille, la douce tranquillité qui avait commencé à l'envahir juste avant l'arrivée de Melhboror…

Il ne savait que croire à ce sujet. Elrond l'avait-il trahi ? Savait-il ? Ou était-ce seulement Melhboror qui avait retrouvé sa trace et qui venait l'arracher à ce calme ? Sans chercher plus longtemps à savoir, Legolas avait refusé de retourner avec lui. Jamais plus il n'accepterait le sort qu'il lui réservait. Alors, il avait fallu fuir à nouveau comme un lâche, tiraillé par l'envie de se réfugier auprès du seigneur Elrond, le mettre au courant. Mais quoi ? Et s'il avait su ? Et s'il l'avait rejeté lui aussi ? Il n'y aurait plus eu aucune chance de fuite…

Et une fois de plus, Melhboror l'avait retrouvé ! Il avait alors pensé que jamais il ne parviendrait à lui échappé, comme une malédiction envoyée par les Valars pour une faute qu'il aurait oublié, mais qui ne pouvait être pardonné. Quelle faute ? Quelle faute assez grave aurait-il pu commettre pour mériter telle punition ? En y réfléchissant, une seule réponse lui semblait probable, la mort de sa mère par sa naissance. Serait-ce possible ? Melhboror ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi il le haïssait. Pourtant, au début, Legolas avait osé demander.

Quand Melhboror l'eut retrouvé dans la forêt, il avait forcé Legolas à se battre. Mais il n'était encore qu'un enfant, et ses connaissances en combat au corps à corps étaient quasi inexistantes. Le combat avait duré temps que Melhboror le voulait, poussant Legolas à user de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule.

Et alors, son père et le seigneur Elrond étaient arrivés… Et cette étrange conversation… Legolas n'avait pas compris quel en était l'enjeu… Mais il se souvenait surtout de la colère dans la voix de son père, du dégoût du seigneur Elrond et du calme de Melhboror.

Tout cela était très confus, et il avait peur de comprendre. Il savait qu'il y avait un lien avec sa mère… Mais lequel ? Avait-il raison de croire qu'il était responsable de son décès ? Mais comment pourrait-il en être responsable ? Il ne l'avait pas choisi ! Et s'il pouvait changer tout cela, il n'hésiterait pas un instant. Peut être était-ce la raison pour laquelle son père l'avait forcé à suivre Melhboror. Peut être avait-il essayé de l'aimer comme un père aime son fils, mais l'amour n'est pas un sentiment qui se commande, et finalement il s'était résolue à l'écarter de sa vie pendant un temps.

Legolas ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire à présent. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son père, ni lui désobéir. Alors, valait-il mieux attendre de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Pedu dans ses pensées, le jeune prince n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, mais il perçut les pas légers mais déterminés de celui qui entrait dans sa chambre. Immédiatement sur ses gardes, il se redressa et se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Il se retrouva alors en face du visage de son père…

* * *

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Dîtes-moi!  
La suite bientôt! Bisous 


	15. Chapter 15

Lalolie: Tu verras si ton hypothèse se vériie ou non. En tout cas, c'est très intéressant de voir ce que cete fi inspire, ce à quoi les lecteurs s'attendent.  
Titmoineau: Et bien... On se lâche... loool Je crois que tu ne serais pas la seul à te porter volontaire... Va falloir trouver des arguments pour faire face à la concurrence. Je me suis bien marrée en lisant ton commentaire... "Une partie à trois?" MDR... Ca casse un peu le mythe des elfes... hihi! "Amour, gloire et beauté"!!!!!! MDR Théories intéressantes.  
Wandablack: bon, ben si j'ai répondu à tes questions, c'est cool!!!!!  
Alors, résultat des courses, la théorie d'un Melhboror amoureux vous intéresse, j'ai l'impression lol!!!  
Merci pour vos reviews, comme d'habitude quoi!

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

Il se retrouva alors en face du visage de son père…

« Legolas ! »

Thranduil avança précipitamment vers son enfant.

« Legolas ! Comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien, je vais bien. »

Le roi se mit à hauteur de son fils. Legolas s'était amaigri, de grands cernes soulignaient ses yeux fatigués et sa peau était encore très pâle. Mais il se tenait droit, et ne tremblait plus. Thranduil prit la main de son fils dans la sienne et se releva. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le lit et s'assirent.

« Il faut que nous parlions, mon fils. »

Le prince sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, c'était le moment qu'il redoutait.

« Je dois t'expliquer les raisons qui ont poussé Melhboror à faire ce qu'il a fait… Et ces raisons sont mauvaises.

-C'est à cause de Mère ?

-Ta mère était une fille de la forêt. Ses parents habitaient Eryn Las Galen bien avant qu'Oropher et son peuple sindarin ne vienne s'installer avec les elfes des bois. Tu comprends ce que cela veut dire ?

-Elle était une elfe des bois.

-Oui. Quand notre peuple, les sindarins, est arrivé à Eryn Las Galen, il s'est senti chez lui. Les elfes des bois nous ont accueillis chaleureusement et depuis, nous vivons avec eux. Nos deux peuples ne forment plus qu'un seul, sans aucune distinction. Pourtant, Melh… Melhboror pensait que les elfes des bois sont bien inférieurs aux sindarins et que nos peuples n'auraient jamais dû se mélanger.

-Alors… il me haïssait parce que Naneth était une elfe des bois ?!

-Oui.

-C'est pour cela qu'il disait que je n'avait rien d'un sindarin ?!

-C'est faux, tu es un sindarin mon fils. Et tu es aussi un elfe des bois. Ne laisse personne te dire que c'est une faiblesse. Melhboror avait tort, aucun de nos deux peuples n'est supérieur à l'un ou à l'autre. »

Le silence retomba dans la chambre pendant un instant, avant que Thranduil ne reprenne.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Ion Nin. Pardonne-moi mon fils. Je n'avais pas vu ce qu'il te faisait subir…

-Mais… Je croyais… Enfin, il disait… »

Voyant l'hésitation de son fils, mais aussi sa surprise, Thranduil serra doucement la main de Legolas et l'encouragea à continuer.

« Que disait-il ?

-Il disait que… que tu savais… et que tu avais décidé de m'envoyer loin…

-Quoi ?! Non, non !!! Jamais de la vie ! Je ne permettrai jamais qu'on te touche, ion nin. Pourquoi aurais-je voulu t'envoyer loin de moi ?

-A cause de… de Naneth…, répondit Legolas sans oser regarder son père. Parce qu'elle est… enfin, parce qu'à cause de moi elle est…

-Hôte-toi tout de suite cette idée de la tête, Legolas ! Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort, et personne ne pourrait t'en rendre responsable. Ta mère avait le choix, elle le savait, et elle a choisi de te laisser vivre.

-Mais…

-Non, écoute moi Legolas. Tout ce que Melhboror t'a dit n'était que mensonge. Tu es aussi bien un elfe des bois qu'un sindarin, tu es le digne héritier de Mirkwood, tu es mon fils, et je t'aime. Oublie tout ce dont ce perfide a voulu te convaincre. Il y a bien longtemps, il était un grand guerrier et grand conseillé, mais il a perdu la raison. Ces actes sont inexcusables et inqualifiables. Tu n'as rien fait pour mériter ce qu'il t'a fait subir. »

Alors il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne ? Melhboror était le seul à le haïr ? Son père n'avait pas cherché à se débarrasser de lui…

« Excuse-moi Ada…

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pensais… J'ai cru que tu ne… que tu ne voulais plus de moi… »

Thranduil sentit son cœur se déchirer. Comment avait-il aussi aveugle ? Legolas en était venu à croire qu'il ne voulait plus de lui ! Le père prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra tendrement contre lui.

« C'est moi qui te doit des excuses, mon fils. Pardonne-moi Ion Nin, je n'avais pas vu à quel point tu souffrais. Pardonne-moi… »

Une larme s'échappa des yeux du roi. Il avait horriblement honte, il avait délaissé son fils à cause de sa couronne, et n'avait pas vu ce qu'il endurait. Il avait tellement à rattraper, par où commencer ?

« Je t'aime Legolas. »

D'abord tendu dans les bras de son père, Legolas finit par se détendre, il posa sa tête sur le torse de Thranduil et pleura. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse ou de colère qu'il laissait échapper, mais des larmes de libération et presque de joie. Mais il avait encore du mal à croire à tout ceci, et il tenait la tunique de son père aussi fort qu'il le pouvait avec ses deux mains pour ne pas le laisser partir comme si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve dont il allait bientôt se réveiller pour se retrouver en face de Melhboror. Après plusieurs minutes d'étreinte, Thranduil s'écarta doucement de l'enfant. Il l'embrassa sur le front et lui sourit.

« Je ne vais nulle part sans toi Penneth, » le rassura t-il.

Il essuya doucement les larmes de son fils tout en refoulant les siennes et Legolas lui sourit pour la première fois.

* * *

Non Titmoineau, je te vois arriver, c'est pas toi qui lui essuie ses larmes, mais son petit papounet!!!! mdr  
Bon sérieusement, qu'e pensez-vous? J'attend vos réactions...  
Bisous 


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde!!!!!!!!  
Titmoineau: et oui, tu es repérée!!!! mdr!!!  
Lalolie: si tu t'y mets aussi, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge... le problème, c'est que tout le monde veut consoller le petit Legolas... ç va pas être évident à gérer ça... faudrait faire une élection... mdr...  
WandaBlack: et une de plus qui veut le consoller... d'autre volontaire? mdr!!! enfin je comprends très bien... loool  
Bon, blague à part, j'espère que ous aimerez ce chapitre, moi je ne l'aime pas beaucup... Je le trouve trop... fastidieu, ennuyeux, mais bon, à vous de me dire...

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Legolas sortit de sa chambre. Il se tenait bien droit, comme si un poids avait été enlevé de ses épaules. Il resta quelques secondes sur le seuil de la maison de guérison, perdu dans ses pensées. Son regard dériva sur le chemin qu'il avait emprunté la veille pour fuir hors de la cité et loin de Melhboror. Il haussa les épaules et prit le chemin inverse, tout droit vers le cœur de la cité. Il avançait distraitement, faisant peu attention à tous ceux qui le regardaient avec curiosité.

Alors que cette marche n'avait originellement que le but de prendre l'air sans se rendre dans un endroit paisible, Legolas se retrouva rapidement près de l'image de sa mère. Il ne reconnaissait que trop bien le chemin. Il n'avait qu'à tourner à droite après ce mur, et il serait devant elle, froide mais incroyablement et éternellement belle.

Le prince se remit en route, et tourna comme convenu en direction de la statue. Il s'arrêta stupéfait. Quelqu'un était déjà, devant sa mère. Thranduil entendit les légers bruits de pas dans son dos et se retourna. Il sourit à Legolas et l'invita par un geste de la main à le rejoindre. Silencieusement, Legolas s'approcha de son père et tourna ses yeux vers la statue. Chaque fois que son regard la rencontrait, il en était émerveillé. Tout deux restèrent un long moment l'un à coté de l'autre, sans dire un mot. Etre ensembles leur suffisait. Puis Thranduil détacha son regard de la statue et se tourna vers Legolas.

« Je dois aller parler avec le seigneur Elrond, dit-il. Je te retrouverai plus tard. »

Legolas acquiesça et son père s'éloigna lentement. Avant de disparaître, il se tourna une dernière fois pour regarder son fils qui venait de s'assoire devant l'image de sa mère. Legolas était tellement fragile ainsi ! Comment avait-il pu endurer tant de supplices ? Et comment lui avait-il pu être si aveugle ? Il savait pertinemment comment il en était venu là, oui il le savait et il se l'avouait douloureusement. Après la mort de la reine, sa douleur avait été telle qu'il s'était détourné de lui au lieu de reporter tout son amour sur ce qu'il lui restait, un fils. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais cessé son enfant, mais il ne lui avait jamais montré. Il s'était plongé à corps perdu dans ses responsabilités de roi, délaissant ainsi le peu de famille qu'il lui restait. C'était tellement plus facile de fuir que de souffrir, et étant ce qu'il est, personne n'avait osé lui faire de reproche. Il avait fallut que son fils endure ces terribles tourments pour qu'il comprenne enfin.

Thranduil soupira plein d'amertume, et reprit sa route vers la demeure d'Elrond. Il s'apprêtait à entrer quand il croisa Celebrian. Elle l'accueillit avec un large sourire que le roi lui rendit. Ils se connaissaient trop bien pour faire attention au protocole. Peu après, Elrond apparut derrière son épouse et le salua chaleureusement à son tour. Il invita le roi à le suivre à l'intérieur. Ils entrèrent dans l'immense bibliothèque du seigneur Elrond et s'installèrent dans de grands fauteuils.

« Il y a encore un point que j'aimerai éclaircir, commença Elrond. Comment avez-vous su ce qu'il se passait ? »

Le regard de Thranduil s'assombrit. Il n'avait guère envie de parler de tout ça, mais devant le regard insistant de son vieil ami, il savait qu'il ne pouvait se soustraire à la question. Il regarda au loin quelques secondes comme s'il cherchait ses mots, et répondit d'une voix calme mais grave.

« Au début, je refusais d'y croire, grossière erreur… Certains proches conseillés me disaient qu'il serait peut être plus sage d'attendre encore quelques temps avant de confier l'éducation de Legolas à Melhboror… Je ne voyais pas pourquoi… Melhboror avait autrefois servi Oropher, et mon père avait totalement confiance en lui. Je n'ai moi-même jamais douté de sa loyauté. Puis, plus tard, alors que Legolas était déjà parti avec Melhboror depuis plusieurs semaines, de véritables doutes ont commencé à m'assaillir. »

Thranduil fit une courte pause dans son récit, comme s'il se revoyait encore vivre la scène. Elrond attendait patiemment qu'il reprenne sans l'interrompre.

« En temps normal, c'était Melhboror qui conduisait les patrouilles au sud de la forêt. Avec son départ, j'ai chargé d'autres elfes de s'en charger. Les rapports qu'ils me firent parvenir n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux envoyés par Melhboror… Melhboror m'assurait que les orcs étaient peu nombreux jusqu'à la proche proximité de Dol Guldur, et qu'il nous serait aisé de reprendre une grande partie du territoire de la forêt perdu l'ors de la grande guerre. J'étais prêt à donner mon accord au retour de Melhboror. Mais ces autres elfes me confirmèrent non seulement la présence de clans d'orcs, mais aussi leur grand nombre. Certains vivent d'après leurs observations dans la forêt depuis longtemps et ont établis des camps. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi Melhboror m'a menti à ce sujet. Peut être espérait-il me pousser à combattre, et je n'aurais pas eu d'autre choix devant ces camps d'orcs de continuer l'attaque. Peut être voulait-il ma mort et prendre ma place. Je ne le saurai jamais… C'est à partir de ce moment que j'ai eu des doutes sur toutes les actions de Melhboror et que j'ai commencé à avoir peur pour Legolas… J'ai fait interroger les quelques hommes de Melhboror restés à Eryn Las Galen. Tous sont restés muets et ont refusé de répondre à nos questions, tous sauf l'un d'eux. Un jeune elfe que je n'avais jamais vu. Au début, il avait peur de parler, mais quand il a été isolé des autres… Il m'a dit qu'il accepterait n'importe quel châtiment pourvu qu'on ne le laisse pas seul avec Melhboror par la suite… Je lui ai donné ma parole et alors il a commencé à me parler… »

Le roi fit à nouveau une pause, mal à l'aise…

« Je ne pouvais pas blâmer cet elfe, lui-même se culpabilisait déjà beaucoup de ne pas avoir pu aider Legolas. Mais il m'expliqua qu'il avait été jusque là paralysé par la peur de Melhboror. Ses yeux évitaient les miens, mais il ne mentait pas. C'était la honte qu'il voulait cacher, la honte et la peur. Ses mains tremblaient, jamais je n'avais vu un elfe si effrayer auparavant. Et pourtant, il a continué de parler, sa voix se faisait de plus en plus tremblante, et je soupçonne ce jeune elfe d'avoir subi les mêmes tortures que Legolas. Quand il eut fini de me raconter tout ce qu'il savait sur le sort que Melhboror réservait à mon fils, sa voix s'est tue… J'étais hors de moi, et mort d'inquiétude… Le jour même, j'ai ordonné à quelqu'uns de mes hommes de m'accompagner à la recherche de Legolas. Personne ne savait où ils étaient partis, mais je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire. Nous avons suivi leurs traces pendant quelques temps jusqu'à ce que ne croisions Erestor que vous aviez envoyé à ma rencontre. »

Elrond comprit que Thranduil avait finit son récit. Il ne lui rapporterait pas les paroles exactes de cet elfe, il ne lui dirait pas ce qu'il avait que Melhboror infligeait à Legolas, et il respectait son choix. Il ne poserait pas de question là-dessus.

* * *

Alors, que me dites vous? 


	17. Chapter 17

Titmoineau: loool merci!!!! Au risque de te décevoir, je n'avais pas prévu de suite aux aventures de Legolas... so sorry... mais heu... du coup, j'y réfléchi... mais bon... C'est pas tout, hein, allez, va réviser ton bac dis donc! mdr!!!!! Sérieusement, je te souhaite bon courage et j'espère que tu l'auras!!!!  
WandaBlack: Merci, j'avais vraiment peur que ce chapitre soit ennuyeux... Vraiment, il ne me plaisait pas. Mais c'est vous les chefs, alors si vous le dites, je vous crois!  
Iurne: MDR!!!!! amis de la poésie, bonsoir!!!!! loool ! Merci!  
Lalolie: Merci, ça me rassure!

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

Elrond étudia le visage fermé de Thranduil. Il pouvait imaginer sans peine la culpabilité dévorante qu'il devait ressentir, elle se voyait dans ses yeux pour qui savait y lire. Et il comprenait. Lui-même ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi si une telle horreur était arrivée à ses propres enfants.

« Cessez de vous culpabiliser, melon nin…

-Quel genre de père suis-je donc ? Legolas souffrait et je n'ai rien vu.

-Mais vous avez réparé tout cela. Vous avez détruit le mal qui tournait autour de Legolas. Ce qui est fait est fait, vous ne pouvez pas changé le passé, et il ne sert à rien de s'attarder dessus. »

Thranduil sembla peu convaincu, mais Elrond décida de continuer.

« Chacun tire des leçons du passé, vous en avez fait l'expérience, maintenant vous devez tourner le dos au passé. Je suis certain que Legolas ne demande que ça.

-Vous avez raison.

-Legolas est fort, il surmontera cette épreuve. A vous de le soutenir le temps qu'il faudra.

-Je ne le laisserai plus seul.

-Alors, il n'a plus rien à craindre. »

Thranduil sourit tristement à son ami et soupira. Tout s'était passé tellement vite ! Il n'avait pas eu le temps de repenser à tout cela avec un esprit clair et non pressé par l'inquiétude ou le temps. Maintenant, il n'en voyait que plus clairement tout ce qu'il avait faillit perdre.

Le roi se leva de son siège, s'excusa auprès d'Elrond, et sortit pour retrouver Legolas comme il le lui avait promis. Quand il arriva près de la statue, Legolas n'était plus assis devant, mais un peu plus à l'écart, et il n'était pas seul. Deux autres enfants étaient à ses cotés, deux enfants de son âge, aux visages pratiquement identiques. Le cœur de Thranduil bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit le visage de son visage illuminé d'un large sourire. Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas vu sourire ainsi ? Il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas vu autre chose qu'une ombre de tristesse dans les yeux de son fils depuis des millénaires.

« Ada ! » S'exclama joyeusement l'enfant.

Les deux autres levèrent la tête vers le roi, tandis que celui-ci s'avançait, lui aussi souriant.

« Regarde, Elladan et Elrohir m'ont offert ce livre ! »

Le roi se mit à hauteur des enfants et examina l'ouvrage que lui tendait son fils. Ce n'était pas un grand livre, mais il était finement travaillé et décoré, un chef d'œuvre avoua Thranduil.

« C'est un très beau cadeau, dit-il.

-Ada ! Il raconte toute l'histoire d'Elbereth !!!! »

Le roi acquiesça avec bonne humeur.

« Nos jeunes hôtes semblent avoir trouver un présent idéal. »

Les jumeaux sourirent à la remarque et se redressèrent de fierté.

Derrière eux, Celebrian ne put retenir un rire doux en découvrant la scène. Tous se retournèrent vers elle, et Thranduil rendit le livre à Legolas et se releva.

« Je vous cherchais, dit-elle. Le repas va être servi, et nous serions tous heureux de partager notre table avec nos amis d'Eryn Las Galen.

-Ce sera avec grand plaisir. »

Les trois enfants se levèrent enfin et accompagnèrent leurs parents vers la demeure d'Elrond, les jumeaux entourant leur mère et Legolas juste à coté de son père, serrant son cadeau tout contre lui. Le prince reprenait peu à peu confiance. Tant que son père serait à ses cotés, tout irait bien. Il s'étonnait lui-même de la rapidité avec laquelle la situation avait changé. En l'espace de quelques jours, plusieurs années de souffrance avaient pris fin. Tout avait basculé du jour au lendemain, toutes ses peurs s'envolaient, tous ses doutes disparaissaient. Comment une chose aussi terrible pouvait-elle disparaître aussi brutalement ? Son nouveau bonheur pouvait-il disparaître tout aussi brusquement ? Sûrement ce phénomène pouvait-il atteindre toute chose qui touchait à la vie, la vie elle-même. Même s'il pouvait avoir l'immortalité devant lui, mieux valait en profiter dés maintenant, personne ne savait de quoi le lendemain était fait.

* * *

Bon alors suite ou pas suite? Comme je l'ai dit, je n'en avais pas prévu, et je comptais m'arrêter là. Alors, je vais voir en fonction de ce que vous me dîtes bien sûr, et aussi en fonctin de mon petit cerveau. On verra s'il est coopératif ou non, lol.  
Alors peut être à bientôt! Bisous (et courage les bosseurs! et oui, moi je suis déjà en vacances héhé, hoooooo la sadique) 


	18. Chapter 18

Le retour!!!!!! tin tin!!!!!! Comment être assez cruelle pour ne pas faire une suite après vos messages... Voyez, je ne suis pas si sadique que ça en fait!!!!

Lalolie: ha! j'espère que ça se pass bien les révisions et tout le reste! Bon, je me suis trituré les meninges, et voilà une tite suite, je sais pas trop où ça va me mener, mais bon...  
Gash7: Merci merci et re merci!!!!!!! J'ai pas mal hésité etre une suite et une autre fic, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue.  
Titmoineau: Ben de rien!!!!!! loool Et merci à toi pour tes commentaires!  
WandaBlack: Je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule! ben des idées, c'est pas ça qui manque chez moi, mais j'ai beaucoup d mal à les mettre par écrit, à les adapter... Ok, c'est a fic, mais si vous n'étiez pas là pour la lire et la commenter, je ne la posterai plus depuis longtemps. alors, comme vous me demandez une tite suite, j'essaie de vous en trouver une même si ce n'était pas au programme.

Merci à tous. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Jeme creuse la cervelle pour continuer... mdr!

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Un cri déchira le calme de la nuit, le cri d'un enfant elfe en proie à d'effroyables cauchemars.

Thranduil sortit de ses songes en sursautant. Son esprit mit un temps avant de réaliser ce qui l'avait tiré de son repos. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour s'habituer à l'obscurité environnante.

Un autre cri transperça le noir de la nuit qui enveloppait le roi. Celui-ci sauta de son lit sans perdre un instant et sortit de sa chambre. Il entra dans la chambre voisine sans ménagement et se trouva devant la vision de son enfant se débattant dans son lit contre un ennemi invisible et laissant échapper de temps en temps de ses lèvres un cri d'agonie. Thranduil se précipita à ses cotés. Legolas avaient les yeux fermés et la respiration haletante.

« Chut, calme toi mon fils, calme toi. »

Il prit le visage de Legolas dans ses mains pour le forcer à se calmer, « Réveille-toi Legolas, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, » mais le prince voulut se défaire de l'étreinte de son père, encore perdu dans son cauchemar. Il tenta de repousser les mains qui le tenaient avec douceur et fermeté en même temps, mais il était trop faible, comme s'il avait perdu toutes ses forces, ce qui inquiéta d'autant plus son père. Ses jambes battaient l'air, et son corps était secoué de soubresauts continuels. Il se tordait à gauche puis à droite, tenter d'échapper à quelque danger irréel.

« Legolas, entends ma voix, suis-la et reviens vers la lumière. »

Finalement, l'enfant cessa de lutter. Ses mains lâchèrent peu à peu celles de son père qu'il agrippait faiblement. Ses jambes ne se débattirent plus et retombèrent sur le lit. Legolas ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il ne ressentit d'abord que la fatigue, comme s'il n'avait pas dormit depuis des jours. Puis une peur sournoise l'étreignit. Peur de qui ? Peur de quoi ? Melhboror était mort, il ne pouvait plus s'en prendre à lui sauf dans ses cauchemars. Non, cette peur n'était pas justifiée, mais elle était bien là, persistante.

« Ada ?

-Je suis là, ça va aller, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. »

Legolas s'assit sur son lit, le regard hagard, et Thranduil l'accueillit dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

« Ada… Je suis fatigué… »

Le roi fronça les sourcils, et força son fils à se rallonger sur son lit. Legolas n'opposa aucune résistance, il se laissa étendre sur le lit, fermant les yeux, prêt à se rendormir. Il sentit la main fraîche de son père se poser doucement sur son front brûlant.

« Tu as de la fièvre ! S'inquiéta t-il.

-Laissez-moi voir, je peux peut être aider. »

Thranduil sursauta, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que quelqu'un d'autre était entré dans la chambre. Il tourna brièvement la tête vers la voix et aperçut le seigneur Elrond qui s'avançait vers eux.

« Un garde est venu m'avertir qu'il entendait des cris venant de cette chambre, » expliqua t-il rapidement devant le regard interrogateur du roi.

Puis il s'assit à son tour près de Legolas et constata à son tour que l'enfant avait un peu de fièvre.

« Comment vous sentez-vous Penneth ?

-Je suis fatigué…

-Je sais, mais j'ai besoin que vous restiez éveillé encore un petit moment. Dîtes-moi exactement comment vous vous sentez.

-Juste dormir… mieux après…

-Non, le rappela fermement Elrond. Ouvrez les yeux Legolas, regardez-moi et dîtes moi ce que vous sentez. »

Legolas ne rouvrit les yeux qu'à moitié. Il était désorienté et ne comprenait pas pourquoi on refuait de le laisser dormir. Mais devant l'insistance du seigneur Elrond, il rassembla ses forces pour lutter contre le sommeil et lui répondre. Après peut être le laisserait-on dormir.

« Ma tête… me fait mal… mon cou aussi… j'étouffe…dormir… »

A chaque respiration son souffle devenait de plus en plus saccadé et sa petite poitrine se soulevait de plus en plus rapidement. Ses poumons étaient en feu. Il avait l'impression de ne pas aspirer suffisamment d'air et qu'il allait bientôt suffoquer. Elrond déposa sa main sur le torse de l'enfant pour essayer de réguler sa respiration.

« Calmez-vous Legolas. Essayez de respirer normalement. »

Le prince commença par tousser. La main d'Elrond était comme un poids bien trop important sur sa poitrine. Mais, peu à peu, la poitrine se souleva moins rapidement, « Là, comme ça, vous vous sentirez mieux, » et finalement, elle adopta un rythme normal au grand soulagement de Thranduil. La tête de Legolas bascula sur le coté, l'enfant s'était rendormi, les yeux clos.

« Que se passe t-il ? Demanda Thranduil paniqué. Il allait bien hier soir ! Vous disiez qu'il irait bien ! »

Elrond ne répondit pas. Il savait ce qu'il avait dit, il savait comment allait Legolas la veille et il comprit que quelque chose lui avait échappé, quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait vraiment pas. Et maintenant, il avait son idée là-dessus.

« Je suis désolé, reprit Thranduil, je ne voulais pas…

-Je sais, ne vous en faîtes pas. »

* * *

Voilà voilà!!! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Comme d'habitude, j'attend vos réaction...  
Et au fait, une petite pensée pour ceux qui passent le bac ou tout autre examen, c'est la période, courage à tous! 


	19. Chapter 19

Gash7: Merci beaucoup.  
Lunelfique: Merci. Heu, la fin n'est pas programmée pour tout de suite, rassure toi, à vrai dire, je n'ai pas grand chose de programmé pour l'instant, je ne sais pas trop où je vais, mais c'est pas grave. Mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs, c'est ce qui me permet de poster des sites si rapidement... houuuuuu la tricheuse! mdr!  
Louange: Suspence, suspence... J'aime le suspence!!!!! mdr!!!  
Titmoineau: et oui, semaine terrible pour beaucoup de monde, même pour moi (j'attendais mes résultats d'examens qui sont tombés aujourd'hui.) Décidément, Malboro t'inspire!!!! mdr! j'avais pas pensé au coup de la fumé, j'avoue! mdr!!!!!  
WandaBlack: telle est la question, en effet! qu'a Legolas? Il est fort Elrond, hein? Je suis sûre qu'Elrond aux urgences feraient des merveilles aux cotés de Carter!!!! Houlà, je dérive là! mdr!

Allez, bonne lecture tout le monde...

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

Elrond se leva du lit. Il alluma quelques bougis à différents endroits de la chambre, dont un bon nombre à proximité du lit où reposait Legolas. Puis il retourna prêt de l'enfant pour l'examiner avec plus de minutie. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait définitivement pas chez lui.

Sa main se posa une fois encore sur le front de Legolas, la fièvre n'avait pas baissé, elle glissa le long de la joue de l'enfant et termina sa course sur le pansement entourant le cou de l'enfant, à l'endroit où Melhboror l'avait blessé. Elrond entreprit de découper lentement et doucement le pansement pour ne pas éveiller de nouvelle douleur chez Legolas. Quand il eut fini, il en écarta les deux bords, découvrant ainsi la blessure. A coté de lui, Thranduil fut pris de dégoût par ce qu'il vit. Il murmura quelque chose à laquelle Elrond ne prêta pas attention, trop absorbé par son travail. La plaie avait gonflé, beaucoup gonflé. Autour d'elle la peau s'était affreusement ternie et était devenue presque grise. La plaie elle-même, comme un noyau duquel s'échappait en diffue tout ce mal était noire.

« Du poison… » Murmura Thranduil.

Ce n'était pas une question. Le roi savait reconnaître une blessure empoisonnée quand il en voyait une. Il savait aussi en reconnaître les symptômes, ce qui le laissait perplexe. Legolas n'avait montré aucun symptôme avant cette nuit ! Tous l'avait cru en bonne santé.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit-il. Il n'y avait aucune trace de poison quand vous l'avez examiné hier soir…

-Non, le poison ne devait pas être actif. Maintenant, quelque chose l'a libéré, et il se propage.

-Dîtes-moi que vous pouvez l'en guérir.

-Je regrette, pour l'instant, je ne peux que ralentir sa progression. Il me faut connaître exactement le poison pour espérer le détruire. Aussi, je dois aller préparer un remède qui aidera Legolas à combattre ce mal ou du moins, à le repousser pendant un temps. Restez près de lui. Je reviens dés que je le peux. »

Elrond quitta la chambre, en jetant un dernier regard plein de regrets à Thranduil qui murmurait à l'oreille de son fils en lui serrant la main.

Il traversa le palais précipitamment, et heureusement, les quartiers habituellement réservés aux invités dans sa demeure n'étaient pas très loin de ses propres quartiers. Il y entra silencieusement. Il savait que Celebrian se reposait et il ne voulait pas la déranger. Il avança silencieusement dans le noir jusqu'à une grande armoire en bois massif. Arrivé devant elle, il alluma une bougie qui projeta immédiatement ses reflets dansant sur les murs et le plafond de la salle, donnant ainsi l'impression que la pièce prenait vie. L'elfe ouvrit l'armoire et sa main experte saisit à l'intérieur les quelques flacons dont il avait besoin. Puis, il la referma sans bruit, éteignit la bougie et sorti de la pièce, emmenant tout ce qui lui était nécessaire avec lui, telle une ombre.

Il se rendit dans une autre salle, où il se retrouva seul pour se concentrer sur sa préparation. Il n'avait besoin que de trois ingrédients différents, mais le secret de la réussite résidait dans leur mélange. Il fallait respecter les proportions avec beaucoup de rigueur. Sans ce savant mélange qui devait être exact, les résultats pouvaient être soit nuls soit désastreux. Mais Elrond avait déjà réaliser ce remède de nombreuses fois, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire, et le faisait rapidement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elrond retourna dans la chambre de Legolas. Il lui sembla qu'aucun des deux elfes n'avaient bougé depuis son absence, que le temps s'était suspendu. Thranduil ne cessait de parler doucement à son fils et celui-ci était toujours étendu sur son lit, les yeux clos.

Elrond s'avança, une tasse et un bol à la main. Il déposa d'abord le bol sur une petite table à proximité du lit et s'approcha au plus près de Legolas.

« Je dois lui faire boire ceci, » expliqua t-il à Thranduil.

Le roi hocha silencieusement de la tête. Il passa son bras sous les épaules de Legolas et le redressa lentement. La tête du prince alla s'appuyer contre le torse de Thranduil mais il ne se réveilla pas. L'enfant ne semblait pas avoir davantage d'énergie qu'une poupée désarticulée.

« Réveille-toi Ion nin. Juste pour un petit moment, il faut que tu ouvres les yeux. Ensuite nous te laisserons dormir. »

L'enfant gémit faiblement, et avec les encouragements de son père, il finit par ouvrir les yeux. Sa tête tournait, une étrange sensation de froid avait envahi son corps, il frissonna.

Elrond tendit la tasse remplie de la préparation encore chaude qu'il venait de concocter à Thranduil pour qu'il la fasse boire à son fils.

« Tiens, bois. »

Thranduil présenta la tasse devant les lèvres de Legolas mais celui-ci détourna la tête. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'avaler quoique ce soit.

« Tu dois boire, ça te fera du bien. »

Le roi plaça à nouveau la tasse devant son fils qui hésita puis accepta finalement. Il mit ses deux mains autour de la tasse, mais Thranduil ne la lâcha pas. Il la porta aux lèvres de Legolas qui but le liquide en grimaçant. La préparation avait un goût très amer, désagréable. Il toussota et épuisé se réappuya contre son père en fermant les yeux. Elrond reprit satisfait la tasse vide que lui remit Thranduil et tout deux rallongèrent Legolas.

Elrond tourna avec le plus de douceur possible la tête du prince sur le coté de façon à avoir un plus grand angle de travail sur sa blessure. Il dégagea les quelques cheveux blonds collés sur la plaie et s'assura qu'elle était parfaitement dégagée. D'une main, il saisit le bol qu'il avait amené quelques minutes plus tôt et plongea son autre main dedans. Ses doigts s'imprégnèrent d'une texture huileuse verte dégageant une forte odeur d'athélas.

« Ca le soulagera, expliqua t-il à Thranduil. Mais c'est seulement la préparation qu'il vient d'avaler qui peut ralentir la progression du poison. »

Il appliqua doucement sa main enduite de crème sur la plaie de sorte à la recouvrir totalement. Il massa un peu sans insister et confectionna un nouveau pansement par-dessus.

Puis il se rinça les mains dans un petit bassin d'eau à l'autre bout de la pièce et revint s'asseoir à coté des deux elfes.

* * *

Bon ben, vous savez ce que j'attends, vos théories par exemple... héhé 


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tous! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre un peu, mais j'ai eu un contre temps avec ma fac, donc je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment...  
Titmoineau: les résultats étaient bons, jusqu'à ce que je m'aperçove qu'il y avait une erreur... Youpiiiii! Enfin, les résultats ne" sont pas non plus trop dramatiques, je vais rattraper ça! Merci de demander. En tout cas, accroche toi pour ton bac! ce sera vite fini... Ha et je voulais te dire aussi, c'est pas grave de rire toute seule! enfin, j'espère, parce que ça m'arrive aussi, notament quand je lis vos commentaires! Et puis faut se dire que rire, c'est bon pour la santé, alors faut pas se retenir.  
WandaBlack: Héhé! Le super docteur Elrond est-il assez super docteur pour sauver Legolas? Nous verrons bien! un peu de suspence, ça jamais de mal... à petite dose... lol  
Lunelfique: Moi? Sadique? Ou est-ce que tu as vu ça? Je comprends pas?... bon sinon, merci et de rien loool  
Lalolie: C'est pas grave, t'inquiète pas! Tu es pardonnée sans problème! Heu... je ne sais pas si rentrer dans l'ordi est une très bonne idée, sauf si tu es un petit lutin de la taille d'un virus informatique ou si tu t'appelle Jacke 2.0 (heu, c'est une série, je ne sais pas si tu connais, j'ai peut être fait un bide, c'es pas grvve, je suis dans ma bulle).

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

« Et maintenant ? Demanda Thranduil.

-Maintenant, Legolas doit se reposer. Il se sentira sûrement beaucoup mieux à son réveil, mais ce ne sera qu'un état passager. Je n'ai pas détruit le poison qui se répand dans ses veines. Aussi faudra t-il veiller à ce qu'il ne bouge pas trop et qu'il ne se fatigue pas. Cela nous laissera peut être le temps pour chercher un antipoison efficace. »

Les deux elfes regardèrent l'enfant dormir un moment sans prononcer un mot. Il resterait encore plusieurs heures avant que le soleil ne se lève, mais aucun d'eux n'avaient envie de se laisser aller à leurs songes pour finir leur nuit. Cependant, Elrond savait qu'ils auraient besoin de toute leur énergie le lendemain pour débuter les recherches sur ce poison, ils avaient donc besoin de se reposer.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il finira sa nuit paisiblement. Il dort d'un sommeil sans rêve, ses cauchemars ne viendront pas le hanter cette nuit. Vous devriez aller vous reposer pendant que vous le pouvez.

-Je ne veux pas le laisser. Je resterai ici au cas où.

-Comme vous voulez, melon nin. Je reviendrai dés le levé du jour. »

Elrond les laissa donc seuls et retourna s'allonger auprès de sa femme. Il contempla un long moment le plafond et les ombres dansantes dessus. Il ne pouvait trouver le repos. Il rassemblait déjà dans son esprit toutes les informations sur le poison qu'il pouvait dés cet instant tiré de l'état de Legolas. Il abandonna rapidement l'idée de se reposer, même une heure et se releva.

Il s'enferma dans la grande bibliothèque de sa demeure et, éclairé de bougis, débuta ses recherches. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire alors que Thranduil et Legolas souffraient tant. Il connaissait le roi d'Eryn Las Galen depuis de nombreuses années et il savait les épreuves qu'il avait traversées. Comme si être à la tête d'un royaume comme le sien n'impliquait pas assez de sacrifices, Thranduil avait à plusieurs reprises souffert de la perte d'un être cher. D'abord son père, tué pendant la Grande Bataille, puis sa mère succombant au chagrin avant d'avoir le temps d'embarquer pour Valinor, son frère pendant u autre combat, sa femme et maintenant il était sur le point de perdre son fils. Elrond n'osa imaginer où Thranduil pouvait encore trouver la force de continuer. Et pourtant il tenait bon, jusqu'à maintenant. Mais Elrond ne doutait pas qu'une tragédie de plus dans cette famille suffirait à faire fléchir le roi. Aussi, ce n'était pas d'une mais de deux vies dont il se sentait responsable.

Parfois, en regardant Thranduil et les malheurs qu'il avait traversait, il se sentait chanceux. Bien sûr, lui aussi avait connu la guerre et ses méfaits, mais aujourd'hui, il vivait dans un royaume de paix, entouré d'amour. Il avait sa femme près de lui chaque jour, il avait ses jumeaux, et il allait bientôt avoir un troisième enfant qu'il aimait déjà autant que ses fils.

Et maintenant qu'il voyait la vie de ce si jeune Legolas sur le point de s'éteindre, il se demandait jusqu'à quand Thranduil et sa famille allaient encore souffrir et pourquoi ils ne pouvaient goûter eux aussi au bonheur. Elrond renvoya au loin ses sombres pensées, il devait se concentrer sur son travail.

Lorsque les premières lueurs du jour pointèrent à l'horizon, le seigneur Elrond n'était pas davantage avancé dans ses recherches. Il n'avait pour l'instant aucune piste qui l'aiderait à identifier le poison. Il n'était sûr que d'une chose, la manière avec laquelle le poison était entré dans le corps de Legolas. Il devait être répandu au préalable sur la lame par Melhboror lui-même, et quand celui-ci avait tenté d'égorger le prince, le poison s'était insinué dans son sang. Elrond grimaça rien qu'à cette pensée. Les elfes n'avaient eu dans leur habitude de telles pratiques. Elles étaient en général réservées aux orcs et aux Haradrims. Si seulement cette blessure avait été infligée par l'une ou l'autre de ces créatures ! Tout aurait été plus simple. Elrond connaissait parfaitement tous les poisons que celles-ci employaient le plus souvent pour avoir souvent ramené de nombreux elfes touchés par ce fléau. Mais le poison qui infectait le jeune prince était très différent d'après les symptômes qu'il avait observés et la brutalité avec laquelle ils étaient apparus.

Elrond finit par se lever. Plus d'une dizaine de livres ouverts encombrait la table devant lui et jusque là, aucun n'avait pu l'aider. Mécontent, il quitta la pièce.

Dehors, Imladis s'éveillait peu à peu. Les gardiens de nuit étaient relevés par d'autres, les habitants de la cité sortaient peu à peu de leurs songes, mais pour autant, le calme n'était pas troublé.

Le seigneur de la cité retourna dans la chambre de Legolas peu de temps après. Thranduil avait le visage tourné vers la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague. Le prince dormait paisiblement, semblait-il. Sa respiration était régulière et son visage avait même repris quelques couleurs.

Quand Elrond fut à quelques pas à peine du roi, ce dernier cligna des yeux et le regarda. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Elrond ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

« Je regrette, dit-il, j'ai passé le reste de la nuit à faire des recherches, mais je n'ai rien trouvé pour l'instant. »

Thranduil baissa les yeux sur son fils. Elrond s'assit sur une autre chaise de la chambre près du roi.

« Ne perdez pas espoir, melon nin.

-J'ai réfléchit cette nuit. Je crois pouvoir dire que Melhboror était quelqu'un de prudent, même si il s'est avéré que je ne le connaissais pas du tout. »

Elrond lança un regard de sympathie au roi, mais garda le silence.

« C'était quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de ne rien laisser au hasard. »

Elrond comprit où Thranduil voulait en venir et s'en voulu mentalement de ne pas avoir réfléchi à cette éventualité.

* * *

Bon, j'espère que vous aimez toujours, dîtes moi ça!  
Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vous poster la suite, probablement pas avant la semaine prochaine, j'ai trop de travail, mais j'aatends quand même vos reviews! 


	21. Chapter 21

Bonjour à tous! Désolée, j'ai été absente plus longtemps que je le pensais... Vous m'en voulez pas? Bon, le truc, c'est qu'après avoir bossé comme une forcenée, je suis parti en vacances du jour au lendemain... C'était pas trop prévu... Et donc, je n'ai pas mon ordi avec moi, donc j'emprunte! enfin, je vous raconte ma vie, mais c'est pas ça qui vous intéresse... lol  
Lalolie: C'est une menace? Rrrrrr mdr!  
Titmoineau: Mdr, comme d'habitude!  
WandaBlack: Mais qu'est-ce que Thranduil et Elrond ont derrière la tête? des cheveux, oui certes! mdr, mais c'est pâs ce que je voulais dire! houhou le bideeeeee! hum hum, je me calme, et j'envoie la suite que vous attendez!!!!

* * *

Chapitre 21:

« Il ne laissait vraiment rien au hasard...

-Là est peu être notre chance! »

Elrond se releva sans laisser le temps à Thranduil de finir son raisonnement. Il n'en avait pas besoin, tous les deux pensaient à la même chose. Melhboror n'aurait jamais risqué de posséder sur ses armes un poison mortel sans prévoir quelque part une dose d'antidote. C'était évident, il ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'un simple accident mette tout par terre. Peut être même en gardait-il constamment sur lui.

« Je vais aller vérifier. »

Thranduil acquiesça sans même regarder Elrond. Une partie de lui voulait l'accompagner pour chercher ce qui allait êut être sauver son fils, mais une autre partie de lui refusait de laisser seul Legolas. Il lui avait promis de ne pas le laisser seul. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prendre une décision, il entendit derrière lui la porte de la chambre se refermer. Elrond était déjà parti. Il en était presque soulagé. Après tout, le seigneur Elrond n'avait certainement pas besoin de son aide pour chercher une fiole d'antidote sur un cadavre.

Quand il eut refermé la porte, le seigneur Elrond emprunta le chemin de la sortie de sa demeure, mais alors qu'il allait atteindre le seuil d'entrée, une voix familière l'arrêta en l'interpellant. Il se tourna et lança un sourire triste à Celebrian qui le regardait avec étonnement.

« Elrond, que se passe t-il? Tu as l'air inquiet.

-Il y a un problème avec Legolas.

-Un problème? Quel problème?

-Sa blessure est empoisonnée. Les symptômes sont apparus cette nuit. Il s'est réveillé en plein cauchemar, délirant à cause de la fièvre. Nous pensons que la dague de Melhboror était imprégnée de poison, je vais voir si Melhboror avait sur lui l'antidote, car je n'ai pas réussi à l'identifier pour l'instant.

-Comment va Legolas?

-Pour l'instant, mieux que cette nuit. Il dort paisiblement grâce à ce que je lui ai donné. Mais j'ignore combien de temps il a.

-Et Thranduil?

-Il est à ses cotés depuis cette nuit , il refuse de le quitter.

-Va faire ce que tu as à faire, je vais m'occuper d'eux.

-C'est une bonne idée, je suis aussi inquiet pour Thranduil.

-Tu réagirais comme lui si quelqu'un de ta famille était autant menacé.

-Oui, mais Legolas est tout ce qu'il lui reste. Si nous en perdons l'un, nous perdrons l'autre.

-Nous n'en perdrons aucun.»

Elrond franchit finalement le seuil et traversa la cité sous un lourd brouillard matinal. Tout était encore très calme, il ne croisa que quelques gardes.

Il entra dans une battisse construite à l'écart des autres. Elle n'était ni grande, ni imposante, au contraire. Sa modeste taille et son aspect austère l'aidaient à se faire oublier de tous. Aucune ornementation.

Elrond pénétra à l'intérieur. L'air y était glacial, le silence pesant. Il détestait cet endroit car c'est là que les cadavres reposaient avant leur crémation. Il n'y avait qu'une seule salle, circulaire, avec une immense voûte soutenue par de puissants piliers blancs. Au milieu de la salle, une table de pierre, et sur la table, un corps étendu, recouvert d'un voile blanc.

Elrond respira profondément avant de s'avancer vers le corps. Il retira lentement le voile, découvrant tout le cadavre de Melhboror. Il frissonna quand son regard tomba sur la plaie béante au milieu de sa gorge. Mise à part cela, le visage de Melhboror avait presque retrouvé sa beauté d'autrefois. Son esprit tourmenté avait été libéré par la mort. C'était un service que Thranduil avait rendu à cet âme malade et devenue folle. Elrond le savait au fond de lui, personne n'aurait pu le sauver, Melhboror était perdu. La mort était sa seule issue possible. Mais comment avait-il pu en arriver là? Lui, autrefois grand défenseur de la liberté, combattant aux cotés d'Oropher pour tous les peuples de la terre du milieu. Qu'est-ce qui avait rendu fou à tel point cet esprit? Nul ne le saura probablement jamais, mais ce qui terrifiait le plus Elrond, c'était qu'avant de devenir un tel monstre, Melhboror était un elfe respectable et respecté. Il le connaissait surtout de réputation, il l'avait vu combattre en première ligne aux cotés d'Oropher. Peut être avait-il trop combattu et là où l'esprit d'autres auraient sombré, les batailles lui avaient permit de survivre, et l'ombre avait fini par recouvrir tout son être.

Melhboror avait un beau visage, des traits fins, quoiqu'un peu trop prononcés, et la mort avait réussi à lui rendre un air serein. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'être dément qu'il avait vu la veille dans la forêt, menaçant un enfant. C'est être là n'existait plus et le véritable visage de Melhboror était à nouveau là. Il semblait même plus jeune...

Elrond se ressaisit. Le temps n'était pas à la réflexion, s'il était là, c'était pour une raison précise, sauver la vie d'un enfant, sauver ainsi la vie de son père, et épargner tout un royaume d'un terrible deuil. Ainsi, Elrond commença à chercher dans les vêtements du défunts.

* * *

Alors? Elrond va t-il trouver ce qu'il cherche? ha ha! Suspence! mdr!J'attends vos commentaires qui m'ont manqué cette semaine! Et ben, je vous mets la suite dés que c'est possible! Bisous 


	22. Chapter 22

Héhé! Salut la compagnie! Comment ça va? Allez, les révisions sont finies, non?

WandaBlack: Je continue, je continue... C'est vrai que fouiller les vetements d'un mort, je m'y verrai mal, mais enfin, si c'es pour sauver Legolas...  
Titmoineau: MDR! Et bie, quelle imagination!!!! et quel humour!!!! MDR Voilà toute une fanfic condensée en un commentaire! y a matière à réfléchir!  
Lalolie: Ha ben je vais pas dire en un seul petit chapitre de rien du tout si Legolas va survivre, ce serait trop facile. Tu me connais, j'aime le suspence! loool! pas taper! merci!

* * *

Chapitre 22:

Il cherchait sans trop réfléchir, mieux valait ne pas penser à ce qu'il faisait à cet instant. Ses doigts heurtèrent brusquement un morceau de verre froid dissimulé à l'intérieur du manteau du défunt. Le coeur d'Elrond sursauta dans sa poitrine. Avait-il rêvé? Non, il y avait bien là une petite fiole en verre. Il l'attrapa et l'extirpa vivement du tissu. Il tenait dans sa maison la guérison du prince, il en était sûr, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux examine plus attentivement la petite bouteille. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai!

La bouteille était vide.

Elrond sentit la colère monter en lui! Ho il aurait dû s'y attendre! Oui, Melhboror ne laissait vraiment rien au hasard. Il avait dû penser à vider le flacon avant que Thranduil et lui ne le retrouvent, menaçant Legolas. Ce qui signifie que Melhboror avait prévu de toute façon de tuer le prince, avant même que Thranduil ne le retrouve. Et pour effacer toute trace, il avait fait disparaître le contre poison.

Elrond soupira de frustration! Il était incapable pour l'instant d'aider Legolas! Il n'avait aucune idée de la nature même du poison, et même s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'un début de piste, cela lui prendrait probablement des jours à l'identifier avec exactitude. A quoi bon! Legolas aurait peut être le temps de mourir plusieurs fois. Le seigneur Elrond marchait de long en large pour tenter de se calmer! Il savait que la panique ne l'aiderait pas.

La porte de l'immense salle s'ouvrit, et la silhouette de Celebrian apparut. Elrond ne cessa cependant pas de marcher. Elle l'observa un moment et s'approcha de lui. Elle se plaça devant lui, l'obligeant de cette façon à s'arrêter et à la regarder. Son regard en disait long.

« Le fiole est vide! Ce traite a eu le temps de se débarrasser du contre poison! »

Celebrian garda le silence un moment, perdue elle-même dans ses pensées. Mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre par la nouvelle, et Elrond la regarda avec fierté et admiration.

« Tout espoir n'est pas perdu, Elrond. Temps que le jeune Legolas est encore en vie, il peut encore être sauvé.

-Tu as raison... Melhboror avait des complices... Ca nous laisse une chance! »

Celebrian sourit, satisfaite de constater que son époux reprenait le dessus rapidement. Restait maintenant à Elrond à annoncer à Thranduil que rien n'était encore gagné.

Il sortit de la battisse en toute hâte. Il chercha d'abord Glorfindel à qui il demanda de fouiller la chambre qu'avait occupé Melhboror, au cas où. Il fallait penser à tout.

Puis il retourna dans la chambre de Legolas. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, Elrond souffla. Il appréhendait la détresse qu'il allait lire dans les yeux du roi quand il lui dirait qu'il ne pouvait pas encore sauver son fils. Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas le droit de laisser Thranduil espérer qu'il aurait peut être trouvé l'antipoison.

Il entra finalement dans la chambre. Le roi se leva dés son arrivée, de l'espoir plein les yeux, espoir qui s'évanouit dés qu'il croisa le regard d'Elrond. Pas besoin de mots. Thranduil se tourna et avança vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Il s'essuya les yeux nerveusement.

« Thranduil... Melhboror avait des complices...

-Des complices... peut être, oui.

-Il faut essayer. Je vais demander à mes meilleurs soigneurs de chercher à identifier le poison, mais nous auront plus de chance...

-J'ai compris. Elmin pourra vous aider.

-Qui est-ce?

-C'est le jeune elfe que Melhboror avait sous son commandement et qui m'a tout dévoilé. Peut être sait-il quelque chose.

-Où est-il maintenant?

-Ici, il m'a accompagné. Je... Je vais à sa recherche.

-Je reste auprès de votre fils en attendant. Il n'est pas seul. »

Le roi lança un dernier regard à Legolas qui dormait encore profondément et quitta la pièce. Il marcha droit vers les appartements prêtés à tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient à Imladis, la majorité était des gardes, mais Elrond avait prévu pour chacun d'eux un petit mais luxueux appartement. Thranduil ne savait pas dans lequel exactement se trouvait Elmin. Cela pourrait lui prendre un moment avant de le trouver.

« Sire? »

Le roi se tourna et se retrouva devant un de ses gardes personnels. Il semblait inquiet et le regardait avec compassion.

« Je cherche Elmin. J'ai besoin de lui, au plus vite.

-Je crois qu'il est dans sa chambre. Par ici, mon seigneur. »

Le garde précéda son seigneur dans la cité et le mena sans aucune hésitation devant une porte.

« C'est ici, mon seigneur.

-Bien, je vous remercie, vous pouvez nous laisser. »

Le roi frappa à la porte et il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Elmin se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, étonné.

« Sire? »

Le jeune elfe se recula un peu, inquiet.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, Elmin, une fois encore.

-Mon aide?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi, mais pour Legolas.

-Le prince?

-Melhboror l'a empoisonné. Maintenant, il est mort et il a pris le temps de se débarrasser du sérum avant que je ne lui mette la main dessus.

-Et comment est-ce que je peux vous aider?

-Il doit y avoir du sérum autre part. Melhboror a du en prévoir plus qu'une dose. Vous faisiez parti de ses hommes, vous devez savoir quelque chose à ce sujet.

-Je regrette mon seigneur, mais Melhboror ne me faisait pas confiance. Il ne m'a jamais rien confié au sujet d'un quelconque sérum. J'ignorais même qu'il avait recourt aux poisons... Je vous assure. »

Elmin avait l'air sincèrement plus que désolé. Il n'osait plus regarder le roi dans les yeux.

* * *

Alors? Verdict pour ce chapitre? Je veux tout savoir! 


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien!

Titmoineau:  Hé si tu veux prendre la place d'Elrond, vas-y! Je suis sûre qu'il te laissera fouiler le corps de Melhboror plus en détails! MDR!!!! Non, mais beurrrrrkkkkkk!!!!!! Bon, pour la solution, heu, moi même je ne sais pas encore, j'avance à l'aveuglette... hihi! je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner!  
Louange: Et oui, le coup du poison, un grand classique. mais en même temps, je me voyais mal faire résuciter Melhboror pour pouvoir continuer cette fanfic. Je pense que ça auait tourner dans le bizarre, voire le très glauque... Et sinon, ben Merci beaucoup!  
Lalolie: Comment je vais me débrouiller pour sauver le petit prince, ça c'est une bonne question... lol, moi même je n'en ai aucune idée oups! Comment ça je l'ai cherché?! Moi? T'es sûre? Non, non, je ne suis pas comme ça... Si?  
Wandablack: haha, le coup de la bouteille vide! ben je me suis dis que s'il trouvait si facilement, ce serait pas marrant... Idem pour Elmin! ben oui quoi? haaaaaaaa mais arrêtez de dire que je suis sadique, c'est même po vrai tête de Calimero...  
Roselyne: Les 22 d'un coup? Et ben! Je dois avouer que j'ai pas mal rougi quand j'ai lu ton commentaire, c'est très très gentil. Et que tu aies une imagination débordante ou non (enfin tu en as une à mon avis d'après ce que j'ai lu pour l'instant de ta fic, que je viens de commencer et qyui m'intrigue beaucoup!!!!!!!! ) l'ambiguité au sujet du cadavre de Melhboror était voulue. J'aime beaucoup faire peur aux lecteurs! Je suis contente que tu aies relevé ce passage! Mais non, Melhboror est bel et bien mort! Zip! Kaput! Game Over! lol... EN tout cas, merci beaucoup!!!!!

* * *

Chapitre 23:

Thranduil n'était malheureusement pas surpris.

« Les autres doivent en savoir plus que moi. Ils avaient sa confiance.

-Je m'en doute, mais vous êtes le seul qui ait accepté de me parler.

-Ils lui resteront fidèles même dans la mort. »

Le roi soupira. Il ne pouvait pas détacher de son esprit l'image de Legolas en train de mourir sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'éviter. Tout cela lui refaisait aussi repenser au jour où il avait cru que jamais il ne pourrait se relever, le jour où pour la première fois de sa vie les rayons du soleil ne le réchauffaient plus, le jour où sa femme s'était éteinte. Mais quelqu'un, qu'importe qui lui avait mis le nouveau né, son fils, devant les yeux, l'avait forcé à le prendre dans ses bras. Et finalement, il avait réussi à se relever. Alors, il ne pouvait pas laisser Legolas partir. Il devait le sauver, coûte que coûte, il devait tout essayer pour cela, où il suivrait sa famille dans la mort. Elmin était son dernier espoir, il le savait.

« Je sais qu'ils ne me diront rien. Quand ils apprendront, peut être le savent déjà t-ils,que c'est moi qui ai tué Melhboror, ils voudront se venger. Mais vous, vous êtes des leurs... Ils ne savent pas que c'est grâce à vous que Legolas a pu être retrouvé.

-Moi? Vous voulez que je retourne parmi eux?

-Je sais que ce que je vous demande est très difficile, et j'aimerai vous épargner cela, mais c'est la vie de mon fils qui est en jeu, si nous ne trouvons pas le sérum de Melhboror, il ne vivra pas.

-Mais... Les soigneurs, ne peuvent-ils rien?

-Ils font ce qu'ils peuvent, mais s'ils ne savent pas exactement quel est ce poison, ils ne pourront pas le soigner.

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Elmin, écoutez-moi, je vous en prie. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas y retourner, et je vous promets que dés que tout ceci sera terminé, vous pourrez commencé une nouvelle vie, mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je ne peux pas vous forcer...

-Vous êtes mon roi, je ferai ce que vous m'ordonnerez.

-Non, je ne vous donnerez pas un tel ordre, mais c'est en tant que père que je vous le demande.

-Je ne sais pas si je pourrais... »

Elmin était encore très jeune, Thranduil le savait, pas besoin de le connaître beaucoup pour le voir. Il était torturé, tiraillé entre la peur d'agir et la honte de ne rien faire. Toute sa vie il avait entendu dire qu'il n'était capable de rien et il avait fini par croire qu'il était incapable de prendre sa propre vie en main.

« ... mais j'essaierai... »

Thranduil lui sourit malgré le lourd poids sur son coeur. Une fois de plus, Elmin allait l'aider. Il lui devait déjà beaucoup, c'était grâce à lui qu'il ouvait ouvert les yeux sur les pratiques de Melhboror et sur ce qu'il était devenu. Mais il fallait espérer que ce n'était pas là un autre espoir qui n'aboutirait pas, qui s'évanouirait.

« Venez avec moi, nous devons faire part de tout ceci au seigneur Elrond. »

Elmin suivit son seigneur jusque dans la chambre de Legolas. Elrond était assis près du lit et il se leva à leur arrivée. Thranduil les présenta l'un à l'autre et expliqua sans perdre un instant à Elrond ce qu'ils comptaient faire.

« Vous êtes conscient des risques Elmin, vous serez seul et nous ne pourrot pas vous protéger jusqu'à votre retour.

-Je le sais mon seigneur. Mais je connais aussi les enjeux, » continua le jeune elfe quand son regard tomba sur le lit où son prince reposait.

Il se revoyait lui, au même âge, peut être quelques années plus vieux, maltraité comme Legolas l'était. Tout ce que Legolas avait enduré, il l'avait enduré aussi, jusqu'à ce que Melhboror le soumette totalement à sa volonté. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait. A l'époque, Elmin était presque à bout, il ne supportait presque plus son traitement, mais il avait cmpris que s'il disait à Melhboror ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre, les tortures finiraient par cesser. Et il ne s'était pas trompé. La vie n'était pas devenue plus facile pour lui, mais au moins, Melhboror ne le torturait plus personnellement.

« Dîtes-nous ce dont vous avez besoin.

-Un cheval, c'est tout. Je leur dirai que je me suis échappé quand Melhboror a été tué. Mais je vais devoir partir seul.

-Nous vous faisons confiance, Elmin. Hâtez-vous, nous ignorons de combien de temps nous disposons. »

Le jeune elfe tourna les talons et quitta la pièce pour se préparer. Il se débarrassa de ses beaux vêtements et revêtit ceux qu'il devait porter lorsqu'il était sous les ordres de Melhboror. Il prit ses armes, et laissa toute ses autres affaires derrière lui. Il fallait que sa fuite paraisse vraiment réelle, dans les moindres détails. Quand il eut fini, il sortit de sa chambre et s'aperçut que le seigneur Elrond l'attendait, un sac de tissus à la main. Il l'accompagna en dehors de la cité où l'attendait un cheval préparé pour lui.

« Voilà quelques provisions pour votre voyage.

-Je vous remercies, mon seigneur.

-Hâtez-vous et prenez garde surtout.

-J'essaierai. Je ferai ce que je pourrai.

-Revenez le plus vite possible Elmin, Et en un seul morceau... c'est un ordre, ajouta Elrond avec un pâle sourire.

-Bien mon seigneur. »

Elmin monta légèrement sur le dos de l'animal, prêt à se mettre en route. Il saisit le sac en tissus et quitta la cité au grand galop sans se retourner sous le regard inquiet et plein d'espoir d'Elrond. Le seigneur elfe décida de renforcer la sécurité de la cité avant de retourner auprès de Thranduil et de Legolas. Aussitôt que la mort de Melhboror sera connu de tous ses complices, Thranduil et le prince seraient en danger. On cherchera à se venger, c'était évident.

* * *

Bon bon bon... Vous y voyez un peu plus claire? non? tant pis, sniff! lol  
Rendez vous coté reviews!  
Bisous 


	24. Chapter 24

Salut à vous O lecteurs!!!! lol! Pas trop dure le début de semaine?

Lalolie: Et oui Elmin devient un personnge fort important du coup! Il a la vie de Legolas entre les mains... tintintin... va t-il y arriver? Suspenceeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! lol!  
Wandablack: T'inquiète pas si ta review n'est pas longue. Même quelques mots me font plaisir car ça signifie quetu prends quand même quelques minutes pour encourager l'auteur, et c'est ce qui compte le plus! Merci  
Ghash: Merci beaucoup! Je suis heureuse que tu trouves ça captivant! Un très beau compliment! Merci beaucoup (oui, je me répète un tout petit peu).  
Titmoineau: Ben alor? pas de grande déconnade cette fois? mdr! Bon, pas grav, mais je compte sur toi à ta prochaine review! lol, pas de pression!  
Son Kaya Sama: (j'aime vos pseudo!!!!!) Je ne sais pas encore ce que je réserve à Elmin, mais en tout cas, je commence à l'apprécier aussi!

* * *

Chapitre 24 :

Thranduil entendit les sabots de la monture d'Elmin martelant le sol à travers la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de son fils. Le bruit de cadence s'amenuisait à mesure que le cavalier et sa monture s'éloigner, porteurs du dernier espoir d'un prince mourrant.

Thranduil priait de toutes ses forces. Il priait pour la survie de son fils, il priait pour le succès de cette mission proche de l'impossible, il priait pour ne pas avoir envoyé un innocent à la mort.

Le roi sentit brusquement le poids de toutes les vies d'hommes qu'il avait traversées sur ses épaules. Il se sentait vieux… Ses yeux se tournèrent vers son fils, cet être encore si fragile, si jeune. Et pourtant, malgré son jeune âge il avait déjà prouvé sa grande force de caractère et sa combativité. Il était sa plus grande fierté ! Un jour, il deviendrait aussi grand que lui en taille, car oui, il sera sauvé. Et il surpassera son père en grandeur d'âme, Thranduil en était persuadé. Il hériterait des qualités de sa mère, de sa beauté, de sa lumière, de son amour pour toute chose vivant dans la clarté, pour la nature, la forêt surtout… Il hériterait aussi de son illustre ancêtre Oropher. Il deviendra un grand guerrier combatif, il avait déjà appris à ne pas abandonner, il sera aussi sage et juste, à l'écoute des siens. C'était évident pour Thranduil, son fils ne pouvait devenir qu'un grand roi.

Thranduil se rendit compte que la respiration de Legolas devenait un peu plus profonde, l'enfant se réveillait. Il laissa sa tête rouler sur le coté, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent peu à peu. Il lui fallut quelques secondes et cligner plusieurs des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière abondante autour de lui.

« Ada ? »

L'enfant se redressa doucement, le corps encore un peu endolori.

« Bonjour Legolas. Comment te sens-tu ? »

Le prince repensa à la nuit agitée qu'il avait eu. L ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il ne savait qu'une seule chose, il ne ressentait plus le malaise et la fatigue d'alors. Seul un léger picotement au niveau de son cou, à l'endroit même où Melhboror l'avait blessé lui rappelait que rien de tout ceci n'avait été un rêve.

« Bien, je crois. »

Thranduil parut soulagé un moment, mais cette impression ne dura guère et il laissa de nouveau toute son inquiétude s'exprimer sur son visage.

« Ada, qu'y a-t-il ? »

Le roi tenta de lancer un sourire rassurant à son fils, mais son inquiétude était trop grande.

« Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ?

-En partie. Mais je me sens bien maintenant ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

-Ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar. J'aimerais, mais non.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Tu… Tu es en quelque sorte malade… à cause de la blessure de Melhboror.

-Mais je vous l'ai dit, je me sens bien.

-Je le sais, et cela grâce au seigneur Elrond. Ses connaissances de soigneur lui permettent d'aider ton corps à résister contre le poison de Melhboror.

-Le poison…

-Hélas, le seigneur Elrond ne peut te guérir complètement. »

Le visage de Legolas devînt blême.

« Ce qui veut dire que je vais…

-Non, tu ne dois pas penser cela. Nous cherchons le remède. Nous pensons que les complices de Melhboror en gardent caché quelque part. Un ami est parti s'introduire parmi eux pour retrouver le remède. Cela risque de prendre du temps. »

L'enfant reçut la nouvelle avec calme. Il resta un moment assis dans son lit en silence, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre de sa chambre, puis au bout d'un moment, il regarda son père dans les yeux.

« J'ai confiance en vous Ada. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout. »

Thranduil serra les épaules de son fils contre lui. Sa bouche ne pouvait exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Voilà que finalement, c'était Legolas qui donnait du réconfort à son père. Puis quand uelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre, les deux elfes se séparèrent et virent Celebrian pénétrer dans la chambre, suivie par une de ses servantes.

« Bonjour Legolas. Je suis heureuse de vous voir éveillé. »

Elle demanda à sa servante de poser le plateau sur une table, elle s'exécuta et quitta la pièce.

« Je vous apporte de quoi manger, à tous les deux, précisa t-elle en regardant avec insistance le roi. Vous devez prendre des forces. »

Les deux elfes la remercièrent chaleureusement. Celebrian les regarda un peu déstabilisée quand elle s'aperçut à quel point Legolas illustrait parfaitement la parfaite harmonie qui unissait autrefois Thranduil à son épouse. Il avait les cheveux blonds, parfois presque blancs, le visage tantôt sévère et tantôt joyeux de son père ; mais aussi la forme et surtout la couleur des yeux, ainsi que les très fins de sa mère défunte. Celebrian sortit de ses pensées et sourit. Elle s'assit lentement, heureuse de constater malgré la situation la bonne humeur irradiant la pièce.

A nouveau, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Elrond entra, une tasse à la main. Il sourit à son tour en découvrant Legolas en train de mordre à pleine dent dans une pomme. Cela suffit à lui redonner confiance.

« Bonjour Legolas. Je vois que vous allez mieux. »

L'enfant acquiesça la bouche pleine.

« Tenez, buvez ceci. »

Il tendit la tasse à Legolas qui la but en grimaçant, mais sans se plaindre avant de finir sa pomme.

* * *

Mangez des pommes!!!!!! Mdr!  
Et sinon, vos impressions? 


	25. Chapter 25

Salut à tous!

Titmoineau: J'ai cru que t allais dire un truc du genre "de retour pour vous jouer unmauvais tour" (viens de faire un stage chez mon petit cousin qui regarde beaucoup Pockémon, je sais, c'est nul)... Félicitationnnnnnnnnn pour ton bac!!!!!!!! C'est la bonne nouvelle du jour!!!!!  
Celebriante: Rooooooo j'ai honte "les trés fins..." là, c'est moi qui sort...( j'avais la fleme de relire... erreur)... heureusement que tu me le dis... sinon, merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise!  
Lalolie: Tout le monde espère qu'il ira mieux, sauf les méchants bien sûr... mes eux, ils ne comptent pas lol!  
WandaBlack: Allez Elmin, Allez Elmin, allez!!!!!!!!! loool!!!!

* * *

Chapitre 25 : 

« Combien de temps pensez-vous que nous ayons ? demanda Thranduil à Elrond quand il se fut assurer que Legolas ne pouvait pas les entendre.

-Le poison agit lentement, c'est une chance pour nous, et les potions que je donne à Legolas lui permettent de retarder efficacement son avancé. Je pense que ça laisse à Elmin deux semaines au maximum.

-Ne pouvons-nous rien faire de plus.

-Et bien, médicalement parlant, non. Mais, vous savez comme moi que le mental interfère souvent dans le processus de guérison.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Je pense que laisser Legolas enfermé jour et nuit dans cette chambre ne l'aiderait pas beaucoup. Il a besoin d'être dehors, c'est dans sa nature. Laissez-le sortir s'il le demande.

-Dans son état ?

-Juste sortir. Il ne s'agit pas de longues promenades dehors ou de chevauchée. Il est évident qu'il ne doit pas se fatiguer car il a besoin de l'ensemble de ses forces pour combattre le poison. »

Le roi montra qu'il avait bien compris par un simple hochement de tête. Il se détourna un instant, l'air pensif.

« Thranduil ? A quoi pensez-vous ?

-Il a l'air… en pleine santé. C'est difficile de se figurer que sa vie ne tient plus qu'à un faible espoir.

-Je sais, les apparences sont trompeuses. Pour l'instant, il va bien, mais dans quelques jours, j'ignore quand exactement, son état commencera à se détériorer, et il s'affaiblira de plus en plus. Je peux lui épargner nombres de souffrances, et je le ferai, mais n'oubliez jamais que seul Elmin peut le sauver maintenant. »

Thranduil n'ignorait pas ce que son vieil ami voulait absolument lui faire comprendre. Il ne cherchait pas à lui retirer tout espoir, seulement à lui faire prendre conscience de la réalité et des risques. Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'il oublie la situation de son fils, mais le plus douloureux était de se forcer à garder en tête que malgré les apparences, Legolas ne guérissait pas. Il se sentait mieux, oui, mais seulement pour quelques temps… Pas la peine d'espérer que la guérison soit si facile…

Les deux elfes se tenaient à l'entrée de la maison de guérison, seuls, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Une légère brise soufflait, faisant jouer autour d'eux le tissu de leurs vêtements alors que leurs silhouettes restaient totalement immobiles.

« Ada ! Ada ! »

Deux enfants, tout sourire arrivèrent en courant, surprenant les deux seigneurs dans leur rêverie. Leurs rires innocents leur réchauffèrent un moment leur cœur angoissé. Les jumeaux manifestèrent vivement leur désir de voir Legolas, ignorant encore dans quelle situation il se trouvait. Les visages des deux seigneurs redevinrent graves. Thranduil allait refuser, prétextant le repos dont son fils avait besoin, mais les mots du seigneur Elrond lui revinrent en tête. Legolas n'avait pas besoin de se sentir enfermé et seul. Un peu de compagnie, autre que la sienne le distrairait. Temps que le poison ne l'affaiblissait pas au point de l'obliger à rester couché tout le temps, recevoir des jeunes gens de son âge lui ferait du bien.

Le seigneur Elrond craignit un instant la réaction du roi, mais quand celui-ci acquiesça pour montrer son accord aux jumeaux, il lui montra son approbation.

« Je vais d'abord voir ce qu'en dit le premier concerné. »

Et il s'éloigna.

Elrond se retourna vers ses fils. Ne restait plus qu'à leur expliquer la situation, en douceur.

« Il y a d'abord une chose que vous devez savoir sur Legolas. Je veux que vous m'écoutiez attentivement et si vous avez des questions, vous me le poserez lorsque j'aurai fini, d'accord ? »

Les deux enfant hochèrent de la tête après avoir adopter une expression sérieuse et grave avec une pointe d'inquiétude qui troubla un peu leur père. Ses enfants avaient immédiatement compris que quelque chose de grave se passait.

« Legolas est très malade. Cela ne se voit pas pour le moment, il parait en parfaite santé. Mais dans quelques temps, son corps sera vraiment très malade. Et je n'ai rien ici d'assez fort pour le soigner. Le remède se trouve peut être en plein cœur de son royaume, à Eryn Las Galen. Quelqu'un est parti là bas pour en chercher. Vous savez ce que cela signifie ? Legolas ne doit pas se fatiguer. En aucun cas, vous ne devez partir avec lui sans prévenir quelqu'un. Nous devons toujours savoir où il se trouve, et si vous sortez un peu, un adulte doit vous accompagner. Est-ce que nous sommes d'accord ?

-Oui Ada ! Nous serons très prudents.

-Bien. Si Legolas se sens fatigué, vous le laissez se reposer sans discuter. Et s'il ne se sent pas bien, si vous remarquez quoique ce soit, vous venez me prévenir immédiatement. »

Quand il fut certain que son message était parfaitement saisi par les jumeaux, Elrond leur sourit satisfait. Et au même moment, Thranduil revenait vers eux. Il leur indiqua que Legolas n'attendait plus qu'eux.

Les jumeaux se lancèrent sans hésiter dans la direction de la chambre du prince, entrant dans la maison de guérison comme deux flèches. Thranduil allait les suivre, mais le seigneur Elrond le retînt.

« Laissez leur du temps entre eux. Elladan et Elrohir sont au courant de ce qu'il se passe, ils savent ce qu'ils font. Soyez certain qu'ils seront très vigilants avec Legolas. »

Thranduil avait toujours l'air angoissé, ce qui était compréhensible, mais il ne dit mot, et laisser les fils de son ami entrer seul dans la chambre du prince.

* * *

Alors? On va me dire que c'est encore trop court? lol  
Bon, pas trop déçu... Legolas n'est pas vraiment en voie de guérison... Heureusement qu'Elrond est là pour voir ce qu'il en est vraiment... Vous croyez pas? 


	26. Chapter 26

Bonjour tout le monde!

Bon, je vous annonce tout de suite que demain midi je commence mon boulot d'été, donc ça va être plus difficile encore de poster des chapitre régulièrement, surtout que je ne sais pas encore si j'aurai internet sur place... normalement oui... mais bon. On verra.

Bon sinon, les réponses aux reviews iront vite aujourd'hui vu qu'il n'y en a qu'une ... snif!

WandaBlack: merci pour ta review. haha! on est tous avec toi Elmin, dit jeune Padawan! mdr! Bon ok, c'est pas le bon film, mais je le vois bien en jeune Padawan après tout, non?

* * *

Chapitre 26 : 

Les premiers jours, il n'y eut aucun changement. Legolas, s'il dormait beaucoup, n'avait cependant rien d'un malade. Il passait beaucoup de temps en compagnie des jumeaux ou avec son père. Parfois il sortait de sa chambre et était autorisé à rester quelques courtes heures dans le jardin de la demeure d'Elrond. Dans ces moments là, il restait longtemps assis au pied d'un arbre, immobile. Son père lui racontait pendant des heures les hauts faits des grands héros d'autrefois, et Legolas ne s'en lassait pas. Jamais le père et le fils n'avaient passé autant de temps ensemble.

Thranduil recevait chaque jour des nouvelles de son royaume que lui envoyait son conseillé le plus fidèle et en qui il avait totalement confiance. C'est ainsi qu'il put continuer s'assumer ses responsabilités de roi tout en restant auprès de son enfant.

Quatre jours, il lui avait fallut quatre jours pour atteindre les premiers arbres de Mirkwood. C'était un record ! Pour cela il avait chevauché avec hâte, ne laissant que le repos nécessaire et minimum à sa monture. Il ne savait pas de combien de temps il disposait, peut être même le prince était-il déjà mort… Mais dans le doute, il devait continuer. Il se sentait redevable envers le roi et le prince, d'abord parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'aider plus tôt Legolas alors qu'il savait parfaitement ce que Melhboror lui faisait subir pour l'avoir vécu auparavant ; et ensuite parce que grâce au roi il était maintenant libre. Il n'était plus sous les ordres de Melhboror et de ses hommes. S'il tentait aujourd'hui de sauver Legolas à n'importe quel prix, c'était son chois à lui. Personne ne le lui avait imposé. Et Elmin en était fier.

Quand il pénétra dans la forêt, il ralentit son allure. Il plongea dans l'ombre des grands arbres par un petit sentier peu emprunté par les hommes du roi. Il n'était utilisé que par les hommes de Melhboror depuis de longues années. Personne d'autre n'osait s'aventurer par là, de peur de rencontré quelque créature de l'ennemi. En vérité, les hommes de Melhboror avaient chassé de cet endroit les nids d'araignées noires qui les infestaient et les orcs n'aimaient pas venir par ici, ce qui était une formidable couverture, comme l'avait découvert Melhboror. Le petit chemin serpentait au milieu des grands arbres pendant plusieurs kilomètres, conduisant à un gué à moitié dissimulé par des bosquets. Derrière le guet, la forêt reprenait de plus belle. Mais c'est à cet endroit précis que les complices de Melhboror se retrouvaient pour comploter, s'entraîner, et se cacher quand il le fallait.

C'était une véritable petite cité qui s'était construite au fil des années dans les arbres derrière le bosquet. A tel point que certains elfes vivants là n'avaient jamais mis les pieds à Eryn Las Galen. Quelques rares enfants y étaient nés en secret, et malheureusement, ils avaient grandi selon les préceptes de Melhboror. Elmin avait vu comment cela se passait. L'enfant était arraché très tôt à sa mère et apprenait à se battre à l'âge ou les autres enfants jouaient et ne connaissaient que l'amour de leurs parents. Ils étaient élevés dans la peur et la haine, vénérant Melhboror comme leur seul et unique maître.

Pour ceux comme Elmin que Melhboror allait cherché à Eryn Las Galen dans le but de leur faire intégrer à ses rangs, les choses se passaient différemment, mais non pas avec moins de souffrance. Melhboror savait comment s'y prendre pour s'attirer la confiance de quelqu'un puis comment se placer en position de supériorité. L'autre devenait dépendant, et Melhboror était assuré de son pouvoir. Du moins, c'était ainsi qu'il s'y était pris avec Elmin. Le jeune elfe s'en souvenait parfaitement bien maintenant.

Après trois heures d'avancée au dans la forêt, Elmin fut enfin en vue du gué. Quand il l'eut atteint, il s'arrêta et descendit de cheval. Il ne pourrait pas aller plus avant sans se montrer et dévoiler son identité. Des gardes l'avait sûrement déjà vu depuis longtemps, peut être même depuis son arrivée dans la forêt, mais s'il continuait à avancer sans qu'on ne l'interroge, il n'atteindrait probablement jamais la cité des parjures vivant.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que deux elfes, arcs en mains, n'apparaissent devant lui, l'air méfiant. L'un d'entre eux le reconnut. Elmin le détestait presque autant que Melhboror, c'était son homme de main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Parle !

-J'apporte de graves nouvelles de Fondcombe, répondit humblement Elmin en baissant les yeux.

-Fondcombe ? Tu n'avais rien à faire là bas ! Tu devrais être au palais en ce moment !

-Laissez-moi vous raconter tout ce que je sais mon seigneur. Vous comprenez que je n'avais pas d'autres choix que d'aller à Fondcombe, sinon, je nous aurais tous trahis. »

L'autre elfe semblait peu convaincu. Mais une pointe de curiosité était née dans son esprit. Aussi ordonna t-il à Elmin de le suivre. Il l'écouterait, ensuite il déciderait de ce qu'il ferait de lui. Ce jeune elfe ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il était jeune, il pouvait tous les trahir au nom de sa liberté. D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais approuvé la décision de Melhboror de l'intégrer dans leurs rangs, mais Melhboror était son maître et il était certain qu'Elmin avait un gros potentiel. Alors il n'avait pas discuté les ordres de son maître, cela aurait été sa propre mort.

Les deux elfes quittèrent le gué en silence. Elmin sentait le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer à chaque pas. Mais il tenta de se contenir et suivit dolicement l'autre elfe. Il pénétrèrent dans la forêt et s'arrêtèrent devant un immense chêne. Ce n'était pas le plus grand de la cité, car le plus grand était réservé à Melhboror, Elmin le savait, personne n'avait le droit d'y aller. Mais cet arbre était tout de même d'une taille extraordinaire. Une petite échelle en corde tombait jusqu'au sol. Les deux elfes grimpèrent et arrivèrent sur une immense plateforme construite sur les plus grosses branches de l'arbre. Sur la plateforme, pas besoin de bâtir une maison pour être caché de la vue des autres. Le feuillage abondant suffisait à les dissimuler même des autres arbres.

« Maintenant parle ! »

* * *

Alors, pensez-vous qu'Elmin réussira? Roulement de tambour... 


	27. Chapter 27

Bonjour tout le monde! Ca faisait longtemps, hein? Je suis vraiment désolée... Je vous avez prévenu que je bossais cet été, et finalement je n'ai pas accés à internet là où je suis... sniff... excptionnellement je suis rentrée chez mes parents ce soiret je repars demain matin... enfin bon, je raconte ma vie, mais c'est pas ce que vous attendez, donc j'arrête là.  
Titmoineau: Moi aussi je commence à appécié Elmin, ce cher petit personnae d'improvisation qui, en fait est devenu l'un des plus importants... ralala, y en a qui ont de la chance... Enfin, pour l'instant je l'aime bien on va voir si ça va continuer!  
Lalolie: Haaaaa bonne théorie!!!!! j'avais pas pensé à ça, mais c'est pas mal du tout!  
Ghash 7: Merci merci et re merci!!!!  
Wandablack: Mdr!!!!! Le fan club d'Elmin se cache derrière ton pseudo? mdr ! Mais continue à délirer, t'inquiète, j'adore lire vos délires comme ça, ça me fait trop rire!!!!!

* * *

Chapitre 27 :

« Maintenant parle ! »

L'elfe s'assit confortablement, mais Elmin resta debout. Il n'avait pas le droit de s'asseoir, on lui en n'avait pas donné l'autorisation.

« Comme vous le savez, le seigneur Melhboror est parti il y a plus de deux mois de cela en emmenant avec lui le prince. Il m'avait chargé durant son absence de rester au palais avec quelques autres pour surveiller le roi.

-Apprends moi des choses que je ne sais pas encore. Je ne t'ai pas fais venir ici pour entendre ça.

-Oui mon seigneur. Pour une raison que j'ignore le roi a commencé à avoir des doutes à propos du seigneur Melhboror, et il a posé des questions à tout le monde. Finalement, il a pris peur pour le prince et il s'est lancé à la recherche de Melhboror.

-Ainsi, voilà la raison pour le roi est parti en toute hâte… Continue !

-Il nous a emmené avec lui dans l'espoir que nous trahissions notre maître, mais aucun de nous n'a parlé, à ma connaissance. Nous avons suivi les traces du seigneur Melhboror et de son groupe pendant de longs jours. Le roi nous obligeait à rester sous bonne escorte, et nous ne pouvions pas nous échapper ni tenter de prévenir qui que ce soit. Après plusieurs jours, notre chemin a croisé un envoyé de Fondcombe. Il cherchait justement le roi Thranduil pour lui apprendre que le prince Legolas était dans la demeure d'Elrond. »

Elmin constata avec satisfaction qu'il avait capté toute l'attention de son interlocuteur.

« Tout naturellement, Thranduil a cessé ses recherches et s'est rendu directement à Imladis. Quand nous sommes arrivés là bas, Legolas avait à nouveau disparu. Le roi a demandé à voir le seigneur Melhboror que l'on avait aussi dit présent, mais lui aussi était introuvable. De ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, je ne sais que peu de choses. Nous avons été mis à l'écart, surveillé en permanence par des gardes du seigneur Elrond. J'ai appris par la suite que le roi était reparti à la recherche de Legolas et qu'il l'avait trouvé dans la forêt. C'est ensuite que nous avons appris que le roi avait aussi retrouvé le seigneur Melhboror. On nous a raconté que le roi l'a lâchement attaqué, qu'il s'en est suivi un duel très violent entre eux. »

Elmin sentait que la tension était à son comble. L'autre elfe ne le lâchait pas des yeux, il avait du mal à se contenir.

« Allons, parle ! Comment cela s'est-il terminé ?  
-Le roi a assassiné notre maître. »

Le visage de l'elfe fut traversé par une expression de choque qu'il ne put cachée. Le silence retomba entre eux. Elmin voulait laisser l'effet de surprise faire son œuvre.

« Avec l'aide des autres, je me suis échappé de la vigilance de nos gardes et je suis venu ici le plus rapidement possible pour vous dire ce à quoi nous devons faire face. »

L'autre le regarda avec intensité, comme s'il cherchait à percer son esprit. Elmin soutînt son regard sans vaciller, car il n'avait pas peur.

« Ma lame réclame vengeance, mon seigneur, dit-il en mettant un genoux à terre. J'ai vu le cadavre de celui que je considérais comme mon père, mon guide, mon maître. Je ne pourrais trouver repos que lorsque j'aurai tué on assassin.

-Paix, Elmin ! Je dois réfléchir… Je t'ai sous-estimé, tu es un bon élément au sein de nos rangs. Tu seras récompensé pour tes actions.

-Je ne veux pas de récompense, je veux la vengeance ! »

L'elfe se releva, admettant avec difficulté l'insolence d'Elmin. Il le jaugea, puis finit par soupirer par résignation.

« Tu auras ta vengeance. Mais laisse-moi réfléchir avant. Je dois mettre au courant les nôtres. Va te reposer. »

Il était détruit par la nouvelle de la mort de son maître, Elmin le percevait dans le ton de sa voix. Le jeune elfe quitta la plateforme et s'éloigna. Pour l'instant tout marchait comme il l'avait prévu, mais il ne devait pas relâcher sa vigilance. Une fois la surprise de la mort de Melhboror, il n'aurait pas droit à l'erreur. Les autres voudront tous se venger, ils seront à cran et se méfieront de tout le monde. Sans oublier que le temps lui était compté.

Elmin arpenta la cité en silence, avec une expression de colère sur le visage qu'aucun ne lui connaissait. Il fallait que sa couverture paraisse sans faille. Il disait vouloir se venger à tout prix, personne ne devait avoir de doute là-dessus.

Une heure plus tard seulement, le bras droit de Melhboror à qui Elmin avait exposé toute l'affaire en arrivant revînt voir le jeune elfe. Märc'h s'était déjà auto proclamé unique successeur de Melhboror et c'était parfaitement dans son droit. Personne ne contesterait.

« Tu veux te venger, dit-il d'un ton sec. Nous le voulons tous. Pourquoi te laisserais-je agir, toi, et pas un autre ?

-Parce que le roi croit qu'il peut me sauver. Je peux l'approcher.

-D'autres parmi nous peuvent l'approcher.

-Il se méfie de tout le monde maintenant. Et je veux qu'il me fasse peu à peu confiance et qu'il comprenne quand le moment sera venu, quand la vie s'échappera de son corps qu'il a perdu. »

Märc'h hausa les sourcils, curieux.

« Je veux bien te laisser une chance, mais je dois être certain que tu ira jusqu'au bout. Thranduil doit mourir, et son fils aussi. Sans héritier, nous pourrons ensuite reprendre le contrôle d'Eryn Las Galen et bannir les elfes des bois. Les sindarins règneront à nouveau comme ils auraient toujours dû le faire.

-Je ne faillirai pas, mon seigneur. Pour les miens. »

* * *

Alors? Traître ou pas traître? Telle est LA question! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez! Est-ce que vous êtes toujours là après ce mois (?) d'absence? 


	28. Chapter 28

Bonjour à tous!!!! Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas donné de nouvelle, mais le boulo m'a pris trop de temps... Pas trop fachés? Pour me faire pardonner, je vous mets une bonne petite suite (qi m'a donné du fil à retordre.. Rrrrrr) lol! Bonne lecture à tous!

Ghash7: Merci beaucoup! Courage Elmin!

Moi meme: A toi aussi merci beaucoup! Je suis contente de voir que ce tournant dans l'histoire t'intéresse.

WandaBlack: Traître ou pas traître??? J'espère que je ne vais pas te décevoir dans mes suites... Nous verrons bien. Suspence! Mais en tout cas, ça y est, je me suis bel et bien décidé quant aux motivations d'Elmin. J'ai longtemps hésité... "gentil ou méchant????" Vous le saurez bientôt... héhéhé! mdr! Bon et merci pour ta patience!

Lalolie: et bien voilà la suite que tu attendais avec impatience, je suis désolée de t'avoir faite attendre.

Tuorandvoronwe: (copier-coller pour le pseudo loool): heu la suite st là, mais e crois que c'est raté pour le "promptement"... MErci eacoup pour ton commentaire. Une nouvelle lectrice, ça fait toujours plaisir!

* * *

Chapitre 28 :

« Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Thranduil est un excellent guerrier, meilleur que toi. Et il a toujours une escorte près de lui.

-Je ne le tuerai pas par les armes. Ce serait trop rapide. Je veux qu'il agonise pendant des jours, son escorte ne lui sera d'aucune utilité. »

Märc'h croisa ses mains dans le dos et étudia le visage déterminé d'Elmin.

« J'utiliserai du poison. »

Le visage de Märc'h ne montra aucune surprise et Elmin avait du mal à déterminé s'il le laisserait finalement agir.

-As-tu au moins quelques connaissances là-dessus ? C'est une bonne idée, mais mal appliquée, tu échoueras.

-Je peux apprendre ce qu'il faut. Je sais exactement ce que je veux.

-Pourquoi pas. Et quand agirais-tu ?

-Le plus rapidement possible.

-Pourquoi tant de hâte ? Il serait plus sage d'attendre. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, tu m'as dit toi-même que le roi était sur ses gardes.

-Je ne veux pas lui laisser le temps de retrouver un semblant de bonheur. Je ne veux pas qu'il ait le temps de se sentir vainqueur. Il pensera être parvenu à me sauver, comme il le dit, et il se rendra compte de son erreur trop tard. »

Elmin allait très loin, il le savait, mais le temps était compté. Märc'h hésitait à lui faire confiance.

« En temps normal, je n'accepterai jamais de confier une mission d'une telle importance à quelqu'un comme toi. Mais tu nous as prouvé que nous pouvions avoir confiance en toi. Il semblerait que finalement les enseignements de Melhboror aient porté leurs fruits. Je te ferai rencontré quelqu'un qui t'apprendras ce que tu dois savoir sur l'utilisation des drogues. Il te fournira ce dont tu as besoin. »

Elmin acquiesça sans dissimuler sa satisfaction. En signe de remerciement, le jeune elfe posa un genoux à terre, posa sa main droite sur sa poitrine et baissa la tête, comme Melhboror l'exigeait parfois de ses hommes, et Märc'h sembla apprécier cette reconnaissance.

« Tu n'as pas le droit à l'échec. Tu sais ce que nous ferons de toi si le roi survie. »

Elmin se releva, tout aussi déterminé. Oui, il avait une vague idée de ce qu'on allait lui réserver quand on comprendrait ce qu'il cherchait véritablement.

« Laisse moi une heure le temps de tout organiser, tu te mettras ensuite au travail. Tu as le reste de la journée et cette nuit si tu veux pour te préparer, tu partiras demain à l'aube. Après ce serait trop tard. Si tu t'absentes trop longtemps, Thranduil aura des doutes. Nous ferons au plus vite. »

Thranduil ne quittait plus son fils des yeux. La plupart du temps, il restait à ses cotés, mais parfois il voulait laisser à l'enfant du temps avec les jumeaux, pendant que son état le permettait encore. Et il n'était jamais loin. Pour l'instant, Legolas ne montrait aucun signe de faiblesse. Elrond l'auscultait chaque jour et il ne décelait aucun symptôme, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'une rumeur.

Cet après-midi là, six jours après le départ d'Elmin, Legolas se tenait assis sur un large banc en pierre à l'ombre d'un chêne à coté de Thranduil. Le roi lui racontait la vie que menait leur peuple avant leur installation à Eryn Las Galen et l'enfant l'écoutait avec émerveillement. Ses petites jambes pendaient dans le vide et il buvait avec avidité chacune des paroles de son père. Malgré le poison qui coulait dans ses veines, ces quelques jours étaient les plus beaux de sa vie. Il se sentait vivant dans le cœur de son père comme jamais, enfin il pouvait passer du temps avec lui.

Sa voix le berçait doucement, son esprit vagabondait, essayant de mettre des images sur les propos de Thranduil.

« Lorsque nous avons quitté les bords d'Amon Lanc, j'étais encore très jeune. Les rumeurs de guerre étaient très proches et mon père a pris une décision très difficile, mais certainement la meilleure. Nous avons quitté nos demeures, laissé derrière nous cet endroit magique en sachant que nous ne le retrouverions jamais. Nous avons erré durant de longues années. Ce fut d'abord très douloureux pour nous car nous étions très attachés à notre terre. Puis, les plus jeunes d'entre nous oublièrent peu à peu ce qu'était la vie sédentaire et nous sommes devenu un peuple nomade. Nous ne restions jamais plus de quelques mois au même endroit. Nous étions parti pour fuir, nous pleurions tous notre royaume mais finalement, nous avons appris à aimer cette façon de vivre. Nous restions parmi les arbres qui nous protégeaient. Nous vivions avec la nature et nous communiquions avec elle. Ainsi, nous avons retrouvé ce que nous avions peu à peu perdu. Nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous avions été trop attaché à nos demeures. Nous avons beaucoup appris sur nous même et sur ce qui nous entourait. Nos cœurs s'émerveillaient à nouveau, nous n'étions plus figés, comme si nous sortions d'un long sommeil. Et je crois que sans la guerre, nous continuerions à vivre ainsi.

« Nous nous déplacions toujours plus vers le nord jusqu'au bords de l'emyn Duir. C'est durant ces longues années que mon père m'a enseigné ce qu'étaient mes responsabilités envers les miens. Il n'avait pas perdu son autorité même si des clans s'étaient formés au sein de notre peuple et vivaient séparément les uns des autres ; et il savait que tôt ou tard, les sindarins allaient devoir se regrouper. C'est ce qui arriva lorsque la guerre grogna. Les nombreux elfes sylvains qui vivaient déjà dans une petite cité au nord de la forêt nous proposèrent leur hospitalité. Nous les connaissions peu et avions eu peu de rapports avec eux jusque là, mais mon père craignait que si notre peuple continuait de errer dans la forêt sans autre protection que la discrétion, nous ne disparitions. Nous nous sommes donc regroupés et avons accepté de rejoindre les elfes sylvains. Nos deux peuples se sont confondus presque naturellement dés l'instant où nous sommes arrivés chez eux. Ils habitaient alors une petite cité dont une partie était dissimulée sous la montagne. En échange de leur hospitalité, nous les avons défendus. Nombre d'ente nous avait déjà connu la guerre, mais les elfes sylvains s'étaient tenus cachés au cœur de la forêt depuis leur arrivée en Terre du Milieu. Ils ne s'étaient pratiquement jamais battus. A l'époque, je les enviais. Ils ne connaissaient ni le sang ni la mort. Ils vivaient en harmonie avec la nature, comme nous avions appris à le faire. Malgré cela, ils étaient conscients du danger qui les menaçait et ils durent s'adapter. Nous leur montrâmes le maniement des armes et ils se révélèrent être d'excellents archers et ils nous enseignèrent à nous fondre totalement dans la nature. Jamais je n'avais... »

Curieusement, la voix de Thranduil se fit plus lointaine. Legolas tenta de se reconcentrer dessus mais elle n'était plus qu'un doux bourdonnement à ses oreilles. L'enfant pencha la tête vers le sol pour essayer de se ressaisir, et ce qu'il pensa voir le décontenança, il ne savait plus si c'était ses jambes ou le sol lui-même qui bougeait… Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son père s'était tu et le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Ada… »

Sa tête tournait et de violentes sueurs froides le faisaient frissonner. Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment, il se retrouva dans les puissants bras de son père. Legolas ferma les yeux, exténué. Il savait qu'on lui parlait sans cesse, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre le sens des mots.

* * *

Alors? J'attends comme d'habitude vos impressions! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot! 


	29. Chapter 29

Coucou tout le monde!  
Ca y est, je suis enfin de retour! Je m'y remets sérieusement, promis!  
ghash7: Je ferai part à Thranduil de ses talents d'orateur! Il sera content, j'en suis sûre!  
Lalolie: Je ne sais pas non plus. je suppose que c'es une sécurité pour les auteurs. Etre sadique implique le suspence et donc, on a des lecteurs réguliers. Enfin, c'est mon avis. Sinon, ben merki!  
WandaBlack: et oui, normalement Legolas ne devrait pas mourir, Normalement... enfin, on verra. Merki our tes encoragements.

* * *

Chapitre 29 : 

Le temps que Thranduil prenne son fils dans ses bras et l'emmène sans perdre un instant auprès du seigneur Elrond, l'enfant avait déjà perdu connaissance. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui parler pour tenter de le rassurer comme pour se rassurer lui-même. Le moment qu'il avait tant redouté était finalement arrivé.

A peine avait-il mis un pied sur le seuil de la maison du seigneur Elrond que celui-ci apparut devant lui sans qu'il ne le vit arriver. Pas besoin de mot, ce qu'il se passait était une terrible évidence.

Les deux elfes emmenèrent l'enfant dans sa chambre et le roi le déposa avec délicatesse sur le lit. Legolas tremblait de tout son être, alors que le froid poison envahissait brutalement ses veines.

« Cela ne change rien, murmura tristement Elrond, il faut attendre, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre.

-Espérons qu'Elmin réussira rapidement. Il n'a plus beaucoup de temps maintenant.

-Il réussira. Gardez espoir, rien n'est encore perdu. »

Thranduil rabattit une douce couverture sur son fils pour tenter de lui procurer un peu de chaleur. Elrond sortit de la pièce, et le roi reprit l'histoire de son peuple là où l'avait laissée. Il savait que le son de sa voix pouvait apaiser son enfant. Elle lui ferait tout au moins savoir qu'il n'était pas seul et que son père ne partirait pas.

Et les heures commencèrent à passer inlassablement…

Et afin de soutenir son ami, Elrond finit par revenir dans la chambre et y passait aussi de longs moments. Il restait un peu en retrait, puis se levait de temps en temps afin de surveiller les constantes du jeune prince. Et il ne pouvait que constater la lente dégradation de son état.

Il n'avait plus mal, la chaleur avait disparu de son corps. A nouveau il se sentait parfaitement bien. Peu à peu, les tremblements s'étaient estompés, sa respiration était redevenue normale. Tout était étrangement calme autour de lui. Il ne pouvait pas distinguer nettement le lieu où il se trouvait, mais il n'était pas effrayé. Une sensation de bien être et de confiance émanaient de cet endroit.

Legolas était submergé par les grands arbres qui l'entouraient. Des arbres comme il n'en avait jamais vus auparavant. Ils étaient tellement immenses qu'il n'en voyait pas les sommets, et pourtant, ils ne l'inquiétaient pas. Il se sentait chez lui ici, comme s'il venait de retrouver un jardin secret, depuis longtemps oublié.

Des bruits de pas derrière lui.

Le jeune prince se retourna. Il se croyait seul, mais découvrit la longue et svelte silhouette d'une femme elfe. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et le regard de Legolas se perdit dans ses yeux, étonnement si semblables aux siens, le même océan de bleu.

Il la reconnu immédiatement. Elle était encore plus belle que ce qu'il se l'était imaginée.

Legolas voulut parler, mais aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres. Il voulut s'avancer, mais il fut incapable de bouger. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses yeux s'humidifiaient.

Elle lui souriait avec tendresse, prenant le temps de l'observer. Puis elle s'avança lentement et se mit à hauteur de l'enfant. Il pouvait sentir son doux parfum, le parfum de sa forêt natale.

« Mon fils… »

Sa voix était très mélodieuse, chantante, et apaisante. Toute sa vie, il avait espéré vivre ce moment, mais… s'il la voyait… s'il était là… se pourrait-il…

« Naneth… Est-ce que… je suis mort ?

-Non, tu n'es pas mort, mon fils. Tu es en train de dormir très profondément.

-Je suis en train de rêver ? Rien de ceci n'est réel ?

-Au sens strict, non. Mais tu ne dois pas laisser les apparences te tromper. Les rêves ne sont pas dénués de réalité. Je suis venue jusqu'à toi pou t'aider.

-Est-ce que je vais mourir ?

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Car ton destin n'appartient qu'à toi seul, et je ne veux pas influencer ton choix. Une réponse à ta question pourrait t'inciter à renoncer à te battre. Si je te dis que tu survivras tu pourrais très bien penser que c'est ton destin, et que ce ne serait pas de ton fait. Si je te dis que tu ne survivras pas, c'est la même chose, tu abandonneras. »

Legolas baissa les yeux, presque intimidé.

« Tu as le choix, Legolas. Celui d'abandonner, de laisser derrière toi tous ceux qui sont en ce moment à ton chevet et qui prient les Valars de toute leur âme ; ou le choix de te battre jusqu'au bout et de garder espoir. »

La femme posa doucement sa main sur la joue de son fils.

« Je sais que c'est dur. Je sais tout ce que tu as enduré ces derniers temps. Et j'aurais tout donné pour que tout cela te soit épargné. Mais la vie est parfois injuste. »

Elle avait l'air sincèrement triste, désolée. Elle avait un lourd poids sur les épaules, même après sa mort. Et pourtant, ce que ses yeux disaient était toute sa fierté à son fils.

« J'ai confiance en toi, mon fils. Tu as prouvé depuis longtemps ta force. »

Legolas soupira, il n'avait pas eu l'impression de montrer à qui que ce soit sa force. Quelle force ? Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était s'enfuir.

« Je ne veux pas y retourner. »

* * *

Bon, c'est promis, la suite arrive bientôt! Vous en pensez quoi sinon? Ca vous plait toujours autant? 


	30. Chapter 30

Salut à tous!  
Comme promis, voici la suite sana tarder!

ghash7: Merci! J'avai peur qu'après tout ce temps où je suis restée silencieuse, ma fic n'intéresse plus personn, mais je vois que non. Ca fait plaisir.  
Lalolie: Oui, vous l'avez attendue, vraiment désolée d'avoir tant tardé. Je suis contente que ce la te plaise quand même. ence qi concerne la description de la moman, j'ai hésité. Et j'hésite encore à l'intégrer au exte par la suite. je ne sis pas encore ce que je ferai.  


* * *

Chapitre 30 :

« Je ne veux pas y retourner, répétait l'enfant sans oser regarder sa mère dans les yeux. Je veux rester ici, avec toi. »

L'elfe prit les mains de son fils dans les siennes, et continua de lui parler, toujours avec douceur.

« Legolas, j'ai toujours été prêt de toi, et je le serai toujours. Maintenant, tu le sais. Mais tu es trop jeune pour quitter la vie et les tiens.

-Les miens ? Ada est trop occupé pour avoir une vie de famille !

-Tu te trompes, il a besoin de toi. Sans toi, il ne pourrait pas continuer. Je reconnais qu'il a eut tendance à l'oublier ces derniers temps, mais il avait peur de souffrir. Laisse lui une autre chance. »

Chacun des mouvements de son cheval le faisait souffrir. Chacune de ses respirations le faisait grimacer.

Pourtant, Elmin serrait les dents et encourageait sa monture à aller plus vite encore, car peut être avait-il dans ses mains la vie d'un enfant. Peut être… Ses mains étaient souillées de son propre sang, son sang qui n'arrêtait pas de s'écouler hors de son corps.

Il n'était plus qu'à quelques heures d'Imladis et savait qu'il n'avait probablement pas le temps de s'arrêter pour se soigner et prendre du repos. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'échouer. Il serait responsable de la mort de son prince, du deuil de tout un peuple, du deuil d'un père, de la mort d'un enfant. Comment vivre avec la mort d'un enfant sur la conscience ? Comment vivre en sachant tout le mal que l'on a fait sans jamais réussir à se racheter. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais blessé qui que ce soit, mais parfois ne rien faire était pire. Il n'avait pas aidé Legolas lorsque son cauchemar avait débuté, il avait laissé Melhboror le malmener. Pourquoi ? Parce que lorsque Melhboror torturait Legolas, il ne torturait pas Elmin. Le jeune elfe se l'avouait chaque jour honteusement. Alors il devait montrer à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas si mauvais que ça. Lâche oui, faible oui, mais cruel et sans cœur, non.

Il devait le prouver aux autres et à lui-même. Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait sauver Legolas, mettre fin à tout ce mal. Melhboror et ses complices ne pouvaient pas gagner.

Parfois, lors de sa course, Elmin perdait pratiquement conscience. Il revenait à lui, pratiquement couché sur l'encolure de sa monture. Heureusement, le cheval, qu'Elrond lui avait prêté, connaissait parfaitement le chemin jusqu'à Fondcombe, et ne réduisait jamais sa vitesse sauf en cas de nécessité.

Elmin tenait dans sa main droite une petite fiole de verre, serrée entre lui et le dos du cheval. Il n'avait qu'une seule crainte, la laisser tomber par terre en perdant à nouveau conscience. Les articulations de ses doigts étaient blanches tellement il mettait le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour la tenir.

Il sentait son sang chaud couler lentement au coin de ses lèvres, et à flot de son épaule. Ce 'était pas une blessure grave, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de la soigner. L'hémorragie devenait importante. Il fallait cependant qu'il tienne bon jusqu'à la cité où on l'attendait sans doute avec impatience.

Tenir bon, ne pas fermer les yeux… rester éveillé… ne pas sombrer…

Malgré tout, les pertes de conscience se faisaient de plus en plus régulières. Il devenait trop faible pour résister. Sans pouvoir lutter plus longtemps, Elmin laissa sa tête tomber sur l'encolure de sa monture, s'accrochant avec sa main gauche à la crinière de l'animal.

Ses yeux se fermèrent peu à peu, alors que le cheval continuait sa route.

« Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas voir Legolas ?

-Il doit se reposer.

-Ada nous avait prévenu que Legolas allait être très malade, mais… Nous avons entendu des soldats dire qu'il était en train de… de mourir… Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Celebrian n'était pas vraiment étonnée. Elle se doutait bien que toute la cité ne tarderait à savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais elle aurait aimé épargner cela à ses enfants. Ils étaient encore trop jeunes pour être confrontés à la mort.

Il fallait cependant se rendre à l'évidence. Elle ne devait pas leur cacher la vérité.

« Legolas est très malade, et il n'existe qu'un seul traitement pour le soigner, cela aussi, votre père vous l'a dit. Quelqu'un est parti le chercher, et nous prions tous pour qu'il revienne à temps pour soigner Legolas.

-S'il n'arrive pas, Legolas partira retrouver sa mère ? Demanda Elrohir qui se souvenait parfaitement de la conversation qu'il avait eu à ce sujet avec le prince peu de temps après son arrivée dans la cité.

-Oui. Mais ce n'est pas encore le cas, et nous devons rester optimistes. Vous savez que votre père fait tout pour aider Legolas en attendant qu'on ramène le remède.

-Est-ce que Legolas peut choisir de partir retrouver sa mère ? Continua Elrohir.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit sa mère, décontenancée, pourquoi me poses tu cette question ?

-Legolas m'a dit un jour qu'il rejoindrait sa mère dans les cavernes de Mandos s'il venait à mourir à son tour, et maintenant, avec ce qu'il se passe, j'ai peur qu'il s'en aille. J'ai peur qu'il décide de partir pour être avec elle. »

Elrohir avait les larmes aux bords des yeux. Et Elladan était à peu près dans le même état. Ses fils s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié avec le prince, alors oui, ils étaient très inquiets. Ils avaient compris ce qu'il se passait, et ce qui était en jeu.

« Si Legolas doit mourir, c'est que son heure est venue. Nous le pleurerons car cet un être cher qui nous sera enlevé. Mais lui ne sera pas malheureux, car il ne sera pas seul. S'il décide de rejoindre sa mère, ce sera son choix, et nous devons le respecter. Cependant, n'oublions jamais que nos prières et notre amour que nous avons pour lui peuvent lui procurer le goût de vivre et l'envie de se battre pour survivre. Rien n'est joué. Personne ne peut dire ce qu'il se passera et nous devons garder confiance. Si vous priez assez fort, je suis certaine que Legolas vous entendra, ou que son esprit soit en ce moment. Dîtes lui tout votre amour, il écoutera. »

* * *

Alors? Votre opinion?  
La suite est pratiquemet finie, je la mettrai en ligne aujourd'hui ou demain au plus tard.  
Bisous 


	31. Chapter 31

lunelfique Merci beaucoup. J'ai cru que je n'aurai pas de commentaires... sniff... heureusement que tu es là! vive toi! lol! Non sérieusement, je suis contente que t aimes. Ca me touche toujours quand on me laisse un petit mot comme le tien. 

* * *

Chapitre 31 :

Le cheval déboucha à toute allure devant la patrouille menée par Glorfindel. Surpris, les trois elfes se mirent tout de suite sur la défensive, mais Glorfindel reconnut sans peine la monture qu'Elrond avait mise à disposition d'Elmin quelques jours auparavant.

Le cheval continua sa route sans s'arrêter. Et les trois elfes se lancèrent à sa poursuite…

Thranduil passa un linge humide sur le front brûlant de Legolas. Derrière lui, le seigneur Elrond l'observait, inquiet. Thranduil se tenait assis prêt de son enfant, les épaules abattues. De larges cernes entouraient ses yeux fatigués et soulignaient davantage encore ses traits tirés. Le roi était épuisés et faisait peur à voir. Mais il tenait bon. Il restait là, à attendre, refusant catégoriquement d'aller se reposer, ne serait-ce qu'une heure.

Depuis des jours il était là. Depuis des jours il attendait.

Soudain, des bruits de pas rapides se firent entendre dans le couloir menant à la chambre. Le seigneur Elrond se leva et sortit. Thranduil n'avait même pas levé les yeux. Avait-il seulement entendu ? Elrond en doutait, son ami était trop préoccupé par l'état de son fils pour se laisser distraire par un élément extérieur.

Dehors, il vit Glorfndel approcher. Sans dire un mot, les deux elfes sortirent. Glorfindel mena son seigneur dans la cour du palais. Là, les chevaux de la patrouille attendaient, entourant un quatrième. Ce dernier était essoufflé après sa course effrénée et refusait que quiconque ne l'approchât. Sur son dos, un corps inconscient, celui d'Elmin.

Elrond ordonna à ses hommes de rester à l'écart. Lui seul fit un pas en avant. Il commença à parler doucement en elfique pour rassurer l'animal. Comme celui-ci le reconnut, il se calma et le seigneur Elrond posa une main rassurante sur son flanc. Il laissa l'elfe saisirent les rênes et l'immobiliser.

Enfin, avec l'aide de Glorfindel, Elrond fit lentement glisser Elmin vers eux. Le jeune elfe, inconscient, retomba dans les bras de Glorfindel. Toute sa tunique était maintenant maculée de sang. Il fut allongé à terre. Elrond s'aperçut alors seulement que le jeune elfe tenait fermement un objet dans sa main, contre lui. Il tenta de le lui prendre, mais Elmin, même sans connaissance, refusait de desserrer son emprise. Il fallut que Glorfindel l'aide pour qu'il puisse enfin prendre la petite fiole de verre recouverte de sang.

Elrond n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Peut être tenait-il là la guérison de Legolas ! Il ne l'espérait plus ! Il devait maintenant agir vite. Mais de qui s'occuper en premier. Legolas et Elmin étaient tout deux dans un état critique.

« Emmenez Elmin dans la chambre voisine à celle de Legolas, ordonna t-il à Glorfindel, et un autre : Vous, allez cherchez les guérisseurs pour qu'il s'occupe de lui en m'attendant. Dés que je le pourrai, je viendrai. »

Le seigneur Elrond se leva en toute hâte et couru vers la maison de guérison, vers la chambre de Legolas. En chemin, il essuya avec sa robe précipitamment la petite fiole et entra finalement dans la chambre. Thranduil sursauta au moment où son ami lui annonça :

« Elmin est arrivé ! »

Le roi redressa avec douceur Legolas, presque en position assise. Sa tête bascula lentement contre le torse du roi, mais Elrond la tourna avec douceur vers lui. Il déboucha la fiole et s'apprêta à verser le contenu dans la bouche de l'enfant. Cette pratique allait à l'encontre de ses habitudes. En temps normal, il n'admettrait jamais de donner à l'un de ses patients un produit dont il ignorait tout, mais il savait que cette fois, il n'avait pas le choix. Le temps d'analyser le produit pourrait être fatal à l'enfant.

Alors, tout doucement, il fit boire le liquide incolore à Legolas et Thranduil le rallongea. Comme il n'y eu aucun changement immédiat, le seigneur Elrond se releva.

« Je vais aller m'occuper d'Elmin dans une chambre voisine. N'hésitez pas à venir me chercher s'il y a un changement.

-Elmin est blessé ?

-Oui, je ne connais pas encore la gravité de ses blessures. Les autres soigneurs sont avec lui, je vais aller voir ce qu'il en est vraiment. »

Le seigneur Elrond s'éclipsa donc de la chambre et entra dans la chambre voisine où avait été installé Elmin.

Le jeune elfe était étendu sur le lit et plusieurs soigneurs s'activaient autour de lui. Ils avaient ouvert sa tunique, faisant apparaître au grand jour sa blessure à l'épaule qui saignait toujours.

Il commença par prendre le pouls du jeune elfe et s'aperçut qu'il était très faible, à peine perceptible. Les yeux de l'elfe étaient clos, sa bouche entrouverte d'où s'écoulait un mince filet de sang.

Le seigneur elfe examina plus attentivement sa blessure à l'épaule. Il comprit instantanément qu'Elmin n'avait pas pris le temps de se soigner. Avait-il réussi à venir depuis la Forêt Noire dans cet état ?

« La pointe de la flèche est encore dans la blessure, annonça t-il. Je vais la retirer. »

L'un des soigneurs lui fournit une pince et Elrond s'attela à la tâche. Le sang qui continuait de couler sans arrêt l'empêchait de bien voir ce qu'il faisait. Il devait aller lentement pour s'assurer de ne pas causer davantage de dommages.

* * *

Voilou... J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires. pleeeeeaseeeeeeeeeeee! 


	32. Chapter 32

Bonjour bonjour!  
Lalolie: Ce n'est pas grave. lol. Moi? Sadique? mais non, mais non. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu dis ça... [regarde attentivement ses chaussures... Bon bref...voilà la suite!  
Ghash7: Ce n'est pas grave (je sais, je me répète beauoup). Je me doutais bien que vous étiez tous occupés.  
Lunelfique: Lol! Halala! Vous l'aimez mon petit Elmin! Merkiiiiiiii!  
WandaBlack: Là encore, ce n'est pas grave! lol! Merci beauoup! On espère tous qu'ils ne mourront pas, nos petits elfes!  
bonne lectue à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 32 :

« Il est temps de choisir, mon fils. Le moment est venu. »

Comment pouvait-on demander à un enfant de faire un tel choix ? Ne pouvait-il pas avoir encore un peu de temps ? La vie ou la mort ? Rester avec sa mère qu'il n'avait jamais connue ou avec son père qu'il pensait ne pas connaître davantage ?

Legolas regarda sa mère un instant pour admirer sa beauté puis lui déclara avoir fait son choix.

Elrond était toujours au chevet d'Elmin plusieurs heures après son arrivée à Imladis. Il venait tout juste de terminer de panser sa blessure à l'épaule et se lavait les mains ensanglantées dans l'eau claire d'un petit bassin. Le seigneur elfe revint ensuite s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il prit un linge humide et nettoya avec douceur le sang sécher sur le visage d'Elmin.

« Vous m'aviez promis de revenir en un seul morceau, » murmura t-il.

Elmin avait encore les traits d'un adolescent atteignant tout juste l'âge adulte. Sans doute son visage allait encore changer un peu avant d'adopter définitivement son allure d'adulte. Ce qui prouvait une fois de plus combien Melhboror était lâche. Il avait compris que le meilleur moyen de s'imposer comme maître sans difficulté était de s'en prendre à des enfants.

Elrond se demanda tristement quelle était l'histoire d'Elmin. Pourquoi Melhboror l'avait-il choisi ? Qu'est-ce qui faisait de lui une proie idéale ? Il devait être seul ou loin de chez lui. Il ne devait pas se faire remarquer. Il ne devait pas non plus être trop confiant en lui. Et quand Melhboror avait décidé qu'il devait le servir, il avait du faire en sorte de ne lui laisser aucune chance.

Probablement que maintenant Elmin allait se retrouver seul. Elrond ne savait pas ce Thranduil envisageait pour lui. Peut être lui fournirait-il de quoi commencer une nouvelle vie. Peut être lui demanderait-il de l'aider à mettre au jour tous les complices de Melhboror.

Il faudrait qu'il en pale avec le roi, car Elrond doutait qu'obliger à nouveau Elmin à retourner dans ce monde soit une bonne chose pour le jeune elfe. Elmin n'avait pas confiance en lui-même, il avait probablement été torturé physiquement et moralement par ces personnes pendant des années, il méritait maintenant qu'on le laisser tourner la page. Il n'avait pas besoin de revivre tout cela. Enfin s'il venait à survivre bien sûr…

Et pour l'instant, rien n'était sûr.

Elrond se massa la nuque avec lassitude. Quelques temps plus tard, Celebrian vînt le rejoindre dans la chambre. Elle se posta à ses cotés et lui prit la main.

« Comment va-t-il ? demanda t-elle doucement.

-Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais s'il a réussi à venir jusqu'ici dans cet état, c'est qu'il a la volonté de se battre. Et j'espère qu'il lui reste assez de force pour continuer.

-Nous le saurons bien vite. Je viens de passer dans la chambre de Legolas. Il n'a pas encore repris connaissance, et Thranduil ne le quitte pas.

-J'ignore même si cela marchera.

-Ca marchera. Elmin est revenu jusqu'ici sans prendre le temps de se soigner pour nous amener ce produit. Ca ne peut être que l'antidote.

-Il faut espérer qu'il ne soit pas arriver trop tard.

-Je ne peux pas penser que tout cela fut vain. Legolas est toujours vivant et il a reçu le produit. Laissons lui le temps d'agir.

-Tu as raison, Je ne devrais pas désespérer en un tel moment. »

Le soir tombait doucement sur le calme de la cité. Dorénavant, personne n'ignorait ce qu'il se passait. Tout le monde avait au moins entendu parler du jeune prince souffrant d'un étrange mal et de cet autre elfe revenu dans la journée, inconscient sur un cheval du seigneur Elrond. Peu savait toute l'affaire, mais personne ne posait de questions. Car on savait bien que lorsque le moment serait venu, le seigneur Elrond expliquerait aux siens ce dont il s'agit.

Pour l'instant, la cité était plongée dans le silence. Même les prières se faisaient dans le silence.

Et ce silence était particulièrement pesant dans toute la maison de guérison, là où tous attendaient un signe de vie.

Signe de vie peut être annoncé par ce petit toussotement venu d'une des chambres des deux malades…

* * *

Bon, je sais que c'est un chapitre trooooooop court! lol! Mais je voulais terminer comme ça... vous me connaissez, j'aime le suspence!!! La suite est en préparation et je la termineai certainement très bientôt! 


	33. Chapter 33

Salut à tous!

Lalolie: Halala! J savais bien que je ne passais pour une si sadique que ça? n'est-ce pas?  
WandaBlack: Et oui, qui tousse? Legolas u Elmin? ou aucun des deux? HA HA! mystère!  
Elanor: Ha! Une nouvelle!!!! Merciii beaucoup!

Chapitre 33 :

Le silence de la chambre fut interrompu par un petit toussotement.

Thranduil détourna brusquement le regard de la flamme d'une petite bougie qu'il fixait depuis plus d'une heure. Il tourna la tête vers son fils et se trouva nez à nez avec deux yeux bleus glacés, grand ouverts, l'observant. Le roi sursauta presque puis poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Il prit son enfant dans ses bras et l'entoura de tout son amour.

« C'est fini, répétait-il avec douceur. Tout est fini. »

Il ne cesser de caresser ses longs cheveux blonds semblables aux siens. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, les Valars avaient entendu ses prières, son fils était revenu vers lui. Quand il s'écarta légèrement un peu de son fils, il s'aperçut que Legolas était étrangement triste, presque absent.

« Legolas ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

L'enfant se souvînt de la profonde paix intérieure qui l'avait envahi, là-bas, près de sa mère. Ici il y avait la douleur physique, les souvenirs douloureux, l'angoisse du futur. Mais il y avait aussi l'amour sans fin de son père…

« J'ai vu Naneth.

-Que dis-tu ?

-Elle est venue à moi pour me parler. Au début, j'ai cru qu'elle venait me chercher, mais elle m'a dit que je devais vivre… »

Thranduil renouvela son étreinte et cette fois, Legolas l'entoura réciproquement de ses bras, le plus fort possible. Il était déchiré entre la joie de retrouver son père et la déception de ne pas pouvoir rester auprès de sa mère.

Puis le roi obligea son fils à se rallonger afin qu'il se repose.

« Je dois aller informer le seigneur Elrond de ton réveil. Je n'en ai que pour quelques secondes tout au plus. »

Legolas hocha silencieusement et ramena sur lui sa couverture. Il regarda son père sortir à contre coeur de la pièce et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se souvenir des moments privilégiés avec sa mère. Il redessinait mentalement ses yeux en amande, sa bouche souriante, son visage plein de douceur, sa mince silhouette maternelle.

A force d'attendre dans le silence le plus total et pressé par la fatigue, le seigneur Elrond fit par s'assoupir. Son regard se fixa droit devant lui, et son esprit commença à divaguer parmi tout ce qui lui était cher. Il n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, pas plus que les bruissements des vêtements de celui qui s'approchait de lui. Mais lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, son esprit fut forcé de réintégrer son corps et la réalité. L cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et leva la tête vers Thranduil.

« Legolas s'est réveillé, » lui dit-il simplement.

Le seigneur elfe se mit sur ses pieds dans un bond, lança un dernier regard à Elmin pour constater qu'il n'y avait aucun changement dans son état et les deux elfes quittèrent la chambre pour se rendre auprès de Legolas.

L'enfant était allongé dans son lit, comme Thranduil l'y avait laissé. Elrond s'avança vers lui et lui sourit, heureux d'observer enfin une bonne nouvelle.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Bien mieux. »

Délicatement, en prenant toutes ses précautions, il retira le pansement du coup de l'enfant. La plaie n'avait plus du tout la même allure. La peau avait retrouvé sa couleur naturelle et la blessure cicatrisait normalement. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas encore totalement guérie, subsistait encore une mauvaise cicatrice, mais au moins, il semblait évident pour n'importe qui que le poison avait été vaincu.

« C'est bel et bien fini. Reposez vous maintenant, Legolas. Vous pourrez bientôt quitter ce lit. »

Sur ces mots, le seigneur Elrond laissa les deux autres elfes seuls. Le roi s'assit sur le bord du lit et commença à chanter doucement. Agréablement bercé, le prince ne tard pas à s'endormir paisiblement. Son père resta à ses cotés quelques temps puis sortit.

Il se rendit dans la chambre voisine où il savait qu'il allait y trouver son ami. Elrond avait retrouvé sa place, sur une chaise positionnée près du lit où reposait Elmin.

« Comment va-t-il ?

-Je n'arrive pas à faire tomber sa fièvre. Son corps est trop faible pour entamer le processus de guérison. Je ne sais s'il survivra. »

Thranduil prit pour la première fois quelques heures de repos bien que son esprit soit toujours préoccupé par l'état d'Elmin. Mais, Thranduil avait convaincu après de longues hésitations Elrond à aller se reposer quelques heures, si lui-même lui promettait de dormir un peu. Et cette nuit-là, le roi vit à son tour en songe sa femme.

Jamais depuis sa mort elle n'était venue à elle, mais il comprit que ce n'était que de son fait. Après son départ, il s'était renfermé sur lui-même, il avait fermé son esprit. Il n'y eut qu'à partir du moment où il l'avait accepté qu'il put enfin dépasser sa tristesse qui l'aveuglait.

Maintenant que son esprit était ouvert, elle vint lui parler, parce qu'il était prêt.

* * *

Voili voilou!!!! Q'en dîtes-vous? 


	34. Chapter 34

Chalut Chalut!!!!

Son Kaya sama: l'adoption d'Elmin... Hum pourquoi pas? A méditer!  
WandaBlack: Est-ce qu'on va savoir ce que la mère de Legolas dit à Thranduil? Je pense que e chapitre va répondre à ta question!  
Ghash7: Et oui, vive le mystère!!!!!

Bon, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre!

* * *

Chapitre 34 :

Et il la vit.

Elle se tenait bien droite, souriante, au milieu de grands arbres d'un pays depuis longtemps oublié. Une légère brume recouvrait le sol, mais l'air n'était pas humide, il était sain, comme libéré de toute lourdeur, de toute menace d'un futur hiver glacial ou d'un été pesant. La reine était vêtue d'une longue robe bleu profond, ornée de fines bordures en argents qui représentaient parfois des feuilles, parfois des gouttes de pluie. Au creux de sa poitrine reposait un pendentif en argent : une feuille de chêne sur lequel était dessiné le symbole de la famille royale de Mirkwood. Thranduil s'aperçut que sa femme qu'il revoyait là, était vêtue des habits qu'elle portait le jour de sa mort. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier ce jour où il avait découvert son épouse bien aimée étendue dans l'herbe rougie de son propre sang au milieu de la forêt. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui faire ses adieux, car elle avait déjà cessé de respirer. Il avait été déchiré par la douleur, il avait failli basculé dans la folie, si quelques uns de ses proches amis n'avaient pas été là, et si un petit cri plaintif ne s'était pas fait entendre au milieu de la scène dramatique.

Thranduil se souvenait comment il avait fini par découvrir dans les bras froids de sa mère, dissimulé par le tissu de la robe, un nourrisson, son fils, orphelin de ère dés sa première heure sur cette terre.

Elle s'avança lentement et quand elle fut assez proche, elle posa sa douce main sur la joue de son roi. Thranduil, sortant de sa torpeur ferma les yeux et mit sa propre main sur celle de sa femme. Une vague de multiples sensations l'envahit : paix, bien être, absence de douleurs, amour. Les mêmes sensations qu'il avait éprouvées lorsque de son vivant la reine se tenait à ses cotés.

« Tu m'as manqué…

-Pourtant je ne t'ai jamais quitté. »

Sa voix… Il avait oublié combien il l'aimait cette voix, à quel point elle seule suffisait à le rendre heureux et paisible.

« Thranduil. Tu as fini par accepter ma mort. Il te faut maintenant accepter ce qui est arrivé à notre fils.

-Comment pourrais-je ? Tu m'avais confié Legolas, et ce ne fut que souffrance pour lui.

-Tu sais que c'est faux. Certes, il y a eu de la souffrance, pour tous les deux, mais qui n'a jamais dû affronter ses démons ?

-Pourrais-tu un jour me pardonner ?

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, tu as sauvé Legolas. »

Le grand roi se retrouva brusquement semblable à un enfant. Il était perdu dans sa culpabilité.

« Ne te laisse pas submerger par une faute que tu n'as pas commise.

-Je regrette tellement de ne pas l'avoir aider plus tôt.

-Je sais, mais il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire maintenant pour changer ça. Dorénavant, Legolas a besoin de toi. Et tu as besoin de lui. Vous devez tous les deux cesser de vous sentir coupable.

-Que veux-tu dire ? De quoi Legolas pourrait-il se sentir coupable ?

-De tout. Comme tu le fais en ce moment. Vous vous ressemblez plus que tu ne le crois. »

Une légère brise soufflait entre les arbres, entre les deux elfes, transportant le doux parfum de la reine jusqu'à son époux. La même odeur qu'il lui connaissait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée de nombreux siècles plus tôt.

Comme il pouvait l'aimer…

« Tu dois tourner la page.

-Je sais, mais…

-Nous avons tous des regrets, mais ils ne doivent en aucun cas nous empêcher d'avancer. Cette expérience doit vous rendre plus fort. Et tu sais parfaitement que ce qui est arrivé t'a permis d'ouvrir les yeux. Alors cesse de regarder en arrière. »

Thranduil sourit finalement et caressa le visage de sa bien aimée.

« Tu as raison. »

Elle s'approcha un peu plus près de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Thranduil savait que matériellement rien de tout ceci n'avait d'existence, mais l'émotion était là. Le goût sucré de ses lèvres était là. Peut n'était-ce qu'un souvenir qui remontait à la surface, mais il savoura ce souvenir avec passion.

Puis, elle rompit leur étreinte et fit un pas en arrière. Elle recula de plus en plus et le roi s'aperçut qu'elle s'en allait.

Il voulut la retenir encore un peu, mais il fut incapable de bouger ou de parler. Alors, il fut contraint de la laisser partir.

Enfin, petit à petit, son esprit se détacha de cet endroit magique et reprit le chemin de son corps.

* * *

Alors,qu'en pensez-vous? Besoin d'un mouchoir? Est-e que vous avez aimé?  
Finalement, j'ai décidé de ne pas trop décrire la reine, je vous laisse l'imaginer et vous l'approprier vous-même! C'est un choix délibéré. 


	35. Chapter 35

Lalolie: Insinurais-tu que je fais des mises à jours trop rapides??? lol!!!  
Ghash7: Merci, je suis contente que ce chapitre ait atteint son but. J'avais peur que ce soit trop niais.

* * *

Chapitre 35 :

Thranduil ne fut pas étonné de trouver Elrond au chevet d'Elmin quand il entra dans la chambre.

« Allez vous reposer, vous en avez terriblement besoin. »

Elrond se demanda un instant comment le roi avait pu changer à ce point d'allure en si peu de temps. Même après le réveil de Legolas, Thranduil était encore écrasé de fatigue, rongé par la culpabilité, bref il était loin de ressembler au roi qu'il connaissait. Mais là, debout devant lui, Thranduil était de nouveau lui-même, fier et imposant. Bien qu'étant convaincu u'il s'était passé quelques chose durant les quelques heures où le roi s'était reposé, le seigneur Elrond ne posa aucune question.

« Je vais rester auprès d'Elmin pendant que Legolas dort. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne restera pas seul. »

Elrond obtempéra et partit. Thranduil s'approcha un peu plus du jeune blessé. Lui aussi pourrait être son fils, lui aussi était une victime de Melhboror. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cette situation ? Personne n'avait pu le lui dire. Où était sa famille maintenant ? On ne savait même pas de quelle famille il venait. Tout ce que Thranduil pouvait en déduire était qu'il était certainement un sindarin. Melhboror choisissait ses adorateurs parmi son peuple. Legolas était sûrement le seul à qui Melhboror s'était attaqué et qui appartenait aux deux peuples, mais étant ce qu'il est… Il ne lui aurait jamais fait confiance (faisait-il confiance à quelqu'un ?) et l'aurait utilisé pour prendre le contrôle d'Eryn Las Galen.

Quel projet avait-il pour Elmin ? Il était persuadé qu'il était faible, et ce fut une de ses plus grosses erreurs. Non, il ne l'était certainement pas. Quand Thranduil le regardait, étendu là, en proie à la fière, ce qu'il voyait, c'était un jeune elfe qui s'était retrouvé seul, qui avait enduré et supporté de monstrueux traitements et qui avait eu la force de se rebeller et de choisir la liberté, qui avait parlé là où tous les autres s'étaient tus, qui avait mis sa vie en danger pour sauver celle d'un autre. Non, il n'était certainement pas faible. Comment Melhboror avait-il pu se tromper à ce point sur son compte ? Sa folie était devenue si grande qu'elle l'avait rendu aveugle.

Alors, comme il l'avait fait avec son enfant, Thranduil prit la main d'Elmin dans la sienne et chanta doucement car il tenait absolument à ce qu'Elmin ne se sente plus jamais seul.

Quand Elrond revînt auprès d'Elmin quelques heures plus tard, il faisait à nouveau jour, et c'était maintenant Celebrian qui était à son chevet. Pas besoin de demander où se trouvait Thranduil, probablement avec son fils.

« La fièvre est tombée, » lui annonça t-elle avec un sourire.

Elrond s'en assura lui-même avec soulagement. Sa respiration était redevenue régulière et calme, sa température de nouveau était à la normale.

« Est-il revenu à lui ?

-Non, pas encore. Mais il le fera bientôt, j'en suis certaine. »

Celebrian ne désespérait jamais, et Elrond en avait toujours été fasciné. Chaque fois qu'il perdait espoir elle était là pour lui apporter son soutien. Jamais elle n'abandonné, elle trouvait toujours une pointe d'espoir naître là où tout le monde ne voyait que ténèbre.

Le seigneur elfe entra dans la chambre voisine et sourit devant la scène qu'il découvrit. Thranduil était assis sur le lit, Legolas sur ses genoux en pleine contemplation du livre que les jumeaux lui avaient offert. Legolas paraissait encore très affaibli comme le soulignaient ses cernes. Mais il souriait dans les bras de son père.

« Seigneur Elrond ! S'exclama le prince d'une voix fatiguée lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Legolas en avait assez d'entendre cette question à longueur de journée.

-Aussi fatigué que vous… »

Cette fois, Elrond et Thranduil rirent franchement.

« Legolas n'a pas tort… »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Celebrian les rejoints, se réjouissant devant leurs airs souriants. Tous se tournèrent vers elle, le regard interrogatif.

« J'ai une bonne nouvelle, annonça t-elle. Il est réveillé. »

Thranduil et Elrond se regardèrent, comme si la nouvelle ne pouvait pas être vrai, comme s'il en doutait. Mais enfin, Elrond se mit en route pour aller le constater, suivi par sa femme.

Legolas fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son père.

« Qui s'est réveillé ? »

* * *

Voilou... qu'en dîtes-vous? J'attends vos comentaires. 


	36. Chapter 36

Bonjour tout le monde. Désolée, vraiment désolée, je sais, je suis encore absente... J'étais partie en vacances et je n'avais pas le net à disposition...  
Mais bon, je suis de retour... (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... NON, non, c'est pas mon style) lol!!!  
Ghash7: a ben oui... en fait, je n'y pensais plus non plus... loool  
Lalolie: Je te taquinais, j'ai jamais vu un lectuer dire que les chapitres étaient postés trop rapidement... Ou alors c'est que l'histoire est vraiment nulle... mais dans ce cas là on ne la lit pas... (qu'est-ce que je raconte moi??) Enfin bref, j'aime bien aussi destablilser mes lecteurs, tu comprends, je poste rapidement, je ne poste plus beaucoup... non, j'exagère, la vérité c'est que dés que j'ai un chapitre de prêt je le met en ligne.

Bon, sinon, je ne sais pas si vous allez bien aimez cette petite suite. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire et je ne vous cacherai pas que je ne l'aime pas... Mais je crois que ce qui se passera ensuite sera plus intéressante (une petite idée vient de germer dans ma tête... un beu rebondissement que vous apprécierez je suis sûre). Tout ça pour dire que je crois que cette histoire va encore durer un petit bout de temps...

* * *

Chapitre 36 :

Elrond s'approcha du lit avec précaution. Elmin y était toujours étendu, les yeux grands ouverts. Mais son regard était fixé droit devant lui, sur le plafond. Sa main était posée sur sa blessure, et Elrond la retira doucement. Par ce seul geste, il montra sa présence. Le jeune elfe tourna ses yeux vers lui.

« Bonjour Elmin. »

Voyant que celui-ci avait du mal à se repérer et ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait, il tenta de le rassurer.

« Elmin… Vous me reconnaissez ? Je suis Elrond. Vous êtes à Imladris…

-Je… me souviens…

-Bien, c'est une bonne chose.

-Le prince ?

-Il va bien. Vous êtes arrivé à temps et la guérison de Legolas est rapide. »

Elmin parut soulagé un instant, puis son visage fut marqué par la douleur. Les traits du jeune elfe se crispèrent, ses yeux se fermèrent, il serra les poings et les dents. Impossible de se concentrer sur quoique ce soit, cette épaule le faisait trop souffrir. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque respiration quelqu'un venait y planter une flèche. Cela ne voulait pas s'arrêter.

« Essayez de vous détendre. Je vais vous préparer quelque chose qui atténuera la douleur. »

Comment se détendre alors que son épaule était en feu ? A nouveau les ténèbres l'envahirent et il accueilli la confortable perte de conscience bien volontiers. Elrond s'assura qu'aucune blessure du jeune elfe ne s'était infectée et le laissa dormir.

« Qui s'est réveillé ? »

Thranduil hésita un instant. Il ne savait pas par où commencer pour expliquer la situation. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à mentir ou cacher quelque chose à son fils. Il devait donc lui expliquer qu'il devait sa vie à un inconnu qui avait fait parti des hommes de Melhboror.

« Ada ? Qui est-ce ?

-Son nom est Elmin. Tu as sans doute déjà croisé son chemin.

-Je ne sais pas qui il est.

-Comme toi, Melhboror l'a maltraité durant des années. »

Le visage de l'enfant s'assombrit, mais il n'interrompit pas son père.

« Il vivait aux cotés de Melbhoror parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix…

-Je me rappelle des noms de ceux qui… qui… mais je ne me souviens pas d'Elmin.

-C'est grâce à lui que je t'ai retrouvé. C'est lui qui m'a tout raconté. Et c'est aussi lui qui a ramené l'antidote pour te soigner. Mais il a été blessé en revenant ici.

-Il va bien maintenant, puisqu'il s'est réveillé.

-Il ira bien, je pense. »

Legolas referma le livre qu'il tenait sur ses genoux et réfléchit.

« Pourquoi m'a-t-il aidé ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas prévenu les autres ?

-Parce que je crois qu'Elmin n'est pas comme eux. Et quand il a eu le choix de réparer ses erreurs il n'a pas hésité. »

Le prince comprit que son père défendait cet Elmin. Pourquoi ? Il devait avoir une bonne raison. Avait-il vraiment été le seul à être capable de lui sauver la vie ?

Il verrait plus tard. Pour le moment, il voulait profiter de son père. Probablement que bientôt il retournerait au palais et reprendrait ses fonctions de roi et à nouveau, il n'aura plus de temps à lui consacrer, alors il devait savourer ces quelques jours avec lui. Il aurait tout le temps ensuite de poser autant de questions qu'il le souhaitait à d'autres elfes.

Le prince n'ajouta plus un mot et se replongea dans sa lecture.

Le roi l'observa en se demandant comment son fils prenait la nouvelle. Allait-il détester Elmin ? C'était compréhensible qu'il en vienne même à le haïr autant que Melhboror. Mais… Il avait tout de même l'espoir que… si seulement…

Thranduil se redressa un peu. Non, son fils savait faire la part des choses, il était capable de pardonner à Elmin d'avoir été trop terrifié pour tenter de l'aider dés le début de cette histoire. Tous les deux avaient vécu le même cauchemar, tous deux y avaient survécu. Une telle épreuve ne pouvait que les rapprocher, du moins était-ce ce qu'il espérait profondément.

Néanmoins pour le moment il était beaucoup trop tôt pour tirer des conclusions. Physiquement, Legolas était encore marqué par ses épreuves, et moralement, il ne laissait rien transparaître pour le moment. Mais il serait étonnant que cela dure longtemps. Il allait forcément avoir des répercutions. Personne, surtout pas un enfant ne pouvait sortir indemne d'un tel traitement. Thranduil le savait, alors il avait résolu d'être auprès de son fils tout le temps qu'il aurait besoin d'un soutient pour se remettre.

* * *

Alors dites-moi quelle est l'impression générale? Vous pensez comme moi? pas terrible, non? 


	37. Chapter 37

Ghash7: Merci beaucoup. J'ai eu du mal à boucler ce chapitre, et je n'ai pas réussi à rendre l'idée que je voulais sur la relation entre Legolas et Elmin. Mais je pense arriver à me rattraper plus tard. Nous verrons.

* * *

Chapitre 37 :

La nuit avait déjà étendu ses longs voiles sombres sur la cité depuis plusieurs heures. Le silence régnait dans la maison de guérison. Tout le monde savait que les deux elfes blessés étaient hors de danger, alors on s'accordait un moment de répit.

Celebrian avait réussit à convaincre Elrond d'aller se reposer pour la nuit. Un autre guérisseur pouvait veiller aux cotés d'Elmin jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Seul le roi Thranduil n'avait pas regagné sa chambre. Il profitait du calme et du fait que tous avaient retrouvé leurs demeures sauf quelques gardes pour marcher seul dans la cité, prendre un peu de recul sur toute cette affaire, réfléchir sur la situation. Il lui fallait avancer, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il savait très bien qu'après la fuite d'Elmin, dont finalement il ne savait encore rien, les complices de Melhboror avait compris qu'ils avaient été trahis. Ils avaient peu être déjà tous fui loin d'Eryn Las Galen... Néanmoins, il allait devoir s'assurer qu'il n'y avait plus aucun parjure dans la cité. Ensuite, il ferait tout pour que leurs crimes ne restent pas impunis. Thranduil n'ignorait pas qu'il lui serait pratiquement impossible de remettre la main sur tous les coupables, mais il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras. Cela lui prendrait peut être des années, mais il vengerait son enfant. Peut être alors seulement la colère qui grondait dans son cœur pourrait s'apaiser. Il ferait tout pour que Legolas se sente à nouveau en sécurité chez lui.

Oui, il le vengerait. Et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Il s'en fit la promesse. On s'en était pris à la chaire de sa chaire, à la seule chose au monde qui lui apportait un sens à sa vie, c'était au dessus de ses forces de renoncer à la vengeance. Et savoir que c'étaient certains membres de son propre peuple qui avaient osé maltraiter son enfant !

Thranduil se demanda brusquement s'il se pourrait un jour qu'il retrouve la paix, s'il était possible que sa colère s'apaise, si l'on pourrait atténuer sa souffrance…

Melhboror le tenait par la gorge. Il ne pouvait ni bouger ni crier. La panique l'avait gagné, l'air lui manquait. Et pourtant, une partie de lui hurlait dans sa tête que cette scène n'était pas réelle. Legolas se força à se calmer, bien que le visage souriant de Melhboror ne cessait de le fixer.

« Ca n'existe pas, ce n'est pas possible. Melhboror est mort. J'ai vu son cadavre. »

L'autre le regardait toujours et resserrait son emprise autour de sa gorge.

Le prince tenta de faire abstraction de la panique et voulut s'échapper. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se jeter hors de son emprise. Mais plus Legolas se débattait, plus ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa gorge. Son sourire disait toute la jouissance que son pouvoir sur le petit corps agonisant lui procurait. Il ne parlait pas, se contentait de sourire affreusement.

« Il n'existe pas, il n'existe pas, il n'existe pas… »

Legolas ferma les yeux pour mieux se convaincre. L'image de Melhboror ne pouvait être qu'un fantôme. Il ne pouvait pas être réel. Son père l'avait tué, il l'avait vu, il l'avait senti. Et finalement, à force de concentration et de persuasion, l'image de Melhboror commença à s'estomper doucement.

« Il n'existe pas… Il n'existe pas… »

Legolas continua de marteler cette phrase dans sa tête et l'ombre de Melhboror disparut totalement.

L'enfant se réveilla en sursaut, au milieu de son lit. Une main posée sur sa gorge en feu. A nouveau l'air emplit ses poumons. De nombreuses larmes amères coulaient le long de ses joues, silencieuses. Legolas resta ainsi de longues minutes, comme s'il avait peur même de bouger. Tous ses membres tremblaient sans qu'il ne puisse avoir aucun contrôle. Il serrait les dents à la fois pour ne pas les entendre s'entrechoquer et à la fois pour ne pas crier.

La même phrase résonnait encore dans sa tête « Il n'existe pas… ».

Il fallut attendre de longues minutes pour que sa respiration revienne à la normale, pour que ses muscles se détendent, et encore plus longtemps pour les larmes cessent de couler. Mais au bout du compte, épuisé, Legolas se rallongea dans son lit, et ramena sa couverture sur lui. Il guettait tous les coins de sa chambre comme un petit enfant effrayé par les ombres dans la nuit. Tout le faisait sursauter, les bruissements des rideaux chahutés par la brise, les ombres des arbres dansantes sur les murs, le bruit même du vent.

L'enfant ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas laisser la peur le paralyser. Comme dans son rêve, il rationalisa la situation. Il n'avait plus de raison de le craindre.

« Il n'existe plus…»

C'est ça. Pourquoi être effrayé par quelque chose qui n'existe pas. C'était ridicule.

« Il n'existe pas… Il n'existe pas. »

Après quelques temps, il finit par se détendre totalement. Et il put se rendormir.

Une même phrase dans la tête…

« Il n'existe pas… »

* * *

Voilà voilà... Alors voyez-vous où je veux en venir? Dîtes-moi tout! 


	38. Chapter 38

Hi! C'est encore moi! Voilà, ce chapitre m'a un peu plus inspiré que les autres, donc je l'ai écrit assez rapidement... J'espère que vous aimerez. Je vous préviens, je ne sais pas dans quoi je me lance exactement, mais j'y vais !!! lol !!!

* * *

Chapitre 38 :

Quand Thranduil retourna dans la chambre de son fils le lendemain matin, il trouva Legolas assis sagement sur la balcon de sa fenêtre. Une de ses jambes pendait dans le vide et il avait ramené l'autre contre sa poitrine. Il sourit devant la scène. Il semblait qu'enfin Legolas ne supportait plus de rester au fond de son lit.

Le roi avança vers lui, et lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, Legolas se tourna vers lui. Son visage s'illumina à sa vue, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à le voir là.

Thranduil fronça les sourcils. L'expression de son fils était très différente de celle qu'il avait la veille. Il paraissait perplexe, presque perdu. Il s'était certainement passé quelque chose pendant la nuit. Mais quoi ? Peut être un autre cauchemar…

« Comment te sens-tu ce matin Legolas ? »

L'enfant ne répondit pas. Son sourire disparut et il détourna le regarde. On pouvait croire qu'il cherchait la meilleure réponse possible.

« Legolas ? »

Maintenant clairement inquiet, Thranduil posa doucement sur le menton de Legolas et le força avec délicatesse à le regarder.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Parle-moi. »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le prince ouvrit la bouche. Sa voix était très faible, à peine perceptible, comme s'il avait un peu honte de ce qu'il allait dire.

« Ada… Qu'est-ce que nous faisons ici ? »

Le roi s'attendait à tout sauf à une telle question. Et à son expression, Legolas s'aperçut qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui demandait.

« Je ne me souviens pas… je n'arrive pas à me souvenir pourquoi nous sommes ici… »

Alors, pour que tout soit clair avec son père, Legolas décida de lui raconter qu'en se réveillant un peu plus tôt, il n'avait pas reconnu la chambre où il était. Il lui expliqua comment, en entendant des gardes discuter depuis sa fenêtre il en avait conclut qu'il se trouvait à Fondcombe, cité qu'il n'avait jamais visité auparavant.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as aucun souvenir de tous ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers jours ? »

Thranduil faisait de son mieux pour rester calme face à la situation. Mais à l'intérieur, il bouillonnait. Quelle était cette nouvelle épreuve ? Quand seraient-ils tous deux en paix ? Quand pourraient-ils espérer vivre au lieu de survivre ?

« La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est de… de mon départ de Las Galen avec le seigneur Melhboror. »

Legolas prononça le nom de l'elfe avec un rictus qu'il eut du mal à dissimuler. Son père ne l'ignora pas et se rendit compte que cette soudaine amnésie prenait en compte la mort du traître, ce qui signifiait qu'à ce moment précis, Legolas pensait que Melhboror était toujours en vie et qu'il était une menace pour lui. Alors Thranduil s'empressa de le rassurer.

« Legolas, cela fait des semaines que tu as quitté la cité. »

L'elfe prit l'enfant par la main, et le fit quitter son balcon et s'asseoir sur le lit. Thranduil se mit à genoux devant lui afin de se mettre à sa hauteur, sans lui lâcher la main et continua.

« La chose la plus importante que tu dois savoir avant tout, c'est que Melhboror est mort. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal.

-Il est mort ?

-Et je sais ce qu'il t'a fait subir depuis des mois. »

Legolas baissa la tête. Il avait tenté à chaque minute depuis son réveil de retrouver la mémoire, mais à bien y réfléchir, il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne chose qu'il se souvienne de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce devait être terrible. Son père était méconnaissable, épuisé, inquiet, nerveux. Jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Or, si Melhboror était mort… si son père savait ce qu'il lui faisait… si son dernier souvenir était son départ de son royaume… et il y avait aussi cette cicatrice à peine refermée sur son cou…

Ses idées étaient très confuses, il avait du mal à rassembler les éléments ensemble. Pourtant il sentait que les réponses à ses questions n'étaient pas loin, qu'avec un peu de logique, il parviendrait à reconstituer le tableau… Mais le voulait-il vraiment ? Etait-ce si important de se forcer à se rappeler quelque chose qui ne pouvait être que douloureux ? Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il refusait de connaître la vérité… La vérité, son père la lui avait racontée : il était parti avec Melhboror… Il avait appris ce qu'il se passait… Melhboror était maintenant mort et son père était avec lui. Au fond, cela suffisait.

Le roi l'examinait avec attention pour essayer de lire ses pensées. Il voulait comprendre son fils, il voulait savoir ce dont il avait le plus besoin à ce moment là. Mais le visage de Legolas était fermé. L'enfant s'interrogeait, mais ne laissait pas transparaître ses émotions.

Le roi soupira et lança un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à Legolas.

« Il faut que je parle avec le seigneur Elrond. Il saura nous aider. »

* * *

Alors?! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez... s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!! 


	39. Chapter 39

Ghash7: Je suis ravie que ce nouveau rebondissement te plaise. Décidément, y en a qui n'ont pas de chance... Après la fuite, les tortures, les blessures, les poisons, maintenant l'amnésie. On dirait que... comment dire... y en a qui les accumulent... looool. faut dire, l'auteur est bien sadique. je me demande quand elle va les laisser en paix... Je me demande bien aussi comment tout ça va tourner...

Lunelfique: Non, jamais tranquilles! Bon sinon, j'aurais beaucoup moins de choses à raconter! MDR!!!! Merci beaucoup!

* * *

Chapitre 39 :

Après avoir annoncé l'amnésie de Legolas au seigneur Elrond, Thranduil étudia le visage de son ami. Il ne semblait pas autant étonné que lui, mais non moins inquiet.

« J'avais envisagé cette éventualité, dit-il finalement.

-Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

-Legolas a traversé une épreuve terrible, et l'amnésie est un moyen que son esprit a, inconsciemment, trouvé pour se protéger. Retrouver tous ses souvenirs sera un chemin ardu, mais nous l'aiderons. »

Thranduil semblait peu convaincu. Il fuyait le regard de son ami, l'esprit ailleurs.

« Thranduil ?... A quoi pensez-vous ?

-Faut-il absolument que Legolas se force à se souvenirs de tels événements ? Peut être cette amnésie lui permettrait-elle de retrouver une vie d'enfant.

-Je comprends, commença Elrond avec gentillesse, mais…

-Non, je veux que mon fils soit libéré de ce poids, il le mérite après tout. Et c'est là une bonne occasion.

-Ecoutez-moi, melon nin, Legolas mérite certainement de retrouver la vie que devrait avoir tout enfant, je suis d'accord avec vous. Mais on ne peut pas décidé de le priver de sa mémoire.

-Je veux juste qu'il soit heureux à nouveau, que Melh… que ce monstre ne le hante plus ! »

Le roi commençait à haussez le ton sans s'en apercevoir. Et Elrond comprenait qu'il atteignait ses limites. Ses nerfs avaient été mis à rude épreuve.

« Thranduil, je comprends ce que vous…

-Vous croyez ? Non, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! »

Elrond préféra garder le silence et permettre au roi de déverser toute sa colère.

« Vous vivez en pleine paix depuis de nombreux siècles ! Vous vivez au milieu de votre famille, avec votre femme et vos enfants ! Comment pouvez-vous envisager de comprendre ce que nous traversons ? »

Thranduil était vraiment à bout de force maintenant. Sa voix commençait à trembler et son regard était fuyant.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que signifie être seul ! Vous ne savez rien… Vous tous êtes en sécurité ici… Vous ne savez pas… »

La voix du roi se tue. Il était incapable d'en dire plus. Il serrait les poings et tournait le dos à Elrond. Mais celui-ci s'approcha de lui.

« Calmez-vous. »

Thranduil baissa la tête honteusement. Maintenant qu'il avait déversé toute sa colère sur quelqu'un, il se rendait compte qu'il s'était laissé submerger par ses émotions. Il s'en était pris à l'un de ses amis.

« Pardonnez-moi.

-Il n'y a rien à pardonner. Je me demandais combien de temps encore vous tiendriez. Personne ne peut garder son sang froid en de telles circonstances.

-Je n'aurais pas dû m'en prendre à vous, pas avec tout ce que vous faites pour nous.

-Ne soyez pas trop dure avec vous-même, une partie de ce que vous avez dit est vrai. Je vis ici dans la paix depuis de nombreux siècles, et toute ma famille m'entoure. Mais je sais ce que vous ressentez. J'ai déjà dû affronter la perte d'un être cher, et je sais que prendre soin de son peuple, même dans un pays en paix, ne s'accorde pas avec la vie de famille. »

Thranduil tourna ses yeux humides vers son ami.

« Je ne tiens pas plus que vous à forcer Legolas à retrouver ses douloureux souvenirs, mais il le faut. Tôt ou tard, il se focalisera sur cette partie de sa vie qu'il lui manque. Il ne pourra pas vivre normalement et sereinement sans combler ce vide dans sa tête. Il aura besoin de se souvenir.

-Nous pourrions attendre, lui laisser un peu de répit…

-Non, plus il attendra et plus ce sera difficile et pénible pour lui.

-Mais si inconsciemment il a choisit d'oublier tout ça, n'est-ce pas dangereux de les lui faire vivre.

-Non, car nous serons là. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Elrond n'avait vu Thranduil perdre ainsi son aplomb qu'une seule fois par le passé. A l'époque, tous les elfes et les hommes étaient en guerre, non pas les uns contre les autres, mais contre les armées de Melkor. Cette guerre s'était achevée avec la victoire des armées libres, mais elle avait nécessité nombres de douleurs à tous. Elrond n'avait pas été épargné. Il avait vu des êtres chers succomber sous les armes de l'ennemi, et il les avait longtemps pleurés. Mais il se souvenait également du couronnement d'un tout jeune roi. Un jeune elfe qui, lorsque son peuple le désigna comme nouveau souverain pleurait encore dans son cœur la mort de son père. Tout s'était fait très vite, entre la liesse de la victoire et les pleures du deuil.

Thranduil était encore très jeune, trop jeune quand il dû assumer les responsabilités de son père. Personne ne lui laissa le temps de calmer sa douleur. Il ne devait pas s'attarder sur son chagrin car il devait au plus vite ramener son peuple dans son royaume et reconstruire le pays. Et il s'était plié aux exigeantes de ses nouvelles fonctions.

Mais Elrond se souvenait parfaitement du moment où il fallut annoncer au jeune prince la mort de son père. Elrond était là, il avait assisté à la scène. Et ce qu'il vit dans les yeux du prince, il ne l'oublia jamais : mélange de désespoir, de peur, de colère, de refus. Thranduil avait refusé d'y croire, et s'était enfuit loin des regards des autres, jusqu'à ce qu'un ami de son défunt père ne le retrouve une heure plus tard et ne le ramène à leur campement.

Tout expression d'un quelconque sentiment avait fuit son visage, et à partir de ce moment là, il semblait avoir décidé qu'il n'avait plus le droit de montrer ce qu'il ressentait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre bien plus tard celle qui devait devenir sa femme et qui disparut trop tôt. Mais il y avait eu l'enfant qui l'empêcha de se perdre.

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce léger pétage de plomb en règle? et oui, même les elfes perdent de temps en temps leur sang froid! 


	40. Chapter 40

Salut à tous! Voilà encore un chapitre ue j'ai eu du mal à boucler!!! Mais finalement grâce ou à cause des blocages des facs (ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place) j'ai finalement terminé celui-ci, qui me laisse un sentiment d'insatisfaction... Mais je compte surous pour me dire ce que vous, vous en pensez.

Ghash7: Merci. J'espèr seulement que Thranduil ne va pas apparître comme un elfe un peu pleurnichar... Ce n'est pas comme ça que je l'imagine. lol  
Lalolie: tiens!!!!! Une revenante!!!!! T'inquiète, je ne t'en veux pas du tout!!!!!! (Je suis pas du genre à balancer des couteaux!!!) Mais je commençais à me dire que tu n'aimais plus ma fanfic. Je suis heureuse de constater que ce n'est pas le cas et que tu as apprécié ces quelques chapitres. Merci.

* * *

Chapitre 40 :

Deux voix… Oui, ce bourdonnement continu était en fait deux voix qui se répondaient… Il les connaissait… Mais il ne distinguait pas nettement ce qu'elles disaient. Il était entouré par une étrange sensation de brouillard. Il ne sentait pas son corps, comme s'il était dans un autre monde où la douleur n'existerait pas.

Puis, de plus en plus attiré par ces voix, Elmin ouvrit les yeux.

Rapidement, il s'aperçut qu'on ne vit pas qu'il était revenu à lui. Elrond et Thranduil parlaient ensemble, mais Elmin, bien qu'encore très fatigué, eut la désagréable sensations que les deux seigneurs elfes étaient en désaccord et que Thranduil en voulait à son ami. Il les écouta quelques secondes sans se manifester. Puis il comprit, lorsqu'il vit son roi sur le bord de s'effondrer. Non, ils ne se disputaient pas, mais le roi dirigeait toute sa colère contre le seigneur Elrond qui encaissait sans broncher. Mais pourquoi était-il dans un tel état ? Le seigneur Elrond ne lui avait-il pas affirmé que le prince allait bien ?

Le roi s'était finalement calmé et Elrond l'avait rassuré de son mieux. Elmin, même s'il s'en sentait coupable, observa la scène tristement. Puis, le seigneur Elrond prononça cette phrase étrange : « Je ne tiens pas plus que vous à forcer Legolas à retrouver ses douloureux souvenirs… » Le jeune elfe crut avoir mal compris, mais Thranduil lui répondit : « Mais si inconsciemment il a choisit d'oublier tout ça… ».

Pour ne pas attirer l'attention, Elmin ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache u'il était éveillé, car il sentait que les deux seigneurs elfes avaient besoin d'intimité. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, si bien qu'Elmin encore épuisé se rendormit.

Mais quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il revînt à lui, seul le seigneur Elrond était encore présent dans la chambre.

« Bonjour Elmin. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Mieux. »

Le jeune elfe voulu se relever, mais Elrond l'en empêcha fermement mais doucement.

« Restez tranquille. Votre blessure pourrait facilement se rouvrir si vous vous agitez. »

Elmin accepta de se rallonger sans répondre.

« Comment vont Legolas et le roi ?

-Ils vont bien. Ils doivent encore régler quelques problèmes, mais je pense qu'ils s'en sortiront. Je leur fais confiance.

-Seigneur Elrond… Je sais que j'ai donné ma parole au seigneur Thranduil que j'accepterai sans discuter tout châtiment qu'il jugera bon de m'imposer, mais… Que pensez-vous qu'il me réserve ?

-Je l'ignore Elmin, mais ne vous faîtes pas de soucis. Je ne pense pas que le seigneur Thranduil vous réserve une quelconque punition.

-Mais ? J'ai trahi mon roi ! Je le sais, je ne nierai pas.

-Elmin… Vous êtes encore très jeune, et je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'on vous a obligé à faire ce que vous avez fait. Et, c'est que je sais avec certitude, c'est que dés que vous avez eu l'occasion de vous racheter, vous l'avez fait. »

Elmin resta silencieux, peu sûr de devoir croire ce qu'il entendait.

« Je sais que le seigneur Thranduil a prévu quelque chose pour vous, mais j'ignore exactement de quoi il s'agit. Cependant, je connais assez le roi pour savoir qu'il sait pardonner et qu'il juge ses semblables avec équité. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter. Faits moi confiance. »

Elmin se força à esquisser un sourire factice.

« Vous devriez vous reposer, vous en avez encore besoin. »

Elrond quitta la chambre et décida de prendre quelques minutes pour lui. Il pensait parfaitement ce u'il avait dit à Elmin. L'amnésie de Legolas n'était pas aussi alarmante que Thranduil le pensait, même elle était prévisible. Seulement, Legolas avait survécut à Melhboror, ce qui prouvait à tout le monde qu'il avait une force de caractère exceptionnelle. Il surmonterait cela aussi, non sans difficultés bien sûr, mais il le ferait.

En réalité, celui qui l'inquiétait le plus maintenant était Thranduil. Le roi avait encaissé les coups durs toute sa vie, depuis la mort de son père, sans se plaindre. Aujourd'hui il arrivait à ses limites. Il allait avoir besoin de soutient et de temps.

Le seigneur Elrond marcha un long moment au hasard des rues de sa cité, l'esprit ailleurs mais l'air grave. Cela faisait tellement de bien de sortir un peu de la maison de guérison !

« Ada !!! »

Au loin, l'elfe vit l'un de ses jumeaux avancer vers lui en courant. Il s'arrêta et l'attendit, le sourire aux lèvres. Oui, cela faisait du bien de sortir un peu.

* * *

Alors? Vous en pensez Quoi? (à part que c'est trop court et que ça manque d'action...) 


	41. Chapter 41

Lalolie: Comment ça comme une évidence??? Je suis pas si sadique que ça??? Enfin pas avec mes lecteurs? Si? mais non, mais non... Faut pas exagérer... Enfin bref... Heureuse que ça t'ai plu... (Oui je sais, je me répète... je dis ça à chaque fois...)  
Ghash7: Un peu court, je sais, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à sortir ce petit bout de chapitre. Mais bon, soulagée que tu aimes!!!

Merci à vous deux pour vos commentaires!!!! Je les attends toujours avec autant d'impatience!

* * *

Chapitre 41 :

« Peut être aimerais-tu sortir un peu aujourd'hui ? »

Legolas regarda étonné son père.

« Vous accepteriez que je sorte ? »

Quatre jours étaient passé depuis le début de l'amnésie du prince e celui-ci commençait à trouver le temps long enfermé dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il était seul, il se risquait parfois à se lever et à rester assis sur le bord de sa fenêtre. Mais ce n'était pas souvent. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour venir voir comment il allait et le presser de se remettre au lit.

« C'est une belle journée aujourd'hui, je crois que tu pourrais en profiter.

-J'aimerais beaucoup.

-Alors qu'attends-tu pour t'habiller ? » S'amusa le roi.

Le prince ne se fit pas prier. Il se leva d'un bond hors de son lit, pendant que son père quittait la pièce pour le laisser se préparer.

« Je t'attends devant ta porte. »

Le père et le fils sortirent de la maison de guérison, main dans la main. Tous ceux qui les voyaient ainsi, cote à cote ne pouvaient douter de leur lien de sang. Legolas était vraiment le digne descendant de son père. Ils avaient la même façon de se tenir, le même dessin de visage et les mêmes cheveux d'or. Les deux elfes se mirent en route, et Thranduil décida d'emmener Legolas jusqu'à la statue qui représentait sa mère. Il ne lui demanda pas s'il s'en souvenait, il verrait bien sa réaction.

Ils avancèrent à travers les rues de Fondcombe, paisibles, comme ils n'avaient plus été depuis très longtemps. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'image de pierre, ils s'arrêtèrent. Legolas la regarda sans mot dire. Thranduil l'observa et comprit sans peine que Legolas avait bel et bien tout oublié de ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son départ de Mirkwood, y comprit la découverte de cette statue.

Le prince lâcha la main de son père et s'avança lentement. Ce visage… Il lui semblait tellement proche, tellement important… Il posa sa main sur la pierre froide, et suivit le contour du visage avec tendresse. Brusquement, le souvenir lui revînt qu'il avait déjà fait ce geste. Oui, le jour où il l'avait vue pour la première fois… Il se rappelait maintenant, c'était Celebrian qui l'avait amené là et ui lui avait dit qu'elle avait été très amie avec sa mère… C'était la première fois aussi que quelqu'un lui parlait de sa mère depuis des années. A Eryn Las Galen, personne n'osait aborder le sujet avec lui, surtout pas son père. Il y avait tout un mystère autour d'elle. Et Legolas sentait qu'il y avait plus que ça… Il avait découvert autre chose sur elle, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir… Même s'il hésitait encore à vraiment vouloir récupérer tous ses souvenirs en rapport avec Melhboror, il tenait absolument à retrouver ceux qui concernaient sa mère. Il savait tellement peu de choses sur elle… Comme si elle était une parfaite inconnue !

« Legolas…

-Nous avons parlé de Naneth, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. T'en souviens-tu ?

-Non… Enfin, je sais que nous en avons parlé, mais je n'arriva pas à… »

Et brusquement, la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son père lui revînt.

« Vous m'avez expliqué que Naneth était une elfe des bois… Elle habitait Eryn Las Galen avant que vous ne vous y installiez.

-C'est exacte. »

Thranduil s'agenouilla devant son fils et lui prit les mains.

-Que t'ai-je dis ensuite ?

-Que les elfes des bois avaient accueilli les sindarins avant la Grande Guerre et qu'ils avaient combattu ensemble.

-Oui, et ensuite ? »

Legolas hésita quelques secondes, il sentait bien que la suite de leurs conversations n'avait pas été agréable, alors, Thranduil décida de l'encourager.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi et que certaines choses ne méritent pas que l'on revienne dessus, mais tu ne peux pas vivre normalement alors que certains événements que tu as vécus te sont recouverts par l'obscurité. Je ne te demande pas de revivre les maux que tu as traversés mais tu ne pourras pas tourner la page sans faire la paix avec ton passé. Tu comprends ?

-Oui.

-Ce qui est fait est fait, mais tout individu se construit à partir de son passé. Les expériences forgent la personnalité et rendent plus fort. Ce n'est qu'en acceptant ce qu'il s'est passé que tu pourras être en paix. C'est pour cela que tu dois te souvenir, aussi pénible que ce soit.

-Je comprends, mais j'ai peur de me souvenir.

-C'est normal, mais tu n'es pas tout seul. Et puis il n'y a pas que des mauvais souvenirs qui te reviendront. Fais-moi confiance. »

Legolas soupira et finit par sourire à son père.

« Je ne savais pas pourquoi Melhboror ne m'aimait pas… Il m'avait toujours dis que je n'étais pas un sindarin, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il affirmait cela. Et vous m'avez expliqué que c'était parce que Naneth était une elfe des bois. »

Le dégoût traversa le visage du prince, le même dégoût que ressentait son père.

* * *

Alors? Réactions??? 


	42. Chapter 42

Lalolie: En même temps, j'ai pas souvenir d'avoir jamais balancé des couteaux à quique ce soit... Non, franchement je vois pas... a la limite, des coussins, des fringues... mais des couteaux, non! donc tu vois, je ne suis pas si furax que ça! loool!!!! wah, meci pour ce commentaire, lui aussi chargé en émoions!!!!  
Ghash7: Même mort il continue de faire ch tout le monde! C'est vrai tu as raison! C'est dingue ça!!!!! Merci beaucoup.

Encore merci pour vos commentaires! A chaque fois que je poste, j'attends vos deux avis avec impatience! Ca me fait chaud a coeur que vous continuiez de me laisser des petits mots toujours gentils!!!! (quoique l'histoire des couteaux! Non, je déconne, ça m'a fait beaucoup rire)  
Bonne lecture,  
Bisous

* * *

Chapitre 42 :

Elmin se leva péniblement du lit. Ses premiers pas furent d'abord mal assurés, mais rapidement, le jeune elfe retrouva son équilibre et sa démarche naturelle. Voilà près d'une semaine qu'il était revenu à Fondcombe, et enfin, il avait retrouvé assez de force pour marcher un peu. Il ne pouvait pas bouger son bras que le seigneur Elrond lui recommandait de tenir en écharpe, sans risquer de réveiller sa douleur l'épaule.

Il quitta le bâtiment, et se laissa aller dans les rues de la cité. Il était fatigué mais heureux. Le jeune elfe s'arrêta brutalement quand il vit plus loin le seigneur Thranduil et le prince. Ils parlaient ensemble, les mains dans les mains, à l'écart de tout le monde. Elmin ne se montra pas pour leur laisser leur intimité et continua sa route.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il aperçut deux jeunes enfants elfes, des jumeaux, qui courraient vers le seigneur Elrond, leur père, accompagné de Celebrian. Il observa le tableau familial là aussi en restant dissimulé. Il sentit une pointe de jalousie naître en lui. Comme il aurait aimé être à la place de l'un de ces enfants… ne plus être tout seul… Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait fait le bon choix en aidant son roi, et en trahissant ceux chez qui il vivait. Mais, il n'était pas plus facile de vivre maintenant. Il devait affronter son destin, cet inconnu, seul… Personne n'aurait pleuré sa disparition et personne n'attendait son retour. Lui n'avait pas de famille vers laquelle se tourner, et cela depuis des années.

Elmin se détourna et s'apprêta à faire demi tour vers sa chambre, mais il se retrouva nez à nez avec deux paires d'yeux fixées sur lui.

« Mon seigneur… balbutia t-il, honteux de s'être fait surprendre.

-Nous ne voulions pas vous faire peur Elmin, pardonnez-nous. »

Thranduil s'agenouilla près de son fils.

« Legolas, est-ce que tu reconnais Elmin ? »

Le prince dévisagea l'autre elfe, mais ne répondit pas. Elmin sentait son regard glacé posé sur lui, comme s'il cherchait à transpercer son âme.

« Legolas, répond-moi…

-J'ai l'impression de ne vous avoir jamais vu auparavant.

-C'est exacte, mon seigneur, nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés… »

Elmin n'osait pas bouger, il ne savait pas ce que l'on attendait de lui. Il pouvait entendre derrière lui les rires des enfants d'Elrond. Quel contraste ! Lui n'avait qu'une envie, s'enfuir en courant.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous triste ? »

Une question innocente posée par un enfant qui troubla tout le monde. Elmin ouvrit la bouche dans le but de répondre une phrase des plus banales, pour dire n'importe quoi, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Comment un si jeune elfe avait-il réussi à l'acculer si facilement au mur ? Elmin regardait tour à tour le prince et son père, déstabilisé. Mais le roi attendait lui aussi qu'il réponde à son fils. Finalement, le jeune elfe se ressaisit.

« Je ne suis pas triste, mon seigneur, mentit-il, Je suis simplement fatigué. »

Les deux autres elfes semblèrent accepter sa réponse.

« Vous devriez peut être retourner vous reposer, Elmin. Vous avez vraiment l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

Il hocha de la tête et s'éloigna sans hésiter avec une lueur de reconnaissance qui n'échappa pas à Thranduil.

« Ada, pourquoi est-il si triste ?

-Il est triste parce qu'il a autant souffert que toi.

-Est-ce que Melhboror s'en prenait à lui aussi ?

-Oui, mais depuis très longtemps. »

Thranduil réfléchit quelques secondes pour trouver les bons moments qui ne heurteraient pas son fils.

« Avant que je ne te retrouve, Elmin travaillait pour Melhboror, contre sa volonté.

-Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas enfui ? »

Le roi sourit tristement. Mais s'il ne rappelait pas encore s'être enfui lui-même, il continuait de penser que fuir était la meilleure solution avec Melhboror.

« Parce qu'il avait peur.

-Mais il n'y a pas besoin de courage pour s'enfuir.

-Si, parce que l'on sait que l'on va être poursuivi. Quelqu'un qui s'enfuit sait qu'il ne pourra pas trouver de repos jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un endroit où il sera en sécurité, s'il en trouve un. »

En écoutant chacun des mots de son père, le prince sut qu'il avait raison, même il le sentait. Oui, en s'enfuyant, on est ensuite poursuivit, traqué comme une proie. Mais comment, lui, un enfant, pouvait être de ça ?... Parce qu'il s'était enfuit… C'était ça…

« Je me souviens maintenant… Nous avions quitté Eryn Las Galen depuis… depuis deux mois… et… j'étais terrifié, mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir… Je me rappelle avoir couru pendant plusieurs jours… Et je suis tombé… Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais ici. »

Toutes les images de sa fuite lui revinrent en tête comme un flux continu, avec cette horrible sensation… plus il courrait, plus on le rattrapait… c'était ce qu'il avait ressentit. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais il avait cru pouvoir disparaître au milieu de la forêt, le seul endroit où il se sentait alors en sécurité.

« Vous avez raison Ada, on ne s'enfuit que là où nous pensons être en sécurité. »

* * *

Alors? 


	43. Chapter 43

Lalolie: Merci, merci et re merci!!!!!!! Mais c'est bien ça! Il faut garder son âme d'enfant!!!!!  
Ghash7: Heu oui... heu c'est ironique ou pas? non parce que j'i touours peur que les paroles de mes personnages soient... cucu... ou totalement niais... (oui, je sais, je suis n peu parano...)

* * *

Chapitre 43 :

Thranduil embrassa son fils et le laissa seul dans sa chambre. La journée avait été rude en émotions. Il fallait espérer que la nuit soit plus calme. Heureusement, Legolas n'avait pas fait de cauchemars la nuit précédente, ce qui était encourageant.

Une fois de plus, il se retrouva à déambuler dans la cité, sans but précis et après quelques minutes, il rencontra à nouveau Elmin, l'air pensif. Il se tenait seul aux milieux des grands arbres d'un des nombreux jardins de Fondcombe, assis sur un banc de pierre, là même où quelques jours plus tôt, le poison avait finalement atteint Legolas alors que son père lui contait les exploits passés de leur peuple.

« Elmin ? Je croyais que vous deviez aller vous reposer ?

-Je ne pouvais trouver le sommeil. »

Le roi s'avança et s'installa à coté d'Elmin.

« Je ne vous ai pas encore remercié pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

-Il n'y a rien à remercier, mon seigneur, pas après toutes les erreurs que j'ai commises par le passé.

-Tout le monde commet un jour ou l'autre des erreurs Elmin. Seul celui qui ne cherche pas à réparer ses torts est fautif. Vous nous avez prouvé plusieurs fois que vous n'étiez pas comme Melhboror…

-Mais…

-Vous vous êtes sacrifié pour mon fils, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

Les deux elfes gardèrent le silence un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Elmin eut enfin le courage de poser la question qui le hantait depuis longtemps à son roi.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi, mon seigneur ?

-Ce que j'attends de vous ?... Que vous puissiez tourner la page, que vous cessiez de vous torturer et que vous retrouviez une vie normale.

-Vous… vous ne m'imposer aucun châtiment pour ce que j'ai fait ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Elmin, vous venez de frôler la mort pour sauver mon fils, comment pourrais-je vous condamner ? »

Le jeune elfe ne semblait pas convaincu, comme s'il pensait que Thranduil avait eu pitié de lui et qu'il cherchait à le déresponsabiliser à cause de sa jeunesse.

« Avez-vous suivi Melhboror de votre plein gré ? Reprit le roi.

-Non !

-A-t-il usé de quelques violence contre vous pour vous faire obéir ? »

Elmin refusa e répondre, presque choqué que Thranduil lui pose cette question.

« Répondez Elmin. Je ne cherche pas à vous juger, mais je veux juste que les choses soient claires.

-Qu'est-ce que cela changerait ? »

Le roi craignit un instant de se retrouver dans une impasse, mais une dernière idée lui vînt en tête.

« Quel est le nom de votre père ?

-Morden, mon seigneur.

-Et où se trouve votre famille ?

-Ils sont morts. Je ne vois pas quel est le rapport.

-Je vais vous le dire. Melhboror a voulu vous faire intégrer à ses rangs parce que vos parents étaient des sindarins, donc vous aussi. Et Melhboror savait que vous étiez seul, que vous n'aviez plus aucun parent vers lequel vous tourner. Vous faisiez donc une proie parfaite, vous ne chercheriez pas à vous enfuir, pour aller où ? »

Elmin baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard plus longtemps.

« Vous savez que j'ai raison, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire.

-J'aurai dû résister… A chaque instant, j'essayais de rassembler assez de courage en moi pour résister, mais…

-Vous seriez mort à l'heure qu'il est. Ne vous culpabilisez pas parce que vous vouliez vivre. »

Thranduil posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune elfe. Il se voulait rassurant et confiant. En peu de temps, il avait appris à le connaître et à l'apprécier, et pas seulement pour ce qu'il avait fait. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas ne pas prendre en compte tout ce qu'il avait fait pour sauver la vie de Legolas, mais il y avait autre chose qui le liait à ce jeune elfe, il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer.

« Je ne vous demande qu'une seule chose, Elmin, et cela pou votre propre sécurité.

-Tout ce que vous voulez mon seigneur.

-je vais bientôt devoir retourner à Eryn Las Galen. Je dois y identifier tous les parjures et les chasser de mon royaume. Pour y parvenir, peut être pourrez m'aider, lorsque vous vous en sentirez prêt.

-Vous voulez que je vous accompagne.

-Non, ce serait vous mettre en danger. Je veux que vous me donniez les noms des complices de Melhboror dont vous vous souvenez. Je ne vous y oblige pas bien sûr.

-Je vous aiderai comme je le pourrai. Mais je peux très bien vous accompagner là bas, ce serait plus simple…

-Non, je tiens absolument à ce que vous restiez ici, en sécurité. Legolas aussi restera ici le temps que les choses se soient arrangées à Eryn Las Galen. Il n'est pas question que vous vous mettiez une fois de plus en danger. »

Elmin acquiesça, acceptant l'ordre de son roi.

« Vous savez, je suis certain que s'il était encore vivant, Morden, votre père serait fier de vous.

-Je vous remercie mon seigneur. »

Sincèrement touché par l'amitié de son roi, le jeune elfe inclina légèrement la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

« Maintenant, allez vous reposer Elmin, il est tard.

-Bien mon seigneur. »

* * *

Encore une séquence émotion... Vous en pensez quoi? 


	44. Chapter 44

Haaaaaa! Je sens que ce chapitre va faire des heureux! Ou en tout cas, beaucoup vont être satisfaits!

Ghash7: Oui, un vrai roi!!!! Ca rompt un peu avec l'idée répandue que thranduil est quelqu'un de très froid et distant!

Son Kaya sama: C'est une idée! C'est vrai qu'il l'aime beaucoup, alors pourqui pas?

* * *

Chapitre 44 :

Elmin était retourné dans sa chambre depuis déjà au mois deux ou trois heures, et Thranduil lui continuait de errer dans la cité silencieuse. La nuit lui apportait un certain apaisement dont il ne pouvait pas se passer.

Brusquement, Thranduil sursauta lorsqu'un cri désespéré retentit.

« Non ! Non ! »

Le roi s'aperçut qu'il se trouvait tout près de la maison de guérison. Sans perdre un instant il s'élança à l'intérieur mais s'arrêta avant d'entrer dans la chambre de son fils.

« Non ! »

Ce n'était pas la voix de son fils qu'il entendait. En effet, lorsqu'il entrouvrit la porte, il vit Legolas profondément endormi. Il était encore tellement épuisé que les cris ne le réveillaient pas. Mais alors qui pouvait bien hurler de cette manière ?

« Pitié, non ! »

Elmin ?! Thranduil entra dans la chambre voisine de celle de son fils. Elmin était dans son lit, il se débattait contre un ennemi invisible avec ses bras, ou plutôt, il semblait se défendre de quelques coups imaginaires. Sa respiration était saccadée et les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues, sans retenue. Le roi s'avança jusqu'à lui et tenta de le calmer.

« Pitié… »

Sa voix d'Elmin s'étouffa dans un sanglot. Quoiqu'il vive dans son rêve, ce devait être terrible. Mais lorsque Thranduil voulut le toucher pour la rassurer, Elmin le prit pour son ennemi et essaya de s'en défendre. Alors le roi dut saisir ses poignets pour les immobiliser. Ensuite, il se pencha vers lui, sans cesser de murmurer des mots rassurant. Elmin cessa peu à peu ses cris et de se débattre. Mais les larmes continuaient de glisser le long de ses joues pâles.

« Calmez vous, Elmin. C'est un cauchemar, vous êtes en sécurité… Calmez vous. »

Thranduil relâcha les bras du jeune elfe qui maintenant, pleurait comme un enfant sans plus se battre.

« Réveillez vous, Elmin, tout va bien. »

Il fallut encore quelques minutes pour que ce dernier sorte totalement de son cauchemar et ouvre enfin les yeux. Il se découvrit, le cœur battant, doucement bercé par son roi qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Surpris, Elmin s'écarta vivement de l'étreinte de Thranduil et se rendit compte qui ses joues étaient humides d'avoir beaucoup pleuré.

« Calmez vous Elmin.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

-Vous faisiez un cauchemar. »

Le jeune elfe se massa les tempes douloureusement. Ce qu'il pouvait être fatigué !

« Je vous prie de m'excuser si je vous ai réveillé.

-Vous ne m'avez pas réveillé. Et vous n'avez pas à vous excuser si vous faites des cauchemars. »

Le roi prit une des mains tremblantes de l'elfe dans les siennes.

« Elmin, regardez moi. Je ne veux que vous aider. Il est temps que vous acceptiez que vous aussi êtes une victime de Melhboror. Et il vous hante encore. Aussi longtemps que vous vous torturerez, son fantôme vous torturera. Vous n'arrivez pas à vous pardonnez ce qu'il vous a forcé à vivre, je le lis dans vos yeux à chaque instant depuis notre rencontre. »

Elmin ne put retenir ses larmes qui coulèrent à nouveau de plus belle.

« Vous êtes très jeune Elmin, vous avez toute votre vie devant vous. Après tout ce que vous avez traversé, elle ne peut maintenant que s'améliorer. Mais vous devez croire en vous, retrouvez un peu de confiance en vous et en ceux qui vous tendent la main pour vous aider. Vous n'êtes plus tout seul. Ne laissez pas Melhboror gagner, ne lui laissez pas ça. Vous méritez de pouvoir vivre normalement sans avoir toujours à regarder par-dessus votre épaule et sans avoir à faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits. »

Le jeune elfe ne comprenait pas cette apparente grande affection que lui portait son roi, surtout maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son fils et que celui-ci s'en était sortit.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi faites-vous tant attention à moi, mon seigneur ?

-Parce que… Parce que je vous dois la vie de mon fils, parce que je vous dois ma propre vie. Et aussi parce que j'apprends à vous connaître, plus je vous apprécie. Ce n'est pas par pitié, si c'est ce que vous pensez, Elmin. Vous méritez que l'on vous aide. J'ai foi en vous Elmin, faîtes de même. »

Le roi garda ensuite le silence et attendit la réaction de son interlocuteur. Il semblait en proie à un grand conflit intérieur, comme s'il se demandait s'il pouvait vraiment avoir de nouveau confiance. Après tout, personne ne lui avait jamais montré aucun signe de sympathie, de confiance ou même d'intérêt depuis de longues années. Il en avait peu à peu oublié que le bonheur pouvait réellement exister. Après plusieurs années à vivre dans la peur de Melhboror, il en était venu à se dire que la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver était qu'on l'oublie un peu. Et en compagnie de Melhboror ou de ses hommes, les moments de répit étaient très rares. Alors il avait fallut apprendre à ne pas se plaindre, car plus on se plaignait, plus on souffrait.

« Que vais-je faire maintenant ? Demanda t-il comme un enfant perdu.

-Réapprendre à vivre autrement que dans la peur des représailles. Cette époque de votre vie est révolue. Vous ne pourrez jamais l'oublier, mais vous devez l'accepter pour pouvoir passer à autre chose.

-Pensez-vous que cela soit possible ?

-J'en suis persuadé. Et vous devez y croire. »

Elmin sourit tristement.

« J'aimerai que mon père soit là pour me montrer le chemin.

-Je sais, et je suis certain qu'il l'aimerait aussi. Mais je suis persuadé d'une chose, votre père ne vous a jamais quitté. Il est là, quelque part. Si vous savez où regarder, vous le verrez en train de vous encourager. Il vous dirait de vous battre et de vivre pleinement. Et aujourd'hui, même si votre père n'est plus là physiquement, d'autres peuvent vous aider. Ils sont nombreux à vouloir votre bien, Elmin, et j'en fais parti. »

De l'autre coté de la porte restée entrouverte se tenait le seigneur Elrond. Il écoutait en silence, dissimulé par les ombres de la nuit les propos du roi. Lui-même n'aurait pas mieux dit. Et cette nuit là, en entendant parler ainsi le roi d'Eryn Las Galen, Elrond comprit qu'Elmin venait de trouver une nouvelle famille.

* * *

Alors? heureux? mdr!!!!!!Sérieusement, ça vous plait toujours? 


	45. Chapter 45

Lalolie: Merci merci merci... Faut dire qu'en ce moment, mes chapitres s'éloignent de l'action et se concentrent sur les sentiments des personnages.  
Ghash7: Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Je savais que tu allais aimer!!!!  
Son Kaya Sama: J'ai bien fait exprés de ne pas dire clairement s'il allait l'adopter, ce serait pas rôle, mais bon je pense que tout le monde se doute de ce qui va se passer pour Elmin...

* * *

Chapitre 45 :

Le jour venait d'apparaitre, on pouvait déjà entendre dehors quelques allées et venues d'elfes. Mais Legolas, pour une fois, bien que réveillé ne se levait pas. Il était assis au milieu de son grand lit, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, les bras entourant ses jambes, et le menton posé sur ses genoux. Il avait décidé de tout reprendre depuis le début, tout ce qu'il savait.

D'abord, il y eut le jour où Melhboror vînt le chercher au palais… Son père lui avait dit quelques temps plus tôt que le seigneur Melhboror allait l'emmener en voyage pendant quelques temps, lui précisant qu'il devait s'agir d'un voyage pédagogique. Legolas tremblait encore de peur lorsqu'il quitta son royaume. Jusqu'au dernier moment il avait espéré que son père change d'avis et qu'il le rappelle auprès de lui, mais il ne s'était rien passé, il l'avait regardé partir sans broncher. A ce moment là, Legolas avait cru, influencé par les paroles maudites de Melhboror, que son père le haïssait. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Il avait toujours essayé d'être un bon fils et de se montrer digne de son rang. Mais ce jour là, l'idée lui vînt qu'il ne reverrait plus ni son palais ni son père.

Chaque nuit au début du voyage, lorsqu'il était certain que personne ne le voyait, il pleurait en silence ; jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, un des hommes de Melhboror ne le surprenne. Ho oui, il se souvenait de cette soirée là, comment avait-il pu oublier ?! Melhboror lui avait toujours interdit de pleurer, il disait que c'était une faiblesse, même pour un enfant, qu'il devait apprendre à durcir son caractère. Pour le punir de cette faiblesse, il l'avait frappé jusqu'à en être lassé. A ce souvenir, le prince ferma les yeux, mais les visages des hommes de Melhboror lui revinrent en tête, tous souriaient, personne ne l'aidait. Et ce genre d'épisode s'était répété à plusieurs reprises durant le voyage. Douloureusement, Legolas put revivre chacun d'entre eux avec tous les moindres détails. N'importe quel prétexte était bon pour lui infliger une punition, quoiqu'il fasse. Cela dura des semaines, et Legolas avait beau faire tout ce que lui ordonnait Melhboror, celui-ci n'était jamais satisfait.

Le prince se souvenait d'avoir alors pensé qu'alors que jusqu'à présent il avait toujours su quel était son destin, il se retrouvait seul, au milieu de compagnons hostiles, voyageant dans des pays inconnus. Il avait perdu toutes ses certitudes. Son père avait ordonné son départ, il était humilié chaque jour, quel avenir pouvait-il avoir ?

Oui, Legolas se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait pensé alors. Et au bout de deux mois de cette vie faite de peurs et de souffrances, il avait décidé de s'enfuir. Il avait résolu de nier celui qu'il avait été, d'abandonner totalement l'idée de revoir un jour son pays. Il ne pouvait endurer plus longtemps cette vie là, il voulait vivre, même si cela signifiait être un autre.

Mais maintenant il savait, on lui avait montré à quel point il s'était trompé. Son père n'avait jamais souhaité son départ d'Eryn Las Galen. Il avait fini par apprendre que toute cette histoire n'avait été que manipulation de Melhboror. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour se rendre que Melhboror le haïssait non pas pour ce qu'il avait pu faire, comme il l'avait d'abord cru, mais pour ce qu'il était, pour l'héritage de tout un peuple que sa mère lui avait laissé.

Finalement, cette histoire avait eu du bon en ce qu'elle avait permis à son père de lui montrer ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui dire. Leurs liens s'étaient renforcés comme jamais, ils n'étaient plus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Plus aucun doute ne subsistait sur leur amour.

Au même moment, non loin de là, le seigneur Elrond, en compagnie de sa femme offrait une tasse de thé au seigneur Thranduil.

« Quand partez-vous ?

-Je suis malheureusement pressé par le temps, plus je tarderai, moins j'aurai de chance de tous les arrêter.

-Je comprends.

-J'aurai un dernier service à vous demander, malgré tout ce que vous avez déjà fait pour nous.

-Dîtes-moi.

-Je voudrai que Legolas et Elmin restent à l'abris le temps que toute cette histoire soit réglée. Aussi longtemps qu'il restera des complices de Melhboror en liberté, ils seront tous les deux en grand danger à Eryn Las Galen.

-Nous les accueillerons ici autant qu'il le faudra, n'ayez aucun souci. Ils seront en sécurité ici.

-Je vous remercie. J'ignore combien de temps cela me prendra, sans aucun doute les parjures ont-ils commencé à se réorganiser. Il ne sera pas facile de les vaincre.

-N'agissez pas avec précipitation, ils sont organisés. Ce ne sont pas nos ennemis ordinaires. N'oubliez pas qu'ils savent parfaitement comment vous battez. Ils connaissent vos tactiques, vos points forts et vos faiblesses. Pour les vaincre vous devrez les surprendre.

-Je sais tout cela. Et je sais aussi qu'en sachant Legolas ici, je ne craindrai pas pour sa vie.

-Surtout faîtes attention à vous, Melon Nin. Il serait insupportable pour votre fils de perdre un père qu'il vient à peine de retrouver.

-Je ferai attention à moi, je vous le promets.

-Il y a encore une chose que j'ai à vous dire avant votre départ. Quelques uns de mes hommes vous accompagneront, et sur ce point là, vous n'avez pas le choix. Si vous allez devoir être méfiant vis-à-vis d'un grand nombre de vos hommes, au moins, il y en aura envers lesquels vous pourrez accorder votre confiance sans en douter.

-Je vous remercie encore, seigneur Elrond.

-Vous me remercierez lorsque vous reviendrez sain et sauf. »

* * *

ben oui, c'est bien beau les retrouvailles, mais il n'en reste pas moins q'il y a encore tout un groupe de méchants qui trainent dehors... 


	46. Chapter 46

Ghash7: J'aime beaucoup l'idée de la "chasse à l'elfe"!!!! mdr! Ca résume bien l'idée générale!!!! mdr!!!! Merci beaucoup!  
Lalolie: Ha oui, je sais, j'ai un problème avec tout ce qui est faute d'orthographe, faute de frappe et oublie de mot! C'est en partie parce que je ne relie pas mes chapitres avant de les poster c'est un tort, je sais, je vais essayer de corriger ça dans le prochains chapitres!  
Lunelfique: Voui, je uis prolifique en ce moment, faut dire dire que comme ma fac est bloquée depuis plus de deux semaines, j'ai un peu de temps pour moi, j'en profite (normalement je devrai être en plein dans mes examens)... (Sadique? A quel moment est-ce que je peux bien apparaitre sadique??? non, franchement, je ne vois pas...)

* * *

Chapitre 46 : 

Le jour même, Thranduil et Legolas se retrouvèrent tous les deux, isolés.

« Legolas, je vais devoir partir.

-Partir ?

-Je dois retourner à Eryn Las Galen, rapidement. J'aimerai pouvoir t'emmener avec moi, mon fils, mais tu n'y serais pas en sécurité.

-Mais je veux partir avec vous, Ada.

-Je sais. Je reviendrai Legolas, je te le promets. Je reviendrai te chercher, et enfin nous pourrons rentrer chez nous, tous les deux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas vous accompagner ?

-Ce serait trop dangereux pour toi. Les complices de Melhboror sont toujours en liberté. Il faut que je les arrête tous, et ensuite nous nous retrouverons.

-Mais je n'ai pas peur d'eux si vous êtes avec moi.

-Cela m'aiderait beaucoup de te savoir en sécurité auprès du seigneur Elrond, je ne veux pas prendre le moindre risque pour toi.

-Mais ? Que vais-je faire en vous attendant ? Combien de temps allez-vous partir ?

-Tu ne seras pas seul ici, tu seras probablement très occupé en compagnie d'Elladan et d'Elrohir. Ils auront certainement des millions de choses à te montrer… »

Le roi fit une courte pause en essayant de sourire à son fils, même si l'envie n'y était pas.

« J'ignore combien de temps je vais devoir partir. Cela peut prendre du temps. Mais tu ne dois jamais douter qu'un jour, quand tout sera fini, je viendrai moi-même te chercher. C'est une promesse. »

Legolas accepta finalement ce que lui dit son père. Il savait bien qu'il ne pourrait rester ainsi indéfiniment avec son père pour ne s'occuper que de lui. Il avait seulement espéré que cela ne viendrait pas si vite. A nouveau ils allaient devoir se séparer.

« Quand allez-vous partir ?

-Demain matin, à l'aube. Plus vite je serai parti, plus vite je serai de retour. »

Legolas se jeta dans les bras de son père, et Thranduil le berça doucement. Il ne voulait pas laisser son enfant derrière lui, il s'était juré de ne pas l'abandonner.

« Je ne t'abandonne pas tu le sais ?

-Je le sais.

-J'aimerais tant rester avec toi… »

Le père et le fils restèrent enlacés un long moment, incapable de se détacher l'un de l'autre. Cependant, ils finirent par se séparer. Legolas pouvait lire la tristesse dans les yeux de son père, la tristesse oui, mais aussi l'amour.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils quittèrent tous les deux, main dans la main, la chambre du prince. Ils retrouvèrent dans la demeure du seigneur Elrond toute la famille de celui-ci pour un dernier dîner en commun avant le départ du roi d'Eryn Las Galen. Même Elmin fut invité et il fut chaleureusement accueilli de tous. Les jumeaux qui ne le connaissaient pas encore l'intégrèrent immédiatement avec amitié.

Même si la tension était parfois palpable, le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur. La crainte qui avait étreint leurs cœurs pendant de si nombreux jours s'était en partie dissipée. Pour une soirée seulement, il était bon de ne pas penser aux soucis, aux craintes et aux doutes qui allaient resurgir dés les premières heures du jour le lendemain.

Lorsque le repas prit fin, ils se séparèrent. Thranduil raccompagna son fils dans sa chambre malgré ses protestations. Le prince voulait passer davantage de temps avec son père, mais il était déjà tard et la fatigue l'avait saisi. Il avait du mal à rester éveillé, et pourtant, il voulait pouvoir passer le plus de temps possible avec son père. Le roi le coucha et resta longtemps à son chevet, à lui parler jusqu'à ce que finalement terrassé par la fatigue, et ne tenant plus il finisse par s'endormir. Alors le roi l'embrassa sur le front et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre. Il ouvrit la porte mais au lieu de sortir, il se retourna et observa son enfant en train de dormir paisiblement. Il tenta de graver cette image dans sa tête pour toujours se rappeler pour qui il se battait, pour qui il continuerait de se battre, pour qui il vivait.

Le roi, perdu dans ses pensées n'entendit pas approcher derrière lui le seigneur Elrond. Ce dernier posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Surpris, Thranduil se tourna vers lui. Il lui sourit lorsqu'il le reconnut et se résolut à fermer la porte de la chambre.

Les deux elfes quittèrent la maison de guérison, et marchèrent dans la cité d'abord en silence, jusqu'à ce que le seigneur Elrond ne commence :

« Partez tranquille, nous pendrons soin de Legolas.

-Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de me faire de soucis pour mon fils.

-Tous les pères s'en font pour leurs enfants, vous plus que les autres, et vous avez toutes les raisons du monde. Mais maintenant, c'est pour vous que je me fais du souci.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, je sais ce qui m'attend. J'ai parlé avec Elmin, il m'a raconté tout ce qu'il savait sur nos ennemis. Ils savent que j'ai tué Melhboror, ce qui signifie que tout comme moi, s'ils ne font pas attention, ils peuvent se laisser guider par leurs émotions. Ils seront tellement en colère de me voir de retour qu'ils risqueront de commettre des erreurs.

-Prenez tout de même garde, si tous ont suivi l'enseignement de Melhboror, ils auront appris à maîtriser leurs émotions.

-Mais aujourd'hui leur Melhboror n'est plus là pour les guider… C'est là notre plus grande chance. »

* * *

Alrs, combien de temps pensez vous que thranduil partira? Moi j'ai déjà mon idée (et oui, pour une fois, je sais où je vais dans mon histoire! Incroyable mais vrai!!!) 


	47. Chapter 47

Ghash7: Je ne dis rien pour l''instant... quelques mois... un an... plus d'un an... je garde le mystère entier! héhé!!!!! mouahahah... M'enfin te torture pas trop à cause de moi... tu sauras bientôt!  
Lunelfique: Va y avoir du spoooooooorttttt! looool!!!! Ha c'est officiel, ces deux là n'ont vraiment pas de chance! Mais ça va peut être changé! Gardons espoir!

Comme d'habtude, je vous remercie de prendre le temps de me lasser un petit mot!

* * *

Chapitre 47 :

Une trentaine de guerriers de Fondcombe attendait en silence, tous vêtus comme pour aller à la guerre. Parmi eux se tenait fièrement Glorfindel, pour cette mission, il serait leur capitaine. A coté d'eux patientaient aussi les hommes de Thranduil, moins nombreux mais non moins redoutables aux combats.

Seul le roi lui-même n'avait pas encore enfourché sa monture. Il était recouvert de son armure étincelante au soleil du matin et d'une longue cape beige. Il était agenouillé devant son fils et ses paroles n'étaient qu'un léger murmure que seul son prince pouvait comprendre.

« N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit Legolas. Je reviendrai te chercher, je te le promets, quel que soit le temps que cela me prenne.

-Et je vous attendrai, Ada. »

Le roi caressa le visage de son fils et se releva. Il salua rapidement Celebrian et Elrond et monta à cheval. Un dernier coup d'œil sur la cité et les cavaliers se mirent finalement en route. Legolas les regarda tous, un par un. Il avait déjà vu des hommes en armure, mais jamais autant. Ils ressemblaient tous à de grands héros sortis d'une ancienne légende s'en allant à l'encontre de leur destin pour sauver la Terre du Milieu. Ils quittèrent Fondcombe et prient le sentier venant de l'est et disparurent à l'horizon. Mais Legolas resta seul un long moment après leur départ. Il se sentait ridicule, pris en cage. Il ne pouvait rien faire sauf observer ce qu'il se passait tout autour de lui.

Après quelques hésitations, l'enfant quitta enfin l'endroit où son père lui avait fait ses adieux et retourna au cœur de la cité en serrant les poings pour ne pas pleurer. Il courut presque jusqu'à se retrouver devant la statue de sa mère et se laissa tomber à genoux devant elle.

« Naneth… »

Il aurait voulu lui parler, mais prononcer un mot de plus aurait libéré ses larmes, alors il garda le silence. Il devrait être fort. Il prit une profonde inspiration et finit par se calmer. Un profond sentiment de solitude l'avait à nouveau envahi et pourtant il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'était pas seul. Il savait qu'ici il pouvait avoir confiance, qu'il y avait des amis, que même sa mère l'accompagnait où qu'il aille. Non, il ne voulait plus laisser cette peur sournoise de la solitude l'envahir. Legolas se releva, il redressa ses épaules affaissées et décida de retourner dans sa chambre.

Il marcha calmement dans la cité pour prendre le temps d'apprécier toutes ses beautés qu'il croisait. Il n'avait encore jamais pris le temps de bien observer la cité depuis son arrivée. Et pourtant, il lui apparut soudain qu'il y avait là nombre de trésors à découvrir. Il n'aurait pas fini d'en faire le tour. Très vite, le prince oublia sa première idée de retourner dans sa chambre, et laissa perdre avec délice dans les dédales de la cité. Il découvrit les ateliers d'artisans de toute sorte, les lieux d'entraînement des guerriers, à l'arc, à l'épée, à cheval…, les habitations tous plus somptueuses les unes que les autres, les statues, les décorations, les nombreux jardins, les bibliothèques,… Il y avait tellement de choses à voir ! Au bout d'un moment, il ne faisait même plus attention aux regards étonnés de tous ceux qu'il croisait, il était trop absorbé par ce qu'il découvrait pour cela.

Toute la journée il déambula ainsi, repassant parfois aux mêmes endroits, recroisant les mêmes personnes et il en riait parfois.

« Ha vous voilà ! »

Legolas se retourna, étonné. Le seigneur Elrond l'observait d'un œil amusé.

« Nous ne vous avons pas vu de la journée, nous commencions à nous inquiéter.

-Je faisais un petit tour.

-Venez, il est temps de rentrer. »

En effet, Legolas s'aperçut que le soir tombait doucement sur Fondcombe. Il ne s'était pas douté qu'il avait marché si longtemps. Elrond le guida jusqu'à sa demeure où il lui expliqua qu'il lui avait fait préparer une chambre, car il serait sans doute plus agréable pour lui de dormir autre part que dans une maison de guérison, ce que le prince ne contesta pas.

Ils retrouvèrent le reste de la famille d'Elrond autour du repas du soir.

« Peut être que Legolas pourrait suivre les mêmes leçons qu'Elladan et Elrohir pendant la journée, dit Celeborn au milieu du repas. Cela vous occuperait, si vous êtes d'accord, bien sûr. Et vous ne seriez pas tout seul. »

Les jumeaux, enthousiastes à cette idée, lancèrent des regards pleins d'espoir vers Legolas en attendant sa réponse.

« Pourquoi pas, répondit l'intéressé.

-Cela ne signifie pas que vous resterez longtemps ici Legolas, intervînt Elrond, mais cela vous occupera l'esprit.

-Je le sais, et c'est une bonne idée.

-Avez-vous des leçons d'histoire chez vous ? Demanda l'un des jumeaux

-Et d'écriture ?

-J'avais des leçon d'histoire oui. Mais mes leçons d'écriture se sont arrêtées il y a deux ans.

-Et quels autres enseignements aviez-vous ?

-Le calcul, les armes, le…

-Les armes ??? Vous appreniez à vous battre ? »

Les jumeaux paraissaient très étonnés, presque choqués, pour cette raison Legolas tenta d'atténuer un peu la vérité.

« On ne m'enseignait que quelques points de défense, vraiment pas grand-chose.

-N'oubliez pas que Legolas est un peu plus âgé que vous et les coutumes de son pays diffèrent un peu des nôtres. »

* * *

voilà, et un chapitre de plus! ça vous plait toujours? 


	48. Chapter 48

Ghash7: Ha ben oui, va bien falloir l'occuper un peu ce petit Legolas, même si, je pense que si je demande à quelqu'un de bien vouloir venir lui tenir compagnie, je touvverai une foule de volontaires... looool! Tu ne crois pas?

* * *

Chapitre 48 :

Comme prévu donc, dés le lendemain matin Legolas assista aux leçons données aux jumeaux. Il écouta avec attention durant toute la matinée ce que le précepteur leur enseigna. Leur professeur s'appelait Tilud. Legolas avait déjà remarqué qu'il savait être très patient avec ses deux jeunes élèves habituels qui pouvaient parfois se montrer dissipés.

Les trois enfants furent libérés après le repas du midi. Les jumeaux entraînèrent Legolas avec eux et ils disparurent en courant dans la cité.

Elrond sourit en les regardant partir. Legolas semblait bien s'intégrer et il lui apparut clairement qu'une grande amitié était née entre les trois enfants. Le seigneur elfe quitta son poste d'observation, d'autres affaires l'appelaient, un autre invité dans la cité attirait son attention. Il se rendit donc dans la maison de guérison, endroit qu'il fréquentait beaucoup trop souvent à son goût ces derniers temps et se retrouva à frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Elmin. Le jeune elfe vînt lui ouvrir rapidement, un livre à la main.

« Seigneur Elrond ?

-Bonjour Elmin. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Bien, mon seigneur.

-Nous ne vous avons pas vu durant le repas aujourd'hui.

-Je n'avais pas très faim mon seigneur.

-Accepteriez-vous de marcher un peu avec moi ?

-Bien sûr mon seigneur. »

Elmin alla poser son livre et les deux elfes sortirent de la maison.

« Avez-vous toujours mal à l'épaule ?

-Non, mon seigneur, grâce à vos soins.

-Arrêtez de m'appelez tout le temps comme ça… Dîtes-moi, Thranduil a bien dû vous parler de ce qu'il envisageait pour vous ?

-Oui, nous en avons parlé avant qu'il ne parte.

-Que vous a-t-il dit ?

-Le seigneur Thranduil m'a dit qu'il n'envisageait aucun châtiment pour moi. Vous aviez raison à ce sujet.

-Et je suis ravi de l'apprendre. Le roi est quelqu'un de généreux, et en plus, je crois qu'il vous apprécie réellement, Elmin, pour celui que vous êtes.

-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit.

-Vraiment ? Il vous a dit cela ?

-Oui, je vous l'assure.

-Et bien, reprit Elrond en souriant, il semblerait que Thranduil ait fait quelques progrès en communication. »

Elmin sourit à la remarque de l'elfe.

« Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est un vieil ami, oui. Et son père l'était aussi.

-Les gens disent qu'avant qu'il ne rencontre la reine, le seigneur Thranduil était très froid et qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment et qu'après sa mort, il était redevenu de même.

-Thranduil n'est pas froid. Simplement, il a souffert toute sa vie. Et il pensait qu'un roi, aussi malheureux soit-il, n'a pas à montrer de tels sentiments, que sa responsabilité envers les siens le lui interdisait. Mais je crois qu'il a enfin compris qu'il a le droit de montrer ce qu'il y a dans son cœur et aussi qu'il doit cesser de pleurer les disparus dans sa famille. Autrefois, c'était un jeune prince très joyeux, débordant d'énergie, aujourd'hui il doit réapprendre à rire, mais je ne me fais plus trop de soucis pour cela.

-Car Legolas est là maintenant.

-Assez parler des autres, parlez-moi un peu de vous. Qu'allez-vous faire après votre retour à Eryn Las Galen ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Reprendre une vie normale.

-Excellant programme.

-Je me surprends à croire parfois qu'un jour je pourrais vivre sans ce poids.

-Ce jour viendra Elmin, il faut y croire.

-Vous savez, quand je suis retourné Eryn Las Galen pour tenter de trouver l'antidote, je croyais fermement que je ne réussirai pas, mais que je me devais d'essayer tout de même. Et lorsque je suis arrivé là bas, et que j'ai pu parler au bras droit de Melhboror, j'ai commencé par lui raconter la mort de Melhboror. A ce moment là, j'ai senti que j'avais un pouvoir sur lui. Il était accroché à chacune de mes paroles, parce qu'il n'avait rien prévu de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'avait pas prévu que Legolas aurait le courage de s'échapper et que Thranduil pourrait voir clair dans leur jeu. C'est grâce à cela que j'ai pu trouver l'antidote. J'ai profité de leur désarroi. Je ne leur ai pas laissé le temps de se remettre de la mort de Melhboror. Je leur ai dit ce qu'il voulait entendre, et du coup, ils ont fini par me laisser faire tout ce que je voulais.

-Vous avez expérimenté le pouvoir de la parole. Les circonstances étaient avec vous et vous avez manié le langage comme vous le deviez.

-Et je comprends maintenant que la véritable torture qu'exerçait Melhboror venait de sa bouche, non de ses coups.

-C'est un tout. Un esprit se trouve réduit et sensibles aux tortures morales lorsque le corps lui-même est affaibli. Melhboror le savait parfaitement.

-Je me demande néanmoins comment il en est venu à perpétué de tels actes.

-Son esprit était malade, et probablement que nous ne saurons jamais comment il en est arrivé à pouvoir penser que son peuple était supérieur à n'importe quel autre.

-J'aimerai pourtant savoir pour être certain de ne pas un jour prendre le même chemin que lui. »

* * *

Verdict? 


	49. Chapter 49

Ghash7: Et je crois pouvoir dire sans trop me tromper que tu n'es pas la seule... looool

* * *

Chapitre 49 :

Elmin se massa lentement l'épaule, il n'avait pas vraiment mal, mais sa cicatrice lui tirait un peu la peau. Le jeune elfe s'assit sur le bord d'une fontaine dans l'un des nombreux jardins de la cité et observa quelques secondes son visage reflété dans l'eau. De grands cernes entouraient encore ses yeux, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait plus l'air aussi désespéré qu'autrefois. Il plongea sa main dans la fontaine et son image se dissipa brutalement.

« Elmin ? »

Le jeune elfe se redressa un peu et se retourna. Il savait déjà qui l'appelait, il avait reconnut sa voix mais il était tout de même surpris de se retrouver face à Legolas. Les deux elfes ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis leur courte conversation quelques jours plus tôt en présence de Thranduil.

« Seigneur Legolas ?

-Vous avez encore mal à l'épaule ? »

Elmin s'aperçut qu'il avait toujours sa main posée sur son ancienne blessure. Il la retira rapidement.

« Non, mon seigneur, elle est cicatrisée maintenant. »

Legolas s'installa tranquillement sur la fontaine à coté de l'autre.

« Cela fait déjà une semaine qu'il est parti et Ada me manque terriblement…

-Je vous comprends. C'est normal.

-Je ne peux pas en parler avec Elladan et Elrohir. Il s ne peuvent pas comprendre, même s'ils essayent.

-Ils sont encore très jeunes, ils ont leur innocence.

-Je les envie beaucoup parfois…

-Peu d'enfants ont la chance de vivre dans un tel environnement familial. Beaucoup les envieraient s'ils savaient.

-Et vous ? Où sont vos parents ?

-Mes… Mes parents sont morts, mon seigneur… Il y a longtemps.

-Ho… Je suis désolé, je l'ignorais. Je n'aurai pas du poser la question.

-Ce n'est pas grave mon seigneur. »

Après un court silence, Legolas regarda Elmin droit dans les yeux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Vous voulez bien faire une chose pour moi ? Arrêtez de m'appelez mon seigneur. Je sais que selon le protocole, tout le monde, sauf Ada devrait m'appeler ainsi, mais je déteste ça. Même ici, tout le monde m'appelle avec mon prénom, vous devriez faire de même. Et si l'on vous en tient rigueur, vous n'avez qu'à dire que c'est moi qui vous l'ai demandé. »

Elmin rendit son sourire à son prince, et l'atmosphère se détendit nettement.

« D'accord.

-Vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop ici ?

-Je me repose, cela fait du bien de pouvoir prendre le temps de se reposer. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

-Si si, bien sûr. Et le seigneur Elrond fait en sorte que je ne m'ennuie pas, j'assiste aux leçons que suivent Elladan et Elrohir le matin, mais mon précepteur m'a déjà enseigné la plupart de ce qu'ils sont en train d'étudier maintenant.

-Ce n'est que provisoire, lorsque nous retournerons à Eryn Las galen, vous reprendrez votre éducation où vous l'aviez laissée.

-Ce qui me manque le plus, ce sont les promenades dans la forêt.

-Il y en a des forêts ici, vous pourriez aussi les visiter. En avez-vous parlé au seigneur Elrond ?

-Non pas encore.

-Vous devriez, je suis certain qu'il comprendrait et qu'il vous permettrait d'aller vous promener un peu en dehors de la cité ?

-Peut être bien, à condition qu'une vingtaine de gardes me surveillent… Et puis, de toute façon, je n'ai guère envie de le déranger pour cela. Et comme vous l'avez dit, cette situation n'est que provisoire. Bientôt nous serons de retour à Eryn Las Galen…

-Je l'espère. »

Legolas laissa ses doigts tracer d'étranges dessins complexes à la surface de l'eau et les deux elfes se turent un moment.

« Avez-vous connu ma mère ?

-Non. J'ai entendu parler de votre mère bien sûr, comme tout le monde, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de voir la reine.

-Non, pas comme tout le monde. Peut être qu'en dehors du palais, les gens perpétuent son souvenir et content sa vie, mais à l'intérieur du palais, je peux vous assurer que personne n'ose parler d'elle. Même Ada, jusqu'à ces derniers jours a toujours su éviter le sujet.

-N'en veuillez pas à votre père. Peut être était-ce trop douloureux pour lui de repenser à celle qu'il aimait de tout son cœur mais qu'il ne reverrait jamais.

-Je sais et je ne lui en ai jamais voulu… voudriez-vous voir ma mère ?

-Voir votre mère ?!

-Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer. »

Legolas prit la main d'Elmin et l'entraîna avec lui. Ils sortirent du jardin rapidement et le prince qui connaissait maintenant bien la cité emprunta le chemin le plus court qui les conduisit jusqu'à la statue de la reine. Arrivés devant l'image de pierre, ils s'arrêtèrent et Legolas la présenta à son compagnon avec fierté.

« Voici ma mère.

-Elle est… magnifique… vraiment.

-J'aimerais qu'il y ait aussi une représentation de votre mère pour que vous puissiez me la montrer aussi.

-J'aimerais aussi. Lorsque j'avais votre âge, peu après sa disparition, les gens me disaient beaucoup que je lui ressemblais énormément. Mais je ne peux dire si cela est vrai, je ne me souviens plus de son visage. Cela remonte à trop loin. Mais je n'oublierais jamais sa voix, et pour moi, c'est le plus important. »

Les deux elfes sourirent. Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, aucun d'eux ne songeait plus, à cet instant précis, au fantôme de Melhboror. Durant quelques secondes, il disparut de leurs esprits.

* * *

Quelques reviews??? pleassssssseeeeeeeeee! 


	50. Chapter 50

Ghash7: Merci ma chère! je me devais bien sûr de creuser un peu la relation entre Legolas et Elmin! Ca me semblait évident.

* * *

Chapitre 50 : 

Le roi descendit de cheval sans perdre un instant. Nombre de regards curieux s'étaient tournés vers lui, mais il était pressé. Il ne pouvait se permettre de prendre le temps d'expliquer à son peuple ce qu'il se passait dans les détails. Son peuple allait devoir attendre. Thranduil entra dans son palais et déjà un de ses ministres les plus proches venait à sa rencontre.

« Mon seigneur ! Enfin vous êtes de retour !

-Je veux que tous mes ministres m'attendent dans la chambre du grand conseil d'ici vingt minutes.

-Vingt minutes ?! Mais mon seigneur ?

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

-Bien, mon seigneur. »

L'elfe se retira rapidement, comprenant que son roi était inflexible. Thranduil s'enferma dans sa chambre, le temps de retirer son armure. Il s'assura une dernière fois avant de quitter la pièce qu'il possédait toujours dans l'envers de sa tunique le parchemin qu'Elmin lui avait remis avant son départ. Sur ce parchemin, étaient inscrit minutieusement les noms et fonctions de la plupart des parjures, tous ceux qu'avait rencontré Elmin.

Le roi prit une profonde inspiration et se rendit finalement dans la grande chambre du conseil de son palais, accompagné de quelques gardes de Fondcombe. Là, l'attendaient déjà tous ses ministres. Tous patientaient avec angoisse, car personne ne savait ce que le roi leur voulait. On n'ignorait pas que le prince avait été en danger et que le roi s'étai précipité à son secours, confiant son royaume à quelques ministres.

« Merci d'être venus, commença t-il. J'ai peu de temps devant moi, alors je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Certains d'entre vous m'avaient dit leur méfiance à l'égard de mon capitaine Melhboror. J'aurai du les écouter. Aujourd'hui, Melhboror est mort. »

Un murmure parcouru la salle.

« Certains d'entre vous seront surpris d'apprendre que Melhboror a tenté d'assassiner votre prince, Legolas. Je l'ai tué alors qu'il menaçait de trancher la gorge de Legolas. Je ne peux pas vous exposer en détails tout ce que j'ai appris depuis mon départ d'Eryn Las Galen car le temps est contre moi. En revanche, ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Melhboror n'était pas seul dans sa folie. Je l'ai appris de source sûre. »

Thranduil fit une courte pause pour observer les visages crispés de ses ministres.

« Vous serez heureux d'apprendre que Legolas va bien. Il est encore à Fondcombe, dans la demeure du seigneur Elrond, à l'abri. Le prince restera loin de sa maison tant que tous les traîtres, complices de Melhboror ne seront pas arrêtés.

« Mais mon seigneur, se risqua l'un des ministres, avez-vous les noms de ces traîtres ?

-Peut être pas tous, mais oui, je possède la plupart de leurs noms. Aussi, je propose de commencer dés maintenant, ici même.

-Êtes-vous en train de suggérer qu'il y aurait des traîtres parmi nous ?

-Je ne le suggère pas, j'en ai des preuves. »

La nouvelle fit son effet et tous les ministres commencèrent à dévisager avec méfiance leurs voisins.

Une semaine plus tard.

« Toujours aucune nouvelle ?

-Non, rien pour l'instant.

-Nous devons nous montrer patients. Je suis certaine que le seigneur Thranduil nous tiendra au courant de la tournure des évènements dés que possible. »

Trois légers coups frappés à sa porte obligèrent le seigneur Elrond à détourner les yeux de Celebrian. Il alla ouvrir la porte.

« Bonjour Seigneur Elrond, je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Non, entrez Elmin. »

Le jeune elfe pénétra dans la grande pièce qui servait de bureau à Elrond et salua amicalement Celebrian.

« Comment allez-vous Elmin ? Demanda t-elle.

-Bien. Je ne vous dérangerai pas longtemps, j'ai juste une petite demande à vous faire.

-Nous vous écoutons.

-Voilà, je sais que Legolas commence à tourner un peu en rond. Je crois qu'il connaît déjà chaque recoin de la cité pour l'avoir souvent parcouru en long et en large. Je sais qu'il aimerait beaucoup sortir un peu de la cité et visiter les forêts à proximité, mais je sais aussi qu'il n'ose pas vous en parler.

-Est-ce que je lui ferais si peur que ça ?

-Non, il n'ose pas c'est tout. Vous faîtes déjà tant pour nous. »

Celebrian sourit à son époux, un air malicieux dans les yeux.

Le jour même, au moment du dîner, une fois qu'Elladan et Elrohir eurent quitté la table pour aller se coucher puisqu'ils étaient les plus jeunes, Elmin prit la parole.

« Legolas, je me demandais si une petite promenade à cheval en ma compagnie demain après midi vous plairait ? »

Le prince dévisagea tour à tour Elmin, Elrond et Celebrian qui attendaient visiblement sa réaction.

« Vous êtes sérieux ? Seigneur Elrond, vous seriez d'accord ?

-J'ai déjà accepté lorsqu'Elmin est venu me voir cet après midi.

-C'est vrai ! »

Legolas avait du mal à y croire ! Elmin avait réussi à convaincre le seigneur Elrond ! Les trois adultes furent heureux de voir le prince se réjouir comme n'importe quel enfant de son âge.

« La seule condition que nous exigeons, reprit Celebrian, c'est que vous restiez à l'intérieur des frontières de notre pays, que vous ne vous éloignez pas, et que deux de nos hommes vous accompagnent. »

Legolas avait du mal à contenir sa joie. La matinée suivante allait être longue.

* * *

Attention, super Thranduil est de retour!!!!!! (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour? ça je sais pas encore loool)... Bref! J'attends comme toujours vos réactions! Bisous! 


	51. Chapter 51

Son Kaya Sama: Contente que ça e plaise. J'ai remarqué que dans tes ccommenaires tu étais très attaché à la relation entre Elmin, Legolas et Thranduil.  
Ghash7: (de quelle phrase tu parles?) Tous avec Thranduil, tous avec Thranduil, ouai, ouai!!!! Thranduil va casser de l'elfes[auteur en train d'imiter une bande de pom pom girls devant son ordinateur sans crainte du ridicule!!!! mdr!

* * *

Chapitre 51 :

Legolas quitta finalement la table et se précipita dans sa chambre pour se préparer à partir avec Elmin. Il était vraiment très excité par cette petite randonnée. Cela faisait presque un mois qu'il n'était pas sorti de ces murs. Et étant descendant d'une elfe des bois, il avait besoin de s'échapper un peu dans la nature de temps à autres, seul ou non.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il tomba nez à nez avec Celebrian.

« Vous avez déjà fini de manger ? »

Par politesse, le prince s'obligea à ne pas demander à l'elfe ce qu'elle faisait dans sa chambre, mais il en était bien intrigué. Elle semblait cacher quelque chose derrière elle.

« Je voulais vous faire une surprise, dit-elle, mais vous m'avez saisie en flagrant délit ! Tenez, j'ai pensé que c'était la bonne occasion pour vous offrir ceci. »

Elle tendit à Legolas ce qu'elle avait tenté de dissimuler à son arrivée. C'était une petite tunique aux couleurs de la forêt et finement brodée avec des files d'argent.

« Dame Celebrian !!! C'est magnifique !

-Allez, je vous laisse vous changer, Elmin va finir par vous attendre.

-Merci beaucoup ! »

L'elfe laissa l'enfant et alla retrouver devant sa demeure Elmin qui en effet attendait déjà Legolas. Derrière lui étaient attroupé quatre chevaux, tous sellés, prêts à partir. Erestor et un garde de la cité accompagnaient les deux jeunes elfes.

« Legolas n'est pas encore là ? Remarqua Elrond.

-C'est de ma faute, lui expliqua alors Celebrian. Il ne va plus tarder maintenant.

-Ne vous éloignez pas de trop, reprit le seigneur elfe sérieusement.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, lui répondit Erestor, il ne leur arrivera rien. Nous allons juste nous promener.

-Je compte sur vous, Melon nin. »

A peine eut-il le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'il vit sortir de sa demeure Legolas en courant.

« Excusez moi de mon retard.

-Allez, montez vite en selle. »

Elrond aida Legolas à enfourcher sa monture et constata qu'une fois installé, le prince maîtrisait parfaitement son cheval malgré son jeune âge.

« Passez une bonne après midi, et soyez de retour avant le coucher du soleil, s'il vous plait. »

Avec cette dernière recommandation, le petit groupe s'élança hors de la cité, au trot.

« Je crois qu'il y en a un que tu as rendu heureux aujourd'hui, murmura Celebrian en souriant à l'oreille de son mari.

-J'espère. De toute façon, je me doutais bien qu'il ne resterait pas enfermé dans la cité très longtemps.

-Il ressemble tant à sa mère.

-Et à son père aussi… »

Plus tard dans l'après midi, Elrond était en train de relire un message habituel venu de Lorien, lorsqu'un garde fit irruption dans son bureau.

« Mon seigneur, dit-il en s'avançant, un message d'Eryn Las Galen. »

L'elfe tendit un parchemin à son seigneur et repartit. Elrond ne perdit pas un instant pour briser le sceaux royal sindarin qui fermait le parchemin, il le déplia et le lut.

_« Melon nin, _

_J'ai peur que nos affaires prennent encore plus de temps que ce que j'avais prévu. Je crains qu'à force de me voir faire enfermer de nombreux elfes de mon propre peuple, parmi lesquels de hauts officiers, mes gens ne commencent à croire que leur pauvre roi fou ne se soit transformé en vrai tyran. Je dois donc m'efforcer de prouver la culpabilité de chacun et d'exposer toute l'affaire au grand jour. _

_De plus, une grande partie des parjures ont décidé de s'enfuir après le passage d'Elmin. D'après mes informations, ils se sont regroupés et se terrent dans la forêt en espérant que nous ne les trouveront pas. Je me chargerai d'eux plus tard, lorsque toute ma cité sera débarrassée des traîtres. J'ignore encore le temps que cela me prendra et j'espère de tout mon cœur pouvoir bientôt resserrer mon fils dans mes bras. _

_Je joins à ce message une lettre pour Legolas. _

_Veillez bien sur lui et sur Elmin. _

_Thranduil. »_

Elrond relut encore une fois le billet, son inquiétude ne faisait que croître pour son ami. Il imaginait dans quelle angoisse il devait vivre. Il devait se méfier de tout ceux qu'il croisait dans sa propre demeure.

Au milieu du pli du parchemin Thranduil avait dissimulé un autre petit parchemin à l'adresse de son fils. Elrond le mit de coté, il le donnerait en main propre au prince lors de son retour. Puis, il prit un autre parchemin vierge et commença à rédiger une lettre de réponse dans laquelle il donnait des nouvelles de Legolas. Il lui expliquait que le prince suivait quelques leçons avec les jumeaux le matin, qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec ses fils et aussi avec Elmin depuis quelques jours. Il lui raconta que les deux elfes passaient leur après midi à chevaucher aux abords de la cité, accompagnés d'une escorte bien sûr. En tout cas, il fit tout pour rassurer Thranduil sur la santé et le moral de son fils. Peut être ces bonnes nouvelles lui réchaufferaient-elles le cœur et l'aideraient à combattre ses propres démons.

* * *

Bon bon bon... Rolala,je m'étonne moi même, j'arrive à caser un chapitre par jour... héhé! pour l'instant, bref!  
Dites moi si vous aimez toujours, ce que vous en pensez, comment vous voyez l'histoire continuer, bref tout ce qui vous passe par la tête! Comm d'habitude, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires!  
Oui, je sais, je suis piplette aujourd'hui, je m'arrête là.  
Bisous à tous! 


	52. Chapter 52

hééééééééé!!!! mais un deuxième chapitre dans la même journée!!!!!!!! houhou!!!!

Lalolie: Wahoo! Que dire dire à part Wahoo!!!!! J'en croyais pas mes yeux quand j'ai vu la taille du commentaire!!!!! ha oui, t'es pardonnée tout de suite d'avoir disparu pendant quelques chapitres!!!!!(d'ailleurs, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de publier un autre chapitre si rapidement...)  
Bon alors, je vais répondre à tes remarques, une par une. D'abord, oui, je sais, je publie très régulièrement en ce moment... Faut remercier les grèves et le blocage de ma fac qui me laissent pas mal de temps devant mon ordi héhé!!!! Enfin, j'annonce officiellement que la fa a rouvert ses pores, donc, ça va être plus dure de publier tous les jours! looool! Quoique, j'ai de la marge... héhé!!! Ensuite, pour ce qui est de la relation entre Elmin et Legolas, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt à Ghash7, je crois, ça me tenait à coeur de la développer. Et j'avoue, c'estun peu grâce ( ou à cause???) de vous. Je m'explique: à la base, Elmin ne devait pas prendre autant d'importance, mais vous, chers lecteurs l'avait pris en sympathie... et ben du coup, l'auteur aussi! loool! Pour ce qui concerne les leçons de Legolas, je n'aurais qu'une seule chose à te dire: no stress!on le verra avec des armes dans les mains notre Legolas, mais n'anticipons pas, s'il vous plait... !!!! Ensuite, je ne voulais pas dire que le peuple d'Eryn Las Galen croyait que leur roi devnait un peu taré, mais je voulais mettre l'accent sur le fait que Thranduil ne peut pas se permettre de débarquer comme ça chez lui et de mettre certains elfes en prison sans donner aucune explication. Il doit se justifier... Voilà pourquoi il doit finalement prendre le temps de tout expliquer! Voilà voilà... J'espère que j'ai bien répondu... Houlà, v'là la loooongueeeee réponse à ue looooongueeeee review!!! merci en tout cas!!!!  
Au suivant looool!!!!  
Ghash7: haaaaa cette phrase là! heu ben non, je ne sais pas du tout d'où elle vient. En fait, je ne savait pas si tu parlais de cette phrase là donc, ou d'une autre que j'avais écrite dans le chapitre précédent qui était à peu près (de mémoire): super Thranduil est de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour... phrase qui, j'ai un peu honte de le dire, est tiré de... pockémon... mouahahah... Hum les belles références!!!! mdr!!!!! Bref bref...

Bon allez, trêve de blabla. Alors aujourd'hui, au menu... de la deception et du ressentiment! j'espère que vous aimerez!

* * *

Chapitre 52 :

Legolas, Elmin et leurs compagnons rentrèrent à Fondcombe peu avant la tombée de la nuit. Tous les deux semblaient ravis et en les voyant revenir, Celebrian comprit que ce genre d'excursion allait probablement se répéter très régulièrement.

Lorsqu'ils eurent ramenés leurs montures à l'écurie, les deux jeunes elfes durent se séparer. Ils retournèrent chacun dans leur chambre pour se laver et se nettoyer et l'on vint leur apporter de quoi se restaurer.

Legolas mangeait distraitement une pomme, assis sur le balcon de sa chambre. Il faisait maintenant nuit noire, et le prince, les yeux tournés vers les étoiles qu'il aimait tant, essayait de se souvenir de chaque moment de sa journée. C'était un merveilleux cadeau que lui avait fait Elmin.

On frappa à la porte et Elrond entra dans la chambre. Legolas descendit brusquement de son perchoir pour l'accueillir.

« Vous avez passé une bonne après-midi ?

-Excellente. Merci d'avoir accepter de nous laisser nous promener.

-Tenez, votre père vous a envoyé ceci. C'est arrivé cet après midi. »

Le seigneur remit le parchemin à l'enfant et se retira.

« Bonne nuit Legolas, nous nous reverrons demain. »

Le prince attendit que la porte de sa chambre soit totalement fermée pour ouvrir sans ménagement le contenu du parchemin.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque les jumeaux virent arrivée Legolas dans leur petite salle de classe, ils comprirent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais le prince refusa de répondre à leurs questions. Il se contenta de leur dire qu'il était fatigué et s'enferma dans son silence.

De même, il s'isola durant tout le reste de la journée et ne se remontra qu'à l'heure du dîner pendant lequel il ne dit pas un mot. Il s'excusa de bonne heure et se retira dans sa chambre. Inquiet, Elmin voulut le suivre, mais une main amicale le retînt, celle de Celebrian.

« Laissez lui du temps.

-Mais que se passe t-il ? Il n'a pas décroché un mot de la journée.

-Nous avons reçu une lettre du seigneur Thranduil hier après midi dans laquelle il explique qu'il va devoir s'absenter plus longtemps que prévu.

-Plus longtemps ?

-Plusieurs mois certainement.

-Je vois. Legolas est en colère… Lui qui espérait tant pouvoir bientôt retourner chez lui…

-Sa colère passera. »

Elmin se sentit profondément désolé pour son jeune ami. Il savait à quel point le prince était impatient de retrouver son père et sa cité. Il lui en parlait chaque jour. Et d'ailleurs, même Elmin qui connaissait le milieu contre lequel se battait le roi ne pensait pas que ce combat allait prendre tant de temps. Lui aussi était déçu, mais ce n'était rien comparé à Legolas.

L'après midi suivante, dés que Legolas eut le temps, il se présenta devant le seigneur Elrond qui discutait avec Erestor.

« Legolas ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'aimerai vous parler d'une chose importante.

-Allez-y, je vous écoute. »

Erestor s'écarta pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux elfes.

« Puisque je vais devoir rester ici encore un long moment, j'aimerai pouvoir reprendre l'éducation telle que je l'ai laissé à Eryn Las Galen.

-Les leçons de mes fils ne vous suffisent-elles pas ?

-Elles ne comprennent qu'une partie de l'éducation que je suivais. Vous savez que j'ai commencé à apprendre à me battre depuis plus d'un an déjà.

-J'y réfléchirai Legolas, je ne peux vous donner de réponse maintenant.

-Mais ! Tous les elfes d'Eryn Las Galen savaient déjà se battre à mon âge !

-Je vous ai dit que j'y réfléchirai. »

Legolas, toujours en colère tourna les talons et partit.

« Il a raison sur un point, dit Erestor qui avait suivit le court échange. Il est en âge pour apprendre ce genre de choses.

-Pour l'instant il n'est pas prêt. Je ne veux pas qu'il reprenne l'apprentissage des armes tant que la colère grondera encore dans son cœur.

-Mais la réponse que vous venez de lui donner n'a pas atténué sa colère, bien au contraire.

-Que pouvais-je dire d'autre ? »

Elrond envisagea soudainement toute l'ampleur de la situation. Bien sûr, il accueillait Legolas de bon cœur, il ne regrettait rien, il était même heureux de pouvoir aider Thranduil et son fils, et il le ferait tant qu'ils en auraient besoin. Mais Legolas était jeune et parfois impulsif. Il sortait d'une affaire difficile, il avait besoin de soutient, il avait besoin de pouvoir se retrouver avec son père, pas d'être tenu à l'écart, même si cela était pour son bien.

« Méfiez-vous quand même, reprit Erestor. Legolas est jeune et il nous a déjà prouvé que prendre lui-même les choses en main ne lui fait pas peur. »

Elrond acquiesça, il savait parfaitement à quoi faisait allusion Erestor. Dés que Legolas s'était senti en danger à Fondcombe, il n'avait pas hésité à s'enfuir. Il pouvait parfaitement recommencer.

« Oui, mais à ce moment là, il se croyais en danger. Ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui.

-Il se sentait surtout seul. Ne lui faites pas croire que vous lui tournez le dos. »

* * *

Alors? Vous avez aimé??? Je pense que vous aller aussi le chapitre suivant! héhé! je vous le mettrai en ligne demain, promis! Mais ça ne vous dispense pas de commentaires, hein? hein? Bon, je sens que je suis juste un peu chiante et bavarde ce soir, donc j'arrête!  
Bisous, j'attends de vos nouvelles! 


	53. Chapter 53

Ghash7: Oui, je ne suis vraiment pas sympas avec lui. Pauvre Legolas! heu, j'avais pas trop trop prévu de donner le contenu exacte de la lettre que Thranduil a envoyé à son fils, mais pourquoi pas, je vais y réfléchir.

Bon voilà un chapitre qui, je pense plaira à certains!!! surtout ceux qui sont attachés aux relations entre Legolas et Elmin! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 53 :

Frustré, Legolas s'enferma à nouveau dans sa chambre. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour s'occuper, il n'en pouvait plus de cette situation d'attente. L'enfant s'assit au pied de son lit et ramena ses genoux contre poitrine. Mais il ne fut pas seul longtemps, car Elmin qui venait de le voir courir dans sa chambre, se permit de le suivre. Le jeune elfe entra dans la pièce et trouva Legolas assis par terre. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui et s'installa à ses cotés sans dire un mot. Il voulait surtout lui montrer qu'il le soutenait.

« Vous devez croire que je fais un caprice d'enfant, murmura le prince.

-Non pas du tout. Je pense seulement que vous êtes triste.

-Ada dit dans sa lettre qu'il ne reviendra pas ici probablement avant plusieurs mois. »

Legolas laissa sa tête se blottir contre Elmin qui posa son bras sur les épaules du prince pour le réconforter. Il poussa un long soupir mélancolique.

« Je voudrais juste rentrer chez moi.

-Je sais. Je le voudrais aussi. »

Alors Elmin sentit contre lui les petits soubresauts qui secouaient le corps de Legolas alors que celui-ci céda finalement aux larmes. Il resserra son étreinte et le laissa pleurer en silence pendant de longues minutes. Quand il se fut calmé, Elmin s'aperçut qu'il s'était endormi. Son regard était fixé devant lui sans rien voir. Il comprit que Legolas, sous le coup de l'émotion n'avait pas du se reposer de toute la nuit. Il prit l'enfant doucement dans ses bras, l'étendit avec délicatesse sur son lit, et quitta la chambre. Il referma la porte derrière en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit et s'éloigna. Il s'était très vite attaché à l'enfant sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, et le voir dans cet état lui brisait le cœur. Peut être lui rappelait-il sa propre enfance ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il était le premier véritable ami qu'il avait depuis la disparition de ses parents, la première rencontre heureuse depuis des années. Aussi ferait-il tout pour l'aider à traverser cette nouvelle épreuve.

Alors qu'il quittait la demeure du seigneur Elrond, Elmin rencontra Celebrian qui faisait chemin inverse, l'air fatigué, les mains posés sur son ventre un peu arrondi.

« Vous allez bien ? Demanda t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Ca va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

-Vous êtes certaine ?

-Je ne suis pas malade, Elmin, je suis enceinte. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas tant. Venez, accompagnez moi plutôt jusqu'à la bibliothèque. »

Il accepta volontiers et tendit son bras à l'elfe qui s'y appuya et ils se mirent en route.

« Comment va Legolas ?

-Il est en colère et triste.

-C'est compréhensible. Il croyait qu'il allait bientôt revoir son père. Où est-il maintenant ?

-Dans sa chambre, il s'est endormi. »

Une fois dans la bibliothèque, Elmin aida Celebrian à s'asseoir dans un confortable fauteuil.

« J'ai remarqué que vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux.

-C'est exacte.

-Je suis contente pour vous. Vous le méritez. Et Legolas a besoin de vous. Je sais qu'il apprécie énormément Elladan et Elrohir, mais mes enfants sont encore un peu trop jeunes pour comprendre tout ce qu'il se passe. Alors que vous, vous avez vécu une histoire un peu similaire. C'est pour cela que Legolas peut se confier à vous, vous savez ce qu'il ressent.

-Je suis heureux de pouvoir aider.

-Ne soyez pas si modeste, Elmin. Legolas va encore avoir besoin de vous, j'ai peur que les prochains mois ne soient très longs pour lui. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps il restera ici, mais je sens que nous allons devoir être très patients. Le seigneur Thranduil le sait, il ne pourra pas mettre fin à cette histoire aussi facilement que nous l'avons tous souhaité.

-Je ne sais combien de temps Legolas pourra vraiment attendre avant de commencer à désespérer.

-Le plus important est qu'il ne doute jamais que son père reviendra le chercher comme il le lui a promis. Il doit toujours s'en souvenir.

-Je comprends.

-C'est un enfant qui a besoin d'être rassuré régulièrement.

-C'est normal après ce qu'il a traversé. C'est une des méthodes de Melhboror que d'insinuer le doute dans l'esprit de ses victimes. Legolas n'a pas encore compris cela, et il doit s'en rendre compte seul.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, il y a des choses dont Legolas a besoin et que vous êtes le seul à pouvoir lui apporter.

-Je ferai de mon mieux.

-Je suis soulagée de constater que vous avez un peu repris confiance en vous Elmin.

-J'aimerais que Legolas fasse de même. Il fait croire à tout le monde qu'il a repris le dessus, mais je vois dans ses yeux que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Il y arrivera, avec votre aide, même si cela prendra du temps. Vous savez, sa mère était pareille, elle était beaucoup plus fragile qu'elle ne voulait bien le laisser paraître, du moins lorsque nous étions jeunes. Car après son mariage, c'était une autre, elle avait trouvé dans son amour avec Thranduil une force incroyable qui aurait fait vaciller les plus hauts sommets enneigés. Elle était époustouflante. Enfin, elle nous manque à tous.

-Je ferais bien de vous laisser vous reposer, Dame Celebrian. »

Elle hocha de la tête silencieusement et regarda le jeune elfe sortir.

* * *

Alors, quelles sont vos impressions? 


	54. Chapter 54

Ghash7: Roooo merciiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!! Je repense à l'un des commntaires que tu m'as laissé il n'y a pas longtemps où tu me disais que je passais par touts les games d'émotions... (c'est bien toi, hein? je m trompe pas? je suis pas en train de faire un bide???). Et bien, tu verras que dans ce petit (oui, petit, je sais) je continue sur ma lancé! héhé!!!! j'espère que tu aimeras.  
Isabellelp: Wouaaaaaaa une nouvelle!!!! Bonjour bonjour! oui oui, mes chapitres sont courts, on me l'a souvent dit (reproché?) mais bon, ducoup, je publie régulièrement (tous les jours en ce moment, c'est vrai, mais c'est parce que j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avanc sur mon ordi, mais shuteeeeee! faut pas le dire loool). Sinon, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise et ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur qu'une personne de plus me laisse un commentaire! En tout cas, j'espère te revoir (si on peut dire) bientôt!

Bon, je me risque l'espace d'un chapitre à un autre registre. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

* * *

Chapitre 54 :

Legolas se réveilla, une petite heure plus tard. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et s'assit sur son lit. La peau de son visage tirait à cause des larmes qu'il avait encore versées et qui avaient séchées telles qu'elles. L'enfant se leva et alla se rincer le visage pour essayer de faire disparaître les traces de larmes et se rafraîchir. Il s'essuya, remit rapidement ses cheveux en ordre et alla dehors. Maintenant qu'il s'était un peu reposé, il se sentait mieux. Il acceptait douloureusement le fait qu'il allait devoir rester à Fondcombe encore un long moment.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le seuil de la maison, il aperçut un peu plus loin dans le jardin de la demeure d'Elrond les jumeaux qui semblaient très occupés. Legolas décida d'aller à leur rencontre, mais les deux enfants ne le virent que lorsqu'il fut juste à coté d'eux et qu'il se manifestât tellement ils étaient immergés dans leur occupation.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Une surprise pour Tilud, répondit Elladan.

-Je pense que notre cher professeur va beaucoup aimé, » renchérit Elrohir en riant.

Intéressé, Legolas s'approcha. Elrohir avait entre les mains un petit sac de cuire que leur professeur avait l'habitude d'attacher à sa ceinture, mais Legolas ne savait pas ce qu'il contenait en temps normal. Pour le moment, les jumeaux le remplissaient soigneusement d'insectes en tout genre.

« Ce n'est pas bien méchant, se défendit Elrohir, mais ça déridera peut être un peu notre cher professeur. »

Legolas sourit et s'accroupi à coté des jumeaux pour les aider. Il était en train de s'affairer à remplir le petit sac, quand il s'arrêta brusquement, et se surprit à sourire tout seul.

« Pourquoi riez-vous ?

-J'avais oublié… combien de fois ai-je joué ce tour à mes percepteurs ? Je me souviens que j'étais puni à chaque fois, mais je recommençais juste pour revoir leur tête quand ils mettaient la main sans le savoir au milieu d'araignées et de limace !

-Vous étiez puni ?!

-C'était la même chose à chaque fois, je devais rester enfermé dans ma chambre toute la journée. Et pour être honnête, peut être que si la punition avait été plus dure, j'aurais arrêté. Enfin, c'était il y a quelques années.

-Vous avez fini par en être lassé ?

-Non, je ne crois pas…

-Alors pourquoi avez-vous arrêté ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas… J'avais d'autres préoccupations… »

Legolas venait de mentir aux jumeaux et il s'en sentit plus que mal à l'aise. Il savait très bien pourquoi il était brusquement devenu un élève sage, pourquoi il avait arrêté les blagues innocentes. Il venait de faire la connaissance d'un nouveau professeur, Melhboror. Il n'avait plus eu envie de rire, ses autres précepteurs lui avaient posé beaucoup de questions sur son changement de comportement. Un d'eux avait même parlé à Thranduil. Mais Melhboror l'avait tellement menacé qu'il avait été obligé de faire semblant que tout allait bien. Il avait finalement réussi à convaincre tout le monde qu'il avait simplement décidé de s'assagir et de se concentrer un peu plus sur ses études. Ce fut le début de son cauchemar.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout cela n'était plus que des mauvais souvenirs. Et Legolas retourna à sa besogne avec les jumeaux jusqu'à ce que le petit sac fût rempli d'insectes.

Le lendemain matin, les trois élèves attendirent sagement leur professeur dans leur petite salle de classe sans dire un mot. En arrivant, Tilud les salua poliment comme à son habitude et constata avec satisfaction que les jumeaux semblaient calmes et attentifs, ce qui n'était pas toujours le cas. Legolas aussi était tranquille, mais le prince ne s'était pas encore montré aussi dissipé que pouvait l'être Elladan et Elrohir.

Même si ce calme apparent l'intrigua, Tilud débuta sa leçon sans perdre de temps. Machinalement, l'elfe prit son petit sac de cuire qui était posé sur son bureau en commençant à exposer son cours. Mais sa voix se tue lorsqu'il sentit le petit sac remuer doucement sous ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Etonné, il voulut ouvrir la besace mais la reposa brusquement sur le bureau quand il découvrit une araignée qui venait de s'en extirper et montait sur sa main. Il n'avait pas peur, mais sous le coup de la surprise, il balaya l'insecte de son autre main.

Elladan et Elrohir, quoiqu'un peu déçu que Tilud n'ait pas plongé toute sa main dans le sac, furent incapables de se retenir plus longtemps et tous les deux éclatèrent de rire. Derrière eux, Legolas sourit à son tour. Mais Tilud les foudroya tous les trois du regard, sans distinction. Il s'était bien douté de quelque chose ! Les jumeaux avaient eu l'air trop sage quand il était entré. D'accord, la blague n'était pas méchante, mais il était leur percepteur, pas un de leurs amis.

* * *

Bon, c'est pas bien méchant, mais c'est mignon, non? Une petite pause dan le dramatique, ça ne fait pas de mal! looool J'espère que vous avez au moins souris un peu!!!!  
Bon, aujourd'hui, c'est jour de fête, c'est mon anniversaire (snif, un an de plus), donc si vous êtes gentils, si vous me laissé de commentaires tout plein de gentillesse (comme ils le sont toujurs lol) je vous mettrai un autre chapitre aujourd'hui!!!! Allez quoi, si vous plait!!! je m'adresse à ceux qui lisent (merci beaucoup beaucoup de pendre le temps de lire ce que j'écris!!!!) sans laisser de commentaires d'habitude, allez, pour une fois pleaaaaaaseeeeeee des reviews! des reviews!!!! ce serait un chouette cadeau!!!!! 

Bisous à tous!


	55. Chapter 55

Allez, c'est jour de fête, un autre chapitre dans la même journée!!!!

Lalolie: MERCI!!!!! T'inquiète pas, y a une grosse fête de prévu, mais pasce soir, car demain il y a exam à la fac... sniff. Or, pour fêter les vingt ans comme il se doit, il faut bien prévoir plusieurs jours (de récupération!) Enfin bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie loool! Tu sais que c'est difficile de te satisfaire??? loool (référence au commentaire du chapitre 52) Mais c'est pas grave, ce sont des critiques constructives, j'essaie de me corriger en fonction de ce qu'on me dit! Pour la lettre de Thranduil, je ne sais pas encore, ce n'est pas au programme pour l'instat, mais j'y réfléchie. Sinon, en ce qui concerne les farces... j'avoue que j'aimerais bien en décrire au moins une autre, mais je n'ai pas du tout d'idée pour l'instant... on verra.  
Ghash7: ha! je ne m'étais pas trompée alors! roooo quelle mémoire! mdr! (et quelle modestie!!!!). Bon, malgré les araignées, je suis sincèrement contente que ma fic te permette de t'évader un peu et te fasse oublier quelques minutes tes soucis! Bisous  
Domi: Coucou moman [auteur devenue rouge écarlate, et merci pour ton titi message... Bisous.

Allez, passons aux choses sérieuses:

* * *

Chapitre 55 :

« Mais Ada ?! Tenta maladroitement Elladan.

-Je ne veux pas savoir quelle est votre excuse. Vous ferez tous les deux la punition que Tilud vous a donnée sans discuter. Vous avez bien rigolé, maintenant c'est fini. Vous allez nettoyer la classe. »

Les jumeaux ne répondirent pas, et baissèrent la tête en signe de repentir. Mais, ils connaissaient bien leur père, et la lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux ne leur avait pas échappée, même s'il gardait un air très sérieux et sévère.

« Si je peux me permettre Seigneur Elrond… intervînt Legolas, si vous tenez absolument à être juste et partial, il faut me punir aussi.

-Je vous demande pardon ?!

-J'ai aidé Elladan et Elrohir quand ils préparaient leur petite blague. »

Elrond et Tilud se regardèrent, très étonnés.

« Alors vous participerez aussi à la punition. Allez maintenant, vous avez du travail. Et Legolas, merci pour votre franchise. »

Lorsque les trois enfants eurent quitté la pièce, Elrond abandonna son air sérieux et pouffa presque de rire en secouant la tête.

« Mon seigneur !

-Détendez-vous Tilud ! Ce n'était pas bien méchant. On dirait que c'est la première fois qu'un de vos élèves vous joue un petit tour.

-Mais c'est le cas. Jamais auparavant on ne m'avait manqué de respect de cette manière.

-Ce n'est pas un manque de respect, Tilud. Mes enfants vous aiment beaucoup, et probablement qu'ils voulaient vous faire un peu rire. Ils ne devaient pas penser que vous alliez réagir comme ça.

-Vous croyez ?

-Bien sûr. S'ils ne vous aimaient pas, ils auraient été beaucoup plus cruels avec vous.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Legolas puisse se joindre aux jumeaux dans ce genre d'entreprise.

-C'est un enfant, il apparaît peut être plus sérieux que mes enfants, mais il est tout de même encore très jeune.

-Et moi qui avait espéré avoir enfin trouver un élève presque parfait, soupira Tilud en souriant à son tour…

-Etes-vous en train de me dire que mes enfants ne sont pas des élèves modèles ? »

Cette fois, les deux elfes rirent de bon cœur. Soupirant, Tilud salua Elrond et partit surveiller ses trois élèves pendant qu'ils nettoyaient leur salle de classe.

Au détour d'une ruelle, Elmin déboucha en un endroit qu'il n'avait pas encore vu depuis son arrivée à Imladis. Devant lui se dressait une grande battisse non moins imposante que tous les autres grands monuments publics de la cité. A coté d'elle s'étendait une coure pavée toute clôturée de barrières de bois. Là s'entraînaient durement les gardes de la cité. Elmin s'approcha, et tout en restant derrière la clôture et observa les quelques elfes présents en train de manier leur épée ou leurs dagues. Tous faisaient virevolter et chanter leurs armes dans l'air, exécutant avec perfection les chorégraphies guerrières qu'ils avaient apprises. Parmi eux il distingua sans difficultés Erestor, et il s'aperçut très vite qu'il donnait beaucoup de conseils aux autres. Ce devait être lui qui les entraînait. Les hommes s'exerçaient dans la bonne humeur, certains plaisantaient même entre eux. Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans leurs gestes. Lorsque l'un des combattant tombait à terre, son adversaire lui tendait la main et l'aidait à se remettre debout. Un véritable sentiment de fraternité se dégageait de cette scène.

Elmin les observa avec curiosité. Depuis la première fois qu'on lui avait mis une arme dans les mains, à l'âge de neuf ans, on avait toujours dit à Elmin qu'il devait se servir de sa colère et de sa haine pour décupler ses forces. Melhboror l'avait toujours poussé à développer son ressentiment pour mieux se battre. Et voilà qu'il découvrait une nouvelle approche de l'entraînement.

Décidément, il ne pouvait se fier à aucun enseignement qu'il avait reçu de Melhboror. Même sa façon de se battre différait considérablement.

Erestor laissa ses hommes s'exercer entre eux et s'écarta. Elmin vit qu'il l'aperçut et qu'il vînt le rejoindre. Il se plaça à coté de lui, de façon à pouvoir continuer d'observer l'entraînement.

« Avez-vous toujours mal à l'épaule ?

-Non, la blessure est tout à fait cicatrisée maintenant.

-Bien. Alors je peux vous proposer de vous entraîner avec les autres ?

-Moi ?!… Je… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

-Vous avez bien appris à vous servir d'une épée ou de dagues ?

-Oui, mais…

-Que craignez-vous ?

-C'est que… Quand je vois votre façon de vous exercer… Je… Je suis étranger à toutes ces techniques.

-Cela s'apprend. Qui vous a formé aux armes ?

-Melhboror, répondit Elmin honteusement en reportant son regard sur les gardes pour éviter celui d'Erestor.

-Je vois. Quel âge aviez-vous lorsque vous avez tenu pour la première fois une arme ?

-Neuf ans. »

Erestor crut avoir mal entendu. Comment pouvait-on enseigner à un enfant de neuf ans les combats ? Il savait qu'on apprenait très tôt aux enfants à se défendre à Eryn Las Galen, mais en général, ce n'était pas avant onze ou douze ans dans les cas les plus extrêmes.

Cela posait un autre problème selon Erestor. Si comme il le disait, et il n'avait aucune raison d'en douter, Elmin s'entraînait depuis l'âge de neuf ans avec les méthodes de Melhboror, il y avait fort à parier qu'en fait le jeune elfe avait assimilé une mauvaise technique. Certes Melhboror avait été un grand guerrier, mais il était devenu fou. En toute logique, il ne pouvait apprendre correctement aux autres à se battre.

« Melhboror commençait-il toujours ses enseignements militaires avec des enfants aussi jeunes ?

-Je l'ignore, j'étais le plus jeune, hormis Legolas. Si je ne me trompe pas, le prince devait avoir dix ou onze ans lorsqu'il a commencé.

-Elmin, je vais être franc avec vous. Je ne crois pas que Melhboror ait pu vous apprendre correctement à vous battre. Et vous savez de quoi je parle.

-Cela fait des années que je me bats comme on me l'a enseigné, comment pourrais-je faire autrement ?

-Je pense qu'il vous faudrait tout revoir depuis le début, aussi pénible que cela puisse être. Et si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous y aider. De même, je reprendrai l'éducation de Legolas lorsque le seigneur Elrond décidera qu'il sera prêt.

-Pourquoi ? Legolas a-t-il exprimé l'envie de reprendre les leçons d'armes ?

-Oui, lorsqu'il a reçu des nouvelles de son père.

-C'est logique, il était en colère. Et Melhboror nous apprenait que nous devions utiliser toute notre colère pour nous battre. »

Ecoutant Elmin, Erestor se fit une idée de ce que devait être les entraînements avec Melhboror, et il se rendit compte qu'il n'allait pas être facile de changer les habitudes de combats qu'il avait fait adopter à Elmin et à Legolas.

* * *

Bon, on est retourner dans un registre moins drôle... Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez!  
PS: Je précise dés maintenant que je ne connais strictement rien aux techniques de combat ou tout ce qui s'en rapproche. 


	56. Chapter 56

Ghash7: Chanceuse, chanceuse... Ca se discute... je me fais vieille... Soit pas trop pressée, va! ce viendra bien assez vite!

* * *

Chapitre 56 :

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »

Elrond avait du mal à comprendre où voulait en venir Erestor.

« Simplement que toute son éducation militaire est à refaire.

-Il ne sait pas se battre du tout ? Je croyais qu'il avait reçu une éducation militaire ?

-Honnêtement, s'il doit se battre aujourd'hui contre de vrais ennemis, il ne s'en sortirait vivant que grâce à une grosse dose de chance. Il m'a dit lui-même que c'était Melhboror qui lui a appris à se battre, à l'âge de neuf ans. Je lui ai demandé de me montrer ce qu'il savait faire pour évaluer un peu ses connaissances. Il a d'abord refusé, et j'ai ai eu beaucoup de mal à le faire changer d'avis.

-Quel est votre verdict ?

-Je ne peux pas contester le fait qu'il a une certaine technique. Il connaît les mouvements de base, si je lui demandais, il pourrait les exécuter sans aucune difficulté. En revanche, il ne sait pas se défendre Je crois que Melhboror a omis ce détail durant son apprentissage. Il s'est focalisé sur l'attaque, mais une attaque basée sur la colère. Avec une telle méthode, j'ai pu constater qu'Elmin se fatigue vite parce qu'il enchaîne offensives sur offensives. D'ailleurs, conclut l'elfe en souriant, heureusement que je sais bien me défendre ou vous n'auriez retrouvé que des rondelles de votre Erestor. »

Elrond et Celebrian sourirent.

« Qu'allez-vous faire alors ?

-Lui apprendre une meilleure façon de se battre, mais cela risque de prendre un peu de temps. Il y a beaucoup de mauvaises habitudes qu'il faudra faire disparaître.

-S'il est d'accord, je ne vois pas d'inconvénient.

-Et si je peux me permettre, les mêmes problèmes risquent de surgir avec Legolas. Je pense donc qu'il ne faudrait pas tarder avant qu'il ne reprenne les armes en mains.

-Je vous ferai savoir lorsqu'il sera prêt.

-Très bien. Et j'aimerai pouvoir m'en charger moi-même.

-Comme vous le désirez, je vous fais confiance. »

Deux semaines plus tard. 

« Voudriez-vous m'accompagner ? »

Erestor invita Legolas à le suivre amicalement. Le prince abandonna son livre sur une petite table et accepta de suivre le guerrier, intrigué.

« Où allons-nous ?

-Débutez vos leçons militaires.

-Quoi ?! Mais est-ce que le seigneur Elrond est au courant ?

-Il l'est, et il est d'accord. Il est temps pour vous d'apprendre à vous défendre. »

Legolas accompagna docilement Erestor jusqu'à la caserne. Ils n'entrèrent cependant pas à l'intérieur, mais s'arrêtèrent devant les clôtures, là même où Elmin observa pour la première fois les gardes s'entraîner. Cette fois encore, de nombreux elfes s'exerçaient. Erestor invita Legolas à les observer un moment en silence. Le prince obéit sans poser de question. Comme Elmin, il fut fasciné par la sensation de fraternité que dégageait cet endroit. Comme Elmin, il avait toujours en tête les douloureux exercices imposés par Melhboror, ainsi que les nombreuses blessures et humiliations qui en résultaient.

« Avant que commencer les leçons à proprement parlé, je voudrais que nous parlions un peu tous les deux. Je sais que Melhboror était votre professeur d'armes. Et je sais que sa méthode d'apprentissage est défectueuse.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Melhboror était tout de même un grand guerrier, n'a-t-il pas combattu durant la Grande Bataille contre Melkor ?

-Il a effectivement participé à la Grande Guerre, mais Melhboror était différent à l'époque. Ce n'était pas celui que vous avez connu. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai vu ce que ses leçons d'armes offrent. Comme vous le savez peut être, quelques années avant vous, Elmin aussi a été éduqué, si je peux dire, par Melhboror. J'ai vu sa façon de combattre et il m'a expliqué ce qu'on lui avait appris. Alors, je peux vous l'affirmer, jeune prince Legolas, ce que l'on vous a enseigné dans ce domaine n'est en rien digne de l'éducation que vous auriez dû recevoir.

-Pardonnez moi, seigneur Erestor, je ne voulais pas me montrer impoli.

-Ce n'est rien. Il faut que vous compreniez que même si vous êtes jeunes et que vous n'avez pas une grande expérience des armes, vous avez déjà acquis des habitudes, des attitudes de combats, et cela malgré vous, sans même vous en avoir rendu compte. Et c'est cela qu'il va vous falloir combattre.

-J'ai du mal à vous suivre.

-Vous allez comprendre avec la pratique. Mais avant tout, sachez une chose : un véritable guerrier, lorsqu'il doit combattre, qu'il s'agisse d'un simple adversaire d'entraînement ou d'un ennemi dans une bataille, ne doit en aucun cas se laisser submerger par ses émotions.

-Mais, Melhboror me répétait sans cesse que la colère était un puissant moteur.

-Je sais, mais c'est faux, faîtes moi confiance. Je vais vous expliquer pourquoi. Toute une armée de guerriers poussés par leur haine se révèlera particulièrement meurtrière quand elle se jettera sur l'armée adverse, je le concède. Mais les guerriers s'essouffleront rapidement et baisseront la garde. De même, un guerrier seul qui combat un seul ennemi : s'il est poussé par la colère, son jugement est automatiquement faussé, son ressentiment prend le pas sur sa raison. Dans ces conditions, inévitablement, il ne peut pas se défendre correctement, car il ne peut pas analyser avec efficacité les mouvements de son ennemi. Vous comprenez ?

-Pour résumer, il faut avoir toute sa tête pour être efficace… »

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Erestor.

« C'est un peu schématisé, mais c'est quelque chose comme ça.

-Et pour avoir toute sa tête, il ne faut pas être en colère.

-Exactement.

-En théorie, c'est enfantin… Je suppose que dans la pratique ce n'est pas si simple.

-Non, cela demande une grande maîtrise de soi. Et vos leçons commenceront par là. »

* * *

Vous aimez toujours? 


	57. Chapter 57

Aujourd'hui, je commence par faire une petite pub pour mon blog que je vient d'ouvrir: http://scrattou. Allez y faire un tour, si vous avez le temps!

Ghash7: Ha oui d'accord, je pensais pas à ça... c'est sûr que de ce point de vue là, oui, j'ai de la chance d'avoir 20 ans! mdr!!!!! Pour en revenir à ma fic, c'st vrai que quand on parle des grands guerriers de Fondcombe, on pense plus à Glorfindel... mais comme ce cher Glorfi est occupé ailleurs, il fallait bien trouver qulequ'un. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu iventer un autre personnage. Mais, je sais pas trop pouruoi, j'avais envie de donner un peu d'importace à Erestor, donc voilà...  
Lalolie: Merci merci!!!! C'est pas grave, tant qu'il y a un commentaire, je suis super contente! (bon ok, soyons pas trop hypocrite, quand les commentaires sont un peu plus long, je suis encore plus super contente! hum, je parle bien français aujourd'hui!)...

Allez, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 57 :

La maîtrise de soi… Hum… Facile à dire quand on s'appelle Erestor ! Legolas se demandait comment lui, qui se retenait presque à chaque instant de ne pas exploser pourrait se maîtriser comme on le lui demandait. Il bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Son seul vrai désir depuis des semaines était de retrouver son père et de l'aider à combattre les parjures alors qu'il était coincé là, parce qu'encore trop jeune pour partir se battre pour ce qu'il aime. S'il arrivait à garder une apparence de sérénité, il ne en fallait pas beaucoup pou que sa colère explose au grand jour. C'était comme une bête féroce retenue par miracle par une vieille chaîne en fer rouillée sur le point de rompre à tout instant. Ou comme une digue de pierres non entretenue qui se désagrégeait poussière par poussière, si bien qu'un énorme bloc était sur le point de se détacher de l'ensemble, et d'entraîner une énorme catastrophe. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir, combien de temps encore avant qu'il ne craque ?

Il savait au fond de lui que même s'il était déjà à Eryn Las Galen, il ne serait pas d'une grande utilité. Comment un enfant de douze ans pourrait-il bien aider ? Peut importe ! C'était toujours mieux que d'attendre à l'écart, ignorant de ce qu'il se passait dans son pays. C'était toujours mieux que de tourner en rond.

« Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

-Pour être honnête… Legolas sait cacher son jeu. Il feint d'être d'accord avec ce que je lui dis. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit vraiment prêt mon seigneur. »

Elrond ne répondit pas, méditant les informations qu'Erestor venait de lui donner.

« Au contraire. Il faut qu'il apprenne à contrôler son ressentiment pour qu'il puisse faire la paix.

-Ne m'aviez pas dit que vous préfériez attendre que justement il ne soit plus en colère ?

-Je sais ce que je vous ai dit, mais je pensais alors qu'elle s'atténuerait avec le temps et le calme. Or ce n'est pas le cas. Il a besoin, je pense, de retrouver une certaine discipline qui lui permettra de retrouver son équilibre. J'espère ne pas me tromper cette fois-ci.

-J'espère aussi. Mais ce ne sera pas facile. Il faut qu'il commence par apprendre la patience. Il est trop impulsif.

-Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

-Je pense que le prince va me détester pendant quelques temps. Mais il apprendra à se tempérer.

-Comment allez-vous vous y prendre ?

-Je crois que je vais commencer par lui enseigner le maniement de l'arc. »

Elrond haussa un sourcil, un peu surpris.

« En effet, il risque de vous détester quelques temps. »

Elrond savait comment se déroulaient les leçons de tire à l'arc avec Erestor. C'était un véritable exercice de patience et de persévérance. Sa méthode finissait toujours par porter ses fruits mais elle était parfois longue et laborieuse. Cependant, Elrond ne discuta pas la décision d'Erestor, car il avait toute confiance en son jugement. Il avait déjà formé de nombreux guerriers par le passé, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

« Et dîtes-moi, comment s'en sort Elmin ?

-Beaucoup mieux, il fait de gros progrès. Il va bientôt pouvoir s'entraîner avec les autres.

-Je suis heureux de l'entendre.

-Il s'entraîne durement. »

« Je préfèrerai m'entraîner avec des dagues…

-Nous ferons comme je l'ai dit. Allez, concentrez vous Legolas. »

Le prince un peu réticent obéit tout de même. Il prit une flèche et banda son petit arc comme le lui avait appris Erestor.

« Maintenant prenez votre temps pour tirer, ne vous précipitez pas. Rien ne presse. »

Legolas attendit quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur sa cible et estimant qu'il avait assez patienté, il laissa sa flèche siffler dans l'air. Celle-ci se planta dans l'herbe, loin derrière la cible. Frustré, le prince serra les poings.

« Vous êtes allé trop vite. Je vous avais dit de prendre votre temps pour analyser la situation.

-Mais c'est ridicule, le jour où l'on se retrouve au cœur d'un combat, on ne pas se permettre de mettre autant de temps.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas en combat. Ceci n'est qu'un apprentissage, et aussi longtemps que vous aurez besoin de mes leçons, vous ferez comme je vous dit faîtes moi confiance. Il vous faut comprendre comment fonctionne votre arc avant de pouvoir combattre avec. »

Le prince ne répondit pas même si l'envie ne lui en maquait pas. Il soupira et saisit une autre flèche. Plusieurs fois il recommença l'expérience, et chaque fois, la flèche manquait sa cible. Lorsque Erestor sentit que Legolas s'énervait et était sur le point de tout laisser tomber, il décida de changer de tactique.

* * *

Ok, c'est un petit chapitre, et on n'a toujours pas vu se battre Legolas ou Elmin... Je vais essayer de vite remédier à ça... En attendant,j'attends vos réactions! Bisous 


	58. Chapter 58

Isabellelp: Ha!!! contente de te revoir!!!! Salutation à toi chère lectrice! Va t-il exploser? Hum hum... C'est une suprise! Va falloir attendre, un auteur ne dévoile pas à l'avance ses trucs! lol J'avoue que oui, Elrond et Erestor sont très très patients! je crois qu'à leur place, je me serai énervée depuis longtemps! mdr! merci de ton commentaire! Vivement le prochain!  
Lalolie: Coucou!!!! Rah zut! j'en ai marre de toutes ces fautes de frappe! J'ai l'impression que mon clavier déconne! tant pis! loool Je te remercie pour ton commentaire! Il est très gentil et très touchant!  
Ghash7: Ha ha! Ca se pourrait bien... On verra... Tu comprends je peux pas te répondre avec juste un OUI ou un NON... Je vais pas vus raconter ce qu'il va se passer dans les prochains chapitres... lol!

Je suis contente de voir que vous aimez toujours ma fic, on est quand même bientôt au chapitre 60... Ca fait un bout!

* * *

Chapitre 58 :

« Allez, prenez une autre flèche. »

Legolas s'exécuta sans conviction et banda son arc.

« Maintenant, vous visez la cible, et vous ne lâcherez votre flèche que lorsque je vous le dirai. »

Erestor observa l'attitude du prince, insatisfait.

« Tenez vous plus droit et levez davantage vos coudes. »

Legolas obéit sans rien dire et attendit qu'on lui donne l'ordre de tirer, mais il ne vînt pas. Erestor resta silencieux.

« Qu'est ce que nous attendons ?

-Que vous soyez prêt.

-Mais ?

-Vous n'êtes pas concentré. Vous ne me poseriez pas cette question. »

Legolas, un peu vexé retourna toute son attention sur la cible. Mais très vite, il s'imagina dans cette même position, arc en main, aux cotés de son père, à Eryn Las Galen, visant leurs ennemis. S'il le pouvait, il les exterminerai tous, jusqu'au dernier. Ainsi, il protègerait son père et leur peuple, n'était-ce pas le devoir d'un prince ? Et Thranduil serait fier de lui. Il pourrait vivre sans avoir à se soucier tout le temps de sa sécurité. En quelques mots, il serait enfin utile… Pas comme en ce moment, à Imladis, où il n'arrivait même pas à atteindre une cible !

Erestor qui ne le quittait pas des yeux vit que son regard devenait distant. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien penser. De toute évidence, il n'était plus dans l'exercice, et il n'arriverait à rien aujourd'hui.

« Legolas ? »

Le prince ne bougeait pas, son regard restait fixé dans la direction de la cible sans pour autant la voir. Où pouvait bien être allé son esprit ?

« Legolas ? »

Le prince sursauta lorsqu'il prit brusquement conscience qu'on l'appelait. Il baissa son arc et se tourna vers Erestor.

« Legolas ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Rien ! »

Le prince releva brusquement son arc et se remit en position. Il serra avec force les dents et s'interdit de penser à autre chose qu'à cette cible. Il sentait le poids du regard interrogateur d'Erestor sur lui, et là aussi, choisit de ne pas y songer. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Ses muscles, à force de tendre l'arc, commençaient à le faire souffrir. Et au moins la douleur avait de bon qu'elle forçait son esprit à rester dans son corps, à se concentrer sur la réalité. Il en oublia Erestor pourtant juste à coté de lui, les bruits métalliques des entraînements plus loin, sa fatigue, sa colère. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il ne voyait plus que la pointe de la flèche et la cible. Soudain, une voie parvînt à ses oreilles.

« Allez-y. »

Legolas laissa siffler sa flèche qui alla se figer dans la cible de bois.

Erestor s'attendait à voir un petit sourire de satisfaction se dessiner sur les lèvres du prince, mais celui-ci resta de marbre.

« Vous n'êtes pas satisfait ?

-J'ai touché la cible, oui, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je sais me servir d'un arc.

-Cela signifie que vous êtes sur le bon chemin. Il faut du temps, Legolas. La patience finira par porter ses fruits. »

Legolas haussa ses épaules.

« Bon, cela suffit pour aujourd'hui. Allez ranger votre arc. »

Le jeune elfe alla ramasser ses flèches rapidement et disparut dans l'armurerie. Quand il eut rangé ses affaires, il sortit du bâtiment et disparut dans la cité. Lui revînt en tête ce jour où il s'était cru en sécurité. C'était le lendemain de la mort de Melhboror. Il avait songé que tant qu'il serait aux cotés de son père, il ne lui arriverait rien, il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Et aujourd'hui, son père était reparti. Legolas se demanda un instant si sa colère n'était pas en fait une peur enfantine qu'il aurait tout simplement déguisée… Comme une sorte de carapace, une ultime protection. Mais contre quoi ? Tout être de chaire et de sang a peur de quelque chose, même ceux qui portent une couronne. Seulement lui avait eu peur toute sa vie durant, cela devait cesser. Il préférait la transformer en colère plutôt que de la laisser le paralyser encore. Ne lui avait-on pas appris autrefois que la colère donnait de la force si on savait l'utiliser ? Oui… Oui… La colère était un puissant moteur… Et il le prouverait à tout le monde. Alors on lui ferait confiance, alors Erestor verrait qu'il était capable de se battre malgré son jeune âge. Il leur montrerait à tous de quoi il était capable. Il ne serait plus jamais le petit enfant craintif dont Melhboror avait profité ! Il ne serait plus celui qu'il fallait régulièrement consoler. Il ne serait plus celui là ! Il serait Legolas, prince d'Eryn Las Galen, héritier d'Oropher et de Thranduil dont les exploits étaient connus de tous, protecteur de sa cité, du peuple sindarin et du peuple des bois.

Alors, Legolas attendit sagement la nuit tombée, et quand le noir eut recouvert la cité de ses longs voiles, le jeune prince, plus décidé que jamais se mit en route.

* * *

Alors qui a peur? ... Niark niark niark... D'après vous, où va Legolas? 


	59. Chapter 59

Ha! Je vous ai eus!!!!! Sauf une! Il n'y en a qu'une parmis vous qui a deviné où se rendait Legolas! En meêm temps j'ai été un méchante, je vous ai tendu un piège.. pas trop fâchés?

Isabellelp: Ben la voilà la suite! Comme quoi, je ne suis pas si sadique que ça! Je n'ai pas pu résister et donc, je publie la chapitre suivant dés ce soir... Comme quoi, avec de bons commentaires tout gentils comme les votres, je craque! je crois que ce pauvre Legolas est oin d'avoir régler tous ses problèmes, mais je n'en dis pas plus...  
Lalolie: A Eryn Las Galen? T'es sûre? Hum... J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu... Bon, j'avoue, à un moment, j'ai hésité... je me suis dit, bon allez, Legolas n'a qu'une envie, retourner chez lui! Pis après je me suis dit, non, c'est trop facile! Et pis bon, c'est pas la porte à coté non plus Ery Las Galen... loool En tout cas, je suis soulagée que mes lacunes en archerie passe inaperçues! loool  
Ghash7: Loool! Je sens comme une pointe de peur dans ton écriture, ai-je tort? Tu seras peu être soulagée alors avec ce chapitre!  
Lunelfique: Haaaaaaa! Bravo!!! Tu as deviné! J'étais pas sûre que quelqu'un y pense! Ouai hain, on commence à l'apprécier aussi Erestor! loool... Les jumeaux, en ce moment, ils n'apparaissent pas trop, c'est vrai, j'essaierais de les rendre un peu plus présents! On verra! Mdr!

Halala, sacré Legolas, plus buté tu meurs! loool En fait, il est pire que moi... Je pensais pas que c'était possible! mdr!

* * *

Chapitre 59 :

Le prince quitta sa chambre en silence. Il traversa la demeure d'Elrond et se rendit dans une petite pièce sombre où il savait qu'on y rangeait toute sorte de clefs. Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de trouver celle qu'il cherchait. Il la prit et sortit, se déplaçant dans le noir avec l'aisance d'un chat. Dehors, il prit le temps de s'assurer que personne ne traînait plus dans les rues de la cité. Il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures maintenant et seul les gardes affectés à la surveillance de Fondcombe étaient debout et discutaient entre eux à voix basse.

Legolas longea les murs sans se faire remarquer, se rappelant comment quelques semaines plus tôt il avait fait de même pour échapper pour la deuxième fois à Melhboror.

Il courut dans le noir en silence et arrêta sa course une fois qu'il fut parvenu devant l'armurerie. Il fit coulisser la clef dans la serrure, la tourna lentement jusqu'à entendre un 'clac' sec. Il poussa la grande porte et grimaça lorsque les gonds grincèrent un peu. Un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui, personne. Legolas put entrer dans le bâtiment et referma la porte derrière lui.

A l'intérieur, il traversa les salles une à une, cherchant son chemin à tâtons car il y faisait trop noir pour y distinguer quoi que ce soit. Mais à force de persévérance, il finit par trouver son arc et ses flèches là où il les avait laissés plus tôt dans la journée. Sans plus attendre, il alla dans le camp d'entraînement. Là, la lumière de la lune et des étoiles suffisaient bien assez à ses yeux d'elfe. Il se posta devant une cible, à quelques mètres d'elle et déposa à ses pieds son tas de flèches. Il soupira un bon coup et banda son arc.

Il s'interdit de manquer sa cible, même au premier coup. Il y était arrivé cet après midi-là, il devait être capable de recommencer, peu importe le temps que cela lui prenne. Il devait y arriver. Alors, il écarta toute pensée parasite qui le ferait échouer. Il n'y avait plus que lui, son arc, sa flèche et cette cible ! Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, que ce soit la nuit qui l'enveloppait, sa peur d'être découvert, ses raisons qui le poussaient à cet entraînement clandestin… Tout cela s'effaça de son esprit un instant, l'instant nécessaire. Il relâcha la flèche. Elle se planta dans l'objectif.

Maintenant, il fallait recommencer et atteindre le centre de la cible.

Legolas encocha une autre flèche, à nouveau oublia tout ce qui l'entourait et tira. Le projectile atteignit sa cible.

Une autre flèche, un autre tire… Une autre flèche, un autre tire… Une autre flèche, un autre tire… Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y eut plus de flèches à ses pieds. Alors Legolas sortit de son état second. Il essuya son front où perlaient quelque rares gouttes de sueur. Son regard se porta vers les étoiles et il s'aperçut grâce à la position de la lune qu'il était là depuis des heures. Il se dépêcha de ramasser toutes ses flèches et les rangea dans l'armurerie avec son arc. Il ressortit, referma à clef la porte de la grande battisse, et retourna dans la demeure d'Elrond. Il alla reposer la clef à l'endroit exacte où elle devait être, et retourna dans sa chambre. Il était épuisé, si bien qu'il retira ses bottes et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il lui restait quelques petites heures jusqu'au lever du jour, il devait en profiter pour se reposer, bien décidé à renouveler l'expérience la nuit suivante. A peine sa tête toucha t-elle l'oreiller que son esprit était ailleurs.

Le réveil fut pourtant difficile. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait tout juste de se coucher. Seulement le soleil était bel et bien levé et il devait se presser de se laver et de se changer s'il ne voulait pas être en retard aux leçons de Tilud.

Il arriva devant sa classe en même temps que son professeur, alors qu'en temps normal, il venait quelques minutes avant lui.

« Il s'en est fallut de peu pour que vous arriviez en retard, » remarqua Tilud sans méchanceté.

Legolas entra dans la salle sans répondre, les jumeaux étaient assis à leur place habituelle et attendaient sagement. Le prince s'installa à son tour et la leçon débuta.

L'après midi-même, les jumeaux lui demandèrent de l'accompagner dans un de leurs jeux, mais le prince déclina, leur expliquant qu'il devait aller s'entraîner.

Il alla donc au camp d'entraînement. De nombreux gardes s'y exerçaient déjà, mais tous s'appliquaient à s'améliorer à l'épée ou à la dague. Personne ne s'entraînait à l'arc. Legolas leur en fut gré, au moins il serait tranquille. A l'intérieur du camp, il chercha du regard Erestor, mais ne le vit nulle part. Tant pis, il commencerait sans lui.

Une fois de plus, Legolas se posta devant une cible et recommença les mêmes gestes. Une autre flèche, un autre tire… Plus il tirait plus le temps qu'il mettait à viser son objectif diminuait.

A quelques mètres derrière lui, Erestor l'observa en silence d'abord, étonné. Legolas progressait incroyablement vite. Il avait du mal à y croire, comme si cet enfant n'était pas le même que celui à qui il avait appris la veille à bien se tenir pour utiliser son arc. Finalement, l'elfe s'avança à hauteur de Legolas et manifesta sa présence.

« Je vois que vous avez compris comment vous y prendre. »

* * *

Alors? Quelles sont vos réactions? Soulagé? Déçu? Etonné? Dites moi tout, absolument tout! 


	60. Chapter 60

Ghash7: Rassurée? Lol! D'accord, Legolas est une vrai tête de mûle, mais bon, il ne fait pas LA grosse connerie que tu redoutais!  
Son Kaya Sama: Ha! toi aussi tu as cru qu'il repartait chez lui! Looool!

* * *

Chapitre 60 :

Legolas retourna toutes les nuits au camp d'entraînement pour se perfectionner toujours un peu plus. Personne n'avait remarqué son manège chaque soir. Il se rendit vite compte que le tire à l'arc lui procurait une certaine paix. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il s'exerçait qu'il pouvait se vider la tête. Il n'était plus malheureux ou en colère parce qu'il ne pensait plus à sa misérable situation. Alors il s'entraînait toujours plus. L'après midi, il passait plusieurs heures au camp. Erestor n'était plus systématiquement avec lui pour le surveiller, il s'occupait des autres, et Legolas n'en avait cure. Une seule chose comptait, sa flèche et sa cible.

Il dormait peu, mais se reposait le matin pendant les leçons de Tilud, pensant qu'on ne le remarquerait pas. Il commença à éviter les jumeaux ou Elmin, trop occupé à s'améliorer.

Et Elmin commença à s'inquiéter sérieusement le jour où Legolas refusa de l'accompagner en promenade en forêt. A partir de ce jour là, il délaissa lui-même un peu ses exercices avec Erestor et les autres gardes pour observer plus attentivement le prince. Legolas paraissait fatigué, à chaque repas, il dévorait tout ce qu'il trouvait, affamé, il se levait chaque matin en retard, et courrait jusqu'à sa salle de classe pour ne pas arriver en retard, il passait des heures à s'entraîner à l'arc, il n'allait plus jouer avec les jumeaux, n'allait plus jamais dans la bibliothèque comme cela lui arrivait parfois…

Après trois jours d'observation, Elmin décida de parler avec Legolas, mais celui-ci esquiva chacune de ses questions avec un faux sourire sur les lèvres. De plus en plus inquiet, Elmin se résolut à aller parler avec le seigneur Elrond. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer.

Lorsqu'il rencontra enfin Elrond dans sa bibliothèque personnelle, il était avec deux autres elfes, Tilud et Erestor.

« Entrez Elmin, vous tombez bien. Nous étions en train de parler de Legolas.

-C'est à son sujet que je voulais m'entretenir avec vous. Je suis inquiet pour lui.

-Et vous n'êtes pas le seul. »

Elmin referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha des trois elfes. Elrond invita par un geste de la main Tilud à poursuivre ce qu'il était en train de dire.

« Legolas est à deux doigts d'arriver en retard tous les matins. Il ne s'intéresse plus du tout à mes leçons. Au début, je pensais que c'était parce qu'il avait déjà eu ces leçons à Eryn Las Galen, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'en fait il dort.

-Il dort ?

-Il arrivait à le dissimuler les premiers jours, mais je n'ai plus aucun doute, il se repose.

-Il est vrai qu'il a l'air épuisé depuis quelques temps, continua Erestor. J'ai essayé de diminuer ses heures d'entraînement, mais il ne veut rien savoir. Même si je ne suis pas là, il va s'entraîner tout seul. Je ne sais qu'en penser parce qu'en même temps, il progresse à une vitesse impressionnante.

-Et vous Elmin, vous êtes proche de Legolas, qu'avez-vous remarqué ?

-En plus de tout ce qui a été dit ici, j'ajouterai qu'il ne joue plus du tout avec Elladan et Elrohir. Il m'évite manifestement. Il a même refusé de m'accompagner en forêt il y a quelques jours. »

Elrond médita quelques instants tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Lui aussi avait noté le changement de comportement de Legolas depuis deux semaines.

« Il faut comprendre d'abord pourquoi il est si fatigué. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il passe toutes ses matinées à dormir en classe.

-Qu'allez-vous lui dire ? Demanda Elmin. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il ne veut pas me parler. Il fait comme si tout allait bien.

-Pour l'instant, rien. Nous allons tous continuer de le surveiller et je vais tacher de découvrir ce qu'il nous cache. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est sa santé. Il maigrit à vue d'œil et est épuisé, il faut comprendre pourquoi. En attendant, Tilud, laissez-le dormir en classe, c'est peut être le seul moment où il se repose vraiment. Erestor, essayer de réduire les entraînements sans lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Elmin, ne changez pas d'attitude à son égard, sinon il se posera des questions. Tant que nous ne savons pas ce qu'il se passe, nous devons faire très attention. »

Et Elrond mit fin à leur petite réunion. Les quatre elfes se séparèrent et retournèrent à leurs occupations habituelles, non moins inquiets. Erestor alla donc au camp d'entraînement où il découvrit sans surprise Legolas, arc en main. Dorénavant, le prince n'avait besoin que de quelques petites secondes pour viser sa cible et l'atteindre sans difficulté, toujours plus près de son centre. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait tirer avec son arc Erestor était impressionné de la vitesse avec laquelle Legolas avait assimilé son enseignement sur l'archerie. Une pointe de tristesse, il regarda Legolas continuer inlassablement les mêmes gestes… Une autre flèche, un autre tire… Une autre flèche, un autre tire… Une autre flèche, un autre tire…

* * *

Alors... Mais que va t-il se passer? Elrond va t-il trouver? Vous le saurez au prochain épisode! 


	61. Chapter 61

Celle qui publie plus vite que son ombre est de retour!!!!! MDR!!!!  
Lalolie: Ben dis donc je finis par croire que je publie trop vite!!! Dois-je ralentir? Looool! Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter? hé! Je sais pas! C'est une bonne question! Pour l'instant, on n'y est pas... Quand je pense, qu'à la base j'avais prévu d'arrêter cette fic au chapitre... 16 ou 17... Ben dis donc... Et on est au 61!!!! pfiou!  
Celebriante: Oui, tu m'avais déjà laissé au moins un commentaire, je m'en souviens. Ca veut dire quoi, j'écris trop vite??? Mdr!!!! Alors avant on me disait que mes chapitres étaient trop courts, maintenant que je publie trop souvent... Faudrait savoir! Je déconne loool!!!! Alors comme ça, toi aussi tu as deviné où allait Legolas? MDR!!!! Sinon, ben, merci merci!  
Ghash7: C'est une idée, tu vas bientôt voir si tu as raison... loool! Rah, j'aime bien lire vos petites théories!  
Lunelfique: Et oui, tu avais deviné! Et oui, c'est la grande question, comment vont réagir nos elfes préférés??? On verra ça, très très bientôt. Je pense que vous aimerez...  
Et oui, 60 chapitres dépassés! Moi-même j'en suis super étonnée! Et je commence à me demander sérieusement jusqu'où ça va aller! En même temps, aussi longtemps que vous continuerez à lire et à me laisser des commentaires, je trouverai des idées pour cette fic. J'adore écrire, donc bon... Par contre, si vous vous lassez, et que vous en avez marre, j'arrêterai. Et oui, vous avez le pouvoir!!!!

Sinon, avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, je fais ma titite pub. Je vais sûrement bientôt ouvrir un forum sur le SDA, si vous êtes intéressés, faites le moi savoir!!!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 61 :

Lorsque le soir fut venu, lorsque tout le monde s'en fut retourné dans sa chambre, Elrond fit part de son projet à son épouse et la laissa seule dans leur chambre. Il s'avança dans le noir, sans un bruit dans les couloirs de sa demeure. Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la chambre de Legolas pour s'assurer qu'il dormait bien, quand la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Le seigneur elfe eut à peine le temps de se dissimuler, que le jeune prince sortît déjà de sa chambre, habillé comme en plein jour. Il scruta les couloirs un instant, puis ne voyant personne, il referma la porte doucement et s'éloigna. Elrond le suivit comme une ombre, sans que Legolas ne le vit. Il laissa le prince entrer dans la salle des clefs et en ressortir rapidement. Il le suivit à travers la cité et comprit rapidement où Legolas se dirigeait. Il le regarda entrer dans l'armurerie, croyant qu'il était tout à fait seul, comme chaque nuit.

Elrond entra à son tour et retrouva l'enfant dans le camp s'exerçant à l'arc.

« Legolas… »

Celui-ci sursauta et se tourna vers l'intrus. Il allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, mais s'aperçut de l'absurdité de la question, lui-même étant en plein entraînement clandestin.

« Est-ce une heure pour s'entraîner ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir… murmura le prince qui cherchait en vain une excuse un peu valable.

-Ne me mentez pas Legolas… Allez, venez avec moi. »

Legolas ramassa ses affaires et suivit honteusement le seigneur Elrond. Il rangea son arc et ses flèches, et lorsque Elrond eut refermé la porte à clef de l'armurerie, les deux elfes retournèrent à la demeure d'Elrond. Au lieu de raccompagner Legolas à sa chambre, il le fit entrer dans sa bibliothèque. Le prince s'assit sur le siège que lui indiqua Elrond et s'enfonça dedans.

« Qu'essayez-vous de prouver Legolas ? »

Le prince garda le silence, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

« Répondez-moi, Legolas. Qu'essayez-vous de prouver ?

-Que je peux y arriver…

-Arriver à quoi ? Et le prouver à qui ? »

A nouveau, Legolas refusa de répondre.

« Quelqu'un ici vous a-t-il jamais mis en doute ?

-Moi…

-Et mis à part vous ? »

Legolas soupira, son silence était bien assez éloquent. Comprenant qu'il n'en tirerait rien pour le moment, Elrond se releva.

« Bon, je vais vous raccompagner dans votre chambre et vous allez me promettre de dormir cette nuit. Nous discuterons tranquillement demain matin lorsque vous vous serez reposé. »

Legolas acquiesça et les deux elfes quittèrent la bibliothèque.

Doucement, petit à petit, l'enfant revînt à lui. La lumière du soleil baignait entièrement sa chambre et il s'aperçut que cette fois-ci il était bel et bien en retard à la leçon de Tilud. Il se leva en toute hâte et vit sur une table près de son lit un petit plateau sur lequel avaient été posés des fruits, une carafe d'eau et un verre. Legolas se dit qu'il n'avait plus le temps de se restaurer, et de toute façon, ne s'étant pas entraîné pendant la nuit il n'en ressentait ni l'envie ni le besoin.

Quand il fut prêt et habillé, il passa devant le plateau pour se diriger vers la sortie, mais il s'arrêta net lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur un petit parchemin replié posé à coté de la carafe d'eau, qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Il le prit, le déplia et le parcourut rapidement.

_« Tilud est prévenu que vous n'irez pas en classe aujourd'hui. _

_Venez me retrouver dans la bibliothèque dés que vous vous serez restauré. _

_Elrond. »_

Legolas reposa le billet où il l'avait trouvé et quitta sa chambre. Il se présenta devant la porte de la bibliothèque d'Elrond, là même où il s'était retrouvé la nuit précédente. Il frappa timidement à la porte, espérant secrètement que personne ne lui répondrait. Mais il perçut de l'autre coté de la porte la voix du seigneur elfe qui lui demandait de rentrer. L'enfant pénétra à l'intérieur de la grande salle presque sur la pointe des pieds.

Elrond était confortablement installé dans un grand fauteuil, un livre dans les mains.

« Asseyez-vous. »

L'enfant obéit en silence et s'assit les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol, sur un autre fauteuil face à Elrond qui posa calmement son livre.

« Il est temps que nous ayons une longue conversation tous les deux. »

* * *

Alors... D'après vous, comment ça va se passer? Legolas va encore plus se refermer? Il va exploser? Il va partir en courant? Elrond va t-il garder sa légendaire patience??? La suite est déjà écrite, mais j'attends vos petites théories... 


	62. Chapter 62

Ghash7: Héhé! On verra, on verra... (pour l'idée de forum, je prends note)

* * *

Chapitre 62 :

Elrond tenta de capter le regard de l'enfant avec le sien, mais il n'y parvînt pas.

« Depuis combien de temps passez-vous vos nuit à vous entraîner ainsi ?

-Je ne sais pas exactement, quelques temps.

-Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ? »

Aucune réponse.

« Si vous vouliez impressionner Erestor, vous avez réussi.

-J'aime tirer à l'arc, c'est tout.

-Au point d'y passer toutes vos nuits ?

-Ca me permet de ne pas trop penser.

-De quoi avez-vous peur de penser ?

-Je n'ai pas peur !

-Pourquoi vous mettez-vous sur votre défensive ? Je ne vous reproche rien.

-Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être accusé de quelque chose ?

-A vous de me le dire. »

Aucune réponse. Legolas avait un air de défit dans les yeux et il osait maintenant fixer le seigneur Elrond.

« Je ne cherche qu'à vous aider.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donner.

-Ce n'est qu'une apparence.

-En êtes-vous certain ?

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi à la fin ?

-Que vous lâchiez prise et que vous nous laissiez vous aider.

-« Nous » ?

-Croyez-vous que je sois le seul à avoir remarqué votre malaise. Elladan et Elrohir sont venus me demander pourquoi vous étiez triste. Tilud est venu me dire son inquiétude car il vous voyait venir en classe chaque jour un peu plus fatigué. Erestor m'a informé de vos extraordinaires progrès qui l'impressionnait au plus haut point, mais aussi de votre fatigue grandissante. Elmin aussi est venu me voir. Il est très inquiet pour vous. Il a le cœur brisé de ne pas arriver à vous aider.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, s'entêta le prince.

-Si, vous en avez besoin, mais vous refusez de l'accepter.

-Et si c'était vous qui refusiez de voir que pour une fois quelqu'un n'a pas besoin de vous ?

-Legolas ! Cessez de vous défendre de moi ! Je ne vous attaque pas. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi.

-Alors laissez-moi tranquille !

-Pour que vous puissiez continuer de vous détruire ? Vous agissez comme si Melhboror était toujours après vous.

-C'est faux !

-Alors pourquoi vous mettez en colère ?

-Parce que vous ne voulez pas comprendre !

-Alors, expliquez-moi.

-A quoi bon ? Vous ne me connaissez pas ! Qui êtes-vous pour me juger ?!

-Je ne vous juge pas. J'essaie de vous aider. Je suis celui qui a promis à un ami de prendre soin de son fils, de veiller sur vous.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas mon père ! Vous ne savez rien !

-Il n'y a donc que par votre père que vous accepteriez de vous faire aider ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide !

-Pour la dernière fois, si, vous en avez besoin. Je ne vous laisserai pas sortir de cette pièce tant que vous ne l'aurez pas accepté.

-Vous n'avez pas le pouvoir de m'obliger à rester ici ! »

Legolas se leva, les mains tremblantes.

« Calmez-vous Legolas.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de me forcer à rester ici !

-Asseyez-vous.

-Si je reste ici, c'est parce que je l'ai promis à Ada ! »

Le prince fit quelques pas vers la sortie, envisageant la fuite, mais Elrond le rappela.

« Legolas! Nous n'avons pas fini, restez ici. »

Sa voix s'était un tout petit élevé, mais le ton autoritaire qu'il employa n'avait rien de menaçant, même si Legolas le fusilla du regard.

« Calmez-vous et revenez vous asseoir. »

Aucune réponse, aucun mouvement.

« Que cherchez-vous à prouver avec un tel comportement ?

-Que je n'ai besoin de personne !

-Pensez-vous vraiment ce que vous dîtes ?

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que vous maigrissez de jour en jour, parce que vous dormez en classe, parce que vous refusez de vous promener en forêt en compagnie d'Elmin. Vous êtes en train de nier l'évidence, vous n'allez pas bien.

-Peut être parce qu'on me force à rester ici !

-Etes-vous si malheureux que ça, ici ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer à rester ici !

-Legolas, asseyez-vous et calmez-vous. »

L'enfant retenait de toutes ses forces ses larmes. Il hésita un instant et accepta finalement de se rasseoir.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'obliger…

-Vous avez raison sur un point, je ne suis pas votre père, mais je suis autant inquiet pour vous que je le saurais s'il s'agissait d'un de mes enfants.

-Je ne vous crois pas ! Vous voulez juste…

-Quoi ? Vous consoler ? Pourquoi voudrai-je vous consoler si je ne vous aimais pas ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Regardez moi, Legolas. Vous n'êtes pas plus en colère que moi, vous avez peur, et vous avez besoin d'aide.

-Je n'ai pas peur…  
-Si, vous avez peur que votre père ne revienne pas, qu'il vous oublie. »

Legolas tenta une dernière fois de nier, mais une larme s'échappa de ses yeux, malgré lui et roula le long de sa joue. Elrond se rapprocha un peu de l'enfant, et lui prit les mains. Legolas voulut se dégager, mais sans grande conviction.

« Vous avez peur que votre père vous abandonne, et c'est compréhensible. Mais il n'en est rien. Il vous aime, de tout son être. Jamais il ne vous abandonnera. Toutes ses pensées sont tournées vers vous. »

Legolas sentit une autre larme couler sur sa peau.

« Il était terriblement désolé et anéanti de vous laisser derrière lui. Mais il le devait, pour votre sécurité. Et dés qu'il le pourra, il reviendra vers vous. Mais en attendant, vous devez laisser ceux qui vous aiment ici vous soutenir, non pas parce que vous êtes le prince d'Eryn Las Galen, mais parce que vous êtes Legolas, le Legolas que nous avons appris à connaître et que nous aimons. »

Cette fois-ci, les larmes coulaient à flot. Legolas ne cherchaient même plus à les retenir. Et il s'écroula dans les bras d'Elrond.

Le seigneur elfe resserra son étreinte, soulagé de constater qu'il était parvenu à percer la carapace du prince.

« Je veux que vous me disiez pourquoi vous passiez toutes vos nuits à vous entraîner. »

Autant crever l'abcès jusqu'au bout.

« Je pensais, sanglota Legolas,… que si j'arrivais… à devenir un grand… guerrier… Ada… Ada serait fier de moi… Et… que je pourrais… retourner là bas… pour l'aider… et le protéger… »

Sans relâcher son étreinte, Elrond tenta de rassurer l'enfant comme il le put.

« Il est déjà très fier de vous, Legolas. Il vous aime plus que tout au monde. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être le plus grand de tous les guerriers pour qu'il soit fier de vous. Il l'est déjà tellement !

-Mais je veux être utile.

-Vous l'êtes déjà. Pourquoi croyez-vous que votre père se bat ? Grâce à qui se lève t-il chaque jour ? Vers qui ses pensées le ramènent-elles toujours ? Qui lui donne la force de vivre ? »

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? 


	63. Chapter 63

Isabellelp: Merci, merci. haha! Ha ben voilà, on fait semblant de bosser à la bibli, et puis en fait, non, pas du tout! Non, je déconne. et bien merci à toi de prendre le temps de lire mon histoire.  
Ghash7: Merci merci. (j'ai l'impression de me répéter lol)  
Lalolie: Elrond, la patience incarnée!!!! J'avoue que je me suis bien plu à écrire ce chapitre. Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais cette scène en tête. Je suis contente d'avoir pu la retranscrire et qu'elle vous ait plu.

Et bien, on dirait que lachapite précédent vous a beaucoup plu. Ca va être dure de rester à la hauteur. J'espère néanmoins que vous prendrez du plaisir avec cette suite.

* * *

Chapitre 63 :

Doucement, Elrond remit Legolas debout, mais les jambes du prince vacillèrent. Le seigneur elfe le prit à nouveau dans ses bras et l'examina avec inquiétude. La tête de Legolas se posa contre sa poitrine. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son visage strié par les traces des larmes. Son front était brûlant, ses cernes davantage prononcés.

Elrond souleva l'enfant en lui murmurant quelques mots réconfortants et quitta la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin de la chambre de Legolas, il croisa Elmin, qui les suivit, de plus en plus inquiet. Il déposa Legolas sur son lit, notant au passage que le prince n'avait pas touché au plateau de nourriture qu'il avait fait porté au petit matin dans la chambre.

« Il a de la fièvre ! S'alarma Elmin.

-Je sais. Restez avec lui, je reviens. »

Sans explication, Elrond partit. Elmin recouvrit le petit corps avec une couverture et s'assit à coté de lui. Il lui prit la main et commença à lui parler doucement dans leur langue maternelle. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque le seigneur elfe revînt auprès d'eux. Il portait une tasse de thé dans les mains, et avec l'aide d'Elmin, il en fit boire le contenu au jeune prince.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi est-il dans un tel état ?

-Il s'est laissé submerger par son ressentiment. Il a besoin de se reposer, et de notre présence.

-Comment savez-vous que ça ira ?

-Je n'en suis pas certain à cent pour cent, mais je garde espoir.

-Comment pouvez-vous être aussi calme ?

-Il ne sert à rien de s'énerver Elmin. Cela ne l'aidera pas. »

Le jeune elfe baissa les yeux, honteusement.

« Vous avez raison. »

Il caressa doucement le visage amaigri de Legolas.

« Il me rappelle tellement Felmun.

-Qui est Felmun ?

-Il était mon jeune frère. Il n'a pas survécu à son premier hiver. Mais je suis persuadé qu'il ressemblerait beaucoup à Legolas. »

Elrond posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Elmin. Celui-ci avait encore bien des secrets au fond de lui.

« Vous savez, les liens qui unissent deux frères ne sont pas toujours faits de chaire et de sang. »

Elmin releva ses yeux où deux larmes menaçaient de couler vers le seigneur elfe.

« Je sais. Mais j'ai peur de le perdre lui aussi.

-Vous ne le perdrez pas. Nous ne le perdrons pas.

-Comment savoir ?

-Legolas a fini par accepter le fait qu'il a besoin de notre aide. Maintenant, son corps a besoin de récupérer. Il l'a poussé trop loin et trop longtemps, mais il s'en remettra, de cela je suis certain. »

Elmin était terriblement effrayé, Elrond le voyait dans ses yeux, et il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, juste essayer de le rassurer.

« Vous devriez lui dire ce que vous avez sur le cœur, ce que vous ressentez pour lui, c'est le genre de choses qu'il a besoin d'entendre. »

Elmin acquiesça en silence et reporta son attention sur le prince.

« En attendant, laissons-le dormir.

-Si vous le permettez, je vais rester à ses cotés.

-Bien sûr, Elmin. »

Se retrouvant seul au chevet de Legolas, le jeune elfe s'assit sur le lit, prêt de Legolas et essuya délicatement les traces de larmes sur ses joues avec un linge humide. Quand il eut fini, il resta près de lui, en silence. Il aperçut sur la table de chevet le livre offert par les jumeaux à Legolas quelques jours après son arrivée à Fondcombe. Il le prit et l'ouvrit lentement, comme s'il tenait un trésor. Et il commença à lire.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il était toujours plongé dans sa lecture, Elmin eut le regard attiré par un mouvement dans le lit. Il s'arrêta et referma le livre. La respiration de Legolas changea de rythme, et les yeux de l'enfant s'ouvrirent lentement. Elmin attendit patiemment qu'il revînt à lui, par lui-même sans le brusquer. Mais le prince s'aperçut tout de suite de sa présence, et le jeune elfe lui sourit tendrement.

« Bonjour Legolas. »

L'enfant se frotta les yeux et se redressa un peu.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Comme si j'avais dormi pendant deux mois.

-Non, juste quelques heures. »

Le corps de Legolas fut parcourut d'un petit frisson, et le prince se blottit contre le corps d'Elmin et celui-ci l'accueillit dans ses bras avec bienveillance.

« Je suis désolé.

-De quoi ?

-De vous avoir évité.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ira bien maintenant.

-Elmin ?

-Oui ?

-Quand Erestor aura fini de vous apprendre à vous battre, est-ce que vous allez partir vous aussi ?

-Est-ce que vous voulez que je parte ?

-Non.

-Alors, non, je resterai ici avec vous. »

Il sembla à Elmin sentir contre sa poitrine Legolas soupirer de soulagement. Il resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de lui pour lui montrer son soutien et son affection.

« Je sais de quoi vous avez peur Legolas, et je veux vous rassurer. Vous n'êtes pas tout seul. Ni vos amis, ni votre père, ni moi ne vous laisserons seul.

-J'aimerai être un adulte pour pouvoir aller aider Ada.

-Ne soyez pas pressé de grandir, Legolas. Profitez de votre jeunesse autant que vous le pouvez.

-Mais comment est-ce que je pourrais aider Ada ?

-Soyez heureux. S'il vous sait bien dans votre peau, il sera lui-même heureux.

-Vous croyez ?

-Faîtes-moi confiance. Si au contraire il vous voit malheureux et triste, il en aura le cœur brisé, ainsi agissent ceux qui aiment. »

* * *

Petite dédicace aux fans de la relation Legolas/Elmin...  
Et sinon? Le calme est revenu on dirait... J'attends vos réactions comme toujours.  
Biz 


	64. Chapter 64

Le retour!!!!!! Désolée, j'ai mis un peu de temps à publier, tout simplement parce que j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à écrire ce chapitre (de transition, vous allez voir).  
Isabellelp: Merci... Et heu, non, tu peux garder ton cours sur nos amis les romains... Je les étudie aussi tous les jours, alors pas besoin d'en rajouter!!! lol. Sinon, pour ta question sur Celebrian... comme je te l'ai dit de vive voix, oui, il se peut que l'on assiste à l'arrivée de chère petite Arwen en Terre du Milieu. Mais on n'y est pas encore, hein!  
Ghash7: Ben oui, c'est plus calme, il faut bien une pause dans les moments émotions... mais vous inquiétez pas, il va y avoir encore pas mal de changeùents dans la suite. Je ne sais pas exactement quand, mais j'ai un bon programme en tête.  
Lalolie: C'est un peu ça, oui, "le came avant la tempête", loool! J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite!  
Son Kaya Sama: Lol!!!! oui, c'est vrai. Ces deux là s'entendent vraiment bien.

* * *

Chapitre 64 :

« Tenez, il faut que vous mangiez un peu. »

Elmin tendit une pomme à Legolas, mais l'autre elfe la refusa.

« Je n'ai pas très faim… »

Elmin fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, et garda sa main devant Legolas, présentant le fruit au jeune prince. Finalement, celui-ci, voyant qu'Elmin ne changerait pas d'avis et le forcerait à manger lui-même s'il le devait, prit la pomme et mordit dedans sans grande conviction.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? Réellement ?

-Un peu fatigué. Mais mieux. »

Quand Legolas eut fini de manger, Elmin lui proposa de sortir enfin de sa chambre. Legolas accepta et se leva lentement de son lit. Au moment où ils sortirent de la pièce, à son grand étonnement, Elmin sentit la main de Legolas se glisser dans la sienne. Il la serra et les deux elfes franchirent ainsi le seuil de la demeure d'Elrond.

Legolas se laisse mené docilement jusqu'au jardin de la maison, et comme il savait l'enfant fatigué et encore un peu fiévreux, Elmin le fit asseoir sur un banc. Ils restèrent là un long moment sans parler. Puis Legolas poussa un long soupire.

« Vous croyez que le seigneur Elrond dira à Ada ce que j'ai fait ?

-Ne parlez pas comme si vous aviez commis une faute.

-J'ai néanmoins eu tort.

-Cessez de vous culpabiliser. Vous agissiez en espérant pouvoir aider votre père. Vous aviez de louables intentions.

-Mais je n'ai pas agi comme je l'aurais dû.

-L'important n'est pas ce que les autres attendent de vous que vous fassiez, n'agissez pas pour les autres, mais pour vous. Ce que vous vous êtes fait subir ces derniers temps vous a fait souffrir, moralement et physiquement. Vous vous êtes fait du mal, c'est pour cela que nous sommes tous inquiets pour vous.

-Mais si le seigneur Elrond raconte tout à Ada, il… il sera déçu de mon comportement !

-Non, je suis certain que vous ne le décevrez jamais, même si vous le vouliez. Et pour répondre à votre première question, je ne sais ce que le seigneur Elrond dira à votre père. Mais il faut lui faire confiance, il fera tout pour que votre père soit rassuré. »

Legolas replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine et y posa sa tête. Il se sentait fatigué physiquement mais aussi et surtout moralement. Et il n'avait plus la force de le cacher aux autres. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Elmin s'approcha un peu plus de lui et le laissa se reposer contre lui. Il sentit alors à quel point la température de la peau du jeune prince était encore élevée.

« Je vais vous ramener dans votre chambre, vous avez besoin de repos.

-J'aimerais rester ici encore un peu, s'il vous plait. Je n'ai pas envie d'être enfermé.

-Seulement quelques minutes alors. Ensuite, vous retournerez dans votre lit. Et ce n'est pas discutable. »

Legolas hocha de la tête. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le léger souffle du vent contre son visage, petite brise rafraîchissante contre sa peau brûlante. Il se laissa bercer lentement dans les bras d'Elmin en repensant une fois de plus à tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières semaines. Et il finit par s'endormir.

Alors, doucement, Elmin le prit dans ses bras et l'emporta dans sa chambre. Il le posa sur son lit et le recouvrit avec la couverture. Il s'assit près de lui et posa sa main sur le front de l'enfant pour apprécier sa température. Elle était encore beaucoup trop élevée. Le jeune elfe saisit un linge humide et le passa sur le visage de l'enfant, espérant ainsi le soulager un peu. Il était peiné de voir comment son corps lui faisait maintenant payer ce qu'il s'était lui-même infligé.

Il s'aperçut que tous les membres de Legolas tremblaient un peu, sous l'effet de la fièvre, sans doute. Que pouvait-il bien faire pour l'aider ? Il se sentait totalement impuissant.

Brusquement, Elmin sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et il sursauta. Il se releva et se tourna, faisant ainsi face à Celebrian.

« Pardonnez-moi, Elmin, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

-Ce n'est rien, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Comment va Legolas ?

-Il a encore de la fièvre et est très fatigué.

-Il s'en remettra, il lui faut un petit peu de temps.

-J'ai l'impression d'être inutile, et je déteste ça. Je ne sais comment l'aider.

-Détrompez-vous. Ayez-vous en votre foi en votre relation avec Legolas. Le fait que vous soyez à ses cotés et que vous le souteniez est la meilleure des choses à faire.

-Ce n'est pas de moi, mais de son père dont il a besoin.

-Non, pas seulement de son père. Vous êtes devenu très important pour lui, et c'est réciproque, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elmin répondit en silence et retourna toute son attention vers celui qu'il commençait à considérer comme son propre petit frère. Il se sentait obligé de le protéger et le voir souffrir ainsi lui était insupportable.

« J'aimerai avoir votre force de caractère, Dame Celebrian, jamais je ne vous ai jamais vu baisser les bras.

-Parce qu'il a toujours de l'espoir. Il faut y croire. »

* * *

Alors que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer? 


	65. Chapter 65

Ghash7: Ho merci beaucoup, tu n'imagine pas à quel point tu me fais plaisir là, à quel point ça me touche. Je te remercie sinèrement.

* * *

Chapitre 64 :

_« Elrond, Melon nin,_

_Je n'ai malheureusement guère de bonnes nouvelles à vous transmettre et je ne sais par où commencer. _

_Les forces de mon ennemi sont plus importantes encore que ce que nous avions imaginé. Un autre a succédé à Melhboror et se tient à la tête des Mànliës. Ils se nomment ainsi, « le peuple béni ». Son nom est Märc'h. Il commandait autrefois quelques bataillons d'archers occupés à la défense de la cité. Dés que je l'ai appris, je fus forcé de réorganiser la défense d'Eryn Las Galen pour ne laisser aucun avantage à Märc'h. Cela a pris beaucoup de temps, mais le seigneur Glorfindel m'a apporté une aide très précieuse. _

_Malgré tous nos efforts, il ne s'agit plus maintenant de quelques parjures, c'est une guerre que je vois se profiler à l'horizon. Nous sommes certes plus nombreux qu'eux, mais ils sont animés d'une haine sans fond à notre égard. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se passerait s'ils étaient plus nombreux. Nous ignorons encore leurs tactiques de combat mais je crains que nous ne les apprenions bien assez tôt._

_La semaine dernière, ils ont attaqué l'une de nos patrouilles en lui tendant une embuscade. Mes hommes sont parvenus à s'échapper non sans mal. Certains ont été gravement blessés, et l'un d'eux, un brave guerrier a succombé à ses blessures quelques jours plus tard. _

_Mon peuple a été averti de tous ces évènements. Je l'ai informé de tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que Melhboror a emmené Legolas loin d'Eryn Las Galen. Je ne lui ai rien caché et Glorfindel a ajouté son témoignage au mien. Ayant pris connaissance de tout cela, il me soutient. Nombre des descendants des Sindarins se sont révoltés contre les agissements de Melhboror et on promis à leurs compagnons des bois de venger l'affront._

_Pour l'instant, nous savons à coup sûr qu'ils se cachent au cœur de la forêt mais nous ne connaissons pas l'emplacement de leur camp avec certitude et nous ne pouvons nous en approcher sans nous faire immédiatement attaquer. Je sais pourtant que Märc'h fait rassembler ses hommes en masse et les fait s'entraîner. Je prépare mes hommes aux prochaines batailles que nous ne pourront éviter et qui risquent de débuter très prochainement. La tension monte de jour en jour, et toute la cité se mobilise. J'ai parfois du mal à imaginer qu'un jour peut être la paix sera de retour entre nos murs. Et pourtant, je m'oblige à garder espoir. _

_Mais il en est assez de parler de politique._

_Comment va mon fils ? J'ai presque peur de votre réponse car de sombres pressentiments ont envahi mon cœur ces derniers temps. Je sais qu'ils ont un rapport avec Legolas et je crains ce que le destin pourrait encore lui infliger. Une sombre crainte grandit dans mon esprit. Plusieurs fois je me trouvais tellement anxieux qu'il a fallut que mes conseillers et Glorfindel me retiennent et me raisonnent pour m'empêcher d'accourir auprès de mon fils. Et je sais pourtant que Legolas n'est pas seul dans votre demeure et qu'il peut y trouver aide et soutien._

_Je vous en prie, donnez-moi rapidement des nouvelles de mon enfant. L'inquiétude me ronge et détourne mon esprit de mon combat. Je ne sais ce qui est arrivé à Legolas, mais mon cœur me hurle qu'il souffre, et je souffre avec lui de ne pouvoir l'aider. Je sais que si je décidai aujourd'hui d'aller retrouver Legolas, Märc'h en profiterait pour envahir la cité et s'emparer du trône. Mais s'il est vital pour lui que je revienne à ses cotés, dîtes-le moi sans hésitation et je me mettrais en route sur le champ. La vie de Legolas est bien plus précieuse pour moi que ma couronne. Je vous fais confiance pour me répondre en toute honnêteté et promptement. Je vous prie encore une fois de ne rien me cacher, même si vous décidiez de me rassurer. Je sais que Legolas ne va pas bien, je le ressens douloureusement. Je veux savoir exactement ce qu'il se passe. _

_Je pense aussi beaucoup à Elmin et ai l'espoir que son passé ne le hante plus. J'ai demandé à un ami de confiance de se renseigner sur sa famille, mais je n'ai rien appris que très peu de choses de plus que ce qu'Elmin m'en a dit. Je trouve très étrange que personne ne puisse nous dire ce qu'il est exactement arrivé à cette famille. Beaucoup affirment que le père d'Elmin qui se nommait Morden a disparut du jour au lendemain, affirmant qu'il avait été tué. Mais personne n'a été capable de dire ni comment ni pourquoi. J'ai appris aussi qu'Elmin avait eu un frère qui est décédé quelques mois après sa naissance. Je ne sais ce qu'il advînt de sa mère. Un grand mystère entoure cette famille. Je ne sais qu'en penser et j'aimerai pouvoir chercher davantage de réponses à nos questions, mais je ne peux me permettre de passer moi-même trop de temps sur cette affaire. _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois maintenant achever cette lettre car de nombreuses affaires importantes m'appellent. _

_Transmettez mes amitiés à toute votre famille et soyez certain que je n'oublierai pas que je vous suis redevable. _

_Thranduil. _

_

* * *

_Voilà, quelques nouvelles de notre cher ami Thranduil! Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas très long, mais je me suis dit que ce serait sympas de mettre seulement la lettre de Thranduil, enfin voilà.  
Quelles sont vos réactions? 


	66. Chapter 66

Coucou tout le monde!  
Désolée d'avoir autant tardé pour vous envoyer le chapitre suivant... J'ai été pas mal occupée avec mes examens à la fac, et maintenant, je suis malade... ouin ouin... Mais bon, je suis là!

Ghash7: Oui, je me disais que le moment était venu de prendre quelques nouvelles du coté de Mirkwood!  
Lunefique: Pour l'instant, en effet, c'est parti pour durer... Je ne sais pas encore jusqu'où cela va aller, l'avenir nous le dira!  
Lalolie: Contente que ça t'aie plu. Je me suis demandée en écrivant si cette histoire de mauvais préssntiment de Thranduilau sujet de son fls n'était pas de trop, mais apparemment non. Lol!

* * *

Chapitre 66 :

Après seulement quelques jours de repos, Legolas récupéra toutes ses forces. Il recommença à suivre les leçons de Tilud, et reprit peu à peu son entraînement avec Erestor. Il n'avait rien perdu de la dextérité qu'il avait acquise à l'arc, mais s'étant libéré d'un poids, il tirait avec plus de facilité encore. Il ne s'imposait plus aucune pression de satisfaire la fierté de quiconque.

La lettre qu'il reçut de son père alors qu'il était encore cloué à son lit l'attrista énormément. Thranduil lui faisait comprendre que la date de son retour à Eryn Las Galen était encore repoussée, que le évènements s'enchaînaient et que donc, il devait encore prendre patience. Son père le rassura de son mieux, multipliant dans sa lettre les signes de son amour. Il lui suppliait de garder espoir et lui promettait que leur patience finirait par être récompensée.

Alors Legolas, avec le soutient de ses amis et d'Elmin gardait en lui un fragile espoir.

Et les jours passèrent, puis les semaines, puis les mois…

Le prince et Elmin avaient été acceptés à part entière dans la communauté elfe de Fondcombe. Au fil du temps, ils perdirent leur statue d'invités, et étaient considérés comme n'importe quel habitant de la cité.

Régulièrement, Legolas recevait des lettres de son père, mais leurs contenues différaient peu l'une de l'autre. Chaque fois, le roi avouait ne pas savoir combien de temps encore ils devraient rester éloignés l'un de l'autre. Et peu à peu, ce fut Legolas qui, ayant décidé de répondre à chaque lettre de son père, lui redonnait un peu d'espoir. Il lui racontait sa nouvelle vie chez le seigneur Elrond, les leçons de Tilud, les entraînements d'Erestor (il avait maintenant débuté l'enseignement du maniement des dagues), les farces inventées chaque jour par Elladan et Elrohir, ses chevauchées hors de la cité avec Elmin… En fait, tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il se disait que si son père connaissait tous les détails de sa vie, il lui serait moins pénible de vivre à l'écart. Après tout, Thranduil avait bien le droit de savoir ce que son fils faisait de ses journées, comme n'importe quel père, quels que soient les épreuves qu'il avait à traverser. Il passait de longues heures à retranscrire sur papier tout ce qu'il voulait, à relire, à réécrire une nouvelle lettre plus satisfaisante… Il les voulait parfaites pour son père ; il les voulait pleines de joie de vivre pour envoyer un peu d'optimisme.

« Legolas ! Vite, venez ! »

La voix d'Elladan mêlait à la fois excitation, impatience et un peu de crainte. Elle tira brutalement le jeune prince de sa rêverie. Il posa sa plume à coté de la lettre qu'il venait de commencer à écrire et se tourna vers l'entrée de sa chambre où l'attendait Elladan. Il semblait beaucoup plus nerveux que de coutume. Son visage était à la fois heureux et très inquiet, drôle de mélange.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Suivez-moi, je vous expliquerai quand nous serons arrivés. »

Legolas se demanda un instant si une de leurs blagues ne leur avait pas attiré de plus gros ennuis que d'habitude, mais il se dit que même cela ne mettrait pas son ami dans un tel état.

Ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin. Elladan mena Legolas à travers la demeure de ses parents et s'arrêta devant la porte de leurs appartements. Là attendaient déjà Elrohir, Elmin et Erestor.

« Allez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe ? »

Legolas avait bien une idée, mais il n'était pas sûr de lui, alors il préférait poser la question.

« Nos jeunes amis s'apprêtent à recevoir un nouveau venu dans leur famille, » lui répondit Elmin avec un large sourire.  
Cependant, Elladan et Elrohir étaient encore trop anxieux pour se réjouir autant que lui. Ils attendaient nerveusement devant la porte. Rapidement, le silence s'installa. Aucun bruit de ce qu'il pouvait e passer de l'autre coté ne parvenait jusqu'à eux.

Legolas observa avec inquiétude les visages tourmentés de ses deux amis. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre pour les rassurer mais était convaincu qu'il devait au moins essayer.

« Allons, c'est un grand jour, vous devriez être ravis. D'ici peu vous aurez un petit frère ou une petite sœur !

-Oui…

-Cessez de vous inquiéter, continua Erestor. Legolas a raison, aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

-Mais si cela se passait mal ?

-Pourquoi voudriez-vous que cela se passe mal ?

-Pourquoi pas ? La mère de Legolas est… »

Elrohir se tue brutalement. Il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de parler de ça… Il se sentit brusquement affreusement coupable… Parler de la mort de sa mère à son meilleur ami n'était certainement pas ce qui allait lui permettre d'oublier es propres angoisses. Legolas détourna le regard un instant et déglutit douloureusement.

« Pardonnez-moi Legolas, je ne voulais pas…

-Ce n'est rien, je comprends que vous soyez soucieux. Mais n'oubliez pas que votre mère a déjà mis au monde deux enfants le même jour… »

Elladan serra la main de son frère et finalement les jumeaux furent un peu rassurés.

* * *

Bien, bien, un chapitre de plus!!!!  
Vos réactions? 


	67. Chapter 67

Siana: Merci beaucoup.  
Ghash7: Mdr! Non, non, c'est un garçon!!! hihi!  
Lalolie: Oui, Legolas sait bien écrire, non? Bon ben, une feuille, un crayon et hop! lol.

* * *

Chapitre 67 :

L'attente dura des heures. La nuit avait fini par tomber et l'atmosphère était particulièrement pesante. Les trois enfants étaient assis côte à côte et n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis l'arrivée de Legolas et Elladan. Erestor et Elmin discutaient entre eux, un peu l'écart. Personne n'envisageait de partir avant d'avoir des nouvelles de Celebrian et de l'enfant.

Dés que la porte s'entrouvrît, les enfants sautèrent sur leurs pieds. Elmin et Erestor se turent et apparut un Elrond au visage fatigué mais radieux.

« Vous avez une magnifique petite sœur, annonça t-il à ses fils.

Leurs yeux s'arrondirent d'étonnement, tandis que les autres souriaient.

« Et comment va Naneth ? »

La voix d'Elladan était un peu tremblante, et il serrait l a main de son jumeau aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans lâcher des yeux son père.

« Elle va très bien. Elle est un peu fatiguée, bien sûr, mais tout s'est très bien passé, vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire. »

Elladan et Elrohir soupirèrent enfin de soulagement.

« Allez, venez avec moi que je vous présente votre sœur. »

Les deux enfants suivirent leur père et la porte se referma derrière eux. Legolas était lui aussi très soulagé. Peut être ressentait-il une petite pointe de jalousie, et il se demandait encore pourquoi sa mère n'avait pas eu le droit de le voir grandir comme Celebrian, mais il refoula bien vite ces pensées. Le passé devait rester le passé. Rien ni personne ne pouvait le changer, alors à quoi bon s'appesantir dessus ? Mais malgré tout, les paroles d'Elrohir lui avaient fait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il ne voulait pas y faire attention, mais une petite boule au fond de son estomac le brûlait un peu. Elrohir avait appuyé là où cela faisait mal, la seule chose qu'il ne se pardonnerait probablement jamais.

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous rassurés, nous devrions laisser à nos amis l'intimité qu'un tel moment nécessite. Venez Legolas. »

Le prince suivit docilement Elmin, sans laisser montrer son malaise.

Quand il se retrouva à nouveau seul, il n'avait plus le cœur à écrire à son père. Il déambula donc dans la cité. Ses pas le portèrent rapidement devant la froide statue de sa mère. Elle se tenait là, comme toujours, comme au premier jour, immobile, le visage légèrement incliné.

Le jeune prince s'agenouilla devant elle pour mieux la voir. Une plante grimpante avait fait son apparition depuis quelques semaines, Legolas allait la retirer, mais il se ravisa, car les fleures semblait former une couronne naturelle au dessus du doux visage de la reine. Elle valait toutes les couronnes en métal du monde !

« Je savais bien que je vous trouverai ici. »

Elmin s'approcha de Legolas, l'air compréhensif. Il s'assit à coté de lui.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute.

-J'ai besoin de désigner un coupable.

-Ce n'est pourtant la faute de personne. C'est ainsi.

-J'aimerai tant qu'elle soit là.

-Elle sera toujours près de vous, il ne faut pas l'oublier.

-Mais ce n'est pas pareil.

-Je sais ce que vous ressentez, mais vous ne pourrez rien changer à ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Je… Je suis ravi pour Elladan et Elrohir, mais… Malgré moi…

-C'est normal que vous soyez un peu jaloux, je le serai aussi.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste pour eux.

-La vie n'est pas juste. Moi aussi je ressens une pointe de jalousie lorsque je vois que certains ont la chance d'avoir encore une famille. Cela ne veut pas dire que je leur veux du mal.

-Mais vous avez à nouveau une famille vous aussi maintenant. »

Elmin allait répondre mais il referma la bouche sans prononcer un son. A la place il sourit, sincèrement touché.

« Merci Legolas. »

Cet enfant avait l'art de parfois dire une simple phrase capable de faire rougir n'importe qui. Ses grands yeux innocents le fixaient sans ciller. Les paroles du seigneur Elrond lui revinrent en tête « les liens qui unissent deux frères ne sont pas toujours faits de chaire et de sang. » Il ne pouvait avoir trouver meilleur frère.

« Votre mère serait fière de vous, vous savez. »

Legolas soupira, incroyable comment Elmin arrivait à le consoler sans difficulté. Il était le seul à y parvenir aussi bien que son père. Il se sentait toujours un peu plus en sécurité près de lui, il savait qu'il le protègerait s'il en avait besoin. Il était devenu son grand frère d'adoption en l'espace seulement de quelques semaines. Il avait toute sa confiance et l'aimait comme s'ils avaient été élevés tous les deux dans la même demeure depuis la naissance de Legolas.

« Que ferez-vous lorsque nous serons retournés à Eryn Las Galen ?

-Je l'ignore. Nous verrons quand nous y serons.

-Viendrez-vous me voir au palais ?

-Aussi souvent que possible. »

Les deux elfes se turent un moment, alors qu'ils réalisaient les liens qui les unissaient maintenant.

« J'aimerais que vous habitiez avec nous, au palais. »

Elmin sourit mais ne répondit pas. Bien sûr, il avait envie de continuer de vivre près de Legolas pour le protéger en cas de besoin, mais il n'avait pas sa place dans un palais. Il n'était pas de sang royal, lui. Mais si le prince ou le roi le lui demanderait, il s'installerait près de leur demeure.

« Allons, je venais vous chercher parce que le seigneur Elrond nous attend. Ne le faisons pas attendre plus longtemps. »

Elmin prit Legolas par la main et l'emmena devant la porte de la chambre de Celebrian. Là, Elmin frappa doucement sur la porte et le seigneur Elrond vînt leur ouvrit, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Il les invita entrer. Ils pénétrèrent d'abord dans un grand bureau. Puis ils le traversèrent en silence et débouchèrent dans une chambre baignée de soleil. Elmin et Legolas restèrent sur le pas de la porte, tandis qu'Elrond s'approchait de sa femme qui était allongée au milieu d'un grand lit. Elle tenait dans ses bras un petit paquet.

« Approchez, n'ayez pas peur. »

Ils s'avancèrent un peu et distinguèrent un peu mieux le bébé endormi contre sa mère. Ils l'observèrent, émerveillés.

« Voici Arwen Undomiel. »

* * *

Voilà voilà. Je tenais à vous mettre un petit chapitre pour Nöel!!!! Bon réveillon à tous, régalez-vous, amusez-vous. J'espère que le père Nöel vous gâtera cette nuit et que vous aurez plein de cadeaux à déballer au petit matin.  
Gros bisous à tout le monde, joyeux Nöel! J'atteds de vos nouvelles!  
Scrattou


	68. Chapter 68

Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez pssé un très bon Nöel et que le gros monsieur en rouge vous a gâté!!!!! Vous voyez, entre les chocolats, les cadeaux, les examens à réviser, le réveillon qui arrivent, et ma fête d'anniversaire à préparer (enfin!) je pense à vous!!!!  
Ghash7: Merci. Oui, Père Nöel a été généreux. Mais leplus fomidable, ce fut de faire un Nöel avec des enfants... C'est quan même encore magique. C'était la première fois que je me retrouvais à mettre des cadeaux au pied du sapin en pleine nuit, pour ne pas réveiller les enfants... Halala! (et là, je me dis que je me sens vieille, mais non, mais non...)  
Lalolie: Et bien merci à toi aussi! C'est encore une fois un très beau et très touchant commentaire que tu me laisses!!!!

Alors avant de commencer la lecture, encore une fois, joyeuses fêtes à tous le monde! Et pis, tant u'on est encore dans l'euphorie de Nöel et du réveillon, j'en profite pour remercier sincèrement d'abod tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire mon histoire, et ensuite, et avecbeaucoup d'émotions je dois dire tous ceux qui prennent deux petites minutes pour me laisser un message! Merci!  
Et en particulier, grosse grosse dédicace à mes deux lectrices régulières Ghash7 et Lalolie et qui me laissent un petit mot à chaque chapitre ou presque! Voilà, e m'arrête là pour la séquence émotion.

Bisous à tous, passez debonnes et heureuses fêtes.

* * *

Chapitre 68 :

Celebrian ne quitta sa chambre que deux jours plus tard. Legolas la vit sortir doucement de sa demeure, son enfant dans les bras, aux cotés d'Elrond. Leurs visages étaient vraiment radieux, et même quelque part soulagés. Les voyant ainsi, le jeune prince se reprocha d'autant plus les pensées qu'il avait eu le jour de la naissance d'Arwen, cette jalousie injuste n'avait pas eu lieu d'être. Après tout, ce petit être était un vrai miracle. Elle méritait de pouvoir connaître ses parents, comme n'importe quel enfant. C'était un don inexprimable, Legolas le savait, et au bout du compte, il était heureux de constater que certains avaient droit à ce bonheur là. Il ne ressentait plus aucune jalousie. De toute façon, il avait compris depuis peu qu'il avait lui aussi une famille, ou plutôt, il l'avait retrouvée. Son père reviendrait bientôt le chercher pou qu'ils puissent à nouveau vivre tous les deux sous le même toit. Sa mère n'était jamais loin de lui. C'était difficile à expliquer, mais dés qu'il pensait à elle, il sentait sa présence autour de lui. C'était une sensation étrange, surtout sachant qu'il ne l'avait jamais connue. Mais il n'avait aucun doute, sa mère veillait sur lui. Il avait appris à faire attention aux signes de sa présence. Et puis, dans sa famille, il y avait depuis peu un nouveau membre, un grand frère protecteur. Et le meilleur frère dont on puisse rêver. Un grand frère qui le protègerait de tout et qu'il aimait profondément, avec sincérité. Décidément, non, pour rien au monde il n'échangerait sa famille contre une autre. Elle était bien trop merveilleuse pour ça.

Legolas sortit brusquement de sa contemplation. Il tourna les talons, s'apercevant qu'il allait être en retard. Il sauta de la terrassa où il était installé dans le jardin de la demeure et courut jusqu'à l'armurerie où l'attendait déjà Erestor pour un entraînement.

A nouveau les jours se mirent à défiler paisiblement sans accident majeur. La vie du jeune prince était rythmée par ses leçons, ses entraînements, ses farces avec les jumeaux, ses promenades de plus en plus fréquentes avec Elmin, et ses lettres. Trois autres mois passèrent ainsi, trois autres longs mois… Puis un matin, lorsque le prince sortit de ses douces rêveries, il sut que c'était un jour particulier pour lui. Mais il décida de ne rien changer à ses habitudes.

Il se rendit donc en classe où Tilud leur parla toute la matinée du Premier Age, période que Legolas connaissait déjà par cœur parce qu'elle le passionnait. Il se souvenait comment il avait pratiquement harcelé ses précepteurs à Eryn Las Galen pour lui parler encore et encore de ces héros d'antan. Et il y avait aussi l'immense bibliothèque du palais. Il y avait passé des heures jusqu'à l'arrivée de Melhboror à dévorer chaque livre d'histoire du Premier Age.

Lorsque Tilud eut terminé sa leçon, les enfants prirent le chemin de leur demeure comme chaque jour pour y déjeuner. Mais ils la trouvèrent déserte. Ils visitèrent toutes les pièces et le jardin, mais ne rencontrèrent personne.

« Où sont-ils tous passés ? »

Intrigués, et même inquiets, Elladan et Elrohir crurent un instant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à leur mère ou à leur petite sœur. Et Legolas envisagea aussi cette possibilité, bien qu'il se forçât à rester optimiste. S'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave, ils auraient été prévenus immédiatement…

« Où est Naneth ? Vous croyez que quelque chose a pu arriver à Arwen ?

-Calmez-vous, je suis certain que si c'était le cas, quelqu'un serait venu nous avertir… »

Sauf si cela c'était passé pendant qu'il revenait de leur classe… Non, c'était peu probable, ils auraient croisé du monde, il y aurait encore beaucoup d'agitation autour de la demeure… Alors que pouvait-il bien se passer ?

« Legolas ! Enfin, vous voilà ! »

Elmin venait d'entrer un peu précipitamment.

« Elmin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Venez avec moi, dépêchons.

-Mais ?

-Ne discutez pas, venez tout de suite, c'est urgent. »

Le prince n'eut d'autre choix que de lui obéir sans poser de questions. Et les jumeaux se lancèrent à la suite du jeune elfe et de leur ami sans perdre un instant pour essayer à leur tour de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Au début, la menace d'une mauvaise nouvelle planait toujours sur leur esprit, mais ils s'aperçurent rapidement qu'Elmin se contenait de son mieux de sourire. Le petit groupe traversa rapidement toute la cité jusqu'à l'entrée principale de Fondcombe. Là, Elrond, Celebrian avec Arwen dans les bras, Erestor, Tilud et de nombreux autres elfes attendaient déjà. Ils se tournèrent tous vers eux à leur arrivée, tous souriant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Pour toute réponse, Elrond indiqua à Legolas le chemin menant à la cité. Alors les yeux du prince s'écarquillèrent de surprise par ce qu'il vit plus loin en hauteur sur le sentier…

* * *

Moi? Sadique? non non...  
Je vois pas pourquoi vous pensz une telle chose... C'est mal me connaitre... lol

PS: J'allais oublier!!! Bonne et heureuse année 2008. Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses, la réussite, l'amour, l'inspiration, le bonheur, enfin bref, le blabla habituel quoi! Et comme je ne pense pas vous revoir d'ici là, je vous dis à l'année prochaine!!!!!


	69. Chapter 69

Holala, mais que de messages aujourd'hui! J'en suis toute rouge! On dirait que vous êtes pressés de savoir qui arrive! haha! On va rigoler un peu...

Isabellelp: Looool, c'est pas grave. J'espère que tu vas mieux. Et merci... En douterais-je? Bah bien sûr! Faut continuer à vous plaire à chaque chapitre, aut jamais se reposer sur ses acquis, alors forcément, oui, je doute à chaque fois. Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir apprécié le coup de la lettre! lol! Haha! J'aime le suspenceeeeeeee!!!!! J'espère que tu aimeras!  
Lalolie: Haha! Son papa ou pas??? Hum hum... Mystère... Bientôt la réponse!!!!!! Attention, roulement de tambour! Mdr! Et merci!  
Lunelfique: Oui, j'aime bien vous faire mariner un peu, et savoir ce que vous penser qu'il va arriver. héhé! Ben oui, c'est noel, c'est normal d'être optimiste! il faut! "ho ho ho" comme dirait le gros monsieur en rouge! Merci  
Ghash7: Mais de rien! n va bientôt savoir si c'est son popa qui arrive!!!! plus que quelques lignes de blabla de l'auteur qui essaie de retarder au maximum l'échéance... Pourquoi? Prce qu'elle est sadique! mdr! Sinon, des résolutions? moi? heum... Fat voir... j'ai jsqu'à ce soir pour y réfléchir... héhé!  
Théalie: Merci... Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas gentille de vous faire attendre comme ça! mdr! mais c'est tout à fait volontaire! non, pas taper! sino, vous ne saurez pas!

* * *

Chapitre 69 : 

Le bruit des sabots martelant le sol pavé à un rythme effréné se fit de plus en plus proche. Les chevaux dévalèrent le sentier au grand galop jusqu'aux portes de la cité. Là, ils ralentirent et s'arrêtèrent finalement tout près des elfes qui attendaient.

Legolas put voir plus aisément le cavalier qui se présentait à eux. Il avait reconnu sans difficulté les habits d'Eryn Las Galen, mais il ne savait pas qui était devant lui. Le cavalier avait son visage dissimulé sous le capuchon de son manteau vert. C'était un voyageur solitaire qui menait par la bride un autre cheval, sans cavalier celui-ci. C'était un grand cheval noir, plus impressionnant et plus majestueux que celui que montait le voyageur. Il se tenait fièrement sur ses pattes et allait et venait derrière le cavalier.

« Bienvenue à Imladis, commença Elrond.

-Je vous remercie, mon seigneur. »

Cette voix… Il connaissait cette voix…

Le cavalier sauta légèrement à terre et se découvrit. Un large sourire illuminait son visage tourné vers le prince. Legolas le reconnut aussitôt et il lui sourit à son tour.

« Delmud ! »

L'enfant se précipita vers le nouvel arrivant qui s'agenouilla devant lui et l'entoura chaleureusement de ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici Delmud ?

-Vous pensiez que j'allais manquer votre anniversaire ?

-Vous y avez pensé ?

-Bien sûr ! Comment aurais-je pu oublier l'anniversaire de mon élève préféré ?

-Je suis votre seul élève ! »

Delmud se releva en souriant toujours et salua alors le reste des elfes présents. Il se tourna en dernier lieu vers Celebrian qui tenait Arwen dans ses bras.

« Toutes mes félicitations, Dame Celebrian. Cette une merveilleuse nouvelle que vous nous avez faite parvenir en ces temps de malheurs.

-Merci Delmud.

-Legolas, je vous ai apporté un cadeau de la part votre père. »

L'elfe se retourna vers la deuxième monture et saisit sa bride de cuire qu'il tendit à son prince.

« Voici Celegtû [force rapide.

-Celegtû… »

Legolas posa sa main sur l'encolure de l'animal qui sembla apprécier son contact, alors il le caressa lentement et l'animal, comme s'il le remerciait frotta sa tête contre le bras de l'enfant.

« On dirait qu'il vous apprécie. »

Après quelques instants, Legolas se rappela brusquement que Delmud ne connaissait pas encore ses nouveaux amis.

« Delmud, il faut que je vous présente ! Venez ! »

L'enfant se plaça devant Tilud.

« Voici le seigneur Tilud, notre précepteur... »

Les deux elfes se saluèrent respectueusement.

« Elladan et Elrohir, avec lesquels je suis les leçons du seigneur Tilud… Et enfin, Elmin. »

Delmud salua le jeune elfe avec encore plus de respect.

« Mon seigneur Thranduil m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je suis heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance.

-Moi aussi, mon seigneur.

-Bien, intervînt Elrond, maintenant que les présentations ont été faites, le seigneur Delmud souhaiterait peut être se reposer un peu après ce long voyage. Suivez moi, une chambre a été préparée à votre intention. »

Un garde vînt s'occuper des chevaux et Delmud suivit Elrond à travers la cité. Quand les deux elfes furent assez loin des enfants pour ne pas être entendus d'eux, Delmud rompit le silence.

« Il a l'air de bien se porter.

-Il va bien, mais ça n'a pas été facile.

-Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas sourire de cette manière.

-Et ce n'est pas souvent que cela arrive. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à votre venue, et c'est le plus beau cadeau que vous puissiez lui faire.

-Je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps malheureusement.

-Le plus important c'est que vous soyez venu…. Voilà vos appartements. »

Ils entrèrent dans une somptueuse pièce, mais Delmud ne s'en préoccupa guère. Son esprit était ailleurs.

« C'est étrange, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis des mois, et il a vraiment beaucoup changé… Physiquement, je veux dire… Je ne m'étais pas préparé à ça.

-Il a affronté de terribles épreuves, il est normal qu'il en garde des traces. Cela l'a fait grandir un peu trop vite.

-Ce n'est plus un enfant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je vous assure que par moment, il sait garder toute son âme d'enfant. Mais il est vrai qu'il est plus mûr que la plupart des enfants de son âge.

-Je suis soulagé de voir qu'il se porte bien. J'ai eu peine à croire le seigneur Thranduil quand il nous a raconté tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

-C'est normal.

-Vous comprenez, j'ai été le précepteur de Legolas depuis… depuis qu'il a quatre ans. Je l'ai côtoyé chaque jour. J'avais bien remarqué son changement de comportement quand Melhboror a commencé à lui enseigner le maniement des armes. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait vraiment de rapport. Mais j'en ai parlé avec le seigneur Thranduil et avec Legolas. Ca n'a aboutit à rien. Et comment aurais-je pu deviner que Melhboror agissait de cette manière ?

-Personne n'avait de raison d'envisager cela jusqu'à la fuite de Legolas. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

-Je le sais, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Et aujourd'hui, tous ses partisans nous ont déclaré la guerre. J'ai honte de penser que j'ai fait parti du même peuple qu'eux.

-N'ayez pas honte d'une faute qui ne peut vous être attribué.

-Si, j'ai honte des actes dont sont capables mes frères. S'en prendre ainsi à un enfant… c'est bien la pire des bassesses !

-Ne vous laisse pas aveugler par votre colère. Legolas et toutes les autres victimes de Melhboror seront puni en temps voulu.

-C'est certain, mais l'attente me semble longue jusque là.

-Delmud, je vous conseille de profiter des quelques jours que vous passerez ici pour vous reposer et prendre un peu de recul. Vous n'en serez que plus fort.

-Vos paroles sont sages, mon seigneur, et je suivrai votre conseil. »

* * *

Alors? Pas trop déçus qu ce ne soit pas Thranduil? Je me disais que ce serait trop facile... héhé!  
Bon alors, comme l'autre fois, si je ne me trompe pas, Lunelfique a pratiquement bien deviné qui arrivait... Bravo... Et Ghash7 aussi avait quelques doutes... Qaut aux autres qui ont cru que c'était Thranduil... je sais, j'ai fait expret, ce n'est pas sympas... désolée... mdr mais c'état trop tentant... J'ai pas pu me retenir... Pas trop fâchés?

Allez, cette fois, c'est la bonne: Je vous souhaite à tous une très très très bonne année 2008!!!! Plein de bisous et de voeux de réussites!


	70. Chapter 70

[un vieu bruit de grincement... La porte en bois s'ouvre... Un bout de la tête de l'auteur apparait avec un sourir d'excuse sur les lèvres et un air de chien battu pour faire pitié aux lecteurs et ne pas se faire taper dessus...  
Hoooooo! Une revenante!!!!!!!  
Coucou tout le monde!!!! Un grand pardon à tous ceux qui attendent ce chapitre depuis... depuis... depuis un petit moment... on va dire ça comme ça... Pourtant, je vous jure que j'avais une bonne excuse, j'étais assez occupée... oui, oui, c'est vrai! (anniversaire à fêter, partiels début janvier, départ en peu précipité loin de chez moi [dans un coin où j'ai pas pû me connecter évidemment, au retur, l'ordi qui tombe en panne, quand il est enfin réparé, j'ai pas le temps de finir mon chapitre qu'internet tombe en panne!!!!) enfin bon, cette fois-ci, c'est la bonne, je suis bel et bien de retour, pour quelques jours au moins... Enfin bref, mile excuses à ceux qui m'ont attendu!

Ghash7: Comment ça "sadique"? Alors là, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez, mademoiselle. Et maintenant, j'aimerais parler à mon avocat, je ne vous dirai rien de plus! loooool!!!!!  
Lunelfique: Ben ouai, ça pouvait âs être si facile... Non non non non, va falloir attendre encore u peu pour que Legolas rentre chez lui!!!! Na! et je changerai pas d'avis! N'insistez pas, je vous dis!!!!!  
Lalolie: Bon ben t'es pas trop déçue alors? Ouf! Je me suis dit, j'espère que y en a pas qui vont être frustré en voyant que c'est pas Thranduil... Mais non, ça, j'ai pas eu de réclamation! lol  
Lady Dragonne: Bonjour bonjour!!!! Alors ravie de faire ta connaissance et de lire un commentaire de toi. Evidemment, je te remercie pour cette très gentille review, même si je pense, tu vas peut être revenir sur le fait que tu me remercie de publier aussi souvent [là, je me sens un peu con, j'avoue! mdr!Heureusement que le ridicul ne tue personne!. En tout cas, je suis contente de partager cette vision de l'enface de Legolas. Merci, merci... Et encore une petite chose... Oui, oi, je voulais dire "vengées"[cette fois-ci, je me cache... Y a quoi après la honte??? Je crois que je suis dedans là, mais je n'ai pas de mot pou définir ça...

Bref! Bonne lecture à tous... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!

* * *

Chapitre 70:

Delmud traversa la cité de Fondcombe en savourant le soleil de fin d'après midi qui caressait son visage. Il entra dans les écuries et resta un petit moment à l'entrée pour regarder Legolas chantonner en brossant avec douceur Celegtû. L'enfant mit peu de temps à s'apercevoir de sa présence.

«Delmud?»

L'elfe rejoignit son élève, le sourire aux lèvres.

«Vous faîtes connaissance?

-Je crois que nous allons bien nous entendre tous les deux. J'espère que le seigneur Elrond acceptera de nous laisser aller faire un tour.

-Pourquoi refuserait-il?

-Je ne lui ai jamais demandé moi-même. C'est toujours Elmin qui fait cette démarche.

-Peut être pourriez-vous lui demander vous-même cette fois-ci. Je ne pense pas qu'Elmin y verrait un inconvénient.

-Je ne crois pas non plus. Il serait même content.

-Votre père m'a dit que vous étiez très proches tous les deux.

-Elmin et moi? Oui, oui. Il m'a sauvé la vie, vous savez!

-Je le sais, tous les elfes d'Eryn Las Galen le savent et chanteront en son honneur pour ça.»

Legolas ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à la tête d'Elmin s'il entendait ça. Elmin préférait se faire discret et n'aimait pas attirer l'attention, alors s'il apprenait que tous les elfes de sa cité savaient ce qu'il avait fait pour sauver le prince… Il passerait probablement toutes ses journées dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on l'oublie. Ce pourrait pourtant être… intéressant de voir sa réaction…

De toute façon, il n'entendrait pas ces chansons à son sujet aussi longtemps que son royaume ne retrouverait pas la paix. Et plus le temps passait, plus Legolas comprenait que son retour parmi les siens étaient encore très loin, bien plus que certains ne le pensaient.

Au fil des lettres envoyées par son père, le jeune prince avait appris à traduire ce qu'il était dit entre les lignes. Bien que le roi n'employât jamais ces mots avec son fils, Legolas savait très bien que la «guerre» faisait rage entre son peuple et les partisans de Melhboror et que beaucoup de sindarins avaient finalement «trahi» leur roi au nom d'un faux principe de «supériorité de leur race».

Legolas n'avait plus peur pour lui, mais pour son père, pour ses proches, et pour son peuple, elfes des bois et sindarins. Il pensait parfois à ceux qui se retrouvaient à combattre leurs frères. Comment choisir entre un principe, un peuple, son roi et ses frères? Il devait y avoir des familles déchirées par cette guerre. Peut être un père, un frère, ou un autre parent s'était-il détourné de sa famille pour suivre les préceptes de Melhboror! Comment cette famille pouvait-elle réagir? Comment accepter que l'un d'entre eux les ait trahis, séduits par quelques mensonges, ou poussé par la cruauté? D'ailleurs sa propre famille avait failli être détruite.

Les deux elfes sortirent des écuries et marchèrent l'un à coté de l'autre en silence d'abord. Mais Legolas voulait profiter de cette occasion pour demander des nouvelles de son père autrement qu'à l'intéressé lui-même qui ne lui dirait jamais ouvertement ce qui pourrait l'inquiéter.

«Comment va Ada? Il m'envoie régulièrement des lettres mais je sais qu'il veut me rassurer.

-Votre père… est fatigué, mais il tient bon, et il tiendra bon jusqu'à la fin de cette histoire. Nous sommes tous à ses cotés pour le soutenir.

-J'aimerais être avec lui.

-Lui aussi. Mais ce n'est pas encore possible. Même d'ici vous le soutenez plus qu'aucun de nous.

-Je le sais.»

Legolas s'appuya sur un petit muret et observa un instant son précepteur. Il avait un air absent et triste qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Et pourtant, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

«Je vois bien que tous ceux qui m'étaient proche avant cette histoire se sentent plus ou moins coupables de ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Et je vous connais assez pour savoir que vous faîtes parti de ces gens.

-Je savais que quelque chose se passait. Vous n'étiez plus vous-même.

-Vous vouliez m'aider, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de vous dire ce qu'il se passait.

-Quel risque?

-Il avait menacé de tuer tous ceux à qui j'oserais parler. Et puis de toute façon, je ne pensais pas que l'on me croirait. Tout le monde aimait Melhboror.

-Legolas, vous auriez dû en parler tout de suite à votre père. Il vous aurait immédiatement protégé et aurait fait arrêter Melhboror.

-Je n'étais pas sûr qu'Ada… Comment dire… Il était tellement occupé avec ses affaires. C'était lui qui avait demandé à Melhboror de s'occuper de moi. Je pensais alors qu'il s'avait comment Melhboror dispensait ses enseignements, j'ai même cru un moment mériter tout ça. Mais je sais aujourd'hui que j'avais tort.

-Legolas… Tout le monde peut se tromper… Je me suis trompé en me laissant abuser par Melhboror, tout comme votre père. Mais tout ceci est du passé…»

Delmud repensa alors à l'enfant qu'il avait connu, là-bas, à Eryn Las Galen. Un enfant un peu turbulent dans ce monde d'adultes, mais un enfant heureux qui respirait la joie de vivre. Malgré sa famille et les responsabilités qui l'attendaient et qu'il connaissait déjà, il était plein d'innocence et attendait tout de la vie. Et à l'instant où il l'avait revu à l'entrée de Fondcombe, Delmud avait compris qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais cet enfant. Le prince avait grandit trop brusquement. On l'avait poussé de force parmi les adultes. Son regard avait changé, il ne voyait, ni ne comprenait plus les choses de la même façon. Son héritage royal l'avait rattrapé, et il l'acceptait aujourd'hui avec lucidité, semblait-il.

«Je suis heureux de constater qu'enfin les relations avec votre père se sont améliorées.»

* * *

Alors? Vous aimez toujours? Vous n'avez pas perdu vos marques?  
Je suis impatiente de lire vos réactions! En tout cas, je vous promets de me mettre au chapitre suivant dés aujourd'hui!  
Bisous 


	71. Chapter 71

Me revoilou! J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue!

Ghash7: ha non, ça pour pas avoir de chance avec l'ordi, je n'en ai vraiment pas eu... Merci. Soulagée de voir que tu aimes toujours...  
Lalolie: Holala merci beaucoup, je vais rougir... Heureuse de te faire plaisir.

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

Chapitre 71:

La petite troupe s'éloigna d'Imaldis à toute allure avec les premières heures du jour. Deux éclaireurs étaient partis quelques minutes avant pour s'assurer qu'ils ne feraient pas de mauvaises rencontres, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître dans ce territoire en sûreté. Legolas qui montait pour la première fois Celegtû sans montrer aucune difficulté allait en avant aux cotés d'Elmin, comme toujours. Les suivaient de près Erestor et Delmud qui discutaient entre eux.

Legolas adorait ces moments de liberté, surtout maintenant qu'il y avait Celegtû. Et l'animal semblait apprécier la vitesse autant que lui. L'espace d'un après midi, la vie sembla un peu moins âcre à l'enfant dont le visage était illuminé d'un large sourire, dont les pensées étaient pareilles à celle de tout enfant de son âge. Et Elmin appréciait autant que lui cette escapade loin de leurs inquiétudes quotidiennes. Rares étaient les moments où la vie leur laissait un peu de répit et tous les deux avaient appris à en profiter au maximum. Quelques heures de liberté, quelques heures d'insouciance.

«Il est temps que je reparte, Legolas. Je dois aller aider votre père.

-Mais pourquoi? Vous êtes mon percepteur!»

Legolas avait adopté l'air contrarié d'un enfant à qui l'on refuse un peu de temps.

«Croyez-vous que j'ai été précepteur toute ma vie? J'étais un des lieutenants dans l'armée de votre père avant votre naissance.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

-Je sais, mais il n'empêche que je dois repartir. Il est de mon devoir de mettre mon épée et mon arc au service de mon roi s'il en a besoin.Je ne peux rester plus longtemps.»

Legolas acquiesça, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire.

«J'aimerais rester avec vous plus longtemps, vous le savez.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, je comprends parfaitement.»

Delmud regarda Legolas s'éloigner tristement. Que pourrait-il dire de plus? Une seule chose le rassurait, Legolas ne resterait pas seul, il y avait Elmin, et la famille du seigneur Elrond près de lui.

«Vous lui avez dit que vous repartiez?»

Elmin avança près de Delmud, cachant difficilement son inquiétude.

«Il le fallait bien.

-Comment a-t-il réagi?

-Bien, je suppose. De toute façon, il savait très bien que je n'allais pas rester.

-Ca n'en est pas moins difficile pour lui.

-Je le sais. Mais je me rassure en me disant qu'il n'a pas tout seul, qu'il y a ici des gens qui l'aiment et qui veillent sur lui.

-Vous avez raison.

-Veillez bien sur lui, Elmin. Le roi vous fait confiance, donc je vous fais confiance.

-Vous pouvez. Aussi longtemps que je serai près de lui, je ferai tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. J'espère seulement ne pas avoir à le prouver, qu'il ne lui arrivera rien de plus.

-J'espère aussi. Vous deux avez déjà assez soufferts.

-Et pourtant, je ne sais si Legolas pourra totalement retrouver la paix. En tout cas, ce ne sera pas le cas tant qu'il sera ici. Il a besoin de retourner chez lui et de reprendre sa vie là-bas, là où l'avait laissé avant que Melhboror ne rentre dans sa vie.

-Il n'est pas le seul, vous aussi. Et comme tous les elfes d'Eryn Las Galen, dans une moindre mesure, peut être, mais maintenant, nous sommes tous impliqués, et nous nous battons tous pour nettoyer l'affront de Melhboror. Cependant je vous assure que ni vous ni Legolas ne serait en sécurité dans la cité. Les hommes de Melhboror étaient infiltrés à tous les niveaux, beaucoup ont essayé de tuer le roi dés son retour, à l'intérieur même du palais.»

Elmin détourna les yeux, imaginant l'effervescence autour de Märc'h. Même lui devait avoir du mal à calmer ses hommes, à canaliser leur haine. Mais s'il y parvenait, alors il détenait une puissance phénoménale entre les mains. Une armée de soldats surentraînés, tous animés par la même haine et prêt à obéir aveuglement à un seul elfe.

«Je suis persuadé que nous finirons par vaincre nos ennemis, nous avons survécu à bien pire.

-Mais nous n'avons jamais eu à nous battre contre nos frères!

-Les considérez-vous toujours comme tel?

-Il n'empêche que nous avons les mêmes ancêtres.

-J'ai autant honte que vous de ce que ceux qui ont été nos frères sont capables de faire, et c'est pour cela que je me battrai jusqu'au bout. Leur haine pour ce que nous sommes devenus grâce aux elfes des bois ne peut l'emporter.

-Puissent les Valars vous entendre.

-En attendant, Legolas et vous devez continuer votre vie. Ne la mettez pas en suspend en attendant de pouvoir revenir à Eryn Las Galen. Vous êtes jeunes, profitez-en. Même lorsque Märc'h et ses hommes seront anéantis, Eryn Las Galen ne sera pas en paix. Il y aura toujours les créatures noires du sud pour envahir notre forêt ainsi que les orcs. Nous ne serons toujours pas en paix.

-Je préfère néanmoins me battre contre ces sales créatures.

-Et moi aussi. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ici il vous est permis de vivre quelques temps dans un royaume en paix. Vous pouvez errer à votre guise sous les arbres sans la crainte de voir surgir devant vous un ennemi. C'est un luxe que vous n'aurez pas à votre retour à Eryn Las Galen. Les bois n'y sont plus sûrs, et ne le seront pas avant très longtemps, je le crains.»

* * *

Bien bien bien... Mais alors ? Delmud serait-il devin ? MDR!!!!!  
Alors pour ceux qui seraient en manquent d'action, je veux vous rassurer. Ce ne sera peut être pas au prochain chapitre, rien n'est encore sûr, mais je vous promets que va y avoir de l'action... A votre avis, qu'est-ce que j'ai en tête, hein? Ralala... On va bien rire, enfin surtout moi... niark niark niark... 


	72. Chapter 72

Lalolie: Ouais ouais, t'as deviné! Va y avoir du sport!!! mdr! Tu veux de l'action... bien on va voir si on peut arrangr ça! lol  
Ghash7: Ha oui, mais en fait, Delmud est tombé amoureux d'une rivière enchantée, et hop! le miroir de Galadriel est né!!!! Mdr! Hééééé!!! me dîtes pas que j'ai l'esprit mal tourné! Je vous assure qu'en lisant des mythes venus de grèce antique ou de Rome (ce qui revient à peu près au même), on trouve ce genre d'histoire! c'est pas des conneries!!!! Comment vous croyez que Vénus, la déesse de l'amour, est née? Ben, c'est simple! Comme dirait ma prof de latin de 5ème, la semence du papa est tombée ans la mer, et hop! Voilà Vénus!!!!! mdr! J'invente rien! Bon bref passons! C'était le quart d'heure mythologie! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, comme toujours il m'a fait très plaisir!  
Lunelfique: Moi? Sadique? Où est-ce qu tu as vu ça? Pis ouai, c'est vrai, tu peux parler, il me semble que dans le genre, t'es pas mal non plus! looool! Je suis contente que tu suives ma fic avec assiduité! merki à toi!

Allez, assez rigolé, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 72:

Delmud repartit vers son royaume, comme il l'avait dit et la vie reprit son cours à Imladis. Dés le lendemain matin, Legolas retourna en classe avec Elladan et Elrohir qui, en son absence, avaient préparé une autre farce dont ils avaient le secret à Tilud. Celui-ci réagit avec n peu plus d'humour que la première fois où il fut confronté à leur imagination. Mais la punition pour les jumeaux fut la même. Et l'après midi, pendant qu'Elladan et Elrohir étaient enfermés dans la salle de classe pour la nettoyer de fond en comble, Legolas retourna s'entraîner au tir à l'arc avec Erestor. Ainsi donc, il retrouva ses habitudes, évitant de penser qu'une fois de plus, on l'avait laissé derrière. Mieux valait serrer les poings et tourner son attention sur autre chose.

Une semaine plus tard, le ressentiment du jeune prince s'était calmé. Il était parvenu à se raisonner et à accepter la situation. Il n'y pourrait rien changer.

«Comment avez-vous trouvé Delmud? Demanda un jour Legolas à Elmin.

Les deux elfes ressortaient de leur entraînement à l'arc alors que la nuit tombait déjà. C'était une de ces périodes où le soir tombe très tôt, surprenant tout le monde. Depuis peu, Legolas et Elmin s'exerçaient ensembles, comme deux frères l'auraient fait, comme Elladan et Elrohir le feraient un peu plus tard.

-Inquiet pour vous mais heureux de vous revoir enfin, pourquoi cette question?

-Il était stressé.

-Qui ne l'est pas ces derniers temps?

-Vous avez raison. Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Il ne ressemblait plus à mon précepteur, mais plutôt à…

-Un guerrier. C'est ce qu'il est, Legolas. Il l'était bien avant d'être votre professeur.

-Je sais. Mais il ne me l'avait jamais dit. Il ne ressemblait pas aux gardes de la cité, aux capitaines ou aux autres soldats.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous travaille tellement? Pourquoi cela vous inquiète t-il?

-J'espère seulement qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

-Il sait prendre soin de lui-même, j'en suis persuadé. Et s'il vous faut une preuve, n'oubliez pas qu'il est presque aussi âgé que votre père. Et il a certainement…»

La phrase d'Elmin resta brusquement en suspens. Legolas se tourna vers lui, étonné. Il pensa d'abord qu'Elmin s'était retenu juste à temps avant de dire quelque chose qu'il allait ensuite regrettée comme cela lui arrivait parfois. Cependant son expression n'avait rien d'amusé. Son compagnon regardait tout autour d'eux, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Mais il n'y avait personne. Rien que les ombres de quelques arbres joyeusement ballotés par le vent sur les grands murs de la cité comme des marionnettes.

«Elmin, qu'y a-t-il?»

Le jeune elfe resta silencieux un moment, s'assurant une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait rien ni personne à traîner près d'eux.

«Elmin?

-Ce n'est rien, j'ai cru entendre quelque chose.»

Elmin posa sa main dans le dos du prince et lui donna une petite pression pour l'encourager à le suivre.

«Venez, rentrons.»

Legolas n'était pas rassuré, il sentait la nervosité d'Elmin et ça le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il obéit donc sans se faire prier. Les deux elfes se mirent en route sans perdre de temps. Legolas ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de temps à autres un coup d'œil en arrière. La tension était montée d'un seul coup. Elmin marchait très vite tout en surveillant les alentours, comme s'il pressentait de plus en plus qu'un danger était imminent. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne pouvait pas dire quoi, mes tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Ils étaient dans une allée de Fondcombe peu fréquentée, et pour cause, ils n'y croisèrent personne. Ils n'y avaient qu'eux et leurs ombres, du moins, c'était ce qu'ils espéraient. Elmin et Legolas passaient souvent par ce chemin. Ce n'était pas un raccourcie, bien au contraire, et c'était pour cette raison qu'ils l'empruntaient. Ils adoraient déambuler dans la cité tous les deux pour discuter. C'était leur petit rituel.

Legolas sentit son cœur s'emballer, mais il fit de son mieux pour ne pas céder à la panique. Il percevait maintenant les avertissements lancés par les arbres autour de lui.

«Les arbres disent que nous sommes en danger, souffla t-il à Elmin.

-Je n'ai pas votre talent pour écouter la nature comme vous, mais je le sens aussi. Dépêchons-nous.»

Cette fois-ci, les deux elfes se mirent franchement à courir, mais à peine firent-ils quelques mètres que le danger se dévoila.

Elmin serrait la main de Legolas autant que possible, pour être certains qu'ils restent ensembles et pour l'encourager à courir aussi vite que possible. Ils pensèrent tous deux que cette allée n'en finissait pas de s'étendre. Ils ne parvenaient pas à voir sa fin. Il faisait maintenant nuit noir.

Et brusquement, il y eut un léger sifflement dans l'air, ce bruit si particulier que tous deux connaissaient bien, celui que fait lorsqu'elle fend l'air avec une incroyable rapidité une flèche. Puis il y eut un bruit mat suivit un cri étouffé.

Legolas voulait continuer de courir mais quelque chose l'en empêcha…

* * *

Alors? Qui rigole? héhé!!!! Je me sens... hum... adique, oui, y a pas à discuter, je crois vraiment que cette ois, on peut le dire... mdr! En même temps, je sais que vous aimez ça, hein? J'ai pas raison? 


	73. Chapter 73

Ghash7: haha! Bonne question! Thorie intéressante!!! lol  
Blandine: Pas d'otage et pas de violence contre l'auteur... si vous plait... même si l'auteur le cherche un tout petit peu... rien qu'un tout petit peu... Ben en fai, moi au début, les elfes, je me disais, ouai, ce sont les êtres les plus sages de la Terre du Milieu, les gentils par exellence quoi! Pis en fait, après j'ai lu le Silmarillon, et j'ai changé d'avis looool!

* * *

Chapitre 73:

Quand il fut certain qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans l'armurerie sauf lui, Erestor rangea ses propres armes dans leurs étuis puis dans une grande armoire et ferma à clef le bâtiment.

La nuit était bel et bien tombée sur la cité et les nombreux nuages recouvraient les étoiles. Il ne pourrait pas les admirer ce soir comme tous les siens l'aimaient tant.

Il prit alors le chemin de ses appartements tranquillement, mais il rencontra en chemin le seigneur Elrond qui arpentait la cité d'un pas un peu plus pressé que de coutume.

«N'avez-vous pas vu Legolas et Elmin?

-Ils ont terminés leur entraînement il y a une demi-heure. Je les ai vus partir tous les deux juste après, pourquoi?

-Ils ne sont pas réapparus depuis.

-Ils doivent se promener tous les deux. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils se perdent intentionnellement dans la cité.

-Je sais, mais je m'inquiète toujours un peu pour ces deux là. On ne sait jamais.

-Je comprends. Je vais faire le tour de la cité, et si je les rencontre, je leur demanderai de rentrer.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je dois m'inquiéter pour rien, néanmoins, si vous les voyez, venez me le dire, cela me rassurera.

-Bien sûr.»

Erestor s'éloigna et entreprit donc de faire le tour d'Imladis. Avec le temps et l'expérience, il avait appris à faire confiance aux intuitions de son seigneur, et si celui-ci était inquiet, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il valait mieux s'assurer qu'il ne se passait rien de grave.

Il passa devant la maison de guérison qui après avoir retrouvé son calme quelques semaines après l'arrivée de Legolas semblait endormi, puis devant la bibliothèque dont il vit quelques salles encore éclairées à l'intérieur. Il entra à l'intérieur en silence, s'assura rapidement et sans se faire remarquer que Legolas et Elmin n'était pas là et continua sa route. Il alla jusque devant la statue de pierre qui représentait la mère de Legolas, mais les deux jeunes elfes n'y étaient pas. Erestor haussa les épaules, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils avaient un problème. Alors, il reprit sa ronde, les mains croisées dans le dos.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Erestor passa devant l'entrée est de la cité. Il ne faillit pas s'arrêter, mais un détail attira son attention. Il n'y voyait aucun garde. Pourtant, avec les derniers événements et la présence du prince entre ces murs, Elrond avait donné pour ordre de renforcer la sécurité. De jour comme de nuit, toutes les entrées de la cité devaient être gardées et les allées et venues surveillées. Même si l'entrée est était le moins importante, la moins utilisée, elle n'échappait pas à la règle. Erestor observa les alentours et ne trouva aucun garde, il n'y avait strictement personne. Il s'avança cependant, de plus en plus intrigué, les sens en alerte. Soit le garde avait désobéit et s'était absenté de son poste, laissant l'entrée sans surveillance, soit il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

Son regard fut bientôt attiré par trois petites tâches sombres sur le sol. S'en approchant, il pensa aussitôt à trois gouttes de sang. Il faisait trop sombre pour s'en assurer, et n'avait pas de torche pour écarter tout doute.

Un bruit suspect et léger dans les buissons près de lui.

Erestor se relava avec une incroyable rapidité. Ce n'était pas une fausse alerte, il avait bien entendu quelque chose, mais ne pouvait pas identifier sa source. Trois pas en avant. Cette fois –ci il pouvait entendre sans aucun doute une respiration rapide et sifflante. Il s'avança encore un peu plus et écarta les buissons.

Un épouvantable spectacle s'offrit à lui. Le garde de la cité était bien là, étendu face contre terre, et une flèche dans le dos. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais il respirait toujours, même s'il avait du mal. Erestor s'assit près de lui en faisant attention à ne pas le bouger, par crainte d'aggraver la blessure avant d'avoir pu l'examiner. Il connaissait ce garde, il lui avait appris à se servir d'un arc, d'une épée, et des dagues, et continuait de l'entraîner régulièrement avec tous les autres gardes de la cité. Il devait être le plus jeune d'entre eux et n'était entré dans le service qu'une cinquantaine d'années plus tôt.

«Malyan, vous m'entendez?»

Le garde ne réagit qu'au troisième appel. Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement, serrant les poings pour lutter contre la douleur.

«Malyan? Que s'est-il passé?»

Pour seul réponse, le garde commença par gémir faiblement et toussa. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée.

* * *

Alors heu.. oui je sais, je n'ai pas répondu à beaucoup de vos questions... oserais-je dire que je l'ai fait volontairement? moui, j'assume (pas taper, hein! pas taper! merki!)  
mais j'attends quand même vos réactions! 


	74. Chapter 74

Lady Dragonne: je crois qu'Elmin a son club de fans, tout autant que Legolas. Quant à savoir s je sui adique à ce point... hum... je ne sais pas... ton avis? looool! En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton commenaire, c'était très sympas, ça me booste pour continuer.  
Lalolie: Holala, ZEN!!! Pas si sadique que ça puisque je mets la suite dés maintenant, hein?

* * *

Chapitre 74:

« Dîtes-moi ce qu'il s'est passé?»

L'elfe se força à penser clairement, à retrouver ses esprits, et après quelques secondes, il se rappela comment il avait pu atterrir dans les buissons. Mais il avait du mal à former les mots dans sa bouche, le simple fait d'ouvrir la bouche lui était douloureux parce qu'il devait changer à peine sensiblement de position pour reprendre son souffle, et ce faisant, sa blessure le lui faisait payer cher.

«J-J'ai entendu… un bruit, m-mais je… pas eu le temps… d'aller v-voir…

-D'accord. Vous m'expliquerez tout plus tard. Il va falloir vous accrocher, d'accord, je vais vous sortir de là.»

Erestor se releva, il n'y avait toujours personne près d'eux. Et il ne voulait pas laisser le blessé seul un instant de plus, personne ne savait depuis combien de temps il était dans cet état, tout seul. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas perdre d'avantage de temps, il avait besoin de soin au plus vite. Il s'accroupit à nouveau près de lui et serra sa main.

«Ecoutez-moi, nous ne sommes que tous les deux par ici, et je ne veux pas vous laisser seul pour aller chercher du secours, ce qui signifie que c'est à vous d'aller vers les secours. Je vais vous aider.»

Le garde acquiesça en silence.

«Nous n'allons pas retirer la flèche que vous avez reçu, nous risquerions de faire plus de dommages en voulant bien faire.»

Erestor examina d'un peu plus prés la blessure dans la mesure du possible.

«Je pense que le flèche s'est figée dans votre omoplate. C'est un moindre mal. Allons-y, ne perdons pas plus de temps.»

Il aida le garde à se relever doucement, celui-ci vacilla dangereusement jusqu'à ce qu'Erestor passe son bras valide sur ses épaules. Ils sortirent des buissons et prirent le chemin le plus direct pour la maison de guérison. Le garde était de plus en plus faible à chaque pas et Erestor le sentait. Il devait le soutenir toujours un peu plus alors qu'il perdait peu à peu conscience.

«Restez avec moi Malyan, nous ne sommes plus très loin maintenant.»

Ils se trainèrent pendant plusieurs minutes avant de croiser enfin un autre habitant de la cité qui semblait rentrer chez lui. Erestor l'interpella vivement et attendit qu'il soit tout prés de lui pour lui parler.

«Allez chercher le seigneur Elrond rapidement. Dîtes-lui de me retrouver immédiatement à la maison de guérison. Dîtes-lui aussi d'envoyer deux gardes au moins à l'entrée est de la cité et de renforcer la sécurité. Allez-y, c'est très important.»

Erestor se remit en route t l'autre elfe s'éloigna sans perdre un instant. Quand ils parvinrent enfin au seuil de la maison de guérison, Elrond les y attendait anxieusement. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre et dés qu'il toucha le lit, Malyan qui était parvenu à rester à demi conscient jusque là s'évanouit.

«C'est un garde de l'entrée est. Je l'ai trouvé dans cet état, dissimulé dans des buissons.

-Avez-vous vu Elmin et Legolas?

-Non, aucune trace d'eux. Je vais aller retourner à leur recherche.

-Bien, tenez-moi au courant. En attendant, je vais m'occuper de notre blessé, il pourra peut être nous renseigner sur son agresseur quand il reviendra à lui.

-Je n'en suis pas certain, on lui a tiré dans le dos. La seule chose qu'il a pu me dire c'est qu'il avait entendu un bruit suspect mais qu'il n'avait rien vu.

-D'accord. Alors peut être trouverons-nous des indices sur place. Il faut tout essayer. Faîtes circuler l'information. Il y a un intrus dans la cité, elfe ou non. Et envoyez des hommes à la recherche de Legolas et Elmin. J'ai bien peur qu'ils soient la cible de notre agresseur.

-Je m'en charge.»

Erestor allait sortir de la chambre, mais il se retourna une dernière fois.

«Au fait, son nom est Malyan.»

Puis il quitta le bâtiment. Il commença par se rendre auprès de tous les lieutenants de la cité, il les rassembla et leur expliqua la situation en détail.

«La sécurité aux portes de la cité a déjà été renforcée. Chacun d'entre vous prend ses hommes avec lui et patrouille. Il faut absolument retrouver le prince Legolas et Elmin. Chercher partout, dans tous les bâtiments.

-Sommes-nous certains qu'ils sont encore dans la cité?

-Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, mais ils ont disparus il y a peu de temps. Je pense qu'il n'y a qu'un seul agresseur, un groupe aurait attiré l'attention. Et un seul agresseur avec deux prisonniers… Je ne suis pas certain qu'il aurait pris le risque de se faire surprendre en essayant de les faire sortir de la cité.

-D'accord, mais il devait bien se douter que l'alerte serait rapidement donnée.

-S'il s'agit d'un des hommes de Melhboror comme je le crois, le plus important pour lui est d'accomplir son travail, et tant pis s'il se fait prendre. Donc, il est très dangereux et n'a rien à perdre. Si vous le trouvez, vous n'intervenez qu'avec d'extrêmes précautions. Il préféra tuer un maximum d'ennemis plutôt que de se faire prendre.»

Les soldats acquiescèrent et se dispersèrent en silence.

* * *

Alors? Oui oui oui! Je suis méchante! Mais sinon, vous aimez?  
Mais c'est promi, au prochai chapitre, nos deux héros feront leur réapparition!!!! 


	75. Chapter 75

Ghash7: merci beaucoup.

Allez, enfin le retour de Legolas et d'Elmin. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 75:

Legolas voulait continuer de courir mais quelque chose l'en empêcha… Elmin s'était arrêté. Le prince se tourna vers lui, et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit son visage maqué par la douleur. Et alors il aperçut la flèche dans le bras de son compagnon.

«Elmin!»

Ce dernier serra les dents en se mettant à genoux. Il lâcha un instant la main de Legolas et brisa la tige de flèche à quelques centimètres de sa peau. Quand ce fut fait, il laissa la flèche tomber à terre et se remit debout. Il reprit la main du prince et voulut repartir, mais Legolas ne bougeait pas, le regard tourné derrière eux.

Leur assaillant était déjà à seulement quelques mètres d'eux, Elmin comprit qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'enfuir. S'ils tournaient le dos, on leur tirait dessus sans somation. Par instinct, avec son bras valide il força Legolas à se mettre derrière lui pour le protéger et attendit la peur au ventre ce que leur assaillant allait faire. Celui-ci s'avança calmement vers eux, sans dire un mot. Il les observait consciencieusement comme s'il vérifiait qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de cible. Il ne semblait pas s'inquiéter du fait qu'il était dans la cité dus seigneur Elrond où il pouvait se faire surprendre à tout moment par n'importe qui. Il prenait son temps, savourait sa position dominante.

Bien entendu, Elmin et Legolas savait parfaitement qui pouvait leur en vouloir, à quel groupe pouvait appartenir cet individu, mais il ne pouvait pas voir son visage qui était dissimulé et par la nuit et par un manteau sombre. Mais il leur indiqua silencieusement l'entrée d'une grande bâtisse non loin d'eux. Les deux elfes reculèrent jusqu'à la porte qui était entrouverte.

L'inconnu était juste derrière eux maintenant. Legolas passa le seuil en premier et pénétra dans une immense salle vide. Il ne la connaissait pas et ignorait quel était son usage. Elmin au contraire savait parfaitement où ils étaient. C'était dans cette salle même que le seigneur Elrond avait placé le cadavre de Melhboror avant de la faire incinérer. Il examina rapidement la situation et comprit que Legolas et lui avaient peu de chance de s'en sortir si on ne les découvrait pas rapidement. Or, personne ne venait dans ce bâtiment, sauf dans le cas d'un décès. Alors, ils ne devaient compter que sur eux-mêmes pour s'échapper, sinon, ce seraient leurs cadavres auxquels on rendrait les derniers honneurs ici-même. Ils n'avaient aucune arme sur eux, et lui était blessé.

Lorsqu'il fut sur le seuil de la porte, Elmin poussa violemment Legolas sur le coté sans le prévenir et se jeta sur son ennemi. Celui-ci fut déstabilisé sous le coup de la surprise, mais retrouva vite son équilibre. Elmin avait ramené son bras droit contre lui pour éviter d'aggraver sa blessure, tenait fermement le bras de leur agresseur et le cognait de toutes ses forces contre le mur en pierre. L'autre fut obligé de lâcher la flèche qu'il tenait. Et comme son arc ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité, il le laissa tomber à son tour. Il dégaina une dague, prêt à frapper Elmin avec, mais celui-ci tînt bon. Il se retrouva plaqué le dos au mur, tenant fermement le poignet de son agresseur pour éviter que la dague n'entre dans sa gorge. La montée d'adrénaline avait fait disparaître toute douleur pour le moment. Il parvint à projeter l'autre loin de lui avec ses jambes, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que l'inconnu allait rouler sur le coté et se poster derrière Legolas avec une vitesse déconcertante, menaçant ainsi la vie du prince avec sa dague.

«Reste où tu es, si tu ne veux pas que je le tue tout de suite!»

Elmin reconnut instantanément la voix qui s'adressait à lui, et il s'aperçut à l'expression de son visage que Legolas aussi. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, cet elfe était l'un des ministres de Thranduil. Il avait dû être démasqué, et était peut être parvenu à s'échapper.

«Vous deux allez payer pour tout le mal que vous nous avez causé. Vous n'avez aucune idée du nombre de morts qu'il y a eu par votre faute.

-Vous et vos complices en sont les seuls responsables, répondit Elmin avec colère. C'est votre folie qui les a causées.

-Je te conseil de faire attention à ce que tu dis, traître.

-Pourquoi? Vous nous tuerez de toute façon, vous êtes venu pour ça, il me semble.

-Tu es pressé de mourir?

-Je veux voir si vous êtes aussi lâche que Melhboror, et si vous parviendrez à tuer un enfant de sang froid.

-Ne me cherche pas, toi. Tu pourrais le regretter. Et n'oublie pas que tu étais l'un des nôtres, si nous sommes lâches comme tu le dis, tu l'es toi aussi.-Elmin n'est pas un lâche!

-Tiens! On dirait que notre petit prince a retrouvé sa langue!

-Elmin n'est pas un lâche!»

* * *

Ca se gâte on dirait... On verra. 


	76. Chapter 76

Lunelfique: Rooooo la tricheuse!!!!! mdr!!!!! je rigole! Oui, je sais, ces temp, on me dis souvent que je suis sadique... Je comprends pas pourquoi d'ailleurs... c'est bizarre...  
Lalolie: Oui, je sais ce que tu en penses!!! Merci pour ton commentaire!!! Bisous  
Dreduas: Merci beaucoup!!!!

Bon, désolée de mettre en peu de temps en ce moment pour poster mes chapitresn c'est que je suis très occupée!!! lol! mais je ne vous oublie pas!

* * *

Chapitre 76:

«Pas un lâche dîtes-vous…

-Il a osé vous affronter, tout seul.

-C'est ce que vous croyez? C'est ce qu'il vous a dit?

-Non, c'est ce que je crois.

-Alors, apprenez que votre cher Elmin, au lieu de nous combattre comme vous le pensez quand il a cherché à vous sauver la vie, il s'est enfui. Il a pris les jambes à son cou et s'est enfui. Il n'a trouvé l'antipoison que par un malheureux hasard.

-C'est faux, je savais où vous le cachiez!

-Il n'empêche que tu t'es enfui au lieu de nous faire face! Avoue que tu es un lâche.

-Vous n'êtes pas mieux puisque vous m'avez tiré dans le dos à deux reprises!

-C'est différent, nous devions t'arrêter!

-Quelle réussite!

-Que veux-tu? Que nous nous affrontions? J'accepte le défi avec plaisir puisque je sais que de toute façon je l'emporterai.

-Se battre contre un blessé sans arme! Vous n'avez pas mieux?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Tu as vécu toutes ces années comme Melhboror te l'a enseigné, tu crois que tu peux changer? Tu es toujours la même personne, faible et lâche. Tu nous as abandonné, tôt ou tard tu abandonneras Legolas. On ne peut pas lutter contre sa nature.

-Vous en savez quelque chose.

-Je te trouve bien audacieux, dommage que Melhboror ne soit plus là pour te remettre à ta place, il savait bien y faire avec toi, tu te souviens?

-Et je parie que vous n'avez pas son talent.

-Tu veux juger par toi-même?

-Attention, vous risquez de perdre du temps.

-J'ai quand même un peu de temps devant moi. Ils ne viendront pas vous chercher ici avant un long moment, et quand ils arriveront, ils ne trouveront que vos deux cadavres.»

Elmin s'imagina Elrond ou Erestor découvrant effectivement leurs corps sans vie, mais n'osa même pas penser à la réaction de Thranduil. Il s&vait qu'il ne pourrait pas survivre si son fils venait à disparaître. Il le lui avait dit lui-même, avec ses mots à lui… «Je vous dois la vie de mon fils... je vous dois ma propre vie…» Märc'h devait l'avoir compris, et il savait qu'en tuant Legolas, et porterait un coup si terrible à son ennemi qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en relever et que la victoire lui en serait assurée.

«Vous pensiez vraiment être en sécurité ici? Que nous ne viendrions pas jusqu'ici, et que vous vous en tireriez si facilement?

-Nous devons être très naïfs.

-Néanmoins, je comprends que vous ayez voulu vus cacher. Mais apprenez que nous vous aurions trouvés, où que vous soyez. Il n'est pas d'endroit où nous ne vous aurions pas retrouvés.

-Vous êtes bien sûr de vous. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu plus tôt alors? Avouez que vous ne saviez pas où nous étions, vous avez suivi Delmud jusqu'ici et vous avez attendu qu'il s'en aille pour agir.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, tu sais comment nous fonctionnons, tu es des nôtres, t es exactement comme nous. On ne change pas sa véritable nature.

-Je ne suis pas comme vous, je n'ai jamais partagé vos idées.

-Tu aurais fini par le faire avec le temps.

-Vous n'en savez strictement rien, à moins que vous soyez capable de voir l'avenir mais permettez-moi d'en douter. Les Valars n'auraient pas placé un tel pouvoir chez quelqu'un comme vous.

-Les Valars nous ont toujours soutenus, et ils continueront à le faire. Ils nous mèneront à la victoire et nous montrons à tout le monde que nous avions raison.

-Vous êtes complètement fou.

-C'est toi qui es fou de t'être vendu à l'ennemi. Tu comprendras vite à quel point tu as tort. Lorsque tu mourras de ma main, tu rejoindras tes parents dans les cavernes de Mandos et la Vérité s'offriras à toi. Alors tu verras tes fautes, tu verras quel mauvais chemin tu as suivi. Grâce à Eru, tu comprendras enfin.

-La seule faute que je n'ai jamais commise, c'est de vous avoir laissé me manipuler dés le début. Vous êtes complètement fous, tous autant que vous êtes.

-Je vois que Thranduil et Elrond t'on bien ralliés à leur cause. Ce sot eux qui te manipulent. Et tu te laisses gentiment faire. Ta seule récompense sera la mort et l'oublie. As-tu réellement cru qu'ils tenaient à toi? Es-tu crédule à ce point?

-Ne parlez pas de choses que vous ne connaissez pas.

-Tôt ou tard, ils t'auraient tous abandonnés, tu te serais à nouveau retrouvé seul, pauvre orphelin délaissé comme nous t'avons trouvé autrefois. A la différence de ceux que tu crois être des amis aujourd'hui, nous ne laissons jamais un des nôtres derrière nous.

-Evidemment, vous auriez trop peur qu'il vous vende!

-Ca suffit, tu me fatigues. Il est temps d'en finir.»

L'elfe se releva, arme en main. Elmin se plaça davantage encore devant Legolas pour faire rempart avec son corps. Il devait tenter quelque chose, une dernière fois pour laisser du temps aux autres de les trouver.

* * *

Alors, vous aimez toujours? Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ou ce que vous croyez qu'il va arriver! Suis curieuse! 


	77. Chapter 77

Chalut Chalut!!!! Bon, je sais, je mets plus de temps qu'avant pour publier mes chapitres, mais en ce moment, je suis vraiment très occupée. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop!

Ghash7: Décidément, j'avais pas imaginé qu'Elmin aurait autant de succés! mais bon, je suis contente que tu l'aimes. Quant à savoir s'il va mourir ou non, on verra bien l'avenir nous le dira.  
Dreduas: Merci beaucoup! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre tout autant.  
Lalolie: Merci! Pourtant, j'ai beaucoup de mal à décrire les scènes de combat, je suis vraiment pas eperte! lol! Tu as une petite théorie intéressante, comme chaque fos que tu en propose une. Je dois dire que j'hésite encore sur l'avenir d'Elmin... Ben oui, mo aussi je l'aime bien maintenant... eurt ou meurt pas? rah le dilemne!

* * *

Chapitre 77:

«Lequel de vous deux mourra en premier? Lequel verra son ami se faire tuer avant de connaître le même sort?

-Moi! Prenez-moi! Murmura Legolas. C'est moi que vous devez tuer, pas Elmin… Laissez-le partir…

-Vous mourrez tous les deux. Vous à cause de votre… nature, et Elmin pour ce qu'il nous a fait. Mais allons, nous avons suffisamment perdu de temps, venez ici mon prince.»

Legolas allait s'avancer mais le bras d'Elmin l'en empêcha.

«Venez ici, je n'ai pas toute la nuit.»

L'elfe fit reculer Elmin violemment, saisit le bras de Legolas et le tira vers lui. Elmin commençait à paniquer. Il savait qu'il devait trouver quelque chose pour gagner encore un peu de temps. Cela ne pouvait se terminer de cette façon, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà surmonté.

Elmin se releva d'un seul coup. De toute façon, ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre. Legolas ne pouvait pas être plus en danger qu'il ne l'était à cet instant. Il se jeta une nouvelle fois sur son ennemi, en essayant de laisser son ressentiment de coté, comme le lui avait appris Erestor. Il devait être calme pour prendre l'avantage, alors que de l'autre ne se dégageait que folie. Très vite tous les trois se retrouvèrent à terre. Legolas rampa loin d'eux et vit qu'Elmin, blessé, ne parvenait pas à garder le dessus durant le combat. Il tourna sur lui-même, à la recherche de la moindre petite chose qui aurait pu les aider. Et son regard fut attiré par un petit objet brillant près de la porte d'entrée. Avant de s'élancer, il regarda une dernière fois vers les combattants. Elmin était étendu sur le dos, l'autre était au dessus de lui et tentait de lui planter une sa dague dans le coup. Le jeune elfe se défendait de toutes ses forces, mais la lame se rapprochait de plus en plus de sa peau.

Legolas courut ramasser ce qu'il avait vu et reconnut une flèche, celle qu'Elmin avait arrachée des mains de leur assaillant dés qu'ils étaient entrés dans le bâtiment. Le prince s'en saisit sans hésitation.

Mais la dague frôlait déjà le coup d'Elmin.

De plus en plus inquiet, Elrond faisait les cent pas dans la chambre. Il était maintenant convaincu que ce Märc'h, cet héritier de Melhboror avait retrouvé Legolas et Elmin et qu'il avait envoyé quelqu'un pou les venger. Toute la cité était en alerte, mais il craignait d'avoir agi trop tard. Depuis un peu plus d'une heure et demie que les deux jeunes elfes avaient quitté le camp d'entraînement, il pouvait s'être passé n'importe quoi.

Le seigneur Elrond perçut un léger toussotement derrière lui et le bruissement d'un drap. Il se retourna et lança un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant au jeune garde étendu là. Il venait tout juste de reprendre conscience, et regardait tout autour de lui pour savoir où il se trouvait.

Elrond s'approcha de lui. Le jeune elfe avait été allongé sur le coté pour que son corps ne puisse pas appuyer douloureusement sur sa blessure.

«Comment vous sentez-vous?

-Mieux.

-La flèche s'est planté dans votre omoplate, elle n'a pas touché votre colonne vertébrale. Vous vous en remettrez vite. Maintenant, j'ai besoin de savoir tout ce dont vous vos souvenez.

-Je me rappelle avoir entendu un bruit suspect, mais il faisait nuit noire et le ciel était couvert. Sans l'aide de la lumière de la lune, je n distinguait rien. J'ai voulu m'approcher un peu pour habituer mes yeux à l'obscurité, mais à peine avais-je fait un pas que l'on m'a tiré dessus. Je suis tombé à genoux, mais je n'avais pas perdu connaissance. J'ai essayé de me défendre, mais on m'a assommé. Il me semble bien qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne, et d'après sa façon de se déplacer, ce devait être un elfe. Mais je n'ai jamais vu son visage. Ensuite, il a du me trainer dans les buissons, parce que c'est là que je me suis réveillé plus tard, lorsque le seigneur Erestor m'a retrouvé. Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus.

-C'est déjà bien suffisant, je vous remercie Malyan.

-Mon seigneur, est-ce que vous pensez que cet elfe soit là pour le prince Legolas et son ami?

-J'en ai bien peur, mais nous ferons tout pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Maintenant, reposez-vous et essayez de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas rouvrir la blessure.»

Elrond quitta la chambre, il n'y avait maintenant plus aucun doute possible.

* * *

Bon, allez, le dénoument de cette énième aventure approche!!! Mais que va t-il se passer???  
Je dis bien le dénoument de cette aventure, hein? pas de cette fanfic! On est d'accord, j'ai encore une deux surprises dans ma botte magique. Je compte juer encore la sadique quelques temps... héhé!


	78. Chapter 78

Lunelique: Ben non, ça n'en fini pas... Cette fanfic était censée terminer au chapitre 16 ou 17, peut être 18 au pire... Et on en est au 78... lol. Décidément oui, j'adooooore vos hypothèses. Je vois si vous êtes sur la même longueur d'ondes que moi. C'est marrant. C'est bon d'avoir de l'imagination!

* * *

Chapitre 78:

Il tentait désespérément de repousser son ennemi, mais celui-ci était bien plus fort que lui. Sans aide, il ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir. C'était un visage de dément qu'il voyait en face de lui, un visage déformé, celui de la monstruosité. Il avait soif de tuer, pensait Elmin. Il n'était pas là pour tuer ceux qui menaçaient les siens, il était là pour tuer. On l'avait désigné lui parce qu'il était très fort pour ça. Comme si le fait de mettre fin à une vie lui était aussi essentiel que celui de respirer. Et quelle meilleure proie qu'un de siens!

Non vraiment, ça ne pouvait pas se terminer de cette façon.

Et Elmin mit ce qu'il lui restait de violence à se défendre. La lame recula un instant, un instant seulement jusqu'à ce qu'à nouveau elle s'approcha de sa peau.

Erestor, accompagné de deux de ses hommes décida de retourner au camp d'entraînement. Tout y était calme, comme il s'y attendait. Il se demanda quel chemin avaient pu emprunter Legolas et Elmin en repartant. Il n'avait pas vu quelle direction exacte ils avaient pris. Certainement pas la plus directe vers la demeure du seigneur Elrond, car ils aimaient prendre leur temps.

Alors Erestor décida d'aller vers un petit chemin qui contournait le reste de la cité. Il passait rarement par là, et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul. Assurément si les deux elfes étaient passés par là, personne ne les y aurait croisés. Le petit groupe avança donc prudemment, prêt à se battre s'il le fallait. Leur cité était en danger, ils la défendraient s'il le faudrait. Erestor marchait à leur tête, l'air soucieux. Il examinait le chemin avec précision par peur de manquer un indice, si indice il y avait. Ils avançaient donc lentement à la lueur de leurs torches.

«Seigneur Erestor! Regardez!»

L'intéressé tourna son regard dans la direction qui lui était indiquée et aperçu ce qui ressemblait à une branche. Mais le morceau de bois étai trop parfait, il était lisse et droit, soigneusement travaillé. En le ramassant, Erestor comprit qu'il s'agissait en fait de la tige d'une flèche. Elle avait été brisée près de la pointe. En l'étudiant plus attentivement, il vit qu'il n s'agissait pas du travail d'un des artisans d'Imladis. Il n'avais jamais vu de telle flèche auparavant. Et les runes qui y étaient gravées lui étaient pratiquement inconnues. Elles ressemblaient beaucoup aux anciennes runes utilisées par les sindarins, avant même la naissance de Thanduil. Elles n'étaient plus utilisées depuis des siècles, du moins c'était ce qu'Erestor avait toujours pensé.

«Ils ne sont sans doute pas loin, indiqua t-il.»

L'elfe regarda tout autour de lui, à la recherche de l'endroit où effectivement Legolas et Elmin pouvaient se trouver.

L'enfant s'avança en courant vers l'elfe. Il n'avait pas peur de faire du bruit, tant qu'il pouvait le distraire d'Elmin, c'était toujours ça de gagner. Quand il fut juste derrière lui, il prit la flèche sans y réfléchir et la planta au milieu du dos de leur agresseur. Ce faisant, il ferma les yeux, mais la sensation qui le traversa au moment où il frappait le dégouta. Il avait senti sous ses doigts la chaire s'ouvrir sous la pression de la pointe et avait senti un peu de sang chaud couler hors de la blessure. L'autre fit volte face brusquement. Il frappa Legolas en plaine figure, et le jeune prince se sentit projeté contre le mur. Sa tête heurta violemment la pierre et il perdit conscience avant même de se retrouver au sol.

Elmin en profita pour se reculer et tenta d'arracher la dague des mains de l'elfe. Mais l'autre ne voulait pas céder. Sa haine non plus. Il avait un regard terrifiant. A se demander si cet elfe avait encore une personnalité, ou si tout son être ne se résumait plus qu'à sa haine. Elmin sentait son souffle dans son cou tellement ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. La lame était entre eux, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenait vraiment à la saisir.

Mais au moins, maintenant, tous les deux étaient blessés. Il n'y avait plus d'avantage de l'autre coté. Elmin savait que c'était sa chance. A lui de la saisir. Il envoya un formidable coup de coude au visage de son adversaire, et la dague tomba à terre. Elmin voulut la ramasser, mais l'autre l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce avec son pied. Le sang coulait à flot de son nez mais il semblait à peine déstabilisé. Même la douleur n'était pas suffisante pour faire taire sa haine. Elle le contrôlait tout entier.

* * *

Alors, vus aimez toujours? Oui, je sais je pose toujours la même question à la fin de mes chapitres! Mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à me les poser!  
Bisous à tous! 


	79. Chapter 79

Lalolie: Espérons que la suite soit aussi intéressante...  
Lady Dragonne: Oui, je dois avouer que là, je m'amuse bien. Je fais durer, et durer, et encore durer... Mais c'est promis, on arrive au dénouement, il ne manque pas grand chose! Contente que tu aimes.  
Ghash7: Lol! Vive le suspence! Allez, voilà la suite!

* * *

Chapitre 79:

Erestor fronça les sourcils quand son regard tomba sur la vieille bâtisse. Bien sûr, il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit d'entrer dedans pour une simple promenade, mais c'était l'endroit parfait pour se faire oublier. Personne ne viendrait les chercher là, ou alors après plusieurs heures.

L'elfe fit signe à se hommes de ne plus prononcer une seule parole. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte en silence, la seule entrée possible. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre, ni aucune deuxième porte. Les elfes se préparèrent à entrer et ils déposèrent leurs torches. Des éclats de voix venant de l'intérieur leur parvinrent et Erestor ouvrit la porte lentement. Immédiatement, les bruits de lutte leur parvinrent. Les elfes pénétrèrent à l'intérieur rapidement, et virent dans un coin de la pièce Elmin se battre avec un autre elfe qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Ils accoururent à son aide immédiatement, mais le temps de traverser la pièce qui était très vaste, l'elfe s'était aperçut de leur présence, et après avoir à moitié assommé Elmin en le projetant violemment à terre, il plongea littéralement en direction de sa dague un peu plus loin à terre. Il se retrouvait donc face à trois nouveaux ennemis. Il avait bien imaginé de devoir combattre quelques gardes, mais il n'avait pas prévu que parmi eux se tenait le seigneur Erestor, un ennemi de taille qu'il connaissait de réputation, ni qu'il serait lui-même blessé. Néanmoins, il lui était hors de question de se laisser prendre. Plutôt mort que prisonnier.

Elmin se releva en chancelant et l'observa. Il se doutait bien qu'il ne se laisserait pas prendre. Il était comme une bête sauvage qui n'avait plus rien à perdre, il n'avait d'elfe que son corps. Son visage était en sang, et ses yeux parcouraient la salle, à la recherche d'une sortie. Personne ne parla, la situation paraissait assez évidente à tout le monde.

L'elfe se jeta le premier dans la bataille, attaquant les gardes en premier avec la même violence dont il avait usée avec Elmin. Il était très rapide, ses gestes n'avaient pas pour but de blesser mais bien de tuer. Les gardes ne pouvaient pas l'attaquer, seulement se défendre. Erestor comprit rapidement que ses hommes n'arriveraient pas à le contrôler sans se mettre eux-mêmes en danger, ce qu'il se refuser à permettre. Alors il entra à son tour dans le combat, après avoir remarqué le corps inconscient de Legolas allongé un peu à l'écart dans la pénombre.

Erestor se déplaçait plus vite que ses hommes, il se défendait sans mal parce qu'il était le seul à avoir une aussi grande expérience du combat. Rapidement, le combat se transforma en duel, et les autres gardes les observaient avec intérêt. Ils n'osaient même pas les approcher, tellement le combat était rude et violent entre eux. Mais Erestor restait calme. Il accusait les coups sans problème et lançait régulièrement attaques sur attaques. L'autre refusait de céder. Il était endurant. Il se défendait avec ardeur et ne laissait pas les attaques d'Erestor l'atteindre. Mais celui-ci continuait inlassablement à se défendre et à lancer ses offensives, comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Celui dura de longues minutes. Elmin s'était discrètement relevé et s'était approché de Legolas toujours inconscient. Il regardait le duel et retenait parfois sa respiration, sachant que si Erestor ne remportait pas la victoire, probablement qu'aucun d'eux ici ne le pourrait. Sa blessure le faisait souffrir, lui rappelant l'urgence de la situation, mais il ne bougeait pas. Ss yeux restait braqués sur les deux combattants. Même s'il avait voulu agir, qu'aurait-il pu faire? Il avait songé un instant prendre le corps de Legolas dans ses bras et filer. Mais la seule entrée de la salle se trouvait derrière Erestor et son ennemi. Cela aurait été trop dangereux de tenter quoique ce soit. La lutte ne commença à s'affaiblir que quelques minutes plus tard. Les dagues virevoltaient, dangereuses et de plus en plus menaçantes. Erestor restaient déterminé et lorsqu'enfin ce qu'il attendait depuis le début du combat se produisit, il saisit sa chance.

L'autre fit une erreur dans sa défense. Il avait brusquement décidé de l'abandonner quelques secondes pour attaquer avec plus d'efficacité, mais son ennemi ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Erestor profita de la brèche dans la défense pour lancer une offensive plus rapide et plus violente. L'autre essaya d'encaisser de son mieux, mais affaibli et aveugler par sa colère, il fut submergé. Il ne parvenait pas à retrouver son équilibre. Il se savait perdu.

Mais il savait aussi qu'Erestor ne le tuerait qu'en cas de nécessité. Et lui ne voulait pas être fait prisonnier. Alors il faudrait aller jusqu'au bout et essayer de faire le plus de dégâts possibles.

Il cessa tout à fait de se battre, et tomba à genoux. Sa respiration était haletante, car il était vraiment fatigué. Erestor resta debout devant lui un moment, méfiant. L'autre, bien à terre, tenait toujours son arme bien en main.

Face à un orc ou à un Hardrim, Erestor aurait su quoi faire. Mais il ne connaissait que très peu ce nouvel ennemi, un être si semblable à lui en apparence. Son instinct hurlait de ne pas s'approcher et de ne pas le considérer comme un des siens.

Un instant, ses yeux le quittèrent et allèrent vers Elmin et Legolas, pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours là et que l'autre n pouvait pas s'attaquer à eux dans un dernier geste désespéré. Un instant seulement, mais un instant suffisant pour son ennemi.

* * *

Oui, je sais, on n'est pas encore rendu! mdr! Dsl, un dernier suspence avant la fin de cet épisode! Bon,je promets rien, vous me connaissez, toujours une idée derrière la tête. Mais enfin, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'au prochain chapitre, on change de décor! lol  
Bon ben comme d'habitude, j'attends vos réactions et e vous prépare la suite le plus vite possible!  
Bisous 


	80. Chapter 80

Enfin!! de retour!! lol!!  
Lalolie: Merci.  
Dreduas: Merci merci.  
Heachigo: Ben la voilà la suite!

Bonne lecture à tous! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour mon absence. J'ai essayé de mettre des chapitres avant, mais je n'ai pas pu. L'ordi qui me permettait d'aller sur le net avait un word incompatible avec celui de mon ordi... sifff! Mais bon, me revoilà chez moi avec quelques chapitres dans mon sac! lol

* * *

Chapitre 80 :

Dés qu'il vit une opportunité aussi maigre soit-elle, l'elfe se releva avec une rapidité époustouflante, rassemblant ses dernières forces. Il sauta sur ses pieds puis sur Erestor, sa lame dirigée vers le cœur de sa victime. Mais le capitaine n'avait pas baissé sa garde. Il fit un pas sur le coté et retournant son arme vers son agresseur au moment où celui-ci réajustait sa position. Alors qu'il allait fondre sur lui, il s'arrêta, coupé dans son élan.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, non pas de douleur mais de stupeur. Sa tête bascula un instant, puis il fit deux pas en arrière. Il serra les dents, et regarda la dague d'Erestor encore plantée dans sa poitrine, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve devenant brutalement réalité. Tous le regardaient, tous étaient soulagés. Et lui n'avait pas accompli sa mission. C'était comme s'il n'était jamais venu.

Il tomba d'abord à genoux, arrachant de ses mains pleines de sang la lame qui était cause de sa mort, et la laissa tomber à terre. Ses yeux firent le tour de la salle puis se refermèrent pour ne jamais se rouvrir. Erestor s'approcha du corps sans vie et s'assura qu'il était bien mort.

Alors seulement il s'assit près de Legolas et Elmin. Son attention se porta d'abord sur le jeune prince ca il était inconscient. Il étudia sa respiration, son pouls et chercha s'il souffrait d'une blessure apparente, mais ne trouva rien.

« Il est assommé, lui dit Elmin.

-Et vous ?

-Une flèche dans le bras, ce n'est pas grave.

-Sortons d'ici. »

Erestor empêcha Elmin de s'occuper de l'enfant et le prit dans ses bras. Ils sortirent du bâtiment en silence et prirent le chemin le plus rapide vers la maison de guérison. Quand ils y arrivèrent, Erestor y entra sans perdre un instant. En passant devant la porte entrouverte d'une des chambres, Elmin s'aperçut qu'elle était occupée. Quelqu'un était allongé sur le lit. Il ne voyait que sa silhouette, mais c'était assez pour le renseigner.

« Quelqu'un d'autre a été blessé ?

-Un garde de la cité. Le seigneur Elrond s'est bien occupé de lui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Suivez-moi. »

Ils entrèrent dans une autre chambre qu'Erestor semblait avoir choisi au hasard. Il déposa Legolas sur le lit, et au même moment Elrond faisait son entrée dans la pièce, alerté on ne savait comment. Il s'approcha de l'enfant et ne constatant à son grand soulagement aucune blessure sérieuse, mais un pouls et une respiration réguliers, et il se tourna vers Elmin.

« Je vais m'occuper de votre blessure avant que vous ne vous vidiez de votre sang.

-Mais… Et Legolas ?

-Ca va aller pour lui. Il a connu pis. Allez, suivez-moi. »

Le seigneur Elrond attira Elmin malgré lui dans une autre chambre. Il le fit asseoir et commença à soigner sa blessure avec douceur. Le jeune elfe le laissa faire sans dire un mot. Il serrait les mâchoires et les poings mais refusait de dire un seul mot. Même lorsqu'Elrond l'interrogeait, il détournait le regard. Il eut du mal à retirer la pointe de la flèche sans faire davantage souffrir l'elfe, et cela lui prit plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait prévu. La blessure était très profonde et il s'en était fallut de peu pour que le flèche n'ait traversé son bras.

Quand il eut fini son travail, Elrond lui expliqua qu'il devait se reposer sans contester pendant que lui irait s'occuper du jeune prince. A sa grande surprise, Elmin accepta et se retira dans sa chambre. Sans doute était-il encore très choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'occuperait de ça plus tard.

Il retrouva Erestor toujours au chevet de Legolas.

« Qu'en est-il de leur agresseur ?

-Il est mort.

-Vous le connaissiez ?



-Son visage ne m'est pas étranger, mais je ne parviens pas à mettre de nom dessus. »

Le Seigneur elfe semblait perplexe, mais remit ses doutes à plus tard. Il posa sa main sur le front de Legolas et vérifia son pouls, mais ne trouva rien d'anormal.

« Il devrait bientôt se réveiller, dit-il. Mais il risque de souffrir de maux de tête assez désagréables. »

Alors, les deux elfes fermèrent les rideaux de la chambre qui fut ainsi plongée dans le noir et sortirent.

« Rien de grave alors ?

-Non, il faudra juste une fois qu'il sera revenu à lui venir le réveiller toutes les trois ou quatre heures pour être certain qu'il ne souffre d'aucun traumatisme. Ce n'est qu'une précaution, mais on ne sait jamais. Nous resterons prudents… Je voulais aussi vous dire que le jeune Malyan est revenu à lui peu de temps avant que vous ne rameniez Elmin et Legolas. Il s'en remettra vite je pense, et vous pourrez aller le voir si vous le souhaitez quand vous voudrez à condition de ne pas le fatiguer.

-Je suis soulagé de l'apprendre.

-Maintenant, je voudrais aller voir le corps de l'intrus.

-Suivez-moi, je vous y conduis. »

* * *

Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?


	81. Chapter 81

Ghash: Wahoo! Quel accueil! Merci beaucoup, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Moi aussi je suis contente de vous retrouver enfin!  
Lalolie: Lol, je crois qe tu avais raison, je crois bien que c'est la plus longue review que j'ai pu voir, et une des plus décalée! Je rigole encore en la lisant! Excellent! Sinon, ben je réfléchis à cette idée d'inclue une romance dans ma fic. Tu connais ma position là-dessus. bref! Heureusement que ce cher Legolas ne te lis pas, parce qu'en voyant "Le truc c'est qu'il faudrait que Legolas souffre de traumatisme comme ça ça serait plus drôle...", je crois qu'il grincerait un peu ds dents! Mdr! J'imagine la scène! hihi!

* * *

Chapitre 81 :

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil de son bureau avec lassitude. Il se massa les tempes un instant et essaya de vider son esprit. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas pensé à autre chose qu'aux stratégies militaires, aux possibles trahisons, aux défenses de la cité depuis au moins un siècle. Parfois, pendant des soirées comme celles-ci, il se sentait vraiment très vieux.

Thranduil prit un petit coffre de bois posé sur son bureau et le mit sur ses genoux. Il l'ouvrit soigneusement et en sorti le premier parchemin que ses doigts touchèrent. Il le tenait avec toutes les précautions dont il était capable comme s'il s'agissait de son bien le plus précieux. Son regard dériva le long des petites lignes tracées. Il connaissait chacune de ces lettres par cœur, elles étaient son plus fort lien avec son fils.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau, et à peu à contre cœur, Thranduil reposa le parchemin où il l'avait trouvé, referma le coffret et alla ouvrir.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mon seigneur.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-J'ai des informations sur la famille du jeune Elmin, comme vous me l'aviez demandé. J'ai pensé que cela vous intéresserait.

-Je vous écoute, mais dépêchez-vous, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous accorder. »

Pendant les quelques minutes suivantes, l'elfe exposa à son roi sans détour tout ce qu'il avait appris à force d'interroger des prisonniers. Le roi l'écouta avec grande attention. Tout ce qui fut dit était grave, mais Thranduil ne fut cependant pas surpris. Il le remercia et le laissa partir.Maintenant, ses quelques minutes de repos étaient écoulées. Il rajusta une dernière fois son armure, vérifia son arc et ses flèches, il empoigna la garde de son épée sans la sortir de son fourreau et quitta son palais à grandes enjambées.

Devant l'entrée l'attendait sa monture, prête au départ, et derrière elle, toute son armée. La pluie battante résonnait tout autour d'eux. Les arbres, les chevaux, les guerriers, tout était détrempé après des heures et des heures sans pluie continuelle. Ils se mirent en route sans plus attendre, guerriers de sindarins, d'elfes des bois et d'Imaldis. A leur tête, Thranduil avançait fièrement, Glorfindel à ses cotés. Peut être allaient-ils au devant de leur dernière bataille.

La chambre était toujours plongée dans l'obscurité. Aucun bruit de l'extérieur ne parvenait à passer à travers les fenêtres closes de la pièce. Quand Legolas ouvrit enfin les yeux, il le regretta aussitôt. Une horrible douleur lui martelait la tête, une douleur paralysante comme si quelqu'un frappait directement à l'intérieur de sa tête. Il plongea immédiatement sa tête dans son oreiller, espérant que sa nausée passerait. Mais quelqu'un était près de lui et se pencha.

« Comment vous sentez-vous. »

La voix du seigneur Elrond se faisait très douce, presque murmure, mais même cela était de trop pour le prince qui pour toute réponse ne poussa qu'un faible gémissement.

« D'accord, je sais que vous souffrez, mais je dois absolument savoir si vous ressentez autre chose que votre mal de tête.

-Rien d'autre…

-Bien, je vous laisse dormir alors. Reposez-vous, cela passera. »

L'enfant s'enfonça un peu plus dans son coussin et le Seigneur Elrond se retira en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Mais en quittant la pièce, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Elmin. Il prit bien soin de refermer la porte cependant avant de parler.

« Vous devriez être en train de vous reposer.

-Je vais bien. Comment va Legolas ?

-Il dort. Il vaut mieux le laisser seul jusqu'à ce que son mal de tête ait disparu.



-Il souffre beaucoup ?

-Cela pourrait être bien pire.

-Ne pouvez-vous rien lui donner pour le soulager ?

-Je préfère éviter. S'il souffre d'autre chose, cela en ferait disparaître les symptômes et nous en prendrions conscience que trop tard.

-Je comprends.

-Allez, venez avec moi, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus pour lui pour le moment. »

Les deux elfes sortirent de la Maison de Guérison et marchèrent à travers un des jardins de la cité en silence. Elrond surveillait du coin de l'œil l'attitude du jeune elfe qui avançait le regard perdu.

« Si vous me disiez maintenant comment vous vous sentez ?

-Je vous ai dit que j'allais bien. Je n'ai plus mal.

-Je ne parlais pas de votre bras.

-Je sais.

-Vous ne voulez pas me répondre ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre. »

Elmin s'assit sur un banc, songeur.

« J'ai cru que nous allions mourir. Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour gagner du temps.

-Je suis persuadé que vous avez fait tout ce que vous pouviez.

-Mais sans Legolas, Erestor serait arrivé trop tard. Je pensais que je serais capable de le protéger.

-Sans vous il serait mort.

-Croyez-vous qu'il soit vraiment possible de changer ce que l'on est ?

-Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

-Il m'a dit que malgré tous mes efforts je ne serai jamais capable de changer, que je resterai l'un des leurs.

- Tout le monde évolue avec le temps, certes, mais je ne crois pas que quelqu'un puisse changer sa nature-même. Vous n'êtes pas comme eux Elmin, vous ne l'avez jamais été, il va falloir que vous finissiez par le comprendre et l'accepter.

-Je croyais le savoir.

-Il vous a déstabilisé par des mensonges. Ayez confiance en vous.

-Je me demande si un jour je lui ai ressemblé. Il me semblait fou, et terrifiant, et pourtant je vivais comme eux par le passé.

-Ca ne veut pas dire que vous leur ressemblez.

-Je sais, mais j'ai peur d'avoir été comme lui quand même.

-C'est normal d'avoir peur, mais vous devez surmonter cela. Vous les avez affrontés et vous avez été plus fort qu'eux. Il faut vous en rappeler. Et puis, vous avez bien tenu tête à votre agresseur.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

-Sinon vous seriez mort. »

Elmin passa sa main sur ses yeux et soupira.

« Vous avez besoin de temps pour accepter tout cela. »

* * *

Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Dîtes-moi tout!


	82. Chapter 82

Bonjour tout le monde! Désolée pour le retar! Je suis très très occupée en ce moment et je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire! Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre un peu plus long! Pas beaucoup plus, mais un peu quand même! C'est le geste qui compte!

Lalolie: Comme d'habitude, merci beaucoup pour cette longue review! Elle m'a bien faite rire, surtout le coup de la coloscopie d'Elmin. Aïe aïe aïe, le pauvre! ça fait mal par où ça passe! lol! Bon on va arrêter là avant que ça ne dégénère!

* * *

Chapitre 82 : 

Il ouvrit les yeux, peu sûr de ce qu'il allait trouver à son réveil, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Quelqu'un le tirait de force de son sommeil. D'abord il n'y eu que du brouillard, puis des formes indistinctes, et des voix familières.

L'enfant roula sur le coté. Cela lui sembla moins difficile de rester éveillé. La chambre était dans la pénombre mais il reconnaissait la silhouette d'Elrond et derrière lui celle d'Elmin.

« Legolas ? Regardez-moi. »

Le seigneur Elrond avait une voix douce et apaisante. Confiant, il tourna son regard vers lui.

« Avez-vous encore mal à la tête ? »

Le prince acquiesça en silence.

« Avez-vous mal autre part ? Y-a-t-il autre chose que votre mal de tête ?

-Non. »

Il regard à nouveau Elmin qui ne disait rien et qui semblait triste.

« Elmin… »

En un instant, ce dernier était à ses cotés.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien…

-Je suis désolé de vous voir ainsi.

-Votre bras ?

-Il va bien. Le Seigneur Elrond s'en est occupé.

-Reposez-vous maintenant Legolas. Nous reviendrons plus tard. »

L'enfant se réinstalla confortablement dans ses couvertures et retourna à ses songes instantanément. Soulagé, le Seigneur Elrond s'en alla et entraîna Elmin derrière lui.

« Venez, je vais jeter un coup d'œil sur votre blessure.

-Mais, vous avez déjà regardé ce matin !

-C'est juste une précaution. »

Elmin s'arrêta de marcher, interrompant ainsi du même coup le seigneur Elrond.

« Vous avez peur qu'elle soit empoisonnée comme l'était la blessure de Legolas quand il s'est battu avec Melhboror.

-Je préfère parer à toute éventualité. »

Le visage d'Elmin devînt encore plus pâle.

« Honnêtement, je pense que si vous aviez été empoisonné, les symptômes se seraient déjà déclarés.

-Vous pensez…

-Il y a très peu de chance que cela arrive.

-Mais il y a quand même une possibilité…

-Très mince, et plus le temps passe, plus elle s'amenuise. D'ici deux jours tout au plus nous serons fixés.

-Cela ne finira donc jamais…

-Ne désespérez pas.

-Comment ne pas désespérer ? Maintenant qu'ils savent que Legolas et moi sommes ici, vous aussi êtes en danger. Vous êtes impliqués par notre faute.

-Je suis impliqué parce que j'ai décidé de vous aider. C'était ma décision et je ne la regrette pas. Il faut de toute façon les arrêter, et j'apporte mon aide autant qu'il m'est possible. S'il le faut, je partirai même à la tête de mon armée pour seconder Thranduil dans la bataille. Cette guerre prendra fin tôt ou tard, et c'est pour cela que nous devons nous battre.

-Et que se passera-t-il une fois que ce sera fini ?

-Je l'ignore.



-Je croyais que vous aviez le don de voyance.

-C'est exact, mais certaines choses ne doivent pas être révélées. Je ne peux pas tout voir. »

Le jeune elfe soupira une fois de plus sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Je ne voudrais pas que Legolas s'inquiète davantage à cause d'un possible empoisonnement…

-Nous ne lui dirons rien. Mais peut être y songe t-il puisqu'il est passé par là.

-Je prends le risque. Il se culpabiliserait s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose.

-Alors expliquez-lui que vous êtes tous les deux recherchés par ces personnes. Cela pourrait lui enlever un grand poids des épaules. Vous êtes un grand frère pour lui, ne lui tournez pas le dos. Il a besoin de vous autant que vous avez besoin de lui. »

Le seigneur Elrond arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers son jeune interlocuteur. Son air était sévère et inquiet.

« De toute façon, Legolas se culpabilise déjà, et avec le genre d'expérience qu'il vient de vivre, il se culpabilisera toujours pour quelque chose, nous n'y changerons rien. »

Il garda le silence un instant, comme s'il se demandait quelles paroles attireraient le plus l'attention d'Elmin.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, et ce n'est pas non plus celle de Legolas. Tout ce qu'il se passe n'est pas de votre fait. Si vous aviez agi autrement, que ce soit en vous rangeant totalement de leur coté, ou au contraire en les dénonçant dés le début, cela n'aurait rien changé. Cette guerre aurait eu lieu de toute façon. Elle vous dépasse, elle nous dépasse, gardez cela en tête. Il est temps maintenant pour vous d'accepter la réalité, ça n'est pas votre faute et ça ne l'a jamais été. Vous avez agi comme vous le deviez, ne revenez plus là-dessus. »

Le seigneur Elrond savait qu'il fallait qu'Elmin gère son rôle dans cette histoire au risque d'être hanté toute sa vie par ces événements. Et à long terme, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortirent.

Le jeune elfe ne répondait pas, mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Les propos du seigneur elfe faisaient leur chemin dans sa tête et ne le laissaient pas indifférent. Durant de longues minutes, ils reprirent leur marche sans échanger un mot, l'esprit ailleurs. Quand Elmin reprit la parole, sa voix avait un peu changé. Etait-ce parce qu'Elmin avait été touché comme Elrond l'espérait ou parce qu'il se désespérait un peu plus ? Il était pour le moment impossible de le savoir.

« Pensez-vous qu'ils se sentaient menacés ?

-J'en suis persuadé. Ils ne seraient pas venus jusqu'ici sinon. Leur but était seulement d'atteindre Thranduil, de le déstabiliser en vous atteignant, vous. Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose. Ils sont en difficulté. Thranduil gagne du terrain sur eux et ils sont prêts à tout pour reprendre leur avantage.

-Ils n'ont rien à perdre, surtout pas de scrupules, ils tenteront tout ce qui leur est possible. Ca n'est pas encore fini.

-Peut être, mais cela montre que nous avons des raisons de garder espoir.

-Je vais retourner auprès de Legolas, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

-A condition que vous le laissiez dormir, je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous en empêcherais. »

Alors le jeune elfe prit congé et s'éloigna. Le seigneur Elrond le regarda s'éloigner encore rempli de doutes. Comment savoir si cette fois-ci il avait réussi à ce qu'Elmin prenne conscience de son vrai rôle dans cette histoire. Le jeune elfe avait une très mauvaise estime de lui, et il ne savait plus comment lui dire que c'état une conséquence des tortures mentales de Melhboror et que finalement, il ne se connaissait pas.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses… »

Celebrian s'avança à coté de lui avec légèreté. Dans ses bas dormait paisiblement Arwen. Elrond les regarda toutes les deux et cette simple action suffit à le soulager. Leur présence lui était réconfortante. Il caressa du bout des doigts le visage de son enfant qui, bien qu'endormie enfonça sa tête un peu plus vers le sein de sa mère.



« Dans son esprit, il commence à voir ce qu'il est vraiment. Avec le temps, et notre aide, il apprendra à se connaître, et il cessera de se torturer.

-Tu es si sûre de toi…

-Parce que j'ai vu en lui comme tu l'as fait. Il a plus de force qu'il ne le croit. Il y arrivera. »

Celebrian posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari qui l'entoura avec son bras.

« Où sont passés nos fils ?

-Ils sont dans notre bibliothèque. Ils sont étrangement calmes.

-Ils ont certainement eu vent des derniers événements. Il faudra que nous leur en parlions. »

* * *

Bon bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé. J'attends de voir vos réactions! La suite dés que possible!  
Bisous


	83. Chapter 83

* * *

Blandine:

Je sais que j'ai quelques soucis avec l'orthographe. En fait, je tape très vite, et donc, je fais pas mal de fautes de frappe, c'est la galère! des fois, il m'arrive de commencer une phrase et de changer pendant que je l'écris, ce qui fait qu'elle devient complètement incompréhensible. Tout ça n'aurait pas d'importance si je relisais systématiquement, je le sais bien. Mais souvent je n'ai pas trop le temps, et je poste rapidement mon chapitre, d'autre fois, je l'avoue, jai un peu la flème. Et je me dis aussi pour certains chapitres qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas que je relise sinon, je le referais entièrement. Enfin bref. Je vais essayer de faire un peu attention maintenant.

Ghash7: Merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu vas aimer celui-ci, même si j'ai mis peu de temps à l'écrire (20 mnutes!! c'est mon record!!)

Chapitre 83 :

Le prince se redressa sur son lit, ses membres étaient un peu endoloris après être resté allongé… combien de temps ? Il ne le savait même pas.

En tout cas, son mal de tête avait totalement disparu et son estomac hurlait. La chambre dans laquelle il était lui semblait familière. Il devait être dans la maison de guérison, toutes les chambres s'y ressemblaient plus ou moins.

Près de son lit se trouvait une petite table sur laquelle on avait déposé un plateau avec quelques fruits frais. Legolas en mangea sans hésiter pour étancher sa faim, mais très vite il lui apparu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se leva, fit quelques pas d'abord hésitants jusqu'à la porte, mais il retrouva rapidement son aisance. Il l'ouvrit et se retrouva dans un des grands couloirs de la bâtisse. Il était vide et le silence y était pesant. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire un pas, un elfe apparu, marchant d'un pas pressé. Il s'arrêta en voyant le prince, étonné.

« Vous devriez être dans votre lit. Attendez-y que quelqu'un vienne vous voir. »

Sans plus attendre, l'elfe reprit sa route rapidement. Décidément quelque chose n'allait pas. Legolas, inquiet le suivi discrètement, courant presque parfois pour être certain de ne pas le perdre de vue au détour d'un couloir. Il était tellement pressé qu'il ne faisait même pas attention à lui.

Ils débouchèrent près d'une autre entrée de la maison de guérison et, devant l'une des chambres, plusieurs étaient là, anxieux, tristes même, comme si quelque chose d'affreux venait de se passer. Leurs regards accablés étaient tous tournés vers la chambre dont le prince ne percevait que quelques murmures et un calme étouffant.

Il s'approcha alors, peu inquiet qu'on l'aperçoive. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait, il avait un affreux pressentiment. Erestor qui était parmi les soigneurs devant la porte le vit le premier.

« Legolas ! »

Ses visage était pâle, ses yeux presque humides.

« Vous… Vous devriez vous reposer… Vous ne devriez pas être là.

-Pourquoi ? »

Et il avança un peu plus.

« Que se passe t-il ? »

Voyant qu'Erestor n'allait pas le laisser passer et voulait s'interposer, Legolas décida de ne pas se laisser faire. Quoiqu'il y ait dans cette chambre, il voulait savoir ce que c'était. Il se faufila rapidement entre les soigneurs et entra. La porte était entrouverte, et il n'eut qu'à se glisser à l'intérieur avant qu'Erestor ne l'en empêche.

On ne le vit pas entrer, on se s'interrompit pas de parler à son arrivée.

« Il était trop tard de toute façon quand nous l'avons vu… »

C'était un autre soigneur encore qui parlait. Legolas ne le connaissait pas. Lui répondit alors Elrond. Et le prince eut peine à reconnaitre la voix du seigneur elfe. Elle était tellement triste ! Il était assis les épaules en avant et, visiblement il était très fatigué.

« Ce n'était pas le même. Ses effets étaient beaucoup plus rapides. L'antidote n'a pas eu le temps d'agir. Je ne sais même pas... »

Sa voix devint un bourdonnement peu important et toute l'attention de Legolas se trouva attirer vers la silhouette immobile qui reposait sur le lit.

Erestor entra au même moment dans la pièce.

« Legolas ! »

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur le prince, mais l'enfant ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il ne voyait qu'une seule chose : ce lit, et ce corps sur ce lit. Et il comprit aussitôt.

Ses jambes refusèrent de bouger, sa langue de se délier, son esprit de penser à autre chose, se poings de se desserrer. Non, pas quand ses yeux étaient braqués sur le cadavre de son frère !



Le visage d'Elmin reflétait encore la douleur alors que la vie même l'avait quitté. Il était très pâle, désespérément immobile.

Il était parti.

Il sentit deux mains le prendre par les épaules. On lui parlait mais il ne comprenait pas les mots. Plus rien n'avait vraiment d'existence à part ce cadavre, ce frère sans vie.

Lorsqu'on le pressa de quitter la pièce, Legolas reprit le contrôle de son corps. Il ne voulait pas partir, il ne voulait pas laisser la mort emmener son frère, il ne voulait pas ! Il résista, mais la pression était persistante. Le seigneur Elrond s'était levé et il prit vaguement conscience qu'il le regardait avec tristesse.

« Non ! »

Le prince se débattit violemment pour échapper aux mains d'Erestor qui le retenaient, qui voulaient l'emmener loin d'ici. Il en fallut de peu pour qu'il parvienne à se libérer. Mais on le souleva du sol. Ses jambes battaient l'air, il criait pour qu'on le laisse, mais rien n'y faisait.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! »

Ses jambes et ses bras fouettaient l'air, mais il fut impuissant lorsqu'on le sortit de la pièce.

« Non ! »

Quand le cadavre fut hors de sa vue, Erestor le reposa à terre sans pour autant relâcher son emprise. Legolas cessa de crier et de se débattre comme un enragé. Il tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer en silence. Erestor le serra contre lui, incapable de parler. Il avait un nœud dans la gorge qui se contractait un peu plus à chaque fois que le prince laissait échapper une larme.

Les autres les regardaient, n'osant pas bouger. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit hormis la pluie qui se mit à tomber contre les vitres, comme si Eru lui-même voulait montrer son affliction.

* * *

Alors? Mouchoirs ou pas?  
Pas taper s'il vous plait!! Posez ces couteaux tout de suite!!


	84. Chapter 84

Et bien! Je vois qu'il y a eu des réactions!! Se met un pansement sur son bras à l'endroit où l'un des couteaux l'a effleuré!!

Isabellelp: Comment j'ai deviné que tu avais un couteau? Juste une intuition! Ouiiiii j'ai osééééé! j'étais sûre que ça vous surprendrait! Vous m'en pensiez pas capable? Ben si, je suis assez sadque!! loooool! Rooooooo la méchanteeeeee!! T'en fait pas pour les reviews, je connais ton point de vue là-dessus, mais ça me rassure quand même que tu m'en laisse une pour ce chapitre là!  
Ghash7: Haaaaa! ouf!! au moins, je n'ai pas éviter tes couteux à toi!! lollll  
kaena67: Ben du coup, là je crois que pou les deux frères, c'est râté... Pauvre Legolas!  
Lady Dragonne: C'est vrai que jusqu'à présent, il n'y a pas eu beaucooup de morts parmis les gentils, et je n'y avais pas vraiment fat attention jusqu'à ta review! En tout cas, je trouve ton point de vue très intéressant, je voulais que la nouvelle de la mort d'Elmin soit auusi brutale pour Legolas que pour les lecteurs, je crois que c'est à peu près réussi.  
Lalolie: Mademoiselle Longue Review Oui j'ecoute!! looool!! Toi aussi je t'ai eu!! Suis contente, parce que comme je parle facilement de mes fanfic, j'avais peur de trahir la surprise avec toi! mais non, j'ai tenu bon, je ne t'ai rien dis!! Bon bref! Héhé! J'adore tes théories, on verra bientôt si tu as visé juste! Et heu eu fait!! T'as vu ce que tu as fait avec tes couteau! C'est plus une porte que j'ai, mais une passoire!! Comment je fais moi maintenant?

Allez bonne lecture à tous!

Chapitre 84 :

Adossé à un des nombreux piliers de la salle du trône, Glrofindel observait anxieusement le roi. Ils venaient à peine de rentrer d'une longue bataille où de nombreux elfes étaient tombés. Le combat avait duré une journée entière et les deux camps, tous deux durement touchés s'étaient retirés du champ de bataille pendant la nuit. La victoire de l'armée de Thranduil était très mince, car elle s'était réalisée au prix de nombreuses vies, et les blessés ne se comptaient plus. Mais leurs ennemis avaient sonné la retraite et s'étaient enfui à travers la forêt.

Ils mettraient certainement du temps à se reformer, mais cela laissait tout au plus à Thranduil et ses hommes un peu de temps pour se préparer à la prochaine bataille car ils ne pouvaient profiter de la faiblesse de leurs ennemis. Eux aussi avaient besoin de reformer leurs rangs, et les soldats étaient fatigués, ils devaient retrouver leurs forces avant un nouvel affrontement.

Le roi faisait les cents pas dans la pièce tout en écoutant les premiers rapports des infirmiers et des officiers. Il y avait beaucoup de blessés graves. Avec un peu de temps, ils se remettraient de leurs blessures sans difficultés, mais pour le moment, il n'était pas question de les renvoyer de la maison de guérison. Ceux qui avaient eu plus de chance pourraient reprendre les armes après une semaine de total repos.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix, commença le roi, il va falloir réduire les troupes envoyées à la défense de la cité. Même si tous les blessés pouvaient se battre, nous ne serions pas assez nombreux.

-Vous devriez faire porter un message en Lotlorien. Dame Galadriel vous enverra certainement l'aide dont vous avez besoin. Le seigneur Elrond aussi peut vous fournir des troupes pour nous appuyer.

-J'y ai pensé, et je le ferai, bien que cela me répugne de mettre d'autres vies en jeu. Mais en attendant, nous devrons quand même réduire nos défenses si une autre bataille s'annonce. »

Le roi s'approcha de son trône et se laissa tomber dessus de lassitude plus qu'il ne s'assit. Il se frotta les yeux en instant et se reposa sur son dossier. Glorfindel n'interrompit pas le silence pour l'encourager à garder espoir, car il savait que malgré les apparences, le roi n'en avait pas besoin. Il n'était pas désespéré bien que la fatigue se lisait aisément sur son visage. Il était perdu dans ses réflexions, appliqué à chercher de nouvelles solutions, à envisager toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, à étudier de nouveaux plans de batailles.

Parfois, lorsqu'il songeait de cette manière, son regard devenait distant et s'égarait loin de ses préoccupations militaires pour errer jusqu'à Fondcombe où l'attendait Legolas et Elmin. Parfois seulement, car la réalité le rattrapait rapidement. Et les moments de répits étaient très courts.

Enfin, sans crier gare, Thranduil se releva et se retira dans son bureau, sans doute pou rédiger une lettre à l'attention de Galadriel et d'Elrond.

Glorfindel se retira alors lui aussi. Il alla jusqu'à l'entrée de la cité pour rencontrer les gardes. Ils avaient besoin parfois de quelqu'un pour les rassurer en ces temps difficiles, et pouvoir compter sur la présence d'un grand guerrier comme Glorfindel leur permettait d'espérer un peu plus. L'elfe connaissait sa renommée, même s'il ne faisait rien pour l'entretenir. Cependant dans certaines circonstances, il savait l'utiliser pour regonfler le moral de ses troupes. Ainsi, il parla quelques minutes avec les gardes, redonnant un peu de confiance à ceux qui en avaient besoin.

Peu après, il décida de s'octroyer à son tour quelques minutes de repos, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par l'un des gardes. Celui-ci désignait au loin, au dessus d'eux un grand faucon qui faisait des ronds au dessus de leurs têtes. Petit à petit il se rapprocha d'eux et se posa sur le bras que lui présenta Glorfindel.

« C'est un messager d'Imladris, expliqua t-il. Il m'a reconnu, mais le destinataire est certainement le roi. »

Il emmena l'oiseau dans le palais, remarquant au passage le petit billet accroché à l'une de ces pattes. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. En général, le seigneur Elrond faisait parvenir des nouvelles fraîches 

par l'intermédiaire d'un cavalier. C'était plus long qu'utiliser un oiseau, mais les lettres étaient ainsi plus longues. Et chaque fois il y avait aussi un message de Legolas pour son père.

Cette fois, il n'y avait qu'un petit parchemin enroulé, vraiment ce n'était pas bon signe.

Il retrouva Thranduil dans son bureau, l'oiseau toujours sur son bras.

« Il vient d'Imladris, il transporte un message. »

Le roi fronça les sourcils, conscient lui aussi du caractère exceptionnel de la transmission du message et de ses conséquences. Il abandonna la lettre qu'il avait sous la main et s'approcha.

Il défit le parchemin doucement et le déroula.

Pendant qu'il se plongeait dans sa lecture, Glorfindel étudia son visage et rapidement discerna l'étonnement puis l'inquiétude, mêlée à la colère.

« Legolas et Elmin ont été attaqués ! Le seigneur Elrond pense que Delmud a été suivi et que c'est ainsi qu'ils ont retrouvé leur trace.

-Comment vont-ils ?

-Legolas a été assommé, mais il va bien. Elmin a été blessé au bras, rien de très grave, cependant le seigneur Elrond garde en tête l'éventualité d'un empoisonnement et se tient près à intervenir. L'agresseur a été tué sans livrer aucune information. Le message ne dit rien d'autre hormis que nous recevrons rapidement des nouvelles. »

* * *

Bon bon!! On imagine la tête de Thranduil quand il recevra le message suivant... Hum, je suppose que ça va pas être brillant... Enfin, on verra ça.


	85. Chapter 85

Lalolie: Ben dis donc, tu as une dent contre Galadriel?? loooool ! Pauvre Thranduil! Déjà qu'il n'est pas en pleine forme, mais alors là, ça lui rajouterai un coup sur le dos! Enfin, pourquoi pas? Je n'y ai pas encore pensé! Comment va réagi Thranduil?? hum hum... nous verrons ça!

Chapitre 85 :

Il avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et ne cessait de pleurer. Ses mains serraient sa tunique aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il refusait de bouger, de montrer son visage enfoui dans les vêtements d'Erestor. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, où il devait aller. Pour le moment, il pleurait encore et encore, sans penser à autre chose.

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Elmin ne pouvait pas partir ! Pas comme ça !

Quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule, mais il ne bougea pas.

Quelqu'un prononça son nom, mais il ne réagit pas.

Il n'avait plus la force de se relever, juste celle de pleurer. Brusquement il se sentait aussi seul que lorsque Melhboror était encore vivant. Non, c'était même pire. La perte de son frère d'adoption lui paraissait impossible et insupportable.

Et pourtant, il avait bel et bien vu le corps sans vie d'Elmin dans cette chambre. Il était parti, en souffrant, sans qu'il ne soit pas pour empêcher la mort de le prendre.

Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait continuer dans cette situation si Elmin n'était plus là. Il était le seul à le comprendre vraiment, et il savait que c'était réciproque.

« Legolas. »

Elmin l'aidait plus que n'importe qui, il le protégeait sans attendre en retour, simplement parce qu'ils s'aimaient comme des frères.

« Legolas. »

Cette voix ?! Voilà que son imagination lui jouait des tours ! C'était une véritable torture. Comment se relever après ça ? Comment accepter une telle chose et continuer de se battre ? Pourquoi ? Peu à peu, il perdait tout, il avait cru un moment que tout s'arrangerait, Elmin le lui avait dit. Le même jour où il lui avait promis de rester toujours avec lui. Il y avait cru. De toutes ses forces il y avait cru. Jusqu'à ce que finalement…

« Legolas. »

Le prince se blottit un peu plus contre Erestor. Entendre cette voix après ce qu'il venait de voir était un supplice qui était au dessus de ses forces, comme si quelqu'un voulait se jouer cruellement de lui. Mais elle ne cessait pas de l'appeler. Elle prononçait son nom encore et encore.

La main qui s'était posée sur son épaule remonta jusqu'à sa joue, le forçant à tourner la tête, même s'il gardait les yeux fermés. Il essaya de détourner à nouveau la tête mais on l'en empêcha.

« Ouvrez les yeux, Legolas. »

Que verra-t-il en obéissant ? Retrouvera-t-il ce qu'il a perdu ? Pouvait-il au moins oser espérer que… Non… Et pourtant ! Il n'avait toujours pas cessé de pleurer, il ne le pouvait pas.

« Revenez vers moi. »

Lentement alors, il commença à ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières le brulaient un peu à cause des larmes, et il se découvrit à nouveau dans son lit. Erestor n'était plus là, il ne serrait pas sa tunique mais ses draps, il n'était pas appuyé contre sa poitrine mais contre son oreiller. Et juste à coté de lui il distingua… un visage familier marqué par l'inquiétude.

« Elmin ? »

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et pourtant le jeune elfe était là, bien vivant, l'air perplexe et très anxieux. Il tenait son bras en écharpe, mais mis à part cela, il semblait être en parfaite santé.

« Je croyais… j'ai cru… enfin j'ai vu…

-C'était un cauchemar. Quoi que ce fût, ce n'était pas réel.

-Mais…

-Qu'avez-vous vu ?

-C'était… Ca paraissait tellement vrai ! »



C'était de l'horreur qu'Elmin avait d'abord vu dans les yeux de Legolas quand il était revenu à lui, mais maintenant c'était de l'incompréhension. Le prince semblait perdu.

« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas maintenant que je rêve ?

-Non, ce n'est pas un rêve. Vous me faîtes confiance, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elmin était plein d'appréhension et se demandait de quoi avait rêvé Legolas qui l'aurait mis dans cet état. Bien sûr, beaucoup de scénarios possibles se bousculaient dans sa tête, vu leur situation. Mais son plus grand désarroi se focalisait sur la surprise qu'avait eu Legolas de le voir… Cela ne lui avait pas échappé.

* * *

Hahaha! Mouhahaha!! Je vous ai bien eu!!  
Surrrrrrrrrrrrrpriseeeeeee!!  
Bon, mettons les choses au clair... Après vos messages, surtout celui de Lady Dragone d'ailleurs, j'ai longtemps hésité... Depuis longtemps j'avais prévu de faire ça, mais... j'avoue... j'ai eu un doute... j'ai failli, finalement, le laisser mort. Mais je me suis dit... mince, c'est le seul personnage qui m'appartient, j'ai envie de me le garder!  
J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus.  
En tout cas, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience.


	86. Chapter 86

Lady dragonne: Halala! on se fait tous avoir par nos émotions! Dur dur! Pour autant, je suis contente d'avoir réussi mon petit effet. Et, je te le redis, depuis le début j'avais prévu qu'Elmin ne mourrait pas de cette façon, que ce seait un cauchemar... mais... finalement, j'ai eu un gros doute quand même... Jele laisse mort ou non... hum... à méditer. Et puis je suis revenu à ma decision de départ. La suite de cette fic sans Elmin? Non, pas possible!  
Ghash7: Legolas ne va peut être pas faire d crise cardiaque... mais j'en connais d'autre... hum... je ne donnerai pas de nom, mais... enfin bref!  
Kaena67: ha mais non!! je voulais juste faire jouer vos émotions, tu sais, du style ascenseur émotif... très triste à un moment, et très content l'instant d'après.  
Lalolie: Alors là quoi? Compends pas... partie se cacher de peur de... d'éventuels représailles...

Chapitre 86 :

« De quoi avez-vous rêvé ? »

Legolas examina un peu plus Elmin sans mot dire, se demandant brusquement si son rêve pouvait avoir un quelconque caractère prémonitoire. Il n'était pas plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, ses yeux étaient brillants, ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Rien n'indiquait qu'il pouvait être atteint par un poison. Mais Elrond n'avait-il pas dit dans son cauchemar que les symptômes étaient apparus très tard ?

« Legolas, répondez-moi… »

Oserait-il… Non, c'était absurde ! Et cependant… S'il y avait le moindre risque que tout cela se réalise…

« Vous aviez dit que vous ne me laisseriez pas

-Pourquoi me dîtes-vous cela ?

-Vous étiez parti…

-Où cela ?

-Dans le seul endroit où je ne pouvais vous suivre. »

Elmin s'en voulut de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt et d'avoir forcé Legolas à lui expliquer.

« Il vous avait empoisonné et le seigneur Elrond n'a rien pu faire pour vous sauver, sanglota l'enfant. »

Il s'interrompit un instant en serrant les mâchoires pour éviter de pleurer, mais il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir les larmes longtemps. Il essaya de reprendre le dessus mais rien n'y fit. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se détacher du visage vivant d'Elmin et s'y superposait alors sans cesse son visage mort tel qu'il lui était apparu, inexpressif mais rempli de douleur. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour chasser les larmes et n'y parvînt que très brièvement. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était brisée.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est… possible ? »

Elmin baissa la tête pour que Legolas ne lise pas dans ses yeux ce qu'il avait peur de lui dire, mais ce geste fut une réponse bien suffisante pour le prince. Alors il ne chercha plus à se contenir. Cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment au dessus de ses forces.

Tout ceci allait peut être se réaliser et il serait alors en train de parler pour la dernière fois ave Elmin. Celui-ci, conscient de ce que ressentait celui qui était devenu en peu de temps son jeune frère, le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« Cela fait déjà deux jours et je n'ai développé aucun symptôme, le seigneur Elrond est optimiste, mais il se tient quand même prêt à intervenir. »

Legolas savait tout cela mais aucune parole ne pourrait le soulager.

« Pardonnez-moi Elmin… C'est de ma faute.

-Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela ?

-Il était venu pour me tuer et vous étiez sur sa route.

-Il était venu pour nous tuer tous les deux. Maintenant je suis autant recherché que vous parce que je les ai trahis. Ils me haïssent comme vous, car c'est aussi bien grâce à vous qu'à moi que leurs projets se sont écroulés et qu'ils ont été obligés de se dévoiler. Par contre, il est vrai que c'est grâce à vous que je me suis libéré d'eux. »

Elmin lui sourit et effaça les larmes qui coulaient lentement sur les joues de Legolas.

« Je ne prétends pas avoir un quelconque pouvoir prémonitoire, mais… et si…

-Vous avez rêvé de cela parce qu'inconsciemment, vous avez fait le rapprochement avec ce qu'il vous est arrivé. Maintenant vous avez peur qu'ils m'aient moi aussi empoisonné. Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est une possibilité, et le seigneur Elrond prend mille précautions. Plus le temps passe et plus le risque diminue. Nous faisons très attention. »

Elmin resserra son étreinte autour du prince parce qu'il savait qu'il ne parviendrait sans doute pas à le rassurer avec de simples mots.



« Vous ne pouvez pas partir… »

L'elfe sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela, alors il garda le silence. Il sentait le souffle léger de l'enfant contre lui se calmer et devenir régulier. Il s'était peut être endormi, en tout cas, il ne pleurait plus. Il le tenait tout contre lui, et il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser seul.

Après un long moment de silence, Elmin rompit leur étreinte tout doucement.Il vit que le prince ne dormait pas, alors il essuya le visage de Legolas avec un linge humide, lui prit la main et l'emmena hors de sa chambre. Ils quittèrent la maison de guérison et marchèrent dans le jardin de la demeure d'Elrond, un endroit qu'ils connaissaient bien et où ils se sentaient en sécurité, même après les derniers évènements.

Legolas serrait la main d'Elmin avec force et le suivit entre les arbres. Et le simple fait d'être au milieu de la nature le rassura un peu, il cessa de trembler. Ils s'assirent à l'ombre d'un grand frêne en s'adossant contre le tronc.

« Est-ce que Ada a été prévenu de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je pense que le seigneur Elrond lui a envoyé un message.

-Il va s'inquiéter encore plus alors.

-Je suis persuadé qu'Elrond a fait tout ce qu'il faut pour le rassurer. Il sait que nous allons bien.

-Nous ne savons pas si vous allez bien.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je vais bien. »

Legolas haussa les épaules et garda ses réflexions pour lui.

* * *

Bon, ce fut un chapitre un peu plus serein, histoire de ne pas mettre à rude épreuve les nerfs à chaque chapitre, mais si, après tout on ne sait pas encore de façon certaine si Elmin a été contaminé.


	87. Chapter 87

Bonjour à tous! Pour vous donner quelques nouvelles, je suis en plein démangements, au milieu des cartons, ce qui explique mon absence. Mais bon, voilà que je viens quand même de boucler un petit chapitr, autant vous le faire partager.

Lalolie: Lol! et encore, j'essaie de mettre un peu moins de suspence puisque je sais que je ne peux pas éditer le chapitre suivant rapidement. Mais bon, il en faut quand même un minimum pour que ma fic ne perde pas son intérêt! MDR!

Lady Dragonne: MDR! A chaque fois que je relis ta reviews je m'écroule de rire! Oui, je soutiens et réaffirme que je n'avais pas prévu qu'Elmin meurt de cette façon. J'hésite encore quant à l'avenir de ce jeune elfe... hum hum... à voir... LOL! Peut être que ce sera pour ce chapitre... Roulement de tambour... l'auteur évite les couteaux lancés contre elle en se cachant derrière une porte!

Emma: Ha merci beaucoup!! Il est vrai que les jumeaux ont une facheuse tendance à être turbulents. Enfin ceux que je connais sont comme ça. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment la raison pour laquelle j'imagine Elrohir et Elladan comme ça, disons que c'est une possibilité. Je suis ravis que tu aimes cette fic et pis ben je te souhaite une bonne lecture. Merci de m'avoir laissée une si gentille review.

Chapitre 87 :

Les jours suivants, Legolas refusa de laisser Elmin seul et restait avec lui toute la journée. Il le surveillait constamment et le seigneur Elrond dut insister longtemps et avec beaucoup de patience pour convaincre le prince d'aller dormir dans sa propre chambre à coté de celle d'Elmin.

L'enfant eu la permission pendant la première semaine de ne plus assister aux leçons de Tilud pour rester près de son nouveau frère, et il ne s'entraînait avec Erestor que lorsqu'Elmin était à coté. Mais après quelques jours, le seigneur Elrond devînt intransigeant et il fut forcé de reprendre un emploi du temps normal, du moins autant que la situation le permettait.

Tous les matins il retourna donc avec les jumeaux, à contrecœur.

Elmin ne développa aucun symptôme et après deux mois de surveillance accrue, tout le monde fut d'accord pour admettre qu'il n'avait pas été contaminé. Cette nouvelle leur permit de relâcher un peu la pression.

Ainsi Elmin put retourner à ses leçons d'arme et il s'entraînait avec plus d'assiduité qu'avant leur attaque. Il passait plus de temps au camp d'entraînement et progressait rapidement, sous l'œil très observateur d'Erestor.

Deux gardes surveillaient discrètement mais en permanence les deux jeunes elfes à la demande du seigneur Elrond, même si celui-ci se doutait qu'après cet échec, il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'une telle chose se reproduise.

Durant les trois mois qui suivirent l'intrusion, les jeunes elfes n'eurent pas la permission de quitter la cité et lorsqu'enfin on voulut bien qu'ils se promènent aux alentours de Fondcombe avec leurs montures, ce fut avec de nombreux gardes très vigilants pour les accompagner et à moins de deux heures de route de la cité.

Legolas reprit sa correspondance avec son père, rêvant toujours de recevoir enfin de bonnes nouvelles. Mais la lettre tant espérée ne venait pas. Il lui fit d'abord part des craintes qu'il avait eu après leur agression, mais il lui assura que maintenant tout allait bien. Le seigneur Elrond avait fait renforcer la défense et les patrouilles tout autour d'Imladris. Les gardes étaient plus nombreux et plus vigilants. Même Malyan, le jeune soldat qui avait été blessé dans le dos avait vite repris ses fonctions dés qu'Erestor avait donné son accord.

Les semaines passèrent, les mois passèrent, et personne ne voyait encore l'issus de la guerre qui faisait rage à Eryn Las Galen. Les batailles entre l'armée de Thranduil et les Mànliës se succédaient les unes aux autres sans qu'aucun des deux camps ne l'emporte sur l'autre. Le nombre des blessés augmentaient presque chaque jour, ainsi que celui des morts. De plus en plus de patrouilles étaient attaquées par surprise aux abords d'Eryn Las Galen. Les Mànliës, bien que moins nombreux, lançaient régulièrement des raides contre les défenses de la cité, forçant Thranduil et ses hommes à rester dans leurs murs.

Très peu de temps après leur attaque, Legolas vit un matin une centaine de cavaliers, tous habillés de leur amure, leurs armes à porter de main quitter Imladris. Elrond lui expliqua qu'ils partaient à Ery Las Galen pour venir en aide à son père, mais que cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il était sur le point de perdre sa guerre. Il avait rassuré le prince comme il avait pu, mais il savait qu'aucun de ses mots n'aurait jamais assez de poids pour faire diminuer son inquiétude. Il imagina les cavaliers entrer dans sa cité en guerre. Il se demanda quel aspect elle pouvait bien avoir. Leurs ennemis avaient-ils réussi à pénétrer à l'intérieur ? Peut être même avaient-ils détruits certains bâtiments ! Eryn Las Galen portait-elle les blessures de cette guerre en son sein ?

Son père ne lui parlait jamais de ces choses dans ses lettres, d'abord parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son fils pense aux horreurs de la guerre, et ensuite aussi parce que ces lettres étaient sa bouffée d'oxygène. Elles lui permettaient de s'évader un instant de son quotidien, comme une longue promenade qu'il 

ferait, la main de Legolas dans la sienne, sur des chemins hors du temps et de l'espace, hors de cette réalité parfois trop dure à supporter.

Parfois le jeune prince avait vraiment le sentiment d'être parfaitement entouré. Elmin jouait son rôle de frère avec amour, les jumeaux l'intégraient dans leurs jeux avec naturel, établissant une complicité certaine, Celebrian dégageait une tendresse maternelle dont il n'était pas habitué vers lui comme envers ses enfants, et le seigneur Elrond semblait veiller avec vigilance sur cette grande famille.

Mais à d'autres moments, il se sentait affreusement seul. Il se rappelait qu'il était loin de chez lui, loin de sa forêt, de sa cité, de son père. Si Elmin pouvait comprendre un peu, les autres ne ressentaient pas ce manque. Comment le pourraient-ils ? Tout était si simple pour eux ici !

Ainsi parfois durant une journée, sa solitude le tourmentait davantage, elle le hantait dés son réveil et finalement il retrouvait un peu de quiétude le lendemain.

* * *

Allez, ça c'est fait! Bon, finalement Elmin n'est pas (encore?) mort! Que tout le monde se rassure! Lol. Son heure n'a pas sonné! Lol!Bon plus sérieusement, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster le prochain chapitre... Je déménage vendredi, et je ne sais pas quand j'aurais accés à internet dans mon nouveau chez moi! A voir!  
Bisous à tous!


	88. Chapter 88

Salut tout le monde!

Me revoilou! J'avais un peu oublié ma fanfic ces derniers temps! J'avoue! Désolée pour ça!

Ghash7: le revenante que j'étais a redisparu et donc re-revient!!!

Lady Dragonne: Ha oui, c'est vrai qu'on a pas eu de nouvelle de Thranduil depuis longtemps, mais mon petit doigt me dit que ça ne va pas trop trop tarder! looool! Enfin normalement. Bon et sinon, j'espère que tu a été patiente, que je ne recevrai pas d'ici peu des menaces ou des couteaux... hum hum...

Emma: Ha tu veux de l'action?! Bon je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va te contenter! Mais le prochain, qui est commencé ( oui oui, je le jure, je l'ai commencé! ) sera plus mouvementé!

Aurélie: Merci beaucoup! Très gentil commentaire.

Allez, bonne lecture et merci pour votre patience!

* * *

Chapitre 88 :

Assis en tailleur, le jeune prince observa avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres les pas encore un peu hésitants de la petite Arwen. Sa mère se tenait derrière elle, mais la laissait avancer sans son aide. La petite parcourut enfin les deux mètres qui la séparaient de Legolas et trébucha au dernier moment. Elle tomba dans les bras du jeune elfe, releva la tête un peu surprise et finalement trouva son aventure très amusante et rit avec le prince.

Après un court moment dans cette position, Celebrian reprit sa fille dans ses bras et se redressa.

« Allez, il est temps de rentrer jeune fille. »

Legolas les regarda partir vers leur demeure, toutes deux souriantes. Il porta son regard sur l'horizon où le soleil était en train de disparaître. Dans peu de temps il ferait nuit, les journées étaient très courtes depuis quelques temps, demain ce serait le solstice d'hivers, et toute la cité le fêterait, comme chaque année, et dans une semaine, cela ferait un an que Legolas était entré pour la première fois dans la cité du seigneur Elrond. A son arrivée, jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela arriverait, que les évènements prendraient une telle ampleur.

Lorsque finalement le soleil eu totalement disparu, le jeune prince mit fin à ses pensées et se rendit sans se presser jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Dans le hall, il croisa un elfe de la cité qui s'en allait avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Si vous espériez trouver un peu de calme en venant ici, je vous déconseille d'entrer, » dit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Mais l'elfe, malgré ses paroles, semblait néanmoins amusé. Et Legolas n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour avoir une idée de l'identité de celui ou ceux qui pouvaient troubler le calme dans la grande bibliothèque.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la grande porte, et déjà à travers il percevait les éclats de rire des jumeaux. Il hésita un instant puis entra. A l'intérieur, toutes les bougies étaient allumées. La pièce, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, était retombée dans le silence. Puis un chuchotement lui parvînt aux oreilles, et les jumeaux qui venaient de se dissimuler derrière l'une des immenses bibliothèques s'avancèrent vers lui.

« Pardonnez-nous, nous avons cru que c'était Ada et c'est la raison pou laquelle nous nous sommes cachés quand nous avons vu la porte s'ouvrir.

-Pourquoi surveillez-vous l'arrivée de votre père ? Qu'êtes-vous en train de préparer ?

-Ho rien, mais il n'aime pas quand nous jouons dans la bibliothèque.

-Je suis certain que vous préparez quelque chose. »

Les jumeaux levèrent des regards perplexes vers lui.

Le lendemain soir, de nombreuses lanternes furent allumées dans la cité, créant des jeux d'ombres et de lumière fascinant. Partout dans Fondcombe, des chants mélancoliques s'élevèrent en l'honneur des Valars. Il y eu un grand repas qui se prolongea tard dans la nuit, bien après que l'on force les jumeaux et Legolas à se retirer pour la nuit.

Le prince écouta longtemps les chants et nota un changement d'abord léger dans le ton des voix. Puis il devint de plus en plus évident qu'à la mélancolie jusqu'à présent persistante succédait l'espoir. Il la laissa le bercer et elle fit naitre en son cœur l'idée que peut être un jour chez lui les siens pourraient eux aussi à nouveau célébrer les Valars pour leur victoire contre les traitres. Ce serait l'occasion d'une grande fête dans sa cité. Les siens ne souffriraient plus et se tourneraient vers un avenir prometteur. Il n'y aurait plus ni grimaces ni rides nerveuses sur les visages mais sourires et sérénité. Peut être… Tel était le pouvoir des chants des elfes de Fondcombe. Ils regonflent les cœurs au bord du désespoir, redonne la foi aux perdus.

Alors pour une fois, le jeune elfe s'endormit sur une note d'espoir. Ce soir-là, ses pensées n'étaient pas tournées vers sa solitude et son exil forcé. Il ne pensait plus au moment où son père l'avait laissé derrière lui mais à celui où il reviendra le chercher.

* * *

Bon ben voilà! Petit chapitre pour se remettre dans l'ambiance, mais dés le suivant, normalement, tel que je le vois, ça va bouger!  
Bisous à tous!


	89. Chapter 89

Aurélie: Et oui! Déjà de retour! Merci beaucoup! Ton commentaire est très très motivant!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 89 :

La nuit venait juste de tomber, amenant avec elle une pluie violente qui traversait même les denses feuillages de la forêt. Très rapidement, elle avait tout détrempé, les arbres, le sol, les cheveux des guerriers, leurs armures, leurs manteaux et leurs armes fermement tenus dans leurs mains. Elle était exceptionnellement froide, mais les guerriers n'en tenaient pas compte.

La bataille n'avait pas encore débutée, mais elle ressemblait déjà beaucoup aux précédentes. L'une d'elle s'était même déroulée exactement au même endroit.

Les deux camps se jaugeaient, évaluaient leurs atouts, leurs faiblesses pour tenter de savoir lequel aurait la meilleure chance de vaincre l'autre, mais il était évident qu'à ce jour, leurs forces s'équilibraient. Il faudrait certainement se démarquer par leurs tactiques et par leur maitrise pour prendre un léger avantage.

Puis la bataille débuta.

Violence fit son œuvre de mort dés les premiers instants.

Sous une pluie de flèches, les premières lignes de combattants se sont jetées les unes sur les autres.

Le sang a commencé à couler, les blessures à se multiplier.

Mais d'un coté comme de l'autre, les morts étaient moins nombreux que pendant les premières batailles. On commencé à bien connaître les tactiques de combat de l'autre, on avait adapté ses défenses en fonction d'elles. Les batailles duraient des journées entières, et de plus en plus, plusieurs jours de suite.

Glorfindel s'efforçait de rester le plus souvent près du roi pendant les batailles, ou au moins de l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Le seigneur Thranduil se défendait avec fougue, mais il suffisait d'une minute d'inattention. La dernière chose envisageable pour son peuple serait de perdre le roi. L'issue de la guerre serait certainement jouée d'avance.

Les épées et les dagues jouaient leur danse macabre autour des soldats et faisaient coulaient de longues larmes de sang sur l'herbe et les feuilles.

Thranduil se retrouva, comme souvent, assailli par plusieurs ennemis à la fois. La fin de la bataille approchait, tous le savaient, la hargne de leurs ennemis en était décuplée. Aucun d'eux n'ignorait son identité, leur haine n'en était que décuplée. Deux lui faisaient face, et il vit du coin de l'œil qu'un troisième s'avançait aussi. Il se battait avec deux dagues alors que les deux premiers utilisaient une épée chacun. Au moment où il allait abattre ses armes sans retenu, entraîné plus par son ressentiment que par aucune règle de combat, le roi repoussa les autres assaillants et esquiva juste à temps le coup. Il se remit immédiatement en position sans baisser son attention un seul instant. Il fut contraint de renouveler l'opération à plusieurs reprises, se contentant pour le moment d'observer le fonctionnement de ces trois ennemis combattant ensemble. Il dû même rouler à terre pour échapper à une épée et deux dagues. Malheureusement, son épaule atterrit sur une pierre. L'incident ne faut pas vraiment douloureux, quoique gênant, mais cela le déconcentra une seconde.

Une seconde suffisante.

L'elfe aux dagues fondit sur lui, ses armes en avant.

Thranduil croisa ses deux lames pour arrêter l'une des dagues qui visait son cou. L'autre, seulement déviée, termina sa course dans son abdomen. Néanmoins, le roi le rejeta au loin avec ses jambes, mais à peine arrachait-il la lame de sa chaire que les deux autres s'avançaient vers lui. Thranduil se releva en chancelant à peine et affronta le plus proche, une main sur sa blessure.

Il l'accula à un arbre et jouant sur toute la rapidité dont il était capable lui trancha la gorge.

Aussitôt, il fit volte face.

L'autre ennemi était là, son épée prêt à l'exécuter, mais son geste était arrêté, et son expression stupéfaite et horrifiée.

Une dague lui transperçait de part en part la gorge.

Une dague que Thranduil reconnut immédiatement, grâce aux armes de Fondcombe gravées dessus.

En quelques secondes, Glorfindel parcourut la distance qui le séparait encore du roi.

« Mon seigneur ? S'enquit-il.

-Ca va aller, c'est superficiel.

-Venez avec moi, vous devez retourner en arrière. »

Le roi voulut protester, mais il comprit que c'était inutile. Glorfindel avait raison, la bataille touchait à sa fin, leurs ennemis reculaient peu à peu, mieux valait se mettre à l'abri et ne pas prendre davantage de risques.

Malgré sa blessure, le roi se tenait pratiquement aussi droit qu'à l'accoutumée. Il ne voulait pas montrer à ses hommes qu'il souffrait, cela pourrait diminuer leur moral.

Glorfindel ne le soutenait pas, il ne l'aurait pas laissé faire.

Ils traversèrent le champ de bataille où on se battait à certain endroits encore quelques groupes et retournèrent au camp dressé en arrière où étaient emmenés les blessés. Ils entrèrent dans une des tentes et Thranduil s'assit sur un des lits qu'on lui avait indiqués en grimaçant.

Le sang coulait rapidement entre ses doigts.

L'adrénaline redescendait.

La tête commençait à tourner.

Un soigneur fut tout de suite près de lui et l'allongea tout à fait sur le lit.

Le roi soupira mais se laissa faire et ferma un instant les yeux pour faire passer son malaise.

* * *

Alors? Alors?


	90. Chapter 90

Aurélie: Et oui, je poste vite, c'est à dire que là, je devais être e manque, et j'ai écrit plusieurs chapitres à la suite.... ça me rappelle les débuts de cette fic... Voilà, sinon, ben oui je répond toujours à ceux qui me laissent un commentaire pour dire à quel point les reviews font plaisir!

Ghash7: Oui, ça fait un sacré bout de temps! J'avoue, j'ai disparu quelques temps... En tout cas, si ça peut te rassurer, là je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 92, ça laisse une petite marge. Je ne reviens pas pour un ou deux chapitres, c'est déjà ça.

Voilà voilà! Deux chapitres dans la même journée! Ben dis donc!!!! Vve le week end, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

Chapitre 90 :

Voyant que le roi venait de perdre de conscience, Glorfindel s'approcha un peu plus, pour essayer d'évaluer la situation, mais très vite l'un des soigneurs s'avança vers lui.

« Il ne sert à rien d'attendre ici, nous nous occupons du seigneur Thranduil.

-Est-ce que la blessure vous semble grave ?

-Je ne peux pas trop m'avancer pour l'instant, mais à priori aucun organe vital n'est touché. Nous en saurons davantage plus tard.

-D'accord, je vous laisse travailler.

-Nous vous ferons savoir quand nous aurons fini. »

Glorfindel quitta la tente et fit face à de nombreux regards tournés vers lui. Tous attendaient d'avoir des nouvelles de leur roi. Le nouveau capitaine de Thranduil s'approcha de lui, inquiet.

« Les soigneurs s'occupent bien de lui, le rassura Glorfindel. Apparemment la blessure n'est pas trop grave, ça devrait aller, il ne faut pas se décourager.

-Ils payeront pour ça aussi, dit-il en serrant les dents avant d'aller retrouver ses hommes. »

Glorfindel les regarda s'éloigner. Si Thranduil venait à succomber, il ne donnait pas cher de leur peau. Tous étaient à bout nerveusement et, de plus en plus, physiquement. Leur colère, déjà grondante, prendrait le pas sur leur raison.

Glorfindel se retira, se fit apporta de quoi écrire un message et décrivit rapidement la situation à l'intention du seigneur Elrond. Il se demanda comment allait réagir Legolas s'il venait à apprendre les blessures de son père, difficile pour autant de les lui cacher. Il était dans son bon droit d'être au courant de tout cela, même s'il n'était encore qu'un enfant.

Quand il eut terminé son petit billet, il envoya l'un des faucons de Thranduil en direction de Fondcombe.

Aussitôt après il décida de passer en revue ses propres troupes. Il n'était qu'une trentaine de guerriers venus de Fondcombe avec lui, mais ils étaient tous volontaires et étaient des guerriers accomplis. Il les connaissait tous personnellement.

Il retrouva un bon nombre d'entre eux massés devant une autre des tentes des soigneurs. Inquiet une fois de plus, il s'approcha d'eux pour savoir ce qu'ils y attendaient. Mais ils furent silencieux à son arrivée, leurs yeux étaient baissées.

Ce qui devait bien finir par arriver était arrivé.

Il entra dans la petite tente, il n'y avait là que quatre lits. Tous étaient occupés. Mais autour du dernier, nul soigneur. Pourtant une silhouette y était étendu complètement immobile. Une flèche était encore figée dans sa chaire. Mais il avait beaucoup d'autre blessure. Cependant, le sang ne s'en écoulait plus. Normal puisque l'elfe était mort.

Glorfindel s'approcha pour mieux voir son visage, et comme il s'y était attendu, il fut forcé d'admettre qu'il le connaissait.

Ainsi le premier guerrier de Fondcombe venu porter secours au peuple d'Eryn Las Galen venait de tomber dans cette guerre absurde.

Glorfindel perdait le premier homme sous ses ordres dans cette Bataille.

Longtemps il resta à son chevet, à remettre en question son commandement, ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour éviter ça. Lui aussi allait bientôt atteindre ses limites. Lui aussi se demandait comment on avait pu en arriver là.

Il ne partit que lorsque les soigneurs vinrent recouvrir le corps. Il retrouva ses hommes, toujours à l'extérieur de la tente. Il ne les regarda pas et s'éloigna en silence à grands pas. Il s'adossa à un arbre et ferma les yeux un instant. Il revit devant lui le soleil se refléter dans l'eau d'une des fontaines de Fondcombe. Il sentit la légère bise contre son visage. Pendant un instant, il retrouva un peu de paix, loin de champs de bataille, loin de ce massacre abominable. Il pouvait souffler.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux quand il prit conscience d'une présence près de lui.

« Si nous avons choisi de venir ici, nous étions conscients des risques.

-Je le sais.

-Nous sommes en plein dans une guerre, nous avons été chanceux que la mort n'ai frappé aucun de nous avant aujourd'hui.

-Ca ne rend pas les choses plus faciles.

-Non, mais cela signifie que ce n'est en rien votre faute. Vous ne devez pas vous sentir responsable de sa mort. Il avait choisi de risquer sa vie pour cette cause, comme nous tous. »

Glorfindel soupira profondément, il avait besoin de repos lui aussi. Mais avant, il lui fallait rédiger un nouveau message pour prévenir Elrond et la famille du défunt.

« Le seigneur Elrond nous a envoyé des hommes en renfort. J'espère qu'ils ne tarderont pas à arriver.

-En cette saison, ils sont obligés de contourner les montagnes, les chevaux resteraient bloqués par la neige.

-Espérons qu'ils n'arriveront pas trop tard. »

* * *

Voilà, un de plus!


	91. Chapter 91

Chapitre 91 :

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire au même moment. Legolas ne savait pas pourquoi, mais leur rire était contagieux. Ils l'entraînèrent avec lui dans les dédales de la cité en lui racontant la dernière blague qu'ils avaient apprise.

Les premières neiges étaient tombées dans la nuit, et d'après le ciel, cela allait recommencer. Les jeunes elfes en étaient tout excités.

Legolas leva les yeux vers une forme lointaine dans le ciel qui attirait son attention. Il s'arrêta pour l'observer et la désigna aux jumeaux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il leur fallut attendre que la forme se rapproche un peu plus pour l'identifier.

« On dirait un faucon.

-C'est un messager de mon père, » annonça Legolas avant de s'élancer vers la maison d'Elrond.

Recevoir un tel messager était exceptionnel, donc signe de mauvaise nouvelle. Dés qu'il l'avait reconnu, le cœur du jeune prince avait fait un bon dans sa poitrine, et pendant qu'il courrait, il respirait à peine, imaginant ce qu'il pouvait s'être passé de pire.

Il retraversa la cité en courant, Elrohir et Elladan sur les talons. Quand ils arrivèrent près de la demeure, l'oiseau se posait sur la rambarde du balcon du bureau du seigneur Elrond. Legolas pénétra à l'intérieur. Ils parvinrent à la porte du bureau qui était entrouverte. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à dedans, mais la pièce était vide. Le prince avança jusqu'au balcon où était encore l'oiseau, mais il n'y avait pas de message attaché à l'animal.

Le seigneur Elrond avait certainement déjà eu le temps de le prendre et de le lire. Mais où était-il alors ?

Les jumeaux le suivirent sans un mot dans toute la maison, et finalement ils entendirent les voix d'Elrond et de Celebrian dans un des jardins de la demeure.

« Quand est-ce arrivé ?

-Pendant la dernière bataille, mais selon le message, il a été soigné à temps.

-Que diras-tu à Legolas ?

-Je ne sais pas s'il est nécessaire de lui en parler. Cela ne ferait que l'inquiéter davantage.

-Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le prince n'y tenant plus et refusant qu'on lui cache quelque chose qui visiblement le concernait s'était montré et faisait face à Elrond. Il avait pris son air le plus décidé possible, mais au fond de lui il était terrifié.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

-Nous avons reçu un message de Glorfindel.

-Que dit-il ?

-Votre père a été blessé durant la dernière bataille.

-Quoi ?!

-Mais les soigneurs se sont tout de suite occupés de lui. Je suis sûr qu'il s'en remettra vite.

-Qu'il s'en remettra ? Mais comment va-t-il ?

-Nous savons juste qu'il a été blessé et que l'on s'occupe bien de lui. Glorfindel pense que la blessure n'est pas grave. Il faut attendre le prochain message pour avoir d'autres nouvelles. »

Le jeune prince se retourna, furieux, mais se heurta à Elladan.

« Legolas, ça… »

Sans écouter, ce dernier sortit de la pièce.

Les jumeaux allaient le suivre, mais leur père les en empêcha.

« Il a besoin d'être seul un petit moment.

-Mais vous n'avez pas peur qu'il s'en aille.

-Il y a assez de gardes dans la cité pour le voir s'il tente de partir. »

Le jeune prince ressortit de la maison, ne sachant pas où aller, ni quoi penser. Son père, au loin, blessé… Il donnerait tout pour être à ses cotés.

Une fois encore, il maudit son jeune âge. S'il avait été adulte, grand guerrier, il aurait protégé son père, et de toute façon, rien de tout ceci ne se serait passé. Melhboror aurait été découvert plus tôt, il n'y aurait pas eu cette guerre stupide !

* * *

Un de plus!!!!  
Qu'en pensez-vous?


	92. Chapter 92

Aurélie: Encore une fois, merci beaucoup. J'avoue que j'ai bien profité de mon week end (enfin le week end chez moi c'est le dimanche et le lundi! loool), j'ai bien écrit. ça faisait longtemps, ça me manquait! Pour l'instant, j'ai deux chapitres d'avance, on verra si cette semaine, je serai aussi productive! J'espère!

* * *

Chapitre 92 :

Effrayé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et à l'idée des conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner, Elmin partit à la recherche de Legolas sans perdre un instant juste après que le seigneur Elrond lui eut parlé. Il n'eut pas de grandes difficultés à trouver le prince. Dés qu'il aperçut la statue de sa mère, il vit l'enfant assis non loin. Il ne la regardait pas, ne la touchait pas, il avait seulement éprouvé le besoin d'être près d'elle.

L'elfe s'approcha doucement sans chercher à faire le moins de bruit possible. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'enfant. Legolas, sans même lui lancer un regard laissa sa tête se poser contre lui. Elmin fut soulagé un instant, au moins Legolas acceptait qu'il soit auprès de lui. Il ne s'isolait pas totalement.

« Ca ira, il s'en sortira.

-Comment savoir ?

-Il ne vous laissera pas.

-Il me l'a promis, mais…

-Mais quoi ? Vous doutez de sa parole ?

-Non, mais j'ai peur. Il est peut être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

-Vous le sauriez, vous le sentiriez. »

Pendant un moment les deux elfes se turent, puis Legolas reprit.

« Que se passera-t-il si Ada… si Ada…

-Cela n'arrivera pas. »

L'enfant se laissa bercer lentement et pleura silencieusement. Il tenait ses bras croisés pour ne pas montrer que ses mains tremblaient. Quand il fermait les yeux, il voyait son père couvert de sang, seul. Cependant, il se forçait à repenser aux paroles du seigneur Elrond, « Glorfindel pense que la blessure n'est pas grave. »

Ils restèrent ainsi tout le reste de la journée, mais à l'heure du repas du soir, malgré les protestations de Legolas, Elmin le força à rejoindre avec lui les autres pour manger un peu.

En arrivant, Elladan et Elrohir semblèrent soulagés de le voir, ils avaient très inquiets, tout autant qu'Elrond et Celebrian. Néanmoins, le repas se passa en grande partie dans le silence.

Le soir venu, le prince s'attarda longtemps devant sa fenêtre à observer le paysage. Il savait que le sommeil serait dur à trouver, alors avant de se coucher, il essayait de se calmer. Il regardait les étoiles en adressant de nombreuses prières silencieuses à Elbereth.

Finalement, il s'étendit sur son lit en soupirant. Il avait toujours su qu'une telle chose pouvait arriver, mais plus le temps passait, plus il s'était habitué à l'idée que son père traversait toutes les batailles indemne.

Doucement il ferma les yeux.

Il se retrouva dans le palais d'Eryn Las Galen, dans le couloir menant à la salle du trône. Son père n'y était pas souvent, mais peut être qu'il l'y trouvera pour une fois. Curieusement, il ne croisa personne, tout était très silencieux et il faisait très sombre. Quand il arriva devant la grande porte et qu'il l'eut ouverte, il s'aperçut que la salle du trône était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il revint sur ses pas pour prendre une torche et pénétra à l'intérieur sur la pointe des pieds, comme s'il ne fallait pas rompre ce silence si lourd.

Il avança prudemment dans la direction du trône. Heureusement, il connaissait bien cette pièce. Son pied heurta un objet en métal sur le sol qui alla s'écraser quelques centimètres plus loin avec un bruit effroyable.

L'enfant s'en approcha et le chercha avec la lumière de la torche. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur l'objet en question. Il eut un hoquet de surprise et de frayeur.

La couronne de son père !

Cette fois-ci, n'y tenant plus, Legolas se redressa dans un bond.

« Ada ? »

Il appela d'abord doucement, mais comme il ne recevait aucune réponse, plus fort tout en avançant vers le trône.

Mais celui-ci était vide.

De plus en plus effrayé, l'enfant recula, mais ses jambes buttèrent contre un obstacle et il tomba à la renverse, la torche s'écrasa à terre à coté de lui.

Legolas se tourna vers ce qui l'avait fait tomber et s'aperçut, malgré la faible lumière, qu'il s'agissait d'une silhouette.

« Ada ?! »

Il s'approcha en tremblant de tous ses membres, ses doigts rencontrèrent les vêtements, puis une des mains de la silhouette. Elle était si froide !

Il tourna le visage vers lui et fit face à celui de son père !

Ses yeux étaient clos.

Du sang, maintenant sécher, s'était échappé de sa bouche.

Le même sang qui recouvrait aussi les mains du prince.

Effrayé, Legolas recula d'un bond.

Il tenta d'essuyer le sang sur ses propres vêtements, son contact lui brûlait les mains.

Et soudain une voix retentit.

Une voix terrifiante.

Une voix familière.

« Il prononçait ton prénom quand il est mort. »

L'enfant fit volte face. Mais il ne savait pas où regarder. La torche ne lui permettait pas de voir la moitié de la salle. Il tourna sur lui-même.

Il pleurait sans s'en rendre compte.

Il était totalement désemparé, il était seul à coté du cadavre de son père.

Il tomba à genoux.

La voix parla à nouveau, mais Legolas ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait.

Alors lentement des bruits de pas retentirent dans la pièce.

Lentement Melhboror s'approcha de lui, une lame déjà pleine de sang dans la main.

Il n'avait pas besoin de se presser puisque sa seule vue tétanisait l'enfant.

Enfin, quand il fut à sa hauteur, il saisit l'épaule de Legolas, sa lame tendue vers lui…

* * *

Revoilà un vieil ami!!!!! Y avait longtemps! Roh la sadique!


	93. Chapter 93

Isabellelp: Salut salut! La suite? ben elle est là pardi! lol. je peux pas appeler ça vraiment un passage à vide, c'est juste que j'étais occupée à autre chose. Je n'avais plus vraiment le temps d'écrire.

Aurélie: Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant.

Melior: En Entier?! Ben dis donc! Motivé toi! Ca me fait bien plaisir!

* * *

Chapitre 93 :

_Enfin, quand il fut à sa hauteur, il saisit l'épaule de Legolas, sa lame tendue vers lui…_

Immédiatement il se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne fut pas surpris de se retrouver dans les bras accueillant d'Elmin. Les larmes coulaient abondamment et sa respiration était saccadée.

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar », lui murmura Elmin doucement.

Legolas mit du temps avant de pouvoir se calmer. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son attention de la vue de son père étendu à terre et de Melhboror, le sourire aux lèvres devant lui.

Elmin s'était adossé au montant du lit, s'attendant à passer une longue nuit. Il s'était attendu à ce que Legolas cauchemarde, et effectivement, très rapidement, il l'avait entendu appeler son père. Maintenant il était décidé à rester près de lui pendant la nuit, peut être que sa compagnie l'aiderait à se reposer.

La respiration de l'enfant s'apaisa et il se rendormit, toujours accroché aux vêtements de son frère. Elmin remit les couvertures sur Legolas et le garda serrer dans ses bras.

Plusieurs fois dans la nuit, l'enfant se réveilla en sursaut. Elmin comprit alors que tant qu'ils ne recevraient pas de nouvelles rassurantes de Thranduil, Legolas continuerait d'imaginer le pire et de s'angoisser.

Comment lui en vouloir ? Et surtout, il ne voyait pas quelles paroles pourraient l'aider.

Le lendemain matin, Legolas insista pour se rendre à ses leçons habituelles avec les jumeaux. Cela parviendrait peut être à occuper son esprit quelques temps.

Elmin le regarda s'éloigner vers sa salle de classe, perplexe. Il retrouva quelques minutes plus tard Elrond qui tenait un petit billet dans les mains. Emin devina immédiatement que ce devait être là un autre message de Glorfindel. Et d'après l'expression du seigneur Elrond, le jeune en conclut vite qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Son cœur s'emballa un instant… Ce pourrait-il…

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Un autre message de la Forêt Noire. Un des soldats de Fondcombe est tombé dans la dernière bataille. »

Ne sachant que dire et mal à l'aise, Elmin se contenter d'observer tristement la réaction d'Elrond. Mais l'elfe cachait bien ses émotions, il était très calme, le regard porté au loin.

« Cela devait bien arriver, fini-t-il par dire, plus pour lui-même que pour Elmin… Il serait peut être sage de ne pas en, avertir Legolas, du moins pas immédiatement. Il est déjà assez angoissé par la blessure de son père, cela le rendrait encore plus nerveux et il se sentirait coupable. J'aimerais éviter ça.

-Bien sûr. Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Informer la famille du défunt. »

Une grimace traversa le visage d'Elmin une seconde.

« Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, j'aimerais vous accompagner.

-Je comprends, j'agirais de la même façon, suivez-moi. »

Ayant suivi la conversation quelques mètres plus loin, Celebrian, sa fille dans les bras soupira. Cette fois-ci, Fondcombe était bel et bien entré dans cette guerre.

Elle pensa à la mère de Legolas, se demandant si, où qu'elle soit, dans les Cavernes de Mandos, elle voyait tout ça. Probablement. Si seulement elle était encore là pour soutenir son époux et son fils. Legolas avait grandit au milieu de guerriers et de ministres sans aucune, ou presque, présence féminine. Dans une telle situation, et sans repère maternel, il n'était pas du tout étonnant qu'il cherchât à tout prix à devenir tout de suite un grand guerrier. On l'avait forcé à grandir trop vite, et maintenant, il continuait tout seul sur la même lancée.

Elle se demandait souvent ce qu'il allait devenir, comment il parviendrait à surmonter tout ça. Allait-il vraiment trouver la paix ?

Assurément, Thranduil survivrait. Mais après ? Quand cette guerre allait-elle s'achever ? Et après elle, comment faire face à la reconstruction du royaume et de la famille royale ? Combien de temps encore pour que Legolas et son père ait le droit de se retrouver ? Combien de temps encore devaient-ils rester séparés ?

Celebrian déposa sa fille à terre sur ses petites jambes et la regarda évoluer. Elle se déplaçait avec beaucoup d'aise maintenant, en quelques jours à peine elle avait pris ses marques. Elle grandissait très vite, trop vite. Bientôt, Celebrian pourrait reprendre ses promenades autour de la cité, sa fille n'aurait plus besoin qu'elle soit tout le temps à ses cotés. Arwen était encore trop jeune pour sortir de Fondcombe, mais elle avait hâte d'emmener sa fille dans les forêts alentours, près des montagnes, au bord des fleuves.

Alors elle aussi, elle ressentirait l'appel de la nature.

En se cognant dans les jambes de sa mère, Arwen éclata de rire, un rire innocent, le genre de rire qu'on n'avait pas entendu à Fondcombe depuis plusieurs jours. Même Elladan et Elrohir, au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Thranduil, étaient très calmes. Eux aussi attendaient des nouvelles avec inquiétude.

* * *

Et ben voilà pou ce chapitre...


	94. Chapter 94

Aurélie: encore une fois, merci beaucoup.

Melior: Non, ça s'arrange pas franchement. Moi aussi, j'aime bien Elmin, au début, c'était pas prévu qu'il prenne de l'importance. C'est marrant, il ne devait apparaitre que dans un ou deux chapitres... looool! C'est ce qu'on appelle de l'avancement! héhé

Emma: Merci beaucoup. Oui ça bouge, faut bien, vous vous lasseriez sinon lol!

* * *

Chapitre 94 :

Dés qu'il ouvrit les yeux, le roi prit conscience du calme environnement, calme inhabituel en tant de guerre. Instinctivement, il porta la main sur sa blessure, et ses doigts frôlèrent sa tunique sous laquelle il sentait la dureté de son pansement.

Il se redressa avec précaution. La plaie tirait mais n'était pas douloureuse. Il regarda tout autour de lui et comprit qu'il était toujours sous une des tentes des soigneurs. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et se frotta le visage pour remettre ses idées en ordre.

Il se leva avec précaution, mais trouva immédiatement son équilibre.

Il sortit de la tente et regarda tout autour de lui pour analyser la situation. Il ne pleuvait plus, on devait être en milieu d'après midi.

Tous les elfes présents, soldats et soigneurs se tournèrent vers lui immédiatement, certains un air de surprise sur le visage, d'autres de soulagement. Son capitaine qui passait justement là s'approcha de lui.

« Mon seigneur ?! Vous ne devriez pas être debout !

-Je vais bien. Quelles nouvelles ?

-Nous n'avons vu aucun Mànlïes rodant près du champ de bataille. Ils y ont abandonné leurs morts et une partie de leurs blessés. Nos soigneurs s'occupent d'eux, mais ils sont sous bonne garde.

-Sous bonne garde ? Pouvons-nous nous le permettre ?

-Nous avons eu un peu moins de blessés, cette fois-ci. Et là plupart d'entre ex sont grièvement blessés, ils ne sont même pas capables de se déplacer. D'après les soigneurs, peu survivront.

-Et dans nos rangs ?

-De nombreux blessés, mais moins que la dernière fois. Le seigneur Glorfindel a perdu un de ses hommes.

-Où est-il ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il est resté longtemps à votre chevet, mais il est parti en début d'après midi.

-Quand il reviendra, dîtes-lui que je voudrais m'entretenir avec lui le plus rapidement possible.

-Oui mon seigneur. »

Mais à peine, les deux elfes allaient-ils se séparer, le seigneur Glorfindel apparut de l'autre coté du camp. Sans hésiter, dés qu'il vit Thranduil il se dirigea vers lui.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Bien mieux. J'ai appris que vous avez perdu un de vos hommes.

-A cette heure, je pense que sa famille doit avoir été prévenue par le seigneur Elrond.

-Peut être vaudrait-il mieux que vos hommes prennent position en défense pour que cela ne se reproduise pas. Je refuse que d'autres soldats de Fondcombe tombent pour une guerre qui ne les concerne pas.

-Elle nous concerne, depuis le moment où nous avons choisi d'accueillir Legolas et de l'aider. Tous les soldats qui sont à vos cotés aujourd'hui l'ont choisi. Nous savions tous que nous prenions de gros risques, comme durant toutes les guerres. Ne nous demandez pas de nous mettre en retrait, nous ne sommes pas venus là pour ça, mais bien pour nous battre. Vous avez besoin de soldats, mon seigneur.

-Je sais, pardonnez-moi d'avoir douté de vous et de vos hommes.

-En réalité mon seigneur, moi aussi j'ai douté, comme vous. C'est une situation difficile, et elle s'éternise, il est normal que nous nous posions des questions. »

Thranduil soupira et se frotta les yeux.

« Vous avez prévenu Elrond ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs, il faudrait peut être lui envoyé un autre message pour lui donner de vos nouvelles, il doit s'inquiéter. »

Brusquement, le roi releva la tête.

« Est-ce que Legolas est au courant que j'ai été blessé?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Pourvu qu'Elrond ne lui ai rien dit, je ne sais pas comment il réagirait.

-Mais il n'est pas seul.

-Je vais tout de suite leur faire parvenir un message. »

Le roi se retourna, prêt à partir, mais se ravisa.

« Des nouvelles des Galadrims ?

-Non, aucune, je crains que le messager ne soit pas arrivé jusqu'à leurs frontières. Le chemin est dangereux… Par contre, d'autres soldats de Fondcombe sont en chemin. Ils ont été obligés de contourner les montagnes à cause de la neige, mais je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder.

-J'espère, nous ne tiendront pas longtemps sans aide. »

Cette fois-ci le roi s'éloigna.

Oui, Glorfindel savait parfaitement que sans aide, ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps. Mais il valait mieux se forcer à garder espoir, sinon, ils sombreraient tous sous les doutes et la peur, tous, les soldats d'Eryn Las Galen, de Fondcombe, les ministres et le roi lui-même.

* * *

Voila donc pour ce petit chapitre.  
Bon, demain, je n'aurais certainement pas le temps de publier de nouveau chapitre puisque je travaille toute la journée... Et je m'en vais toute la semaine prochaine, sans accés à internet... sniff! Donc bon, on se revoit dans quelques temps.... Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire la suite et vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez et ce à quoi vous vous attendez.... Je suis bien curieuse.


	95. Chapter 95

Aurélie: ça y est, me revoilà!!!! Bon, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire cette semaine, j'avais trop de travail, alors voilà celui que je viens tout juste de faire, j'espère qu'il plaira! Merci encore pour ton commentaire!

Melior: Legolas? Fuguer? Mais enfin, je ne vois vraiment, en toute sincérité, pourquoi tu penses à ça.... Ce n'est pas du tout son style!

Lady Dragonne: Oui, je ne sais pas bien ce qu'ill s'est passé pendant cette semaine... Une invasion de chapitres... tu sais, comme un vieux volcan endormi qui se réveille! (oulah! je deviens poète....= je sors.... je reviens) J'avoue qu'une fois de plus, je ne pensais pas du tout partir dans une nouvelle intrigue... Je me laisse un peu porter par mon histoire! C'est fou! C'est bizarre de dire que je ne contrôle pas tout, alors que c'est moi qui l'écrit quand même! Mdr!!!!

Ghash7: Je crois que j'étais un peu en manque! lol!!!! Je n'avais pas écrit depuis un moment, du coup, je me suis vraiment lâchée quand j'ai recommencé!

Naémir: Wahoo! 4h30! Mais tu devais avoir les yeux explosés?! Lol! En tout cas! Wahoo! Je me sens vraiment flattée! C'est hallucinant de recevoir un commentaire de quelqu'un qui vient de s'enfiler... ben heu... 94 chapitres... Je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs, on me l'a beaucoup dit au début, mais quand même!!! Wah! Ben en tout cas merci beaucoup! ça fait vraiment plaisir! et ça donne encore plus envie d'écrire encore et encore! J'espèr que la suite te plaira tout autant!

* * *

Chapitre 95 :

Comme toujours depuis qu'ils avaient reçu le message de Glorfindel, Legolas avait le visage fermé. Il était assis sur le rebord du balcon de sa chambre, une jambe ramenée contre son torse, l'autre dans le vide. Son regard fixait l'horizon depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Il était totalement immobile, comme s'il attendait d'une seconde à l'autre une nouvelle, et qu'il avait peur de passer à coté. A l'exception des heures de classe de Tilud, il ne sortait plus. La plupart de temps, il voulait rester seul, mais Elmin n'était jamais loin. Il le savait toujours tout près de lui à le regarder avec inquiétude.

Toutes les nuits les cauchemars revenaient, chaque fois qu'il se réveillait en sursaut, il était dans les bras d'Elmin. A chaque fois, son frère le berçait et tentait de le rassurer jusqu'à ce que ses mains cessent de trembler, que sa respiration revienne à la normale. Parfois, il passait une partie de la nuit sans rêve, et très vite il avait compris que c'était grâce au seigneur Elrond. Les thés et les tisanes qu'on lui faisait boire devaient y être pour beaucoup. Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup qu'on le drogue pour dormir, mais il ne disait rien. Au moins, durant quelques heures, il ne pensait plus à rien.

Depuis le début de l'après-midi, de gros flocons tombaient sur la cité. Le tapis blanc s'épaississait d'heures en heures. Legolas avait vu les jumeaux jouer avec dés qu'ils purent quitter la table, mais n'y étaient pas restés longtemps. L'atmosphère n'était ni aux jeux ni à la détente, même pour eux. Toute cette attente, et ce stresse, ils les supportaient également.

Le vent soufflait maintenant fort, laissant entrer l'air froid par la fenêtre dans la chambre du prince. Il avait l'impression que s'il se mettait à pleurer, ses larmes gèleraient sur ses joues. Mais le froid lui faisait du bien. Il engourdissait ses idées.

Il se demandait s'il faisait aussi froid dans sa cité, si les soigneurs étaient obligé de faire du feu dans la chambre de son père pour le réchauffer s'il était gravement blessé. Il avait entendu dire que les corps des morts étaient affreusement froids. Il ne savait pas comment cela fonctionnait. Peut être, le corps du mourant commençait à perdre sa température naturelle alors même qu'il était encore vivant. Peut être fallait-il le réchauffer pour espérer qu'il survive ? Peut être…

Legolas frissonna, plus de fatigue que de peur ou de froid. Il n'était plus beaucoup sensible au froid, heureusement.

Il aurait voulu dormir assez profondément et assez calmement pour à nouveau rêver de sa mère. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son visage, de son sourire, de son parfum quand il lui avait parlé alors qu'il était inconscient. Peut être qu'elle pourrait le renseigner. Peut être qu'elle était allée voir son père quand lui aussi était inconscient à cause de ses blessures. Elle devait savoir.

Mais il ne rêvait pas d'elle. Il ne rêvait que de son père mort ou mourant.

Quelqu'un entra dans la chambre, probablement Elmin, il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner sa démarche. Sauf que pour une fois, elle était rapide. Il fut tout de suite à ses coté, dans le vent et le froid.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites dehors ? Le vent est glacial !

-Le froid me fait du bien. »

Elmin lui prit la main et le força à sortir de sa torpeur. Il lui fit descendre de son balcon.

« Vous êtes glacé, constata-t-il sans méchanceté mais un peu de reproches. Entrez. »

Il referma la porte fenêtre derrière eux, et les rideaux retombèrent sans mouvements. Il le fit assoir sur le lit et lui passa une couverture sur les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas froid, se défendit l'enfant.

-Vous ne ressentez peut être pas le froid, mais votre peau est glacée.

-Je vais bien. »

Elmin ne répondit pas pendant un moment, perdu lui aussi dans ses pensées. Il ne savait plus comment parler à Legolas pour le rassurer. Alors la plupart du temps, il se contentait de rester près de lui. Mais il se sentait parfaitement inutile. Après tout, comment vraiment le réconforter si ce n'est grâce à un message de son père ? Lui seul pouvait le rassurer pour le moment. Lui était juste là pour l'aider à patienter en attendant. Il aimerait tant faire plus, mais Legolas était fermé et restait seul la plupart du temps. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait là-bas.

« Je suis persuadé qu'il va bien, » murmura-t-il, plus pour lui que pour Legolas, les yeux dans le vague.

L'enfant tourna les yeux vers lui et le dévisagea un instant, sans qu'Elmin ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il se demanda brusquement comment lui vivait les choses. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, et il s'en voulait. Il avait déjà perdu ses parents quand il était très jeune, et maintenant qu'il avait une nouvelle famille, rien ne semblait s'arranger pour autant.

« Vous avez peur de le perdre, lui aussi ? »

Elmin sursauta, mais ne répondit pas.

« Comme vous avez perdu vos parents ? »

Il serra les poings et soupira.

* * *

Voilà voilà! Ce chapitre n'a pas encore une heure d'existance lol! Je viens à peine de le finir! Je vous avais promis un chapitre à mon retour, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'écrire cette semaine, alors le voilà! Totalement improvisé! Je n'y avais pas du tout réfléchi! J'espère que vous avez aimé...


	96. Chapter 96

Aurélie:

tant mieux alors si tu apprécies toujours. Et oui, j'aime beaucoup terminer mes chapitres comme ça... C'est pas très sympas, quoique j'essaie (quand vraiment je mets plein de suspence à la fin d'un chapitre) de mettre la suite assez rapidement.... (sauf quand j'arête d'écrire pendant quelques mois... j'avoue... [se cache derrière son ordinateur]...

Naémir: Têtu?! qui est têtu?! mais non, mais non... Qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher...

Melior: Et oui, c'est vrai, que de mystère autour d'Elmin... Peut être qu'on n'en saura plus, et peut être que non, je ne sais pas encore... on verra! héhé!

Ghash7: Ce chapitre n'est pas plus long, j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur pour autant. Je voulais vraiment arrêter là, sur cette dernière phrase, tu verras! loool

* * *

Chapitre 96 :

Elmin baissa les yeux, sans desserrer ses poings et s'assit à son tour sur le bord du lit. Jusqu'à présent, jamais Legolas n'avait posé de questions sur ce sujet, et lui-même n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. Oui, il avait déjà perdu sa famille une fois, il refusait que cela se reproduise à nouveau. C'était surtout pour cette raison qu'il était persuadé que la blessure du roi n'était pas importante. Le roi ne pouvait pas mourir. Il ne pourrait supporter que cela recommence, après qu'une autre famille l'eut accepté.

Legolas continuait de le regarder avec intensité.

« Je suis aussi inquiet que vous, » répondit-il simplement.

Non, il ne voulait pas envisager une seule seconde que tout recommencerait.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre, rompant ainsi la tension due à la situation. Elmin soupira silencieusement et le seigneur Elrond entra dans la pièce, un papier à la main.

« Nous venons de recevoir des nouvelles… »

Legolas sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds, laissant la couverture glisser de ses épaules.

« … il va bien. Voici un message de sa part pour vous Legolas. »

L'enfant saisit immédiatement le billet et se plongea avec avidité dans la lecture. Elrond s'approcha d'Elmin qui, dés qu'il avait entendu les nouvelles de Thranduil avait retourné son regard sur le sol devant lui. Il ne s'était même pas levé. Ses poings ne s'étaient pas desserrés.

« Pourquoi fait-il aussi froid dans cette chambre ?

-Ce n'est rien, Legolas avait oublié de fermer sa fenêtre. »

Elrond fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas le mensonge. Elmin semblait préoccupé, alors qu'il aurait dû être soulagé.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Il n'y a rien. »

Il ne voulait pas avouer que parler de sa famille défunte, même avec innocence comme venait de le faire Legolas, était trop douloureux pour lui. Le passé devait rester où il était, ses secrets avec.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elrond leva un regard interrogateur vers Legolas. L'enfant venait de terminer sa lecture. Son visage avait perdu toute expression anxieuse, il souriait presque.

« Vous êtes rassuré ?

-Je serai totalement rassuré le jour où Ada reviendra me chercher, mais ça va mieux.

-Bien. Peut être pourriez-vous aller annoncer à Elladan et Elrohir ce qu'il en est. Ils sont très inquiets aussi, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de leur annoncer la nouvelle. »

Legolas lança un regard désolé à Elmin. Il était peut être un enfant, il savait que le seigneur Elrond voulait juste parler avec son frère.

« Je suis désolé Elmin, je ne pensais pas vous blesser.

-Je sais, il n'y a aucun mal. »

Mais Elmin ne le regardait toujours pas. Legolas quitta donc la pièce en silence, laissant les deux elfes seuls.

« De quoi parlait-il ? » reprit Elrond, obstiné à vouloir savoir ce qui avait mis Elmin dans cet état.

Comme le jeune elfe restait silencieux, une fois de plus, Elond prit ses mains dans les siennes et le força à desserrer ses poings. Il se laissa faire, presque à contre cœur, mais se rendit compte qu'il avait eu une réaction disproportionnée. Pourquoi se braquer comme il venait de le faire. C'était totalement absurde. Legolas lui avait juste posé une question. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait empêché de répondre ? Il n'était pas forcé de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il aurait tout simplement pu lui répondre ce qu'il voulait entendre. Mais voilà, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle question. Et il avait eu peur que Legolas comprenne ce qu'il ressentait vraiment.

Maintenant, il se sentait pris au piège, à son propre piège.

« Elmin… »

Le jeune elfe se leva brusquement et lança un sourire timide au seigneur Elrond.

« Ce n'est rien, Legolas commençait à perdre patience. Nous avons un peu parlé, c'est tout.

-Attendez, le coupa Elrond en se levant à son tour, je peux comprendre que vous ne vouliez pas me parler de ce qui se passe, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me mentir. »

Elmin recula instinctivement d'un pas, et son visage se ferma à nouveau.

« Je veux juste vous aider, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous non plus.

-Ca ne concerne que moi. »

Elrond le sentit se tendre un peu plus, le jeune elfe était sur la défensive, il ne cédait rien de ses sentiments.

« Vous rendez-vous au moins compte que vous agissez comme si j'étais votre ennemis ? Comme si j'étais Melhboror ou un de ses hommes ?»

* * *

Voilà, bon d'accord pas beaucoup d'actions, mais j'aime mes personnages torturés! les pauvres!!!! la suite bientôt normalement! Peut être même ce soir! sinon demain


	97. Chapter 97

Allez, comme vous m'avez laissé rapidement des messages toujours aussi sympas, ben me voilou ce soir!

Melior: Et oui, pour une fois, ce n'est pas Legolas qui a un souci! En parlant du moment où Legolas et Elmin pourront peut être rentrer chez eux... j'ai imaginé un truc de fou hier soir en allant me coucher!!! Je ne sais pas si ça va réellement se passer comme ça (il peut se passer plein de trucs encore! après tout, je change souvent d'avis! héhé) mais bon, ça m'a l'air pas mal du tout! Enfin, on n'y est pas encore, hein!

Aurélie: Et oui, quand c'est pas l'un, c'est l'autre qui déprime! C'est pas pour rien qu'ils s'entendent si bien! Roh je suis méchante là!

Néamir: J'aime le suspence! loooool! C'est un truc qu'on nous apprend, à nous autres futur libraire, c'est toujours bien d'entretenir le suspence autour d'une histoire, on est certain d'avoir des clients! bon, je suis bien d'accord, c'est un peu restrectif, parce que quand j'écris je ne pense pas économie loool! Bien au contraire, j'écris pour le plaisir, et rien d'autre! Mais bon, du point de celui qui écrit, on peut se demander si justement le suspence ne lui permet pas avant tout d'être certain de garder son public... Moi je dis, si les lecteurs sont là, c'est parce qu'ils aiment... enfin bon... je vais m'arrêter là, hein, parce que je sens que je suis hors sujet... lol

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 97 :

A entendre le nom de l'elfe qui l'avait terrorisé toute sa vie, Elmin grimaça inconsciemment. Il se sentit fautif, Elrond avait raison. Il savait qu'il était agressif avec un de ceux qui lui avait donné sa chance et l'avait aidé à sortir de son enfer.

« Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Ca, je le sais parfaitement. Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi vous réagissez comme ça. »

Elmin se tourna vers la fenêtre et observa les flocons de neige ballotés par le vent de plus en plus violent.

« Le passé doit rester à sa place, dit-il simplement. Je ne veux plus en parler.

-Vous avez vécu énormément de choses pour votre âge, et à un moment ou à un autre, vous ressentirez le besoin d'en parler.

-Je veux juste passé à autre chose.

-Seulement, cela ne sera possible que lorsque vous vous serez libéré de tout ça. Plus vous tarderez, vous cela vous torturera. Vous savez très bien que j'ai raison.

-Mais ça ne concerne que moi.

-Vous avez toute une famille avec vous. »

Elmin serra les dents un peu plus.

« Si ce n'est pas à moi, c'est à eux qu'il faudra en parler. Mais je vous le répète, le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Le jeune elfe se retourna et sortit de la pièce. Mécontent, Elrond le regarda cependant partir. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait rien dire qui le retiendrait. Pas pour le moment. Elmin cachait encore bien des secrets. Il est vrai qu'il ne parlait jamais de ce qu'il avait vraiment vécu quand il était aux mains de Melhboror, ni même de ce qu'il se souvenait de sa vie avec ses parents. A quel âge Melhboror l'avait-il enrôlé ? A quel âge avait-il perdu ses parents ?

Sur le chemin de sa bibliothèque, Elrond croisa Legolas qui tenait toujours contre lui le message de son père. Il semblait vraiment soulagé par sa lettre. Mais quand son regard tomba sur celui d'Elrond, l'inquiétude envahit à nouveau son visage. Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, face au seigneur elfe, décidé à savoir ce qu'Elmin avait pu lui dire.

« Elmin est en colère, n'est-ce pas ?

-Peut être, mais pas contre vous.

-Contre qui alors ?

-Contre lui-même, j'en ai bien peur.

-Mais… Je croyais que c'était à cause de ma question…

-Quelle question ?

-Je lui ai demandé s'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait arriver si Ada… enfin s'il…, s'il avait autant peur que lorsqu'il a perdu ses parents. Je crois que ça l'a mis en colère.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute. Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps, c'est difficile pour lui. Il n'a pas encore assez confiance en lui.

-C'est à cause de la mort de ses parents ? Vous croyez qu'il se sent coupable ?

-Je l'ignore, il ne veut pas en parler, pas pour le moment. »

Elrond lança un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à l'enfant, et désigna le parchemin entre ses mains.

« Alors, vous ne lui avez pas encore répondu ?

-J'y allais. Ada doit déjà attendre ma réponse.

-J'en suis persuadé. Ne le faites pas attendre plus que nécessaire. »

Dés que le prince eut disparu dans sa chambre, Elrond reprit sa route et fut très vite rejoint par Celebrian, Arwen dans les bras.

« Un problème avec Elmin ?

-Qui t'en a parlé ?

-Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans ma maison, répondit-elle avec un sourire énigmatique. Alors que se passe-t-il ?

-Il n'a pas voulu me dire. Il s'est tout de suite mis sur la défensive comme si je l'agressais.

-Encore Melhboror ?

-Non, je ne crois pas, quoiqu'il doit bien y avoir un lien. Legolas pense que c'est à cause d'une question qu'il lui a posée au sujet de ses parents.

-C'est possible, nous ne savons rien de ses parents.

-Ca m'inquiète, il est en général plutôt patient, mais là, il ne parvenait pas à cacher sa colère.

-Nous avons peut être eu tort d'oublier qu'il est encore très jeune.

-Peut être… Pour comprendre, il faudrait savoir ce qui est réellement arrivé à ses parents. Il n'en parle jamais.

-Il ne sait peut être pas lui-même ce qui leur est arrivé. Juste qu'ils sont décédés.

-Le plus étrange, c'est qu'il se soit isolé comme cela alors que jusqu'à présent, il parlait facilement avec Legolas.

-Si c'est un sujet si sensible pour lui, il ne veut peut être pas y mêler Legolas. »

Elrond haussa les épaules. Si le problème concernait effectivement le passé, alors il devait être torturé par tout cela depuis longtemps. Et apparemment, il cachait plutôt bien son jeu.

* * *

Sacré Almin!!!! Ca vous rappelle pas quelqu'un d'autre? mdr


	98. Chapter 98

Mélior: Parlera ou parlera pas? Là est toute la question! loool! L'avenir nous le dira... peut être! héhé!

Ghash7: Et oui, ça fait bizarre Elmin qui pète les plombs! En général il encaisse, là je sais pas, on dirait qu'il y a un truc qui a du mal à passer... Bizarre!

Aurélie: Je ne sais pas encore quelle histoire donner à l'histoire d'Elmin, c'est de l'impro totale! c'est ça qu'est bon! héhé! Je me laisse porter par mon histoire... Ensuite on verra... quoiqu'une petite idée commence à apparaître à l'horizon...

Naémir: De toute façon, on le pressent bien que son passé n'est pas drôle, je sais pas, une intuition comme ça... lol! Comment ça j'aime torturer mes personnages?! Quelle idée? Où es-tu allé chercher ça voyons!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 98 :

Cette balade dans le vent et le froid eut le don de le calmer. Il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle sur ses pensées et ses sentiments. Ce qui appartenait au passé restait le passé. Il était parvenu à s'en convaincre. Quand il retourna dans sa chambre dans la maison du seigneur Elrond, il était déjà très tard. Legolas dormait peut être déjà, le silence régnait. Epuisé, il ne tarda pas à se coucher à son tour, satisfait d'avoir repris le contrôle de lui-même.

Le lendemain matin, il se leva de bonne heure et se rendit comme à son habitude à son entraînement militaire, malgré la neige encore présente. Erestor qui ignorait totalement ce qu'il s'était passé la veille l'accueillit avec bonne humeur et comme il n'y avait pas encore grand monde au camp, ils s'affrontèrent à l'épée pendant plus d'une heure. Elmin avait réussi la veille au soir à mettre tout son ressentiment de coté, il était difficile de faire de même en combat. Mais il savait que s'il n'y prenait pas garde, Erestor se rendrait compte qu'il n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal. Cependant, à la fin de l'entraînement, l'elfe ne lui fit aucune remarque particulière et Elmin en fut soulagé. Il avait bel et bien reprit le contrôle.

Il savait qu'il serait plus difficile d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé avec Elrond ou avec Legolas. Et éviter l'un ou l'autre était inconcevable. Alors autant prendre les devants.

Dés qu'il croisa le seigneur Elrond, il s'avança poliment vers lui, s'excusa pour son comportement de la veille sans entrer dans les détails et lui demanda la permission d'emmener Legolas en promenade à cheval l'après midi même. L'elfe accepta à condition qu'une escorte les accompagne. Et dés qu'il eut sa réponse, Elmin s'éloigna sans laisser le temps à Elrond de lui parler d'autre chose.

Quand on lui annonça le programme de l'après midi, Legolas n'en fut que plus excité ! Il n'avait pas monté son cheval, Celegtû, depuis trop longtemps ! Le groupe se mit en route en début d'après midi. Sept gardes accompagnaient Elmin et Legolas pour leur escapade, même s'ils n'avaient pas prévu d'aller très loin. Avant de partir ils durent toutefois promettre de rentrer tôt, car Elrond craignait que malgré tout les deux jeunes elfes soient surveillés de loin.

Le seigneur de Fondcombe les regarda s'éloigner au galop aux milieux de leur escorte, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, commença une voix derrière lui. Il ne leur arrivera rien. »

Erestor s'avança à hauteur de son seigneur, le regard lui aussi porter vers les cavaliers qui s'éloignaient rapidement.

« Ce sont de très bons gardes qui les accompagnent. Ils ont toute ma confiance.

-Comment ne pas s'inquiéter pour ces deux là dés que nous avons le dos tourné ?

-Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ? Certes, ils…

-Elmin m'inquiète.

-Elmin ?!

-N'avez-vous rien remarqué ce matin à son entraînement ?

-Comment savez-vous qu'il est venu s'entraîner ce matin ?... Vous le surveillez ?

-N'avez-vous rien remarqué ?

-Il était peut être un peu tendu, c'est tout. Il était très concentré, mais il s'est bien défendu. Pourquoi, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais il a eu une réaction étrange hier quand Legolas a fait référence à sa famille.

-Il était peut être un peu déstabilisé.

-Il était en colère et sur la défensive.

-Vous en avez parlé avec lui ?

-Il n'a pas voulu me répondre. Il s'est seulement excusé ce matin et n'en a plus reparlé.

-Il a peut être besoin de temps.

-Je pensais qu'il se sentait assez en confiance ici.

-Nous avons tous nos secrets.

-Cependant certains ne sont pas bons à garder pour soi. Et au vu sa réaction, je pense que celui-là en particulier ne l'est pas.

-Quoique ce soit, il le cache plutôt bien.

-En effet, sans ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je ne me ferais pas trop de soucis pour lui.

-Et, si je puis me permettre, de quoi parliez-vous à ce moment là ?

-En fait, je suis arrivé après, Legolas venait de lui poser une question sur ses parents.

-Ils sont décédés quand il était jeune, si je ne me trompe.

-Il était un peu plus jeune que Legolas à l'époque, mais nous ne savons rien de plus. Dans une lettre qu'il m'avait envoyée il y a quelques temps maintenant Thranduil envisageait sérieusement de faire des recherches sur sa famille. Mais j'ignore s'il a pu effectivement s'en occuper. Et maintenant qu'il passe tout son temps entre les batailles et les stratégies de défense, je doute qu'il est le temps de s'en charger.

-Vous ne savez pas comment ils sont morts ?

-Non, il a insinué il y a longtemps que son père était soldat, peut être est-il tombé durant une bataille. Il a sous-entendu que son jeune frère, qui n'était encore qu'un nourrisson, était décédé de mort naturelle avant sa première année. Je ne sais rien de sa mère.

-Avec une histoire comme la sienne, il n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit parfois plein de colère.

-Il n'empêche que je suis certain qu'il cache quelque chose.

-Pas facile de tourner la page après avoir passé la moitié de sa vie à survivre dans la terreur. Il pense certainement pouvoir se protéger ainsi. »

* * *

Voilà voilà, la suite très rapidement, avec un peu plus d'action! c'est proooooooooomiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!


	99. Chapter 99

Aurélie: Bon, y a un peu d'action, mais peut être pas autant que ce que j'avais prévu... bon, ça bouge quand même... Certe, je publie pas mal en ce moment, mais, là, j'arrive à bout des chapitres écrits d'avance! lol!

Mélior: rah! c'est dur de répondre à vos commentaires sans dévoiler quoique ce soit de l'histoire... lol... mais j'aime bien entendre... ou plutôt lire, vos hypothèses! Des fois, ça me donne des idées! héhé

Naémir: Hoooooo! Intéressant tout ça! que répondre? hummmm... Ben tu verras! lol! Si je répond, je dévoile tout! Ou presque...

* * *

Chapitre 99 :

Bien qu'il détestât cela, Thranduil accepta pour cette nouvelle bataille de rester en retrait. Il était difficile pour lui d'admettre que sa blessure l'obligeait à prendre davantage de précautions. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être touché à nouveau.

Il voyait alors les blessés des premières lignes affluer en arrière, vers les tentes des soigneurs pendant qu'il s'occupait des lignes extérieures, en l'occurrence des dernières avant le camp des soigneurs. Peu d'ennemis parvenaient jusqu'ici, ce qui ne pouvait que signifier qu'une seule chose, ses hommes gagnaient du terrain. La première réelle avancée depuis longtemps.

Le regard du roi fut attiré par deux elfes qui se dirigeaient vers eux, l'un soutenant l'autre. Ils devaient certainement eux aussi se rendre auprès des soigneurs. Thranduil, agacé par son inactivité s'avança à leur rencontre pour s'occuper du blessé. Dés qu'il fut à leur hauteur, il passa un des bras du blessé autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir, assurant à l'autre elfe qu'il prenait le relais. Ce dernier rebroussa alors chemin, et le roi se mit en route vers les tentes des soigneurs.

« Mon seigneur… » Murmura le blessé.

Reconnaissant la voix, malgré son extrême faiblesse, Thranduil se pencha pour être certain de ne pas avoir laissé son imagination travailler.

« Delmud ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'elfe ne put que tousser.

« Ne vous en faites pas Delmud, ça va aller. »

Cependant, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur l'état général de l'elfe, il comprit tout de suite qu'il était gravement blessé. Son visage était en sang, et au premier regard, il souffrait de plusieurs blessures importantes.

Il le soutint jusqu'à la première tente des soigneurs qui lui désignèrent un lit de fortune où il pouvait l'étendre. Le blessé grimaça, les yeux à moitié fermés.

« Tenez bon Delmud, ça va aller. »

L'elfe toussa de plus bel, alors qu'un mince filet de sang commençait à couler hors de sa bouche. Mais il observait le roi avec un tel regard que celui-ci en fut déstabilisé. L'elfe savait ce qui l'attendait, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes, au mieux de quelques heures. Et les soigneurs le comprirent aussi rapidement. Ses blessures étaient beaucoup plus nombreuses encore que ce qu'il était apparu au premier coup d'œil. Au mieux pouvait-on soulager sa douleur.

Les soigneurs demandèrent au roi de sortir pour tenter l'impossible. Il quitta la tente à regrets, se laissant à espérer que peut être les soigneurs parviendraient à le sauver. Il vit d'autres blessés arriver en nombres, signe que la bataille touchait à sa fin.

Thranduil écoutait les différents rapports que lui transmettaient au fur et à mesure ses capitaines avec attention. Il les félicita d'avoir pu faire considérablement reculer l'ennemi. Néanmoins, un détail d'importance était apparu dans les récits des soldats, aucun n'avait vu Märc'h durant la bataille alors qu'en général il était toujours en première ligne. Soit il avait été blessé suffisamment pour l'empêcher de combattre, soit il préparait autre chose. Le roi convint qu'il y avait matière à s'inquiéter. Märc'h était de loin le plus hargneux de tous. Il ne cédait rien, poussait ses hommes dans leurs limites, les menaçant presque de les tuer s'ils se laissaient submerger. Thranduil ne prenait pas les hommes de Märc'h en pitité, mais il savait qu'il serait plus efficace de tuer leur chef plutôt que de décimer leurs rangs. Ensuite, après sa mort, ses hommes perdrait en courage, en confiance et ne tiendrait probablement pas longtemps devant eux, à condition que Thranduil et ses hommes agissent assez rapidement pour qu'aucun autre ne prenne la place de Märc'h. Mais tout cela ne restait qu'hypothèses.

Le roi tenta de remettre ses idées en place, de songer aux troupes qu'il lui restait, à celles présumées de l'ennemis, mais ses pensées le ramenaient souvent à Delmud. Il ne faisait pas parti de ses capitaines, mais il était un bon soldat. Il lui était proche et il avait toute sa confiance. Dés le début, il avait soutenu le roi avec fougue, sans doute parce qu'il se sentait un peu responsable de tout ce qui était arrivé à Legolas. Et surtout, il était important aux yeux du prince, étant un de ses précepteurs depuis des années. Legolas l'appréciait beaucoup.

Alors quand un des soigneurs vint lui annoncer qu'ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour le sauver, le roi se rendit à son chevet quelques minutes. C'était une très grosse perte à ses yeux, et certainement aux yeux de tous les autres combattants.

Il se souvenait comme si c'était la veille le jour où il était venu lui parler de Legolas parce qu'il trouvait que le comportement du prince avait beaucoup changé en peu de temps. C'était à l'époque où Melhboror avait fait son apparition dans la vie de son fils. Le côtoyant alors chaque jour, Delmud s'était inquiété de la soudaine sagesse du prince, mais hélas, personne n'avait alors imaginé l'ampleur de la situation.

Il ne serait pas facile d'apprendre à Legolas la mort de son précepteur. Il en était très proche et tenait beaucoup à lui. Peut être serait-il préférable de ne pas lui apprendre tout de suite, pas après sa blessure, même s'il méritait de connaitre la vérité.

Le roi serra les dents et se promit en silence de venger tous ses soldats morts. Cette guerre n'avait que trop duré, il fallait trouver un moyen pour que tout cela cesse. Et vite.

Thranduil se releva péniblement et sortit de la tente. Les regards convergèrent vers lui, mais il ne leur accorda aucune importance, car devant lui se tenait peut être, certainement la solution.

* * *

Bon... Pas cool hein?! Et vous avez pas vu encore le chapitre suivant que je suis en train d'achever... héhé! Je suis pressée de vous le faire lire... peut être ce soir, hein!


	100. Chapter 100

Allez, je rentre à peine du boulot, je vois tous vos gentils commentaires, allez, hop, je poste le chapitre 100!!!!! Roh 100!!!! Suis gentille hein, hein?! looool Pis en plus il est un peu plus long que les autres....

Melior: Jusqu'à présent il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de morts dans les personnages principaux ou secondaires chez les gentils! Fallait bien que ça arrive! Pauvre Delmud!

Ghash7: Quand vais-je le laisser tranquil? Je sais pas, j'y réfléchis encore lol!!!

Aurélie: Ben tu vois, la suite, c'est ce soir! héhé! Merci beaucoup!

* * *

Chapitre 100 :

Legolas se pencha tristement au dessus du rebord de la fontaine. L'eau était gelée. Elle ne coulait plus. Et cela ne fit que lui rappeler que le temps aussi semblait s'être suspendu. Depuis qu'il était ici, il avait l'impression que le temps ralentissait. Combien de temps encore avant qu'il ne puisse rentrer chez lui ? Combien de temps encore avant que tout cela ne cesse enfin ?

L'enfant soupira et laissa ses doigts glisser sur la glace pendant un long moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Néanmoins, il se redressa et se retourna dés qu'il entendit derrière lui la démarche calme d'Elmin qui le rejoignait.

« Vous ne vous isolé pas, au moins ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je m'isolerais ?

-Je sais parfaitement quel jour nous sommes. »

Legolas haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Je pensais que cela vous affecterait un peu plus aujourd'hui. »

Bien sûr que cela l'affectait un peu plus aujourd'hui! Tout était un peu plus difficile aujourd'hui ! Tout lui rappelait son long exil !

Un an ! Cela faisait un an que son père l'avait laissé en arrière ! Un an qu'il l'attendait !

Elmin s'approcha un peu plus de lui, aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas le quitter des yeux. Il le sentait tendu, ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible.

« Sont-ils si nombreux ! Pourquoi la guerre dure-t-elle si longtemps ? »

Elmin regarda l'enfant avec surprise. C'était la première fois que Legolas employait, devant lui en tout cas, le mot « guerre » pour parler du conflit qui secouait leur cité.

« Je croyais que le seigneur Elrond leur avait fait parvenir de l'aide…

-C'est le cas… Mais cela prend du temps. Ne perdez pas espoir. »

Legolas baissa les yeux, plus pour éviter qu'Elmin ne croise son regard que par acceptation. Il ravala les paroles âcres qui menaçaient de s'échapper de sa bouche, et garda le silence. Mais Elmin s'aperçut vite que l'enfant se maitrisait pour ne pas répondre. Ce qui l'inquiéta.

« Allez-y, dîtes ce que vous avez sur le cœur.

-C'est facile à dire, surtout de votre part !

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Pourquoi vous dirais-je ce que j'ai vraiment sur le cœur alors que vous, vous refusez de dire ce qui vous tourmente ! »

Elmin serra les dents, mais étrangement, il s'était attendu à ce genre de réflexion. Il savait que Legolas avait besoin de s'en prendre à quelqu'un…

« C'est différent.

-Ca aussi, c'est facile.

-Ce n'est pas tant que je ne veux pas en parler, que je ne peux pas en parler. »

Legolas garda le silence un instant. Il n'était pas vraiment en colère contre Elmin, chacun avait droit à sa part de secret, mais Elmin ne lui disait jamais rien de lui ! C'était frustrant. Pourquoi ne lui faisit-il pas confiance ? Lui n'hésitait pas à lui parler quand il en avait besoin, pourquoi n'était-ce pas réciproque ?

« Vous vous défilez. »

Non, vraiment, il ne pouvait pas en parler.

« Libre à vous de penser ce que vous voulez. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais venu vous trouver pour vous dire que le seigneur Elrond s'apprête à envoyer un nouveau message à votre père. Si vous voulez lui glisser un mot, il faut vous hâter. »

Bien sûr qu'il voulait mettre aussi un mot à son père ! Il ne perdait jamais une occasion de le faire ! L'enfant, sans un regard vers Elmin partit donc.

Le jeune elfe le regarda s'éloigner en espérant qu'il n'était pas peu à peu en train de perdre la confiance du prince. Pourquoi est ce que personne ne voulait comprendre que le passé devait rester là où il était ? Exception faite de ça, il était bien maintenant ! Les gens lui faisaient confiance, sa colère était apaisée… Pourquoi reparler de tout ça ?

Si le seigneur Elrond tenait tant à l'aider, alors qu'il arrête de lui poser des questions !

Il refoula les souvenirs qui commençaient à remonter à la surface, il avait besoin de se concentrer sur autre chose. Mais s'il se rendait à l'entraînement immédiatement, si Erestor y était, il sentirait que quelque chose ne va pas. Il s'était déjà entraîné le matin même !

Alors le jeune elfe ne bougea finalement pas. Peut être que seul, il arriverait à remettre ses idées en place. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et il crut voir juste devant lui Melhboror qui le regardait en souriant. Elmin rouvrit les yeux immédiatement et constata qu'il était seul.

Il se mordit la lèvre, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait en penser.

Si seulement il pouvait oublier ce visage-là ! Pourquoi revenait-il le hanter ?

Le jeune elfe frissonna, en songeant que la seule vue de ce visage le terrifiait encore. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'aperçut qu'il agrippait de toutes ses forces le rebord de la fontaine derrière lui. Il desserra ses mains et lâcha lentement la pierre. Il se massa les poignets en s'assurant à nouveau que personne ne le voyait.

Finalement rester seul n'était peut être pas la meilleure chose à faire. Heureusement, personne ne le voyait en ce moment !

Quand il eut retrouvé sa contenance, il s'éloigna de la fontaine et marcha longtemps à travers les rues de la cité. Il se dit finalement que ce qu'il venait de vivre pouvait facilement s'expliquer. Comme Legolas, il se sentait parfois emprisonné dans la cité, obligé de rester loin de son peuple. Et aujourd'hui étant un jour un peu particulier, cela devait le travailler. C'était tout à fait normal. Tant que la guerre durerait, Melhboror, ou plutôt son souvenir restait vivace à travers ses soldats et cet exil. Cela finirait par passer.

Le jeune elfe, alors qu'il prenait le chemin de sa chambre tomba nez à nez avec le seigneur Elrond. Il le salua poliment, s'apprêtant à passer son chemin.

« Legolas m'a dit que vous étiez toujours en colère… commença Elrond.

-Uniquement à cause de la date. Legolas l'est tout autant que moi.

-Sauf que lui ne cache pas ses sentiments.

-Je ne veux pas me laissez emporter par la colère. C'est inutile. »

Elmin avait retrouvé tout son aplomb à présent, il parlait sans difficultés, sans hésitations.

« Vous m'accompagnez ? »

L'elfe accepta sans savoir où ils allaient exactement, même s'ils avaient pris la direction de la demeure du seigneur elfe. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur en silence et se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque personnelle d'Elrond. Des rires leur parvinrent de l'intérieur avant même d'ouvrir la porte. Des rires d'enfant. Elmin reconnut parmi eux celui de Legolas. Il sourit, cela faisait du bien de l'entendre rire.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, les regards se tournèrent vers ex. Elladan et Elrohir riaient toujours, mais en le voyant le sourire de Legolas s'effaça. Le cœur d'Elmin se déchira. Mais très vite, le prince détourna son attention.

Le jeune elfe tenta de dissimuler son malaise autant que celui lui fut possible en de telles circonstances. Legolas lui en voulait vraiment !

Le seigneur Elrond s'éloignait déjà, allant retrouver Celebrian assise de l'autre coté de la pièce, sa fille sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour inviter Elmin à s'assoir à son tour en leur compagnie, le jeune elfe n'était déjà plus dans la pièce.

* * *

Oups! ça part en vrille! looooool


	101. Chapter 101

Mélior: Quand est-ce que quelque chose va changer? Humm ça je sais pas encore.... je me projette pas encore si loin...

Aurélie: Voilà, on est demain, et il y a la suite! Je suis assez productive en ce moment... je m'en étonne moi-même! lol Après je sais pas combien de temps ça va durer! mdr!

Ghash7: Houlah! oui, calmons nos nerfs! lol! quoique je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va t'y aider... ni le suivant d'ailleurs! lol! Pauvre Elmin! Tu vas voir, il a ses raisons! Mais je n'en dis pas plus, ce serait pas drôle sinon (sais pas si "drôle" est le mot qui convient bien... mais bon...

* * *

Chapitre 101 :

Il s'adossa au mur le plus proche et tenta de relativiser. Le regard que lui avait lancé Legolas le déchirait de l'intérieur. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé comme ça.

Il était en train de le perdre. Lui aussi.

Ca recommençait.

Ne voulant absolument pas que le seigneur Elrond ou un autre ne le trouve dans cet état, Elmin se redressa et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Pendant un long moment il fit les cent pas dans la pièce, à peser le pour et le contre. A personne il ne pourrait avouer ce qu'il avait en tête. Il avait besoin de temps pour, à défaut de se pardonner, accepter… Si jamais c'était possible d'accepter une telle chose ! Puis il se décida. Dans aucun endroit de cette cité, il ne pourrait être sûr de rester seul. Il saisit sa cape dans l'armoire et la passa sur ses épaules.

Il sortit en silence dans sa chambre, et s'éloigna dehors.

Il entra dans les écuries, soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Son cheval l'y attendait patiemment. Il le sortit de son box, dissimula son visage sous le capuchon de sa cape. Quand il parvint à l'entrée de la cité, les gardes le regardaient avec curiosité, ne sachant qui se présentait à eux. Elmin leur répondit à peine et partit au grand galop.

Les gardes hésitèrent un instant. Mais l'un d'eux préféra avertir le seigneur Elrond. La sécurité était au maximum dans la cité depuis la dernière attaque. Il valait mieux prendre toutes les précautions.

Il trouva son seigneur quelques minutes plus tard toujours en compagnie de ses enfants. Il lui expliqua rapidement la situation, lui apprenant que quelqu'un venait de quitter seul la cité, qu'il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait.

Un doute affreux s'insinua dans l'esprit d'Elrond. Il se leva immédiatement, se rendit dans la chambre d'Elmin, la trouva vide. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il alla jeter un coup d'œil dans les écuries et constata que le seul cheval qui n'était pas à sa place était celui d'Elmin.

Elrond ragea intérieurement. Il aurait du aller tout de suite à la suite d'Elmin quand il avait quitté la pièce.

« Que voulez-vous faire, mon seigneur ?

-Il faut le retrouver. Il ne doit pas s'éloigner seul de la cité. Retournez à votre poste, je vais envoyer d'autres hommes à sa recherche. »

Il s'en alla directement au camp d'entraînement, à cette heure-ci, Erestor devait encore y être. En hivers, c'était là qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps quand il n'était pas en patrouille. Effectivement, l'elfe entraînait encore quelques gardes dans la bonne humeur.

« Seigneur Elrond ? Qu'y a t-il ? Vous avez l'air soucieux.

-Elmin est parti seul, il y vingt minutes. Je voudrais que vous preniez quelques uns de vos hommes et partiez à sa recherche. Je vous accompagnerai. »

Quand l'effet de la surprise suscitée par une telle nouvelle fut passé, Erestor acquiesça.

« Retrouvons-nous à l'entrée sud. »

Elrond retourna sur ses pas, dans sa demeure, prévenir discrètement Celebrian.

« Il reviendra de lui-même si nous lui en laissons le temps, dit-elle.

-Je sais. Mais Mârc'h a peut être placé des hommes aux abords de la cité, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer. »

Elle ne le contredit pas, il avait peut être raison. De toute façon, même si elle avait voulu, elle n'aurait pas réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Il était trop inquiet pour ça.

« Ne dis rien à Legolas, ça n'est pas le moment de l'inquiéter encore davantage, sauf si tu y es obligée. »

Il se couvrit, s'arma et repartit sans perdre de temps.

Comme prévu, il retrouva Erestor et ses hommes l'attendaient avec les chevaux.

« J'ai déjà envoyé un éclaireur pour suivre ses traces. Il est parti il y a peu de temps, il ne doit pas être loin, nous le rattraperons rapidement.

-J'espère. »

Ils se mirent en route, Elrond à leur tête, aux coté d'Erestor. D'ici une heure ou deux la nuit allait tomber, il serait plus difficile de suivre les traces, personne ne l'ignorait.

Il leur sembla très vite qu'Elmin avait pris le chemin du Dunland. Il fallait espérer qu'il n'avait pas finalement de partir définitivement.

Et pourquoi une telle réaction ? Bien entendu il était tendu depuis quelques temps, mais pas au point de s'enfuir de cette façon ! Qu'est-ce qui pouvait avoir vraiment déclenché tout ça ?

Ils chevauchèrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Mais le temps était clair, et la lumière de la lune éclairait suffisamment leur chemin. Ils étaient en hauteur quand ils retrouvèrent l'éclaireur. Celui-ci leur désigna une petite tâche sombre loin en contrebas qui avançait rapidement.

Un cavalier seul.

Il allait à très vive allure.

Mais il s'immobilisa vite, se tournant dans leur direction.

Elmin les avait vus.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé... chapitre suivant presque terminé! On va peut être commencé à comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de notre ami!  
Bisous


	102. Chapter 102

Isabellelp: Ho! Une nouvelle alerte d'un nouveau chapitre!!!! Mince, dsl que tu sois encore hospitalisée! Au moins, si mon histoire te fait passer un peu le temps, c'est déjà ça! Merci pour ton commentaire^^ plein de bisous!

Aurélie: Tu demandes un nouveau cha^pitre? et bien je m'exécute, comme tu le vois! lol

Mélior: Houlà!!! serais-tu inquiet? Et oui, notre ami ne va pas bien du tout! si vous saviez... vous saurez bientôt...

Naémir: Belle théorie, et tu sais quoi? ben j'y ai pensé! lol! ça aurait pu! mais bon, finalement... mais vous saurez bientôt ce qu'il a derrière la tête...

* * *

Chapitre 102 :

Il avait maintenant mis pied à terre. Il savait que les autres n'allaient pas tarder à le rejoindre, ils ne le laisseraient pas seul. Et ils ne parviendraient sûrement pas à leur échapper sur leur propre territoire qu'il ne connaissait pratiquement pas. Ils étaient venus pour le ramener, ils ne le laisseraient pas en arrière. Mais il n'était pas pressé. Il s'avança jusqu'au bord de la falaise, regarda en contre bas le Dunland gronder. Il s'assit lentement et sortit de son fourreau qui pendait à sa taille un petit poignard. Il le contempla un instant. Il ne pouvait plus faire comme s'il n'existait pas, comme si cette histoire n'était qu'un rêve lointain. Pendant des années, le choc avait été tel qu'il l'avait totalement effacé de sa mémoire, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître.

Dégouté de lui-même, il posa le poignard à coté de lui. Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, il commença à se frotter les mains, comme s'il pouvait les nettoyer du sang dont elles avaient été entachées de longues années auparavant.

Depuis son arrivée à Imladris, un étrange rêve avait surgit dans son esprit, le mettant en scène enfant. Un affreux cauchemar en réalité. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Tout ceci avait été bien réel. C'en était tellement inconcevable, tellement affreux qu'il ne parvenait pas à y faire face. Mais à qui pouvait-il confier tout ça ? Qui pourrait-il regarder en face une fois que ça se saurait ? Qui lui accorderait encore sa confiance sachant cela ?

Si au moins, il avait été tué peu après ça ! Ou même s'il était tué maintenant ! Il emporterait son secret dans la tombe ! Personne ne saurait, il serait libéré !

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer davantage.

Quelqu'un s'approchait de lui.

Le seigneur Elrond s'approcha lentement d'Elmin. Il était parfaitement immobile, assis sur le bord de la falaise. Très vite, il remarqua le petit poignard à coté de lui, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait en penser. Il devait savoir qu'il s'avançait vers lui, mais il n'en montra rien. Il restait immobile.

« Elmin ? »

Elrond s'arrêta derrière lui, attendant une réponse qui ne vînt pas. Puis, finalement, le jeune tourna lentement la tête sur le coté. Il reprit le poignard et se releva. Il le rangea dans son fourreau en silence et se demanda maintenant comment se tirer de cette situation. Elrond allait exiger des réponses, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité.

Ou peut être que s'il disait tout maintenant, il le laisserait partir. Qui voudrait d'un tel elfe dans sa cité ?

« Ca suffit maintenant, commença Elrond. Avant que ça n'aille plus loin, avant que vous ne fassiez quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter… »

Elmin repensa au poignard posé à coté de lui quand l'elfe était arrivé. Il se rendit avec sourire triste sur les lèvres que l'elfe avait dû croire qu'il voulait en finir. Il y avait peut être pensé, mais sans vraiment croire qu'il pourrait passer à l'acte.

« Vous pensiez que je voulais me tuer, demanda-t-il franchement.

-Et qu'aurais-je dû penser ? Vous agissez si étrangement ces derniers temps.

-J'ai mes raisons.

-Vous me devez des explications.

-Je ne vous dois rien du tout ! » S'emporta-t-il sans oser regarder l'autre dans les yeux.

Mais Elrond y vit de la terreur, et une culpabilité grandissante.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous effraie tant ?

-Ce que je suis.

-Je croyais que nous avions déjà parlé de ça, vous n'êtes pas comme eux.

-Vous n'en saviez strictement rien ! Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j'ai fait ! Non, Seigneur Elrond, vous ne pouvez pas aider tout le monde !

-Comment en effet pourrais vous aider si vous rejetez tout le monde ? »

Elmin ricana en se détournant.

« C'est mieux ainsi.

-Regardez-moi. Je n'ai pas fini. »

Le jeune elfe sembla hésiter, mais obéit.

« Aviez-vous l'intention de revenir à Imladris au moins ?

-Je l'ignore. Je me disais qu'il aurait peut être mieux valu que je m'en aille.

-Avez-vous pensé à Legolas ?

-Il ne me fait plus confiance, et il a raison. Ce n'est pas comme si je le laissais seul…

-Vous l'auriez abandonné ! C'est comme ça qu'il l'aurait senti, quelque soit votre motif. Voilà qu'après son père, son _frère_ l'abandonne !

-Le roi ne l'a pas abandonné !

-C'est ce qu'il se répète tous les jours pour ne pas perdre espoir. Mais comment ne pas penser le contraire si vous vous en allez à votre tour ? »

Elrond n'aimait pas trop ce qu'il était en train de faire. Faire culpabiliser Elmin alors qu'il semblait déjà beaucoup s'en vouloir n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il appréciait, mais cela avait le mérite de le faire réagir. Et il gagnait du temps.

« Je lui expliquerai…

-Et vous pensez vraiment qu'il vous croira ? D'ailleurs personne ne vous croirait !

-Il n'empêche que cela vaut mieux que…

-Que quoi ? Lui dire la vérité ? Lui dire ce que vous avez sur le cœur ?

-Oui.

-Vous n'en savez rien.

-Vous non plus.

-Si vous me laissiez en juger par moi-même ? »

Elmin frissonna. Les images étaient en train de l'assaillirent à nouveau. Il se détourna encore une fois. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de les chasser.

« Elmin ?

-Vous me laisserez partir après ?

-Non. »

* * *

Houuuuuuu la sadiqueeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!! ^^ Je sais.... mais bon... prochain chapitre pas tout à fait fini, presque.... presque....


	103. Chapter 103

Emma: merci merci! J'écris vite parce qu'inspirée en ce moment... C'est pas tout le temps le cas!

Melior: Ha mais oui, je sais, je suis sadique... en même temps, je ne voulais pas qu'Elmin crache le morceau tout de suite, ça n'aurait pas été drôle... J'écris vite en ce moment, mais ce n'est pas tout le temps le cas... Et si je te disais que j'écris une autre histoire en même temps! loool

Aurélie: Et ben oui, j'ai fait exprêt de couper à ce moment là, tu t'en doutes! mdr!

* * *

Chapitre 103 :

Le jeune elfe caressa l'encolure de sa monture, perdu dans ses pensées. Il aurait pu essayer de s'enfuir à nouveau. Mais le seigneur Elrond était certainement plus rapide que lui, sans parler des autres qui devaient les attendre plus loin.

« De toute façon, vous n'avez aucun endroit où aller pour le moment. »

A croire qu'il lisait dans ses pensées.

A bout de patience, Elrond s'approcha de lui, et le força à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Vous êtes en train de vous détruire, ça vous ronge de l'intérieur. »

Elmin baissa les yeux honteusement. D'un coté, il était terrifié à l'idée qu'on apprenne ce qu'il avait fait, de l'autre, il se disait qu'il était de plus en plus difficile de garder tout ça pour lui seul. Il n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose, à détacher son esprit des souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface avec toujours plus de clarté.

« Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? Vous changerez peut être d'avis après…

-Vous ne saurez pas tant que vous ne m'aurez rien dit.

-Très bien… J'étais encore un enfant. J'avais peut être huit ou neuf ans… J'ai encore du mal à préciser tout ça, mais je crois que c'était peu de temps après la mort de Felmun… Je ne sais pas comment mon père et moi nous nous sommes retrouvés tous les deux dans cet endroit, nous avions été séparés plus tôt. Melhboror était là, c'était la première fois que je le rencontrais. Il me fascinait un peu, je savais qu'il était un grand guerrier. Il m'a dit… Il disait que comme lui, j'étais un sindarin, que c'était un grand honneur, que je devrais passer ma vie à servir mon peuple. Je ne me souviens pas de ses paroles exactes. Nous avons parlé très longtemps.

« Puis il a dit qu'il voulait que je reste avec lui, pour apprendre. Je lui ai demandé si mes parents étaient au courant, et il a répondu qu'ils étaient des traîtres, que je ne devais plus leur faire confiance. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi.

« Il a commencé à parler de châtiments pour les traîtres, qu'il fallait se débarrasser d'eux. J'ai demandé ce qu'ils avaient fait de si grave, je ne me souviens pas de sa réponse. Ca a duré des heures et je commençais à être fatigué.

« Il m'a emmené dans une autre salle, plus grande. Des soldats étaient là qui tenaient mon père. Il était à genoux et on l'avait bâillonné. J'ai voulut aller le retrouver, dire à Melhboror de le laisser partir, quelque soit sa faute. Il n'a rien voulu savoir. Il disait que c'était trop grave, qu'il fallait le punir pour qu'il ne recommence jamais. Il disait qu'il était désolé, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. »

Elmin garda le silence un moment, et Elrond se demanda s'il n'allait pas tout simplement s'arrêter là. Sa voix avait pris un ton amer, ses mains tremblaient un peu.

« Il a dit que ce devait être ma première mission, que les Valars me l'ordonnaient, que si je ne faisais rien, je serais moi aussi un traître. J'ai d'abord refusé, bien sûr. Mais il a placé un poignard dans ma main et m'a poussé devant mon père. J'ai hurlé, j'ai voulu lâcher l'arme, mais sa main s'était refermée sur la mienne tenant le poignard. J'ai tenté de reculer, j'ai supplié pour qu'on trouve une autre solution. Je lui ai dit que je ferais tout ce qu'il voulait, mais il n'a pas changé d'avis… »

Elmin fronça les sourcils, les yeux dans le vague.

« Il a guidé ma main où il voulait qu'elle aille et il ne l'a lâché que lorsque le poignard était planté de le cœur de mon père. »

Elrond se mordit la lèvre, c'était pire que ce qu'il croyait.

« Après ça, j'ignore comment c'est possible, j'ai refusé d'y penser, j'ai oublié, peut être le choc… Il pouvait faire de moi ce qu'il voulait, à huit ans, j'avais le sang de mon père sur les mains. »

Elmin sentit la main d'Elrond se poser sur son épaule, mais il s'en écarta. Il sortit le petit poignard et lui tendit.

« C'est avec ça que je l'ai tué, » dit-il simplement pour finir.

Elrond regarda le poignard un moment.

« Vous avez dit qu'il tenait votre main, il…

-C'est quand même moi qui tenait le poignard.

-Il vous a obligé, il a guidé votre main.

-Ce sont mes mains qui sont pleine du sang de mon père !

-Vous n'étiez qu'un enfant, vous ne pouviez vous défendre.

-Qu'est-ce que cela change ? J'ai tué mon père !

-C'est faux, c'est Melhboror qui l'a tué. Il a juste utilisé une mise en scène particulièrement cruelle. Il vous a manipulé pour que vous soyez persuadé que vous étiez coupable. Vous étiez un enfant, vous ne pouviez pas l'accuser. »

Elrond posa à nouveau sa main sur l'épaule du jeune elfe qui, cette fois, n'esquiva pas.

« Rentrons, » dit-il doucement au bout de quelques instants.

Elmin acquiesça doucement, trop fatigué nerveusement pour lutter encore une fois.

Ils retrouvèrent les autres cavaliers plus loin et reprirent le chemin de la cité en silence.

* * *

Bon, chapitre plutôt court, mais au moins, maintenant vous savez... Votre patience est récompensée! lol


	104. Chapter 104

Ddsl, j'ai eu une journée chargée hier, je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster de chapitre... mais c'est pas grave, je suis là aujourd"hui...

Aurélie: Merci beaucoup.

Ghash7: Je t'avais bien dit qu'il avait ses raisons, les pauvres.

Naémir: Pauvre Elmin, je ne suis pas sympas avec lui! looool! J'avoue. Et je n'ai pas encore décidé de sa réaction... On verra... Quant à Legolas, je ne sais pas non plus...

Melior: De rien! Lol! Mais dis moi, que de réactions!!!! ça fait plaisir, j'ai eu peut un moment d'être aller un peu trop loin...

* * *

Chapitre 104 :

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à Fondcombe, Elrond demanda à Erestor de s'occuper des chevaux pendant qu'il emmenait Elmin. La nuit était très avancée, ils s'attendaient à entrer discrètement dans la demeure plongée dans le silence. Ce fut le cas, jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à la chambre d'Elmin. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, mais ils distinguèrent sur la table une petite bougie en train de se consumer, et sur le lit, la silhouette endormie de Legolas. Elmin resta d'abord sur le seuil de la chambre, n'osant pas approcher, mais Elrond l'encouragea.

« Ramenez-le dans sa chambre, murmura-t-il. Il sera soulagé de vous soir. »

Elmin avança lentement jusqu'au lit. Il se pencha vers l'enfant. Il le regarda un instant tristement, puis le prit avec douceur dans ses bras. Quand il le souleva, les yeux de Legolas clignèrent. Il le dévisagea un instant, se demandant probablement s'il rêvait encore.

« Elmin ?

-Tout va bien, je vous ramène dans votre chambre.

-Où étiez-vous ?

-Pas loin. »

Il reposa l'enfant sur son propre lit, le recouvrant de sa couverture.

« Dormez maintenant. »

Il laissa Legolas et retourna dans sa propre chambre où l'attendait Elrond. Il retira sa cape avec lassitude, puis le fourreau à sa ceinture et les posa sur le bord du lit près desquels il s'assit à son tour. Il avait un regard épuisé et absent, Elrond le voyait bien. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait à remettre au lendemain la conversation à suivre. Ils devaient en parler maintenant, avant qu'Elmin ne se braque à nouveau.

« Vous avez dit que vous aviez oublié, quand est-ce revenu ? »

Il le releva les yeux vers lui, sans colère ni reproches, mais plein de tristesse et de culpabilité.

« Il y a quelques temps seulement. Je… Je croyais d'abord que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… seulement plus virulent que les autres… Je ne croyais pas que j'avais pu être capable de ça…

-Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, c'était une mise en scène, ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez tué. Si Melhboror n'avait pas forcé votre main, il aurait été obligé de prendre seul le poignard pour assassiner votre père. Mais pour vous avoir sous sa coupe, il avait trouvé un moyen infaillible. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Melhboror m'a gardé.

-Et votre mère ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais revu. Melhboror m'a dit un jour qu'elle avait été punie elle-aussi. Ca ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose, qu'elle était morte…

-Elmin… Vous n'êtes coupable de rien dans cette histoire. Votre seule faute est de ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant.

-Comment pouvais-je vous parler de ça ?!

-Il aurait été préférable de trouver un moyen plutôt que de laisser tout ça vous ronger de l'intérieur. Je n'ose imaginer ce que Melhboror a pu vous faire subir pendant toutes ces années, mais vous ne devez plus en souffrir de la sorte, ni en avoir honte. »

Le jeune elfe détourna le regard, Elrond savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait le convaincre aussi rapidement, surtout au sujet d'une telle chose ! Mais au moins, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il rejette à nouveau toute aide et qu'il décide d'affronter ça seul, il ne le pourrait pas. Personne ne le pourrait. Il s'assit à coté de lui, et lui murmura doucement.

« Vous ne l'avez pas tué. »

Les mots n'eurent aucun effet, du moins en apparence. Elmin baissa les yeux sur ses mains posées sur ses genoux, puis dévia sur le poignard à coté de lui. Elrond n'osait penser ce qu'il avait en tête à ce moment là.

« J'aurais dû mourir avec lui ce jour-là…

-Ne dîtes pas cela. Melhboror avait tout prévu, il voulait vous recruter parce que vous étiez jeune, il pensait qu'il parviendrait à vous rallier à sa cause, mais cela ne pouvait fonctionner que si vous étiez séparé de vos parents.

-Eux ont lutté contre Melhboror…

-Vous aussi, dés que vous en aviez la force.

-J'aurais dû tout de suite m'opposer à lui.

-Il vous aurait tué aussi.

-Cela aurait peut être mieux valu.

-Legolas serait mort aujourd'hui. Et Melhboror n'aurait pas été découvert à temps, il serait peut être arrivé à ses fins.

-Personne ne le saura jamais.

-Avec certitude, non. Mais qu'aurait-il pu se passer d'autres ?

-Je l'ignore.

-Elmin… Ce que Melhboror vous a fait subir est terrible. Il n'y a pas de mot assez fort pour décrire cette… mise en scène… Il voulait que vous vous sentiez coupable, il voulait vous affaiblir au point d'être à sa merci. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'une… stratégie… Mais je vous le répète, vous n'avez pas tué votre père, seul Melhboror et ses hommes sont coupables.

-J'ai encore l'impression d'avoir son sang sur moi…

-C'est faux… Où qu'il soit, votre père sait ce qu'il en est. Il sait tout ce que vous avez subi, il sait ce qu'on vous a infligé… Mais il sait surtout ce qu'aujourd'hui vous êtes, vous avez sauvé Legolas en mettant votre propre vie en péril, vous avez aidé Thranduil autant que vous le pouviez.

-Mais…

-Et vous avez trouvé une nouvelle famille qui vous aime pour ce que vous êtes. Et je pense que c'est pour cela que ses souvenirs sont remontés à la surface. Vous étiez inquiet pour Thranduil qui vous considère maintenant comme son fils, cela vous a fait penser à la mort de votre père… »

* * *

Bon bon... Pas évident tout ça pour Elmin.


	105. Chapter 105

Naémir: Ha oui, ça c'est bien vrai, ma hotte ne désemplie jamais, mais bon...

Melior: Ben écoute, je passerai ton message à Elmin. Ca lui fera peut être du bien. On ne sait jamais. Quant à une plus que probable réconciliation entre Legolaas et Elmin, nous aurons vite la réponse je pense. Enfin, je dis ça... mais je peux très bien changer d'avis, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Aurélie: Merci beauoup, une fois de plus.

Emma: Au moins, je ne suis pas la seule à être sadique!!!! héhé! J'aime bien ton "Elrond-international-qui-se-mêle-de-tout", j'ai pensé la même chose la première fois qu'il a vu qu'Elmin n'allait pas bien du tout... Tu sais comment j'écris aussi vite? J'écris des chapitres courts! lol Très efficace!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 105 :

Dés qu'Elrond lui eut fait boire sa tisane, ses yeux étaient devenus lourds. L'elfe l'avait allongé sur son lit et il s'était plongé dans un long sommeil sans rêve. Il n'avait pas protesté, car au moins, cette nuit-là il n'y aurait pas de cauchemar.

Après être resté un long moment à son chevet, à méditer, Elrond s'était finalement résigner à aller prendre lui aussi un peu de repos. Les prochains jours promettaient d'être longs et difficiles. Il retrouva dans leur chambre Celebrian qui s'éveilla dés qu'il s'approcha.

« Vous l'avez retrouvé ?

-Il est dans sa chambre et il dort maintenant, je lui ai donné ce qu'il faut pour.

-T'a-t-il parlé ?

-Oui, enfin. Et c'était bien pire que ce que je croyais… Je comprends pourquoi il voulait garder ça pour lui. »

En prenant soin de choisir ses mots, Elrond expliqua patiemment à son épouse ce qu'il avait appris.

« Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je ne pensais pas qu'un elfe fut capable d'une telle cruauté. Elmin est encore convaincu qu'il a tué son père, et c'est tout à fait compréhensible, c'était le but de Melhboror, il faut croire qu'il a réussi.

-Ne dis pas ça. Elmin finira par comprendre. Avec le temps et ton aide.

-Je ne sais pas. Il était encore enfant, même si son inconscient est parvenu à occulter cet événement, il vit avec cette culpabilité depuis des années. Je sais qu'il n'a pas tué son père, mais comment le lui faire comprendre ?

-Il y a peut être un moyen… Te rappelles-tu qu'après la guérison, Thranduil, pour la première fois depuis sa mort, est parvenu à voir sa femme.

-Mais il venait d'accepter sa mort. Il faudrait qu'Elmin accepte celle de son père…

-Et pour sa mère ?

-Je ne sais pas… Il doit penser qu'avant sa mort sa mère a pu apprendre ce qui est arrivé à son père, qu'elle devrait lui en vouloir, le prendre pour responsable.

-Nous trouverons un moyen pour l'aider. Et n'oublie pas Legolas, les liens qui les unissent sont très profonds maintenant.

-A condition qu'il ne le rejette pas.

-Legolas ne le laisserait pas faire. Il tient trop à lui. Juste après ton départ, il est parti à la recherche d'Elmin, ne le trouvant nulle part, il est venu me voir. Il a très vite compris que personne ne savait où il était et que tu étais parti à sa recherche. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le dissuader de partir lui aussi. Et il n'a accepté d'aller se reposer que dans la chambre d'Elmin pour être certain d'être averti quand il serait de retour…

-Peut être qu'en effet Legolas sera plus à mène de l'aider, même si Elmin ne lui dira pas ce qu'il m'a confié ce soir.

-Legolas n'a pas besoin de connaître tous les détails pour l'aider.

-Il faudra quand même le surveiller, j'ai peur qu'il agisse de façon inconsidérée.

-Nous savions que ce genre de problème pourrait se poser. Il a passé la moitié de sa vie sous la domination de Melhboror, nous savions que ce serait difficile pour lui. J'étais même étonnée de voir comme il s'adaptait sans difficulté.

-Mais je ne m'attendais quand même pas à quelque chose de cette envergure là !

-Bien sûr, tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous nous attendions à rencontrer des problèmes, que ce soit avec Elmin ou Legolas. Ils ont traversés de lourdes épreuves, ce n'est jamais facile d'accepter d'avoir été manipulé, trompé ou violenté. Nous avons seulement sous-estimé la cruauté de Melhboror.

-Tu sais… Quand je l'ai retrouvé ce soir, je crois qu'il préférait se tuer plutôt que de m'avouer la vérité.

-C'est compréhensible, mets-toi à sa place. Il doit se haïr de toutes ses forces pour le moment.

-Si seulement il pouvait reporter toute cette haine sur Melhboror ! »

Celebrian prit la main de son époux dans la sienne pour tenter de l'apaiser.

« Je reste confiante. Avec le temps et notre aide Legolas et Elmin s'en sortiront. Il leur faut beaucoup de temps et de patience. Quand Elmin cessera de se détester comme il le fait depuis son arrivée ici, depuis la mort de son père, je suppose, quand sa colère contre lui-même ne sera plus, il pourra réellement reprendre une vie digne de ce nom. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir.

-Tu as raison, mais le plus dure reste à faire.

-Non, le plus dure pour lui était de se libérer de la domination de Melhboror, il y est presque parvenu.

-J'aimerai qu'il t'entende.

-Je suis certaine qu'il le comprendra par lui-même le moment venu.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour garder une telle foi à toute épreuve.

-C'est parce que je sais ce dont tu es capable, je suis persuadé qu'avec notre aide, il surmontera ça aussi, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il a trop chèrement payé le droit à la paix. Il doit le comprendre. Il faut qu'il accepte.

-J'ai bien peur qu'il en soit encore loin. Tant qu'il restera convaincu d'avoir tué son père, rien ne changera.

-Il vient de t'avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, c'est un bon début malgré tout, ne l'oublie pas.

-Parce que je l'ai forcé à me parler.

-Non, il avait encore le choix. Il a décidé, peut être inconsciemment qu'il pourrait se confier à toi. Il n'en a certainement pas conscience, mais sinon, il aurait essayé de s'enfuir à nouveau, ou pire. Mais il est resté et il a fini par parler. »

* * *

Peu d'action encore une fois, mais bon, vu les circonstances, qui dit action pourrait signifier mauvaise nouvelle.. Connaissant elmin... lol


	106. Chapter 106

Melior: Wah!!!! Quand j'ai reçu le mail m'alertant que tu envoyais un commentaire à peine quelques minutes après que j'ai posté mon chapitre, je me suis dis! "wah!!!! déjà!!!!!!!!" looool je suis ravie que tu aimes ma fic. Ton message m'a vraiment fait plaisir! merci beaucoup.

Aurélie: Ha mais t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas la seule sadique! héhé!

Naémir: mais non, elle n'est pas trop dans son monde! C'est la seule qui perd jamais espoir! c'est pas rien!!!!

* * *

Chapitre 106 :

La matinée était presque achevée quand Elmin revînt lentement à lui. Il laissa sa vue s'habituer sans bouger. Il était seul dans sa chambre. Un plateau de nourriture avait été déposé près de son lit. Tout était calme. Le vent avait cessé de souffler.

Le jeune elfe se redressa lentement et se leva. Il se sentait un peu engourdi, sûrement à cause de la drogue du seigneur Elrond. Il se massa les tempes, mais déjà tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille lui revînt en mémoire, et pire que tout, les souvenirs. Il serra les dents, tente de les rejeter, mais ils étaient ancrés dans son esprit. Il ne parviendrait jamais à s'en débarrasser !

Il sentait encore la main de Melhboror écraser la sienne sur le manche du poignard. Et il revoyait le regard de son père rempli d'horreur et de dégout, puis complètement inexpressif lorsque le sang s'était écoulé hors de son corps et s'était répandu sur ses mains d'enfant.

Il se rassit sur le bord de son lit et prit son visage dans ses mains. Il n'y arriverait pas ! Il n'en était pas capable. Une larme brulante coula le long de sa joue, mais il resta prostré dans cette position.

Une main douce se posa dans son dos. Il ne releva pas. Il ne voulait pas montrer son visage, à personne. Celebrian s'assit à coté de lui, sans dire un mot d'abord. Elle le prit doucement dans ses bras, comme un enfant et il se laissa bercer, en pleurant en silence. Elle caressa son visage en essuyant patiemment ses larmes. Elle sentait tout autour d'elle la douleur et la culpabilité que respirait le jeune elfe.

Elle distingua par-dessus son épaule, sur le seuil de la chambre la silhouette d'Elrond. Elle voyait qu'il se sentait impuissant, mais il était au moins soulagé de constater qu'Elmin était encore là et qu'il acceptait la présence de quelqu'un d'autre. Il se retira au bout d'un moment, et Elmin finit par se redresser. Il serrait les poings pour faire cesser les tremblements de ses mains et rouvrit les yeux.

« Vous êtes au courant ? » demanda dans un murmure.

Elle acquiesça lentement, le laissant digérer l'information.

« Il faut faire votre deuil, dit-elle. Vous devez acceptez la vérité, vous ne l'avez pas tué. Melhboror a fait en sorte que vous le pensiez, mais c'est faux. Et votre père le sait parfaitement.

-Ce n'est pas ce que ses yeux me disent.

-Votre culpabilité déforme vos souvenirs. Bien sûr qu'il devait être horrifié, mais pas par vous, juste par ce que Melhboror vous faisait subir. »

Elmin ne répondit pas et baissa encore les yeux.

Ils entendirent tous deux des bruits de pas dans le couloir, quelqu'un qui courrait vers eux. Entra dans la chambre sans ménagement un Legolas un peu essoufflé.

« Votre leçon avec Tilud est déjà finie ? »

Legolas acquiesça et s'approcha d'eux.

« Elmin ? »

Quand ce dernier releva enfin la tête, le prince ne vit d'abord que ses yeux rouges. Il avait pleuré ! Et il était tellement pâle !

Celebrian se leva et les laissa seul.

« Elmin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-De mauvais souvenirs, » dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

L'enfant s'assit à son tour.

« J'ai cru que vous ne reviendriez pas…

-Je suis désolé. »

Legolas nota cependant qu'Elmin n'avait pas démenti, ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus. Souffrait-il au point d'avoir voulu partir pour de bon ? Et pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ?

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir ! Quelque soit votre problème, ne partez pas ! »

Elmin le dévisagea tristement. Encore une fois, Elrond avait eu raison, s'il avait effectivement laissé Legolas derrière lui, il se serait senti abandonné.

Il aurait causé plus de mal qu'autre chose.

« C'est à cause de Melhboror ?

-En quelque sorte, oui.

-Vous ne voulez pas m'en parler ?

-Je… Je vous l'ai dit, je ne peux pas. Mais… ça concerne… la mort de mon père.

-Melhboror l'a tué ? »

Elmin déglutit avec difficultés. Comment éviter la vérité sans lui mentir ?

« C'est ce que le seigneur Elrond pense. »

Legolas comprit qu'Elmin n'en parlerait pas plus, au moins pour le moment. Néanmoins, il avait accepté de parler un tout petit peu. Mais il sentait que ce qu'il cachait devait être vraiment terrible.

« Ca va aller mieux maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je suis désolé, pour hier, je me suis énervé.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, je comprends tout à fait.

-Vous n'êtes pas en colère contre moi ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais été.

-Contre qui alors ?

-…

-Le seigneur Elrond dit que vous êtes en colère.

-Contre… moi…

-Mais pourquoi ? Vous n'avez rien fait de mal ? »

Le changement d'humeur dans les yeux d'Elmin ne passa pas inaperçu à Legolas. Et il comprit qu'il était peut être allé trop loin.

* * *

Voilà voilà... bon exceptionnellement, je n'ai plus aucun chapitre d'avance... Alors la suite va peut être tarder un peu plus... On verra. Haaaa [gros soupir], comme mon beta reader me manque!!!! il m'a lâché au bout du huitième chapitre... des fois, ça m'arrangerait d'en avoir un autre! looool


	107. Chapter 107

Aurélie: Voilà, je poste mon nouveau chapitre dés qu'il est prêt... Il a eu du mal à sortir celui-là... La suite devrait être un peu plus facile. Je pense. J'espère.

Melior: héhé! moi aussi j'ai peur pour la suite... je ne la connais pas du tout! mdr! Sacré Legolas...

Ghash7: Mdddrrrr! je le lui dirai! héhé

Naémir: C'est clair. Entre Celebrian qui positive à fond et Legolas qui pose les questions sensibles sans le savoir, mais où va t-on? Enfin, où va Elmin? loooool

Emma: loool! Ben oui Celebrian sait toujours tout ce qu'il se passe chez elle! lol!!! En ce qui concerne Aragornp, je n'ai pas du tout prévu so arrivée dans cette histoire. De moins point de vue, Legolas est beaucoup plus agé que lui, et étant enfant dans cette fic, il faudrait qu'elle dure vraiment très longtemps pour voir débarquer ce cher Aragorn. looool Par principe, je ne me ferme à aucune possibilité, mais là, dans cette fic, ça me semble difficile, à moins que je ne fasse à un moment un bond dans le temps.

* * *

Chapitre 107 :

Elmin sentit qu'il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin dans la conversation avec Legolas. Il était incapable de lui raconter ce qu'il avait fait, ce dont, à huit ans il avait été capable.

Ses muscles se tendirent un à un, sa mâchoire se serra un peu plus.

« Elmin ?

-N'en parlons plus, » dit-il d'un ton un peu plus brusque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas dans la chambre.

« Je suis désolé. »

Legolas observa son frère, mais il lui tournait le dos. Il essayait d'envisager ce qu'il pouvait lui cacher. Il savait que cela concernait la mort de son père et Melhboror. La première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était de penser que Melhboror l'avait tué, mais Elmin n'en semblait pas convaincu. Qui d'autre aurait pu le tuer et faire souffrir à ce point son fils ?

Il avait terriblement peur qu'il ne lui avoue jamais ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Elrond devait être au courant lui, mais il ne lui dirait pas.

Elmin était immobile, tourné vers la fenêtre. Ses pensées le torturaient encore et encore. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher son esprit des images… le sang sur ses mains, le poignard dans le cœur de son père, ses yeux exorbités, le sourire de Melhboror. Il ne le supportait plus. Faire face à un passé si épouvantable ne lui était plus possible. Il fallait qu'il trouve autre chose pour détourner son esprit de tout ça.

« Ce poignard est à vous ? »

Elmin fit volte face et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur quand il aperçut le poignard dans les mains de Legolas.

« Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant.

-Lâchez ça. »

L'elfe le lui prit un peu brutalement des mains et le garda derrière son dos.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Restez en dehors de ça, » répondit-il sèchement.

Legolas, d'abord surpris resta silencieux et assis sans bouger, puis quand Elmin recula d'un pas, il reprit contenance. Il se leva, inquiet de la réaction de son frère. Ses yeux étaient fuyants, son expression indéchiffrable. Il était en train de se fermer à lui.

Legolas voulait retrouver cette confiance qu'il y avait entre eux, qui s'était effrité depuis quelques jours, mais il ne savait pas comment. Elmin refusait de trop se confier à lui, peut être par manque de confiance, peut être parce que le secret était trop lourd.

« Elmin ? »

L'elfe recula encore en serrant les dents une fois de plus. Il ne savait plus comment réagir. Et il ne voulait surtout pas blesser le prince une fois de plus, mais il se sentait prisonnier, de ses souvenirs, de ses sentiments, de lui-même.

Tout cela était trop difficile à supporter, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

« Elmin, je vous en prie, je veux juste vous aider.

-Je… non…

-Pourquoi ? Vous m'avez sauvé la vie plusieurs fois par le passé, pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas que je vous aide ?

-Je ne sais pas qui peut vraiment m'aider.

-Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ?

-Vous avez toute ma confiance Legolas, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Il me faut du temps.

-Du temps ? Comment du temps pourrait vous aider ?

-Je dois accepter certaines choses. »

Legolas vit qu'Elmin se tenait à nouveau droit. Sa voix avait repris son calme habituel. Il semblait reprendre peu à peu le contrôle, ou au moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Ses mains tremblaient moins, même s'il serrait visiblement de toutes ses forces le poignard.

« Mais enfin de quoi vous rendez-vous responsable ? »

Elmin baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait simplement as lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas que Legolas le regarde autrement après avoir entendu ce dont il avait été capable. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Il ne devait pas savoir.

« Legolas, cette conversation est terminée. »

Le prince sursauta malgré lui en entendant le ton brusque d'Elmin. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il craque et finisse par lui parler, même un tout petit peu. Il le refusait catégoriquement.

Pour le moment, il n'était pas prêt, Legolas attendrait.

« D'accord. »

Elmin rangea le poignard dans son armoire sans dire un mot et sortit rapidement de la chambre en laissant le prince derrière lui. Il marcha droit devant lui, sortit de la demeure, tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne prit conscience de la présence d'Elrond que lorsque celui-ci lui parla.

« Où allez-vous ? »

Il n'y avait ni reproche ni colère dans sa voix, seulement de l'inquiétude. Sans doute le surveillait-il pour s'assurer qu'il n'essaierait pas de s'enfuir à nouveau.

« Nulle part.

-Vous avez parlé avec Legolas ?

-J'ai essayé, mais…

-Je sais que c'est difficile, mais il est trop troublé de vous voir dans cet état, il veut comprendre pourquoi.

-Et comment voulez-vous que je lui avoue une telle chose ?! »

* * *

Voilà voilà... enfin j'ai réussi à le boucler ce chapitre!!!


	108. Chapter 108

Aurélie: Merci beaucoup... Moi aussi je me demande (mais du coté pragmatique) quand Elmin va craquer. lol

Melior: Ben j'ai hésité à un moment à faire perdre les pédales à Elmin quand Legolas a pris le poignard, mais je me suis dit que ça serait de trop et que ça ne collerait pas aux perso.

Naémir: "vas y que je te retourne le couteau dans la plaie!" Joli jeux de mots! Très adequate!!! mdr!!!!

Ghash7: héhé!!!!! mdr!!!! Sacré Legolas! et encore! il ne fait pas payer les consultations!!!!! lol

* * *

Chapitre 108 :

« Vous préférez le cachez à Legolas ?

-J'ai dit à Elrond de ne pas le lui dire, pas pour le moment. Je lui dirais moi-même. Je ne veux pas qu'il apprenne la mort de Delmud par un message, surtout en ce moment. Il était très angoissé par ma blessure, je ne veux pas en rajouter.

-Vous avez certainement raison.

-Delmud lui était très proche. Plus que tous ses autres précepteurs.

-Ce ne sera pas facile, mais il a connu pire. »

Thranduil était adossé contre un tronc d'arbre, à l'écart de ses hommes. Son regard était dans le vague, comme s'il réfléchissait à la façon dont il annoncerait la mort de Delmud à son fils.

« Ils paieront pour ça aussi, reprit Glorfindel. Et puis, n'oubliez pas que nous gagnons du terrain.

-C'est vrai, je n'ose y croire. »

Thranduil observa les soldats du seigneur Elrond qui étaient arrivés quelques jours auparavant. Au moins, maintenant, ils avaient vraiment une chance. Grâce à leur arrivée, leur nombre avait doublé.

« Et nous en gagnerons plus avec ces nouvelles troupes. »

Leur attention fut détournée par l'arrivée remarquée d'un cavalier. De nombreux soldats s'attroupèrent autour du cheval quand il stoppa sa course. Intrigués eux aussi, Thranduil et Glorfindel s'approchèrent et furent tout près, deux hommes aidaient le cavalier visiblement gravement blessé à descendre de sa monture. Il tomba à genoux dés que ses pieds touchèrent le sol et un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Immédiatement, le roi s'agenouilla à coté de lui en ordonnant qu'on aille chercher un soigneur.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Nous… nous devions surveiller les camps ennemis… sans nous approcher… ils… ne nous avaient pas vus… mais nous avons du nous approcher… il y avait des soldats que nous n'avions jamais vus… ils étaient plus nombreux… »

L'elfe se tordit de douleur.

« Qui étaient-ils ?

-Ils… pas des elfes… mais… plus nombreux…

-Savez-vous ce qu'ils étaient ?

-Pas sûr… ils nous ont vus… nous avons essayé de fuir… ils étaient trop nombreux… ils ont abattu les autres…

-Comment étaient-ils ?

-Des hommes… je crois… du sud… mais je ne suis pas sûr… pas le temps de voir… »

Deux soigneurs s'agenouillèrent près d'eux et le roi se retira pour les laisser travailler. Rapidement, on emmena le blessé, et Thranduil, troublé par une telle nouvelle s'isola à nouveau avec Glorfindel.

« Qu'est-ce que des hommes du sud feraient ici ?

-Un pacte avec Märc'h ?

-En échange de quoi accepteraient-ils de se battre à ses cotés ? Ils détestent les elfes, tous les elfes !

-Je ne sais pas. Mais nous ne sommes pas certains qu'il s'agisse d'hommes du sud, il faudrait s'en assurer.

-Nous le saurons bien assez tôt. Il nous faudrait aussi connaître leur nombre. Ils sont peut être plus importants que les secours qu'a envoyé le seigneur Elrond.

-Vous pourriez essayer d'envoyer un autre message chez les Galadrims. Ils nous apporteraient une aide conséquente. Vous en avez besoin.

-Je sais. Je sais qu'ils accepteront, mais cela signifie les mêler eux aussi à cette horreur.

-Vous n'avez plus le choix.

-Si les hommes du sud sont effectivement venus en grand nombre, nous ne tiendrons pas sans l'aide des Galadrims. Vos hommes sont fatigués, physiquement et nerveusement. Quelque soit leur motivation, il leur faut de l'aide. Quand cette nouvelle se sera répandue dans leur rang, leur volonté va commencer à s'essouffler.

-Je le sais parfaitement. Mais même si le messager parvient cette fois jusqu'aux frontières de la Lotlorien, cela prendra trop de temps.

-Ne désespérez pas, nous aussi sommes plus nombreux. Mes hommes et ceux du seigneur Elrond sont prêts à se battre. Ils remotiveront vos troupes le temps qu'il faudra.

-Ca ne finira jamais… » murmura le roi avant de s'éloigner pour trouver un messager digne de confiance, qu'il saurait rapide et qui connaitrait bien le chemin jusqu'en Lotlorien.

Il désigna quatre jeunes soldats de sa garde personnelle. Il leur expliqua que le précédent messager n'était vraisemblablement pas arrivés à destination, que donc leurs ennemis devaient surveiller sil n'en enverrait pas d'autres. Il leur dit bien qu'il valait mieux qu'ils perdent un peu de temps à s'assurer que le chemin leur était libre, plutôt que d'avancer coûte que coûte. Le message devait arriver à destination.

Il leur remit une lettre, les bénit au nom d'Eru et les regarda s'éloigner. Ils allaient devoir sortir de la forêt afin d'éviter les hommes de Märc'h, ce qui leur ferait perdre du temps. Mais leurs chevaux seraient aussi peut être moins gênés de voyager à découvert.

Quand ils furent partis, Thranduil rédigea un autre message pour Elrond et son fils.

* * *

Vous vouliez des nouvelles de la forêt noire! y avait qu'à demander! looool


	109. Chapter 109

Aurélie: Merci une fois de plus.

Melior: Pour les nouveaux ennemis, vous saurez quand j'en aurai une idée un peu plus précise! mdr!!!! J'ai trouvé cette idée en commençant ce chapitre sans savoir vraiment où ça allait me mener. Ce n'est pas la première fois, et c'est motivant je trouve.

Emma: Et oui tant pis pour Aragorn, ce sera peut être une autre fois. loool

Naémir: Je me doutais bien que tout le monde n'allait pas se rappeler de Delmud, et c'est tout à fait normal. J'ai quand même fait en sorte de réexpliquer qui il était pour qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion. En ce qui concerne Noël, je suis sûre que vous aurez un peu de lecture avant. je pars mercredi aprem, je trouverais bien le temps de vous poster un autre chapitre.

* * *

Chapitre 109 :

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la lame, ses forces sur sa volonté de ne pas frapper avec. Mais la main de Melhboror était trop forte. Elle maintenait ses doigts autour du manche. Il ne pouvait pas reculer et on le forçait à avancer. La pression sur sa main était tellement force qu'il avait l'impression que l'arme était entrée dans sa chaire. Elle était brûlante.

Sa main s'avança un peu plus, il ne put fermer les yeux. La lame ne tremblait pas, elle était confiante, elle se rapprochait de sa victime sans sourcilier. Il mit toutes ses forces à l'arrêter, à s'arrêter, mais il n'avait pas assez de force contre Melhboror. Il ne faisait pas le poids, sa lutte était totalement inutile. Il tenta avec son autre main de forcer Melhboror à lâcher prise, mais n'y parvenait pas.

Et la lame déchira la peau et entra dans la chaire.

La main lâcha la sienne.

Le sang se répandit.

Ses doigts se couvrirent de sang.

Il lâcha le manche du poignard qui resta planté dans la chaire.

Les gardes qui retenaient son père prisonnier le laissèrent. Le corps s'était tendu, mais il s'affaissa brusquement.

Il recula et tomba à genoux. Ses cris de détresse restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Il s'essuya les yeux rapidement, mais quand il les rouvrit, ce n'était plus le corps de son père qui était étendu à terre dans son propre sang.

De surprise, il sauta sur ses pieds et recula. Un cri étouffé lui échappa. Le rire de Melhboror lui répondit. Il se retrouva adossé à un mur, il ne pouvait pas reculer plus loin du cadavre. Il se laissa glisser à terre, il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait.

Ses longs cheveux blonds retombés sur son visage inanimé n'empêchaient pas Elmin de reconnaitre Legolas, bien au contraire. La moitié du manche du poignard était recouvert de sang, l'autre luisait dans la pénombre, tandis que la lame était encore plantée dans le petit corps mort.

Elmin ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il se trouvait à nouveau dans sa chambre de Fondcombe, étendu sur son lit, tourné vers sa fenêtre. Son oreiller était humide à cause de ses larmes qui continuaient de couler en silence. Il faisait encore nuit dehors, seuls les bruits du vent et des animaux nocturnes lui parvenaient.

Il s'aperçut que tout son corps était secoué de frissons qu'il n'arrivait même pas à calmer. Il savait que ce n'était pas réel, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à Legolas, mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait toujours pensé de ses parents ?

Peut être qu'au fond, à force d'avoir passé trop de temps ave Melhboror, il lui ressemblait plus que ce qu'il croyait. Depuis son arrivée à Fondcombe, il s'était efforcé de se convaincre qu'il n'avait jamais été comme eux, il y avait cru pendant un moment, mais que penser maintenant ? Que penser alors qu'il savait ce qu'il avait fait ? Que penser de celui qui avait tué son propre père à huit ans ?

Lorsque le jour se leva lentement sur la cité, Elmin n'avait pas bougé, ni n'avait trouvé de sommeil reposant. Il était toujours en train de ruminer ses sombres pensées, il ne pouvait en détacher son esprit. Il ne pouvait faire autre chose. Les images s'imposaient à son esprit d'elles-mêmes sans cesse. Il lui était impossible de les ignorer.

Dés qu'il fermait les yeux, il était à nouveau aux prises avec Melhboror, face aux visages morts de ceux qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient. Depuis une semaine il ne dormait plus. Chaque nuit, c'était la même chose. Chaque nuit, il était de nouveau un enfant face à ses démons, face à son passé. Son corps commençait à s'épuiser parce que son esprit ne supportait plus ni son passé, ni sa réalité.

Après quelques heures à rester étendu de cette manière, le jeune elfe se résolut à se lever. Il ne pouvait pas rester ainsi toute la journée. Et de toute façon, à un moment ou un autre, quelqu'un viendrait le voir pour avoir de ses nouvelles. On s'inquiéterait davantage encore s'il restait enfermé dans sa chambre plus longtemps.

Il se redressa lentement, se massa les tempes. Ses mains tremblaient encore. La fatigue nerveuse, certainement. Il pensa aux regards qui allaient tombés sur lui dés qu'il sortirait. Il pensa au sourire rassurant qu'il allait falloir donner pour qu'il y ait moins de questions. Il pensa aux mensonges qu'il préférait inventer plutôt que de dire la vérité. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas bien, et il savait aussi que les autres voulaient l'aider, mais paradoxalement, il ne voulait pas leur en parler.

Il se leva, vacilla. Il était plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait. Il fut forcé de s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche pendant quelques secondes afin d'assurer ses forces, visiblement plus affaibli qu'il ne le pensait.

* * *

J'avoue que mon perso me fait de la peine, le pauvre... J'y suis allée fort...

Oui bon bah je sais, sinon, ce serait moins drôle, m'enfin quand même!!!


	110. Chapter 110

Melior: Pauvre elmin, pauvre legolas... ça ne présage rien de bon tout ça....

Aurélie: Je crois qu'on va pouvoir monter un groupe soutien pour Elmin... Ben tu vois, je poste avant Noël... je suis gentille, hein?

Naémir: Comment ça je n'y vas pas de main morte avec Elmin? Ben mince, qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire après ce chapitre?! oups! Bon ben je te souhaite de bonnes vacances et de bonnes fêtes! gros bisous!

Emma: Pauvre Elmin, va falloir que j'arrête de m'acharner sur lui... hein? Ben dan l'immédiat... ha non, je ne dis rien, je te laisse lire! loool

* * *

Chapitre 110 :

Il se laissa tomber à terre, frustré. Une larme de plus roula sur sa joue. Il était épuisé autant physiquement que moralement. Il appuya son front contre le mur frais en fermant les yeux. Mais immédiatement, il fut encore une fois submergé par les souvenirs. Il s'agissait toujours des mêmes images. Encore et encore il était confronté au cadavre encore chaud de son père. Il releva les yeux et son regard tomba sur le petit poignard posé sur la table à coté de lui.

Il se releva en chancelant. La colère, jusque là grondante mais dissimulée derrière sa culpabilité, se réveilla en l'envahit à nouveau. Il se haïssait. Il ne pouvait trouver de meilleur mot pour décrire son état d'esprit. D'un geste brusque, il frappa avec le dessus de sa main le verre qui reposait à coté du poignard. Il s'écrasa contre le mur, se brisa et les morceaux retombèrent à terre. Loin d'être apaisé, il se pencha et les ramassa un à un pour les reposer sur la table.

Il les laisser retomber brutalement lorsqu'un des morceaux lui entailla la main. Deux gouttes de sangs tâchèrent le sol. Il se perdit dans leur contemplation un instant. Elles avaient une couleur… enivrante, terrifiante mais superbe. Elles lui rappelaient le sang de son père, après tout, il s'agissait du même sang, sauf que le sien était toujours chaud.

Il observa la paume de sa main à l'intérieur de laquelle la plaie saignait encore. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, juste de la curiosité. Une curiosité peut être malsaine, mais elle détourna son esprit un instant. Un instant seulement.

L'idée qu'aujourd'hui, ce pouvait être son sang qui s'étalerait sur le sol s'imposa à lui. Il réparerait les erreurs du passé. Il retrouverait ses parents, leur demanderait pardon. Il supplierait son père de le pardonner.

Curieusement, alors que sa respiration s'accéléra, ses mains cessèrent de trembler quand il prit le poignard entre ses doigts. Il évalua son poids, comme s'il l'étudiait pour la première fois depuis des années. Sa main tenait le manche avec beaucoup plus de facilité que lorsqu'il était enfant. Le poids de l'arme lui semblait beaucoup moins important, elle lui paraissait même presque légère. Il la maniait très facilement. Il la serra dans sa main valide de toutes ses forces et retourna s'assoir sur son lit, sans n'accorder plus aucune attention aux débris de verres.

Il posa une première fois la lame froide contre sa peau. Son contact lui arracha un frisson. Il se ravisa, releva les yeux et ravala une larme à temps avant qu'elle ne s'échappe. Ce n'était pas aussi facile que ce qu'il pensait.

Puis ses yeux retombèrent sur le poignard. Ils détaillèrent les symboles gravés sur la lame un à un, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte elle était à nouveau sur sa peau.

Il ferma les yeux, et la lame découpa sa peau. Il sentit la brûlure lacérer son poignet et le sang couler. Un seul passage avait suffit, la lame était parfaitement aiguisée. Il n'avait pas rouvert les yeux quand il avait renouvelé l'opération avec l'autre poignet. A nouveau, il ressentit la brûlure sur son avant bras. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il ne vit d'abord que le sang sur ses poignets, sur l'arme, sur ses vêtements. Tout ce sang ! Presque instantanément sa vue se troubla.

L'arme lui échappa de la main, résonna sur le sol de sa chambre pendant qu'il s'allongeait. Il s'étendit sur le coté, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre. Sa respiration s'était considérablement apaisée. Tout irait bien maintenant.

La douleur physique s'effaça peu à peu derrière cette sensation étrange qu'il avait de flotter dans l'air. Il ne sentait presque plus son corps. Il ne tremblait plus du tout. Au moins, aujourd'hui, il savait où il allait.

Il comprit que cela viendrait vite. Tout serait bientôt fini. Dans les cavernes de Mandos, il retrouverait ses parents dont il n'aurait jamais du être séparés. Il ne faisait qu'accomplir ce qui aurait dû être fait depuis longtemps. Il leur dirait qu'il portait le poids de leur mort sur les épaules et sur la conscience depuis trop longtemps, et qu'il était normal qu'il paie à son tour.

Il n'avait qu'une peur, que même dans la mort ils ne lui pardonnent pas son crime. Mais dans la mort, il n'y avait plus de douleur…

Legolas serait triste, mais il s'en remettrait, avec l'aide d'Elrond et de sa famille. Il lui expliquerait… Mais cela valait mieux. Elmin l'aimait beaucoup, mais il n'était certainement le grand frère dont il avait besoin.

Il fallait juste attendre encore un peu, et tout serait fini. Il ne ferait plus de tort à personne.

Plus jamais…

* * *

Chapitre court, oui, je sais, mais chargé!  
J'espère que vous n'en voulez pas trop pour ça! loool! Le prochain chapitre avant Noël, s'il n'y a pas de contre temps!


	111. Chapter 111

Melior: Houlah! on se calme!!!! loooool

Aurélie: Et me voilà avant Noël!!!! oui, pauvre Elmin. Je suis bien sadique avec lui...

Ghash7: Lol... Quoi s'il meurt??? hein? loooool

Emma: looool!!! tu crois qu'ils vont le trouver à temps? on verra...

Lady Dragonne: Belle théorie... Et je te dire, j'ai pensé comme toi... J'ai beaucoup hésité d'ailleurs...

* * *

Chapitre 111 :

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, plusieurs voix lui parvenaient. L'un d'elle, lointaine, affolée, criait son nom. Il l'aurait reconnue entre toutes, celle de Legolas, déformée par l'inquiétude et la peur.

Une autre, beaucoup plus proche, ne semblait pas vraiment s'adresser à elle. Quelqu'un donnait des instructions sans discontinuer sans qu'il n'en comprenne les mots exacts.

L'autre chose dont il prit rapidement conscience ensuite fut la douleur aux poignets, brûlante, déchirante. Un râle de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Il reprend connaissance ! » S'étonna le soigneur.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, mais tout était flou. Il ne distingua d'abord que des silhouettes qui s'activaient rapidement autour de lui.

Elrond, bien que très occupé à panser les plaies soupira de soulagement. S'il revenait à lui, cela signifiait qu'il était arrivé à temps.

« J… voulais qu'ils me pardonnent… » Murmura l'elfe si faiblement qu'Elrond l'avait à peine entendu.

Après s'être assuré que l'hémorragie des deux blessures était bel et bien stoppée et que les plaies étaient pansées comme il le fallait, il ramena la couverture sur le corps tremblant d'Elmin qui refermait déjà les yeux.

« Que qui vous pardonne ?

-Mes parents, » laissa t-il échapper dans un souffle avant de fermer tout à fait les yeux.

Elrond resta un moment pensif, observant tour à tour les bandages autour des poignets et le visage trop pâle de l'elfe. Il se tourna vers le seuil de la chambre tristement. Près de la porte Celebrian retenait dans ses bras Legolas, paralysé par la peur. Il lui fit signe d'approcher, et l'enfant fut immédiatement à ses cotés, portant toute son attention sur Elmin. Tout son corps tremblait, mais il ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte. Elrond prit ses mains dans les siennes et l'obligea à s'assoir.

« Ca va aller, dit-il doucement, nous l'avons trouvé à temps. »

Legolas serra les dents pour s'empêcher de pleurer, mais échoua. Elrond le prit dans ses bras et il pleura sans retenue. L'elfe le berçait doucement en lui murmurant des mots rassurants, mais ses pleurs ne firent qu'augmenter.

Celebrian aussi s'était avancée. Elle ramassa le poignard toujours sur le sol, souillé de sang, le fourra dans un morceau de tissu et disparut avec.

Quand elle revînt quelques minutes plus tard, Legolas ne pleurait plus, mais Elrond le tenait toujours serré contre lui. Il s'était endormi. Deux infirmiers s'apprêtaient à transporter Elmin dans une autre chambre le temps de nettoyer celle-ci et de remplacer les draps plein de sang.

Ils firent au plus vite, et lorsque le jeune elfe fut à nouveau dans son lit, Elrond déposa doucement à coté de lui Legolas. Il leur jeta un dernier coup d'œil et quitta la pièce. Il s'enferma dans son bureau, déstabilisé mais n'y resta pas seul longtemps. Celebrian l'y rejoignit, une lettre à la main.

« Des nouvelles de Thranduil ? »

Elle acquiesça tristement, se demandant s'il était sage qu'Elrond en prenne tout de suite connaissance.

« Elles ne sont pas très bonnes. »

Il lut la lettre et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil en frottant les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que les Hommes du Sud viennent faire avec Märc'h ?

-Il devait bien se douter que nous enverrions plus d'aide à Thranduil, il savait qu'il lui en faudrait aussi.

-Mais des hommes du sud ?!

-Beaucoup sont des mercenaires, Märc'h doit leur promettre une belle récompense…

-Je suppose. Ces hommes n'ont aucun honneur. »

Elrond garda le silence un long moment. Il ne savait pas s'il devait informer Thranduil de ce qu'il se passait avec Elmin. Il voudrait être tenu au courant, de cela il était certain, mais avait-il besoin avec toutes ces mauvaises nouvelles de s'inquiéter encore davantage ?

Et le problème pouvait être pris dans l'autre sens.

« Il vaut garder cela pour nous pour le moment. Legolas n'a pas besoin de savoir.

-Et pour la mort de Delmud ?

-Si Thranduil estime qu'il est préférable qu'il le lui annonce lui-même, alors je suis d'accord. L'état d'Elmin est déjà assez préoccupant, n'en rajoutons pas.

-Que vas-tu dire à Thranduil ? Au sujet d'Elmin ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. »

Il ne s'était rarement senti aussi fatigué et aussi inutile. Rien de ce qu'il avait dit à Elmin ne semblait avoir eu d'effet sur lui. Il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre avec lui. Et que penser de Legolas ? Le prince ne s'en remettrait pas s'il devait arriver quelque chose à Elmin. Et ça n'était pas passé loin. S'il était venu dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, il l'aurait trouvé déjà mort.

Et heureusement, ce n'était pas Legolas qui l'avait trouvé dans cet état. Qui sait comment il aurait réagi !

« Cette fois-ci, il est allé trop loin, dit-il entre ses dents. Il faut que ça cesse où nous le perdrons. »

Celebrian s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main.

« Nous ne le laisserons pas se perdre. Il faut te battre.

-Mais il s'en est fallu de si peu !

-Pense plutôt qu'il encore en vie, nous avons une autre chance. Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque là, au moins, nous sommes fixés. »

* * *

voilà voilà... bon, ben je vous souhaite à tous un très bon Noël... Je ne vous reverrai pas avant... Bisous


	112. Chapter 112

Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez été gaté par le père Noël! Moi oui, j'ai eu une belle console de jeu, ce qui explique peut être mon absence prolongée... lol  
J'ai oublié de remercier Isabellelp pour son aide précieuse. Je n'osais pas aller jusqu'au bout avec Elmin, c'est grâce à elle que je me suis décidée! Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Aurélie: Ben non, ils n'ont pas de chance, mais sinon, la fic serait moins intéressante... Sur quoi j'écrirais sinon? looool

Emma: Comment ça perdu notre Elrond-International??? looool héhé

Melior: ouf! Il est en vie... Mais je vais te dire, quand j'ai commencé ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment eu un énorme doute... J'avais prévu dés le début qu'Elmin ne mourrait pas, et finalement... Pourquoi ne pas aller jusqu'au bout? Mais bon, j'aime trop Elmin... lol

Naémir: Ha ben il est vivant quand même, ça pourrait être pire!!!! loool

* * *

Chapitre 112 : 

Lorsque le seigneur Elrond retourna dans la chambre aux premières lueurs du jour le lendemain, il retrouva Legolas endormi contre son frère qui ne semblait pas avoir bougé. Il vérifia sa respiration qu'il trouvait trop lente, sa peau trop pâle et trop froide. Il tourna lentement les poignets du jeune elfe et fut satisfait de constater que les pansements étaient propres, pas de nouvelles traces de sang. Ses yeux étaient encore clos, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait malheureusement aucune amélioration pour le moment. Mais le soigneur savait qu'il lui faudrait peut être du temps.

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, ayant décidé de ne pas réveiller Legolas. Inutile qu'il se rende en classe aujourd'hui, cela ne lui changerait pas les idées, bien au contraire. Il valait mieux le laisser se reposer pendant qu'il le pouvait.

Il repensa à la première fois où il avait vu Legolas, alors qu'il était inconscient sur la berge du Dunland. Cela ferait bientôt un an et demi et la source même de ses problèmes n'était toujours pas réglée. Et personne ne savait quand elle le serait. Etonnant qu'un enfant de son âge ait pu survivre à tant d'épreuves et qu'il puisse encore continuer à se battre. Mais il ne doutait pas que si Elmin était parvenu à se tuer, le prince n'aurait pas supporté cette épreuve. Bien sûr, Legolas n'était pas seul ici, mais seul Elmin avait enduré les mêmes tourments et était susceptible de comprendre ce qu'il traversait. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Et Elmin était peut être celui qui s'en rendait le moins compte.

Le jeune elfe laissa un gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres et sa respiration devint plus rapide. Elrond pensa un instant qu'il était sur le point de se réveiller. Sa tête bascula sur le coté et son visage se contracta, mais ses yeux restèrent fermés.

Et brusquement sa respiration cessa.

Le temps qu'Elrond se lève, Elmin avait porté ses mains à son cou, comme s'il essayait d'en retirer quelque chose désespérément. Il tentait d'agripper quelque chose qui selon toute vraisemblance n'existait pas.

Elrond tenta de lui prendre les mains et de le calmer, mais il se débattait et ne respirait toujours pas.

« Calmez-vous. »

Legolas fut rapidement réveillé par les mouvements de son frère et regarda abasourdi la scène.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Un cauchemar… Calmez-vous Elmin.

-Mais… il ne… respire pas…

- Il doit rêver que quelqu'un l'étrangle… »

Elrond se pencha vers Elmin, lui emprisonna les mains comme les blessures du jeune elfe le lui permettaient. Il s'approcha de son oreille et chuchota.

« Réveillez-vous Elmin. Ouvrez les yeux. »

Cela n'eut d'abord aucun effet.

« Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, respirez. »

L'elfe n'eut aucune réaction.

« Respirez ! dit-il plus fort. Revenez vers nous. »

Cette fois-ci, Elmin ouvrit brusquement les yeux et toussa. Le seigneur libéra ses mains et l'aida à se redresser pour qu'il reprenne plus facilement son souffle.

« Ca va aller, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. »

Elmin semblait à peine conscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Quand Legolas le regarda, il ne vit que terreur et culpabilité dans son regard. Il comprit sans difficulté qui dans son rêve l'avait étranglé. Ce genre de rêve, il le faisait aussi assez souvent.

Il se rallongea haletant et referma les yeux, épuisé. Elrond reposa les couvertures sur son corps, mais arrêta son geste quand son regard tomba sur les poignets du jeune elfe. L'un des pansements était tâché de sang. La blessure s'était peut être rouverte à cause de ses mouvements brusques. Au vu du regard que lui lança Legolas, il s'aperçut que lui aussi avait remarqué les tâches de sang.

« Ca va aller, dit-il simplement pour le rassurer. Je vais m'occuper de ça. Mais je veux que vous alliez manger un peu, cela vous fera du bien. En vous attendant, je resterai près de lui. »

Legolas comprit qu'Elrond ne voulait pas qu'il soit présent pendant qu'il s'occuperait de la blessure. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'il assiste à cela. Et c'était probablement une bonne chose, ainsi, il ne protesta pas et sortit de la pièce.

Elrond ouvrit un des tiroirs de la petite commode d'où il sortit tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il ouvrit le pansement délicatement et aperçut un mince filet de sang qui s'échappait de la plaie. Un des points qu'il avait fait s'était rompu. Il se mit à la tâche sans tarder, en espérant que la douleur ne réveillerait pas encore Elmin.

Quand il eut terminé, il se nettoya les mains, rangea ses affaires et revînt s'assoir près d'Elmin dont la respiration était redevenu très lente. Il s'était malheureusement attendu à ce que ce genre d'incident survienne. Elmin, tout autant que Legolas, était sans cesse depuis son arrivée à Fondcombe en proie aux cauchemars, cela n'avait absolument rien d'étonnant, et il savait d'expérience que seul le temps pourrait les en guérir. Mais dans son état, les mauvais rêves étaient d'autant plus dangereux pour Elmin. Si cela devait se reproduire trop souvent il serait obligé de lui administrer, non sans risques, une de ses drogues qui le plongerait dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Voilà voilà... Bon... pas déprimant du tout... hummmm


	113. Chapter 113

Melior: Ce serait pas drôle si la situation s'était tout de suite améliorée... ce qui ne signifie pas non plus que la situation va s'améliorer... loool

Isabellelp: Ha mais si, je voulait te remercier absolument! lol! D'ailleurs j'en profite pur te dire que j'ai commencé à lire Petite étoile, j'adoreeeeee! dés que j'en suis au dernier chapitre, je te fais signe et on en parle! ^^^

Aurélie: looool! merci beaucoup! Et t'inquiète pas, je m'amuse beaucoup avec ma belle console, domage, je n'ai pas de jeu du seigneur des anneaux avec...

Naémir: Avoue! Toi aussi tu es sadique! Au moins, autant que moi, n'est ce pas??? DE toute façon, tu peux me dire le contraire, je ne te croirais pas mdr!!!! Et pour les autres catastrophes qui pourraient lui arriver... hum, et bien, j'en ai quelques unes en tête, mais je ne sais pas si je les appliquerai... on verra bien...

* * *

Chapitre 113 :

« Mon seigneur, nous n'attendons plus que vous. Cela va bientôt commencer.

-Je sais, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Thranduil relut une fois encore la dernière lettre que lui avait fait parvenir le seigneur Elrond. Les nouvelles qu'il lui donnait étaient inquiétantes. Même s'il 'entrait pas dans les détails, il lui expliquait que le passé d'Elmin refaisait surface brutalement, et que cela ne se passait pas très bien. Quant au billet de Legolas, il n'était pas non plus pour le rassurer. Son fils lui expliquait qu'Elmin refusait de se confier à lui, qu'il se fermait de plus en plus aux autres. Il apprit de son fils que cela concernait apparemment la mort du père d'Elmin, mais le prince n'en savait pas davantage.

Thranduil rangea les deux lettres avec les autres. Pour qu'Elrond et Legolas lui parlent d'Elmin de cette façon, la situation devait vraiment être inquiétante. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Personne n'avait pu lui dire comment était mort son père, peut être Elmin le savait, et refusait de le dire.

Quand Thranduil eut rangé les deux lettres dans le coffret, il soupira, s'efforçant de se concentré sur la bataille à venir. Il sortit de sa tente et retrouva ses capitaines, Glorfindel et deux autres hommes de la nouvelle armée envoyée par Elrond. Ils se mirent d'accord sur la stratégie qu'ils avaient mis au point la veille. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, Thranduil et Glorfindel se postant à l'avant de l'armée du roi.

Quand la bataille débuta, les hommes de Thranduil affrontèrent ceux de Märc'h comme dans les batailles précédentes. Le roi avait vu juste en songeant que Märc'h ferait intervenir ses nouvelles troupes plus tard en espérant pouvoir profiter de l'effet de surprise. Et en effet, alors que la bataille était bien engagée, que les troupes de Thranduil prenaient l'avantage, Märc'h envoya le signale. Thranduil rappela ses hommes pour les obliger à reformer les rangs, armes en mains.

Le roi se prépara à faire face à ses nouveaux ennemis, mais il n'arrivait pas à déterminer de quel endroit ils allaient à arriver. Les bruits de combat tout autour de lui l'empêchait de concentrer ses sens sur leur arrivée. Et brusquement, ils furent sur eux.

Le roi les reconnu immédiatement pour avoir déjà combattu ce peuple. Pendant la Grande Guerre durant laquelle son père était tombé. Les Haradrims ! Peuples d'hommes voués à la guerre, au service des forces noires et mercenaires ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas étonné ?

Il fit reculer ses hommes, faisant croire que la surprise était totale et qu'ils étaient pris de court. Ils retournèrent sous le couvert des arbres dans lesquels était dissimulée une partie des nouvelles troupes envoyée par Elrond. Dés que leur ennemis furent à bonne distance d'eux, Thranduil leur envoya à son tour le signal qu'ils attendaient, et une première volée de flèches atteignirent les Haradrims et les hommes de Märc'h qui eux furent réellement surpris. Ils stoppèrent leur avancée, tentant de trouver un abri même provisoire.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que le reste des hommes d'Elrond surgirent à leur tour. Ils leur coupèrent la retraite et le combat s'engagea à nouveau, avec plus de rage.

Thranduil resta en première ligne, la rage grondant dans son cœur. Il repensait à la mort de Delmud, aux nouvelles inquiétantes nouvelles à propos d'Elmin. Ils ne sortiraient jamais de cette histoire ! Il savait qu'il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle de ses émotions pendant un tel combat, mais comment ne pas y penser ? Comment faire abstraction de toutes les horreurs que Legolas et Elmin avaient connues et connaissaient encore alors qu'il était en train de se battre contre ceux qui étaient à la source de tous leurs problèmes ?

« Enfin, on se retrouve face à face ! »

Le roi tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Märc'h. Il réajusta la prise de ses dagues dans ses mains et attendit qu'il fut devant lui, lui aussi prêt à le combattre.

« L'aide de vos amis ne vous sera d'aucune utilité, nous vous exterminerons tous. Et ensuite, je m'occuperai personnellement de Legolas. Vous ne serez pas là pour le sauver cette fois-ci.

-N'ose même pas prononcer son nom ! »

Märc'h lança le premier l'offensive contre le roi avec toute la rage dont il était capable. Thranduil bloqua l'attaque et se remit en position de défense. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque avec lui. Pas question de lui donner la satisfaction de l'atteindre ! A l'inverse, quand il l'attaquait, Märc'h esquivait avec agilité chacun de ses coups. Tous les combats autour d'eux perdirent consistance à leurs yeux, le leur était bien plus important, mêlant haine, vengeance et colère. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait se permettre de perdre le duel.

Cela dura de longue minutes, peut être des heures, Thanduil perdit toute notion de temps. Pourtant à un moment, ils furent séparés dans la mêlée des autres combattants. Le roi s'aperçut que Märc'h sonnait la retraite. Les dents serrées, il voulut se lancer après lui, mais Glorfindel le retînt juste à temps.

« Il y aura d'autres occasions. Ne vous lancer pas dans la gueule du loup. »

* * *

Voilà, un de plus!!!!


	114. Chapter 114

Tout d''abord, une très bonne année 2009 à vous tous!!!!! Je vous souhaite plein de belles choses!!! Et Pour fêter ça, un chapitre un tout petit peu plus long que d'habitude...

Aurélie: Merci beaucoup!!!!! Comme toujours tes commentaires sont plein d'anthousiasme, ça fait vraiment plaisir!

Melior: Et oui, dommage!!!! Ha il ne pouvait pas l'avoir du premier coup! trop facile sinon. Peut être laprochaine fois! loool

Naémir: Ha oui, c'est vrai, c'était le dernier chapitre de 2008... 2008 s'est termié sur une bataille... Espéons que ça se passera mieux pour nos chers elfes en 2009! mdr

* * *

Chapitre 114 :

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Il laissa sa vue s'ajuster, sans oser bouger, de peur de réveiller la douleur. Ses poignets le brulaient, mais rien qui ne fut insupportable. Il contempla un moment le plafond de sa chambre où dansaient les reflets de lumière venus de dehors.

Il prit conscience du petit corps serré contre lui. Sa gorge se serra lorsque son regard tomba sur le visage endormi de Legolas. Les larmes avaient laissé de nombreuses traces sur ses joues d'enfant. Il se rappela vaguement l'avoir entendu crier son nom lorsqu'il était revenu à lui plus tôt. Il observa ses bandages blanc un instant et une honte sans nom envahit son cœur. Une honte plus imposante encore que toutes celles qu'il connaissait ou avait connues. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?! Quelle folie s'était emparée de lui ?!

Il sentit le corps de Legolas trembler brutalement. En grimaçant, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules, espérant qu'il pourrait lui apporter ainsi un peu de réconfort. L'enfant cligna des yeux et se redressa. Quand son regard croisa le sien, un large sourire de soulagement et de joie éclaira son visage. A sa vue, Elmin sentit son cœur se réchauffer comme jamais. Il essuya la larme qui coulait sur la joue de Legolas avec prudence et baissa les yeux.

Contre toute attente, le prince posa sa tête sur le torse de son frère qui le serra dans ses bras.

« J'ai eu si peur, » dit-il entre deux sanglots.

Elmin resserra son étreinte autant que cela lui fut possible. Ses avant bras protestèrent, mais la douleur n'était rien comparé au bien que pouvait lui faire son frère.

« Je suis désolé. »

Legolas se releva, son sourire avait disparu, son visage était redevenu sérieux.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, dit-il. Je savais que vous n'alliez pas bien, mais…

-Non, arrêtez. Legolas, ce n'est pas votre faute.

-Mais, vous étiez seul, et… »

Elmin se redressa en serrant les dents. Il s'assit sur son lit et prit les mains de l'enfant dans les siennes. Il refusait que Legolas se culpabilise pour ça !

« C'est entièrement ma faute, pas la votre. »

L'elfe baissa les yeux sur ses bandages. Un regret de plus. Pas le moindre.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi préfériez-vous…

-Legolas…

-Je ne comprends pas… De quoi vous rendez-vous responsable au point de…

-J'ai tué mon père. »

Ca y est, c'était dit. Honteusement, il se mordit les lèvres, regrettant déjà d'avoir parlé et détourna le regard, fuyant celui de Legolas. Sous le coup de la surprise, le prince eut un geste de recul qui ne lui échappa pas.

« Qu…quoi ?

-Vous avez très bien entendu.

-Vous ne l'avez pas tué. »

Ni Elmin ni Legolas n'avaient entendu Elrond approcher, peut être était-il là depuis longtemps. Il s'approcha d'eux avec un air sévère.

« Melhboror a tué votre père.

-Vous n'étiez pas là…

-Si le récit que vous m'en avez fait est juste, et je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne le serait pas, alors vous n'avez pas tué votre père.

-C'est votre point de vue.

-C'est aussi la réalité. Votre culpabilité n'est qu'un des artifices de Melhboror. Il n'avait d'autre but que de vous rendre responsable de ce meurtre et ainsi de mieux vous contrôler. Vous êtes autant la victime que votre père.

-Mais…

-Non, écoutez-moi. Vous vous rendez coupable de quelque chose qui n'est pas de votre fait. Je ne peux pas prétendre savoir à quel point cette situation est difficile pour vous, mais ce que je sais parfaitement que vous ne méritez pas ce que vous vous infligez.

-J'ai peur de ce que j'ai fait…

-Vous n'étiez qu'un enfant. Tout ce que vous avez fait, c'est assisté au meurtre de votre père, vous ne l'avez pas tué. Vous avez démasqué bien des mensonges de Melhboror, c'en est un autre qu'il vous faut surmonter.

-Je n'en ai pas la force.

-Bien sûr que si. C'est juste une question de confiance en vous. Au fond, vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là, vous savez que vous n'y êtes pour rien. Cela fait plus de dix ans maintenant, il faut accepter.

-Je n'y arrive pas.

-Parce que vous laisser votre peur prendre le dessus. Vous doutez de vous-même. Vous devez penser que si Melhboror vous avait choisi, c'était parce qu'il avait senti que vous étiez comme lui, mais c'est faux. Il vous a seulement choisi parce que vous étiez un enfant. Il savait parfaitement que sans vos parents, vous n'auriez pas la force de lutter contre lui.

-Et si vous vous trompiez ? Si j'étais vraiment comme eux ?

-Cela fait un an que vous vivez dans ma demeure, je vous connais. Je vous ai vu sauvé la vie de Legolas à plusieurs reprises, ça me suffit pour affirmer avec certitude que vous n'êtes absolument pas comme eux. Vous ne l'avez jamais été et ne le serez jamais.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Réfléchissez… Si vous aviez le choix, s'il n'y avait ni Legolas, ni ma famille, vers qui vous tourneriez vous ? Vers eux ou vers Thranduil ? Vous le savez parfaitement.

-Mais s'il n'y avait pas eu Legolas, je serais encore avec eux !

-Pouvez-vous l'affirmer avec certitude ?

-N… Non, mais…

-Je pense qu'avec l'arrivée de Legolas, vous vous êtes rendu compte inconsciemment que vous n'étiez pas obligé de marcher à leurs cotés. Vous avez choisi de parler à Thranduil alors que rien ne vous y obligeait.

-C'était seulement pour aider Legolas… le roi nous avait déjà découvert.

-Exactement, mais vous avez été le seul à lui parler. Je le sais parce que Thranduil m'a raconté tout cela. Quand il a compris ce qu'il se passait, que Legolas était en danger, lorsqu'il vous a interrogé, les autres n'ont rien voulu révéler, ils sont restés fidèles à Melhboror, persuadés que sa cause était juste, que Thranduil était dans son tort et que Legolas n'était pas digne de devenir leur prince. Ca n'a jamais été votre cas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Il n'empêche que je restais avec eux. Pendant toutes ces années…

-Mais vous n'aviez plus personne. Même si la mort de votre père était devenue floue dans votre esprit, vous saviez que vos parents n'étaient plus là. Dîtes-moi, comment voulez-vous qu'un enfant réagisse en pareille situation ? Melhboror était le seul qui restait dans votre vie. Aussi cruel et violent qu'il fut avec vous, vous n'aviez à l'époque que lui. Il vous a gardé sous sa coupe aussi longtemps qu'il l'a pu, pensant que vous lui apparteniez, mais vous ne lui deviez rien. »

* * *

Et voilà, notre Legolas est au courant!!!! Elmin a laissé échappé son secret!!!! oups!


	115. Chapter 115

Naémir: Ben voyons! lol! mais si je fais des chapitres plus longs, je posterai beaucoup moins souvent... lol! Et nan, pour une fois, Legolas ne pète pas son cable! grande première!!! lol!

Aurélie: Elmin, pauvre Elmin... Le sens de la culpabilité incarnée!!!! mdr!

Melior: Houla! le club de soutient pour Elmin est de sortie! lol! Ca lui fera plaisir, héhé!

Ghash7: Oui c'est vrai, Legolas commençait à comprendre. J'hésitais entre la découverte de Legolas tout seul ou la révélation d'Elmin... ben voilà... lol

* * *

Chapitre 115 :

Legolas avait suivi l'échange entre Elrond et Elmin en silence. Dans son esprit, il tentait de rassemblait les informations qui lui manquaient, mais il avait très vite compris qu'Elmin, très jeune avait en effet assisté à la mort de son père et que Melhboror, par un moyen qu'il ne connaissait pas, avait réussi à persuader Elmin qu'il en était l'assassin.

Il n'osait presque pas bouger, respirant à peine, espérant qu'Elrond parviendrait à le convaincre de son innocence. Maintenant au moins, il comprenait pourquoi Elmin était tellement en colère contre lui-même, pourquoi il en était arrivé jusqu'à cet extrême.

Il vit le jeune elfe prendre sa tête entre ses mains, comme s'il voulait se cacher d'eux, mais le seigneur Elrond fut tout de suite à coté de lui et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je vous en prie, Elmin, vous n'êtes pas responsable de tout ça. Cessez de vous torturez.

-Je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser…

-Si vous le savez, n'ayez pas peur. »

Elmin soupira, au fond, peut être que tout cela n'était mensonge, peut être que le seigneur Elrond avait raison. Il tourna son regard vers Legolas, qui attendait, immobile, le visage angoissé. L'enfant qui lui avait permis de s'enfuir, qui lui en avait donné le courage… et qu'il aimait comme son frère.

Elrond vit enfin un changement notable dans le regard d'Elmin, une lueur qui lui redonna espoir et confiance. Il commençait à accepter. Assurément, c'était un très dur combat pour un elfe aussi jeune, mais il pouvait le gagner.

« Vous ne l'avez pas tué. Vous ne devez plus en douter. Et vous n'avez pas à demander le pardon à vos parents, car vous n'êtes coupable de rien. Vous ne vouliez pas qu'il meurt, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, bien sûr que non !

-Si Melhboror ne vous avait pas tenu la main, vous n'auriez rien fait ?

-Non…

-C'est lui qui tenait le poignard, c'est lui qui a frappé, pas vous. Vous n'étiez qu'un enfant, vous n'aviez pas la force de lutter contre lui, il le savait parfaitement, et c'est pour ça qu'il a imaginé toute cette mise en scène. Ne le laissez pas gagner. Reprenez le contrôle de votre vie.

-J'ai besoin de vous, intervînt Legolas, auquel Elmin répondit par un triste sourire, encore en proie aux doutes.

-Vous n'êtes pas comme eux, et au fond de vous, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

-…

-N'est-ce pas ?

-Non…

-Non ?

-Non, je ne suis pas comme eux.

-Vous n'auriez jamais accepté de participer à cette guerre.

-On ne le saura jamais.

-Moi je le sais, murmura Legolas. Et je suis certain qu'Ada le sait aussi. En fait, il n'y a que vous pour en douter. »

Malgré la situation, Elrond sourit.

« Legolas a raison. »

Le jeune elfe baissa la tête et observa ses pansements. Il commençait à voir en son cœur l'étendu des mensonges de Melhboror, tous les ravages qui en subsistaient en lui. Les doutes, la culpabilité, la peur… Tout ce qui lui permettait de le contrôler. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce serait aussi difficile de s'en libérer. Bien sûr, il ne l'avait jamais considéré comme son père, il l'avait même toujours détesté, mais Elrond avait eu raison en lui faisant remarqué que pendant des années, Melhboror avait été le seul repère dans sa vie.

« Nous avons tous un passé, reprit Elrond doucement en désignant ses poignets, il ne faut pas en avoir honte. Nous avons tous des choses à regretter, elles font parties de nous. C'est ainsi.

-Je regrette tellement ce que j'ai fait.

-Et j'en suis soulagé. Votre vie est bien trop précieuse pour que les mensonges de Melhboror en viennent à bout.

-Je me rends compte à quel point cela dut être difficile pour vous.

-Nous avons tous eu peur de vous perdre, mais je sais que remettre en cause la moitié de sa vie n'est pas chose aisée. Il faut une grande force morale pour y parvenir, et je sais maintenant que vous y arriverez. Vous commencé à comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je crois.

-Tant mieux… Et maintenant, il est temps que je vous laisse vous reposer. Vous en avez besoin. »

Il aida Elmin à se rallonger confortablement en vérifiant l'état des pansements.

« Demain, vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux. »

* * *

Voilà voilà pour le 115! plus court que le précédent certes. Mais bon... la suite bientôt!  
Bisous!


	116. Chapter 116

Aurélie: Oui, enfin, Elmin dit la tête de mûle, change d'opinion... c'est pas trop tôt! lol Mais que fait l'auteur???

Melior: C'est que mine de rien, il granit le petit prince!!! lol! plus d'un an est passé pour lui depuis le début de cette fic!

Naémir: Comment ça une autre victime? Je ne vois pas du tout e qui tu veux parler...

* * *

Chapitre 116 :

Legolas observa la scène avec soulagement. Elmin était assis sur le bord de son lit, Elrond debout devant lui. Le jeune elfe se redressa et se mit debout. Il chancela un instant, mais Elrond l'aida à se stabiliser. Il fit quelques pas d'abord un peu hésitant, mais il était déterminé. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui, et lui sourit, un sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

« Nous y allons ? lui demanda Elmin.

-Je n'attendais que vous. »

Le prince lui prit la main et les trois elfes quittèrent la chambre, et sortirent dans le jardin de la grande demeure.

Elrond obligea le jeune elfe à s'assoir, car il sentait qu'il était trop faible encore. Elmin savoura le vent sur sa peau. Legolas lui tenait toujours la main et ne semblait pas décidé à la lâcher.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Bien.

-Honnêtement ?

-Mieux.

-Bien, alors je vous laisse tous les deux. »

Elmin attendit que le seigneur Elrond eût disparu de son champ de vision et se tourna vers Legolas.

« Vous êtes bien silencieux.

-Je savoure. Quand les choses s'améliorent, ça ne dure jamais très longtemps. Vous avez remarqué. »

Hélas oui, il avait remarqué. Comment ne pas le voir ?

« Je ne sais même pas comment s'appelait votre père. »

Le jeune elfe sentit ses muscles se tendre, à l'évocation de son père, mais il se contrôlait plutôt bien. Il lui était moins difficile d'en parler maintenant. .

« Morden. Il faisait parti de l'armée de votre père. Et ma mère s'appelait Neldia. Et je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, mais j'avais aussi un frère, Felmun. C'était encore un nourrisson quand il nous a quittés. »

Legolas le dévisagea avec étonnement, d'abord parce qu'Elmin semblait parler de sa famille assez librement, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait en sa présence jusque là, et ensuite par ce qu'il venait de dire. Il avait toujours imaginé pour une raison qui lui échappait qu'il était enfant unique. Absurde puisqu'il ne savait absolument rien de sa famille.

« Que s'est-il passé… après… après la mort de votre père ? »

Elmin hésita un instant. Il ne savait pas s'il était vraiment capable d'en parler. Oui, il avait changé de point de vue, il envisageait qu'il avait pu se tromper, qu'il était tombé dans le piège de Melhboror.

« Elmin ?

-Je… Je suis resté avec Melhboror.

-Et… votre mère ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais revue, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui est arrivée. Mais on m'a fait comprendre qu'elle avait été tuée quelques temps après mon père. »

Legolas garda le silence un long moment en observant son frère. Elmin était perdu dans ses pensées, son regard était absent. Le prince porta son regard sur ses poignets. Il ne voyait qu'un morceau des pansements, la plus grande partie étant dissimulée par les manches de sa tunique. Il pouvait maintenant comprendre pourquoi Elmin en était arrivé là. Il ne savait pas comment lui aurait pu réagir dans cette situation. Comment se regarder en face lorsque l'on est persuadé d'avoir assassiné son père ? Il n'arrivait même pas à l'imaginer… Soudain, Legolas envisagea une chose qui ne lui avait jusqu'à présent jamais traversé l'esprit. Melhboror avait-il les mêmes projets pour lui ? Cette simple idée lui glaça le sang et il frissonna.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? »

Elmin avait tourné son regard sur lui et semblait s'inquiéter.

« Je pensais… Je me demandais pourquoi Melhboror ne m'avait pas tué tout de suite…

-Il ne le pouvait pas.

-Cela aurait averti Ada…

-Oui.

-Mais s'il voulait s'emparer du trône, il devait nous tuer tous les deux.

-Je ne sais pas quelles étaient ses intentions exactes. Il pensait peut être tuer le roi après s'être assuré que vous lui étiez soumis.

-Il se serait ensuite débarrassé de moi.

-Je l'ignore.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous croyez qu'il ait pu envisager de… enfin, si je lui avais parfaitement obéis, est-ce qu'il aurait pu me demander de… de tuer Ada ?

-Non, sincèrement, je ne pense pas. Et je suis certain que s'il avait un tel projet, cela aurait échoué, vous n'auriez pas pu. Melhboror devait le savoir, il était malgré tout intelligent et n'aimait pas prendre de risques. Son but n'était pas de faire de vous son soldat, mais son pantin. Heureusement, il n'avait pas prévu que vous ne vous laisseriez pas faire ! »

Legolas sourit et se blottit contre Elmin.

« Ce devait être terrible pour vous… de pensiez que vous aviez tué votre père. Si Melhboror n'était pas déjà mort, je le tuerai pour ça. »

Elmin passa son bras autour des épaules de Legolas et le serra un peu plus.

« Ne parlez pas comme ça, dit-il doucement. Ca ne changerait pas le passé.

-Mais au moins, vous seriez vengé.

-Votre père nous venge tous. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous êtes encore jeune, ne grandissez pas trop vite. Vous avez encore le temps. »

En posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère, Legolas s'aperçut qu'il tremblait. Il se releva aussitôt avec inquiétude.

« Vous tremblez ! Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Rien, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

-Vous devriez peut être retourner dans votre chambre. Le seigneur Elrond dit que vous devez absolument vous reposer. »

L'enfant se leva, l'air tout à fait sérieux et décidé à emmener son frère se reposer dans sa chambre. Elmin ne put réprimer un léger sourire.

« J'arrive. »

Le jeune elfe se releva de son siège mais se rassit immédiatement tant sa tête tournait.

* * *

Un de plus... Pauvre Elmin...


	117. Chapter 117

Aurélie: Oui, et on en saura peut ête un peu plus encore par la suite... J'y pense... lol

Melior: Legolas, THE best of! Lol C'est vrai, j'ai eu cette impression aussi en écrivant ce chapitre (alors que ce n'était pas mon intention) que Legolas devenait le grand frère, au moins le temps qu'Elmin retrouve ses marques.

Naémir: Outch! pauvre Elmin! Sur ce coup là, tu es pire que moi! Avoue! quand même... Et Oui, "quand les choses s'améliorent, ça ne dure jamais très longtemps", on l'a tous remarqué je crois... Je l'ai déjà prouvé plus d'une fois... lol! Quelle sadique!

Ghash7: Quoi?! tu crois qu'Elmin a eu son compte? Peut être... je médite là dessus... lol. POur la suite? Ben, j'ai aucune idée... lol honnêtement, et vu tout le travail que j'ai en ce moment, je me force à ne pas écrire trop, pour avoir le temps de travailler... mddr! Nan, sérieusement, ça tourne au ralenti en ce moment...

Emma: Boude plus!!!! La suite est lààààààààààààà!!!! Je crois en effet qu'il y a eu un petit bug avec ma fic... dans les statistiques par exemple, on me disait que sur mes deux derniers chapitres, personne n'était venu la lire... alors que vous m'aviez laissé des messages... Bizarre! mais apparemment, c'est revenu. lol

* * *

Chapitre 117 :

« Elmin ?!

-Ce n'est rien, laissez-moi juste une minute. »

Legolas regarda tout autour d'eux, espérant trouver Elrond qui pourrait leur venir en aide, mais ils étaient seuls dans le jardin alors qu'Elmin se tenait la tête dans ses mains pour se ressaisir.

« Ca va aller, » murmura-t-il pour rassurer Legolas, mais le seul ton de sa voix inquiéta le prince davantage encore.

L'enfant se sentit complètement impuissant, il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir pour aider Elmin.

« Je devrais peut être aller chercher de l'aide… dit-il bien qu'il n'eut aucune envie de laisser son frère seul.

-Non !... Non, ça va passer. »

Mais Elmin ne bougeait toujours pas, il n'essayait même pas de se relever.

« Je préfère quand même aller chercher le seigneur Elrond. »

Le jeune elfe tenta de l'arrêter, mais au moment où Legolas se retournait pour partir, ils virent qu'Elrond venait déjà vers eux.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ? Pourquoi vouliez-vous venir me chercher ?

-Elmin ne se sent pas bien.

-Ca va aller, protesta Elmin. Juste un peu de fatigue.

-Venez, je vais vous aider. »

Elrond soutint le jeune elfe pour l'aider à se lever et le laissa s'appuyer sur lui jusqu'à sa chambre. Il l'obligea à s'assoir sur son lit puis à s'étendre.

« Reposez-vous, ça passera, » dit-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur les pansements qui, heureusement étaient intacts.

Elmin acquiesça et les deux autres elfes quittèrent la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'empressa de demander Legolas dés que la porte de la chambre fut refermée.

-Rien de grave, il doit se reposer.

-Mais…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est normal qu'il mette un peu pour se remettre. Il n'y a rien d'alarmant. Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps.

-Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui, il est encore affaibli, mais il va bien.

-On ne devrait peut être pas le laisser seul.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il ne se passera rien.

-Qu'en savez-vous ? »

Elrons entraîna Legolas un peu plus loin pour être certain qu'Elmin, même s'il était probablement déjà endormi, ne les entende pas.

« Legolas, il faut lui faire confiance. Il regrette ce qu'il a fait, mais s'il se sent trop surveillé, il va en garder beaucoup de ressentiment.

-Mais j'ai peur qu'il… qu'il…

-Je sais. Moi aussi. Mais il faut rester confiant, c'est ce qui l'aidera le plus. »

L'enfant soupira, peu convaincu.

« Je sais que c'est dur, Legolas. Mais je crois que pour Elmin, le pire est passé.

-J'espère que vous avez raison. J'ai tellement peur que demain il ne soit plus là.

-Il ne vous laissera pas. Il tient trop à vous, il s'est aperçut à quel point depuis son réveil. Il a vu ce qu'il a failli perdre, il ne reprendra pas le risque de vous perdre à nouveau. »

Legolas haussa les épaules.

« Ecoutez-moi, Elmin sait qu'il a fait une erreur, il n'a pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle.

-Ce n'est pas mon intention. Mais j'aimerai être sûr qu'il ne recommencera pas.

-Il n'y a pas qu'à vous que ça fait peur, mais je crois vraiment que cela n'arrivera pas. Elmin commence à accepter ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans, c'est un premier pas, mais je soupçonne qu'il garde plein de secrets au fond de lui, certainement pas aussi terrible que ce que nous venons d'apprendre, mais qu'il doit tout de même accepter aussi.

-Je ne sais pas comment l'aider.

-Et pourtant, vous y arrivez très bien.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'en ai.

-Vous avez tort. Il a besoin de vous. Il n'est pas facile pour lui d'en prendre conscience car il a vécu son attache affective d'aucune sorte pendant des années. Il vous aime profondément.

-Alors pourquoi a-t-il voulu nous quitter de cette manière ? Il aurait dû savoir qu'il pouvait tout me dire !

-Ne soyez pas en colère contre lui. Il a certainement pensé qu'il vous protégerait ainsi.

-Me protéger ?!

-Il pensait qu'il avait tué son père, dans quel état d'esprit croyez-vous qu'il était ?

-Vous pensez réellement qu'il se croyait dangereux pour moi ?!

-Je ne peux l'affirmer avec certitude, mais j'y ai pensé. Il avait commis un crime impardonnable, sur sa propre famille ! A la honte s'ajoutait la peur de blesser à nouveau ceux qu'il aime.

-Mais… Ce n'est pas comme si c'était vraiment de sa faute.

-Il en était cependant persuadé. Je ne pense pas que depuis la mort de ses parents et jusqu'à son arrivée ici on lui ait dit que quelque chose n'était pas de sa faute. La culpabilité, surtout quand elle n'est pas véritable, est un très puissant moyen de pression. Il lui faut du temps pour comprendre vraiment qu'il n'est pas cause de tous les malheurs qui lui sont arrivés.

-Ca parait tellement… absurde…

-Vous croyez ? Melhboror savait parfaitement manipulé son entourage.

-Mais à ce point là !

-Ne vous souvenez-vous pas qu'à votre arrivée, vous étiez convaincu que c'était votre père qui avait pris la décision de vous éloigner du royaume et de lui ? »

Legolas garda le silence, commençant à comprendre comment en effet Elmin pouvait avoir de telles pensées, comment il avait été persuadé d'être le meurtrier de son père, comment il pouvait se croire mauvais. Legolas reconnut que s'il avait été capable de reconnaitre ses erreurs, c'était surtout grâce à l'intervention de son père, mais Elmin, lui n'avait plus ses parents pour lui dire que rien de tout cela n'était de sa faute.

* * *

Vous êtes rassurés? Pour Elmin, je veux dire...


	118. Chapter 118

Melior: Bon oui, il leur faut bien un peu d'espoir à nos deux jeunes héros! sinon... ho les pauvres! vaut mieux ne pas y penser! lol!!!!

Aurélie: Ro la réputation que je me taille!!! vraiment super mega sadique!!! lol... je ne suis pas vraiment étonnée mais quand même! j'ai l'impression que vous m'attendez au tournant quant à ce qu'il va arriver à Elmin et Legolas! mddr! alors que je n'en ai aucune idée!

Naémir: Ben oui, dix ans de tortures pour Elmin, ça signifie forcément des secrets, pas aussi choquant que ce qu'on vient d'apprendre, c'est sûr... mais bon... ça pourrait être intéressant d'y penser.

* * *

Chapitre 118 :

Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'Elmin avait recouvré la plupart de ses forces. Ses poignets le faisaient encore parfois souffrir, mais les plaies étaient refermées tout à fait, et le seigneur Elrond venait de lui retirer les fils des points de suture, le forçant tout de même à garder quelques temps encore les pansements.

Le jeune elfe savait parfaitement qu'il était surveillé presque constamment, surtout par Legolas. Dés que le prince achevait ses leçons avec Tilud ou ses entraînements avec Erestor, il restait avec lui. Elmin tentait de le rassurer autant que possible, mais l'enfant restait le plus souvent angoissé. Il savait que le prince ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qu'il avait fait, et probablement qu'ils en étaient tous les deux autant torturés.

Le jeune elfe quitta seul sa chambre en milieu d'après midi après s'être assuré comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait que les manches de sa tuniques recouvraient totalement ses pansements. Il traversa en silence la grande demeure et au moment d'en sortir, il dut se raviser et s'effacer derrière le seuil de la porte pour laisser passer Elladan et Elrohir qui entraient en courant sans faire attention à ce qu'il se passait devant eux. Les jumeaux stoppèrent net en découvrant Elmin qu'ils n'avaient pas revu depuis qu'il n'allait pas bien, comme on le leur avait dit.

« Elmin ! S'écrièrent-ils avec bonne humeur. Ada nous a dit que vous ne vous sentiez pas bien, vous devez aller mieux si vous avez le droit de sortir ?

-Je vais bien.

-Legolas était très inquiet, il ne voulait plus faire de blagues à Tilud avec nous. Il disait qu'il préférait rester avec vous au cas où.

-Ca va mieux maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Tant mieux ! Nous nous inquiétions aussi de ne plus vous voir du tout. »

Et les deux enfants repartirent en courant, aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. Elmin se massa les poignets par automatisme et reprit sa route jusqu'au camp d'entraînement. Il s'arrêta devant les barrières, sans entrer vraiment dans le camp. Il observa un moment les gardes en train de s'entraîner, plein d'énergie. Il repensa au jour où il était venu à cet endroit pour la première fois, il se tenait au même endroit. Il avait découvert pour la première fois qu'un entraînement pouvait se dérouler autrement que dans un climat de haine et de violence. Erestor lui avait appris que se servir de sa colère comme il le faisait dans ses combats ne faisait que fausser son jugement et le rendait plus vulnérable au corps à corps. Il se surprit à sourire en se rappelant à quel point il était bon que quelqu'un reprenne son apprentissage, avec patience et passion. L'exacte opposé de ce qu'avait été ses entraînements avec Melhboror.

Lorsque son regard, bien qu'un peu rêveur, tomba sur la silhouette de Legolas qui s'exerçait à l'arc un peu plus loin, son sourire disparut. Erestor se tenait aux cotés du prince et l'observait en ajoutant parfois quelques commentaires sur sa posture. Elmin repensa à ce que venaient de lui dire Elladan et Elrohir. On avait volé à Legolas une partie de sa jeunesse, et son inquiétude pour lui n'arrangeait rien du tout. Il ne méritait surtout pas ça. Pas après tout ça. Il avait déjà beaucoup trop souffert, il ne permettrait plus qu'il doive souffrir encore.

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand Erestor le vit, puis Legolas. Le prince se tourna vers lui, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il fit signe à son frère de venir les retrouver, ce qu'Elmin fit sans hésiter.

Erestor l'accueillit avec bonne humeur et l'invita à se placer à coté de lui pendant que Legolas devait reprendre ses exercices.

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Elmin ! Dit-il sans ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé, mais n'y faisant aucune allusion.

-Merci. »

Elmin retourna à nouveau son attention sur Legolas dont la flèche qu'il venait de tirer venait d'atteindre de justesse sa cible.

« Ne vous laissez pas distraire, intervînt Erestor en souriant, mais avec un ton tout de même sérieux. Vous êtes capable de bien mieux. »

Les deux elfes se retinrent de sourire davantage en voyant Legolas se concentrer et viser à nouveau la cible en se mordant les lèvres. Quand il relâcha enfin sa flèche, elle atteignit la cible en son milieu. L'enfant se retourna vers eux, triomphant.

« C'est bien mieux, convint Erestor. Maintenant, ramassez vos affaires, c'en est assez pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez y aller. »

Legolas le remercia et obéit en toute hâte. Elmin attendit qu'il eut rangé toutes ses affaires et ils quittèrent le camp.

« Le seigneur Elrond vous a permis de vous promener seul ? »

Elmin lui répondit par un regard qui en disait long et Legolas regretta aussitôt sa question.

« Excusez-moi. C'est juste que je suis inquiet pour vous.

-Je sais, mais, vous savez, je vais… »

Elmin s'arrêta à temps. Par réflexe, il allait dire « bien », ce qui n'était pas la stricte vérité, et il voulait être honnête avec Legolas, autant qu'il l'avait été avec lui.

« …mieux. »

* * *

voilou voilou... et dsl pour le retard, mais je n'étais pas chez moi...  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.  
Bisous


	119. Chapter 119

Melior: Oui, peut être qu'Elmin réalise enfin et se reprend un peu en main. Te ce cher Erestor... il est plutôt cool!!!

Aurélie: ben merci beaucoup!!!!

Naémir: mais heuuuu! j'étais en retard parce que j'étais à l'écoleeeee! pas ma fauteeeee!!!! mais pourquoi voulez-vous qu'il se passe forcément quelque chose de grave? Pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas se calmer un peu? loooool

* * *

Chapitre 119 :

Ils marchèrent un long moment sans réel but précis, juste pour être ensembles à travers les dédales de la cité.

« Je suis désolé, lâcha brutalement Elmin alors qu'ils étaient resté silencieux depuis un moment… Si je vous ai fait peur.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser parce que vous n'alliez pas bien. Et je comprends pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas m'en parler. A vrai dire, ce que je n'arrivais pas à concevoir, c'est que vous vous étiez laissé convaincre que vous aviez tué votre père.

-Legolas…

-Mais le seigneur Elrond m'a rappelé que lorsque Melhboror m'a emmené loin de la cité, j'étais persuadé que c'était à la demande d'Ada.

-Quoi ?

-Je croyais qu'il ne voulait plus que je sois près de lui et qu'il me détestait à cause de la mort de Naneth. Ca me parait absurde aujourd'hui. Tout autant que ce que vous pensiez avoir fait. »

Elmin médita les paroles de Legolas, et ne voyait aucune objection à ce qu'il disait.

« Tout cela n'était l'œuvre que d'un seul, Melhboror.

-Exactement, répondit Legolas, satisfait de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il nous a manipulés. »

Ils s'assirent sur un banc, sous le couvert d'un immense saule.

« Vous avez reçu des nouvelles de votre père ?

-Dans sa dernière lettre, il me disait qu'il était totalement remis de sa blessure, j'espère qu'il ne disait pas ça juste pour me rassurer.

-Non, je suis persuadé qu'il ne vous mentirait pas sur ce point.

-Et les hommes que le seigneur Elrond lui a fait parvenir sont enfin arrivés.

-Ce sont d'excellentes nouvelles.

-En tout cas, meilleures que celles que nous recevions depuis quelques temps.

-Il faut être patient. Un conflit d'une telle importance nécessite beaucoup de temps pour être réglé.

-Mais cela fait déjà plus d'un an…

-Je sais. Ne pensez pas au temps que cela mettra encore, mais au jour où votre père reviendra vous chercher.

-Nous chercher, rectifia le prince.

-Oui, nous chercher. »

Elmin sourit, à chaque faux pas de sa part, Legolas n'hésitait pas à le corriger.

« J'ai l'intention de demander à Ada si à notre retour à Eryn Las Galen vous pourriez habiter au palais.

-Ce n'est pas ma place.

-Où est-ce que vous iriez sinon ?

-La question n'est pas là.

-Non, vous avez raison, vous faites parti de la famille maintenant. En toute logique, vous habiterez avec nous. »

Elmin observa Legolas, mais l'enfant avait un visage tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

« Nous verrons en temps voulu, trancha-t-il, peu envieux d'entrer dans ce genre de débat avec le prince.

-Comme vous voulez, mais je suis très sérieux.

-Je sais. Et moi aussi.

-De toute façon, si c'est Ada qui vous le demande, vous ne refuserez pas.

-Je ne pourrais pas le lui refuser.

-Pourquoi ? Et s'il vous laisse le choix ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-C'est de vivre dans le palais qui vous fait peur ? Ou de vivre avec nous ? Rigola brusquement le prince.

-C'est de rentrer. »

Legolas cessa de sourire, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'Elmin lui réponde vraiment.

« Pourquoi ?

-Parce que quand j'en suis parti, j'étais encore un… aux ordres de Melhboror.

-Vous voulez dire que vous étiez encore sa victime.

-C'est comme si je devais tout reprendre depuis le début.

-Et c'est ce qui vous fait peur ?

-Je sais parfaitement que je ne suis pas chez moi ici, que je ne me sentirais chez moi que lorsque nous serons à Eryn Las Galen, mais… je n'ai personne là-bas, à par vous, bien sûr. Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai laissé personne là-bas.

-Vous y avez laissé votre peuple. Tout le monde là-bas sait ce que vous avez fait pour moi, Delmud me l'a dit. Votre retour est aussi attendu que le mien. »

Une étrange expression traversa le visage du jeune elfe. Legolas avait du mal à la déchiffrer.

« Vous ne me croyez pas ?

-Si, mais…

-Qu'y-a-t-il alors ?

-Vous avouerez que c'est une situation étrange.

-Pas tant que ça, quand on sait que vous avez failli vous tuer pour me sauver. Au moins deux fois.

-Les gens ne sont pas censés savoir ça.

-Trop tard, répondit le prince avec un sourire triomphant. Ils le savent déjà. Vous êtes condamné à être un héro ! »

L'elfe sourit un peu tristement et baissa les yeux.

« Legolas, reprit-il sérieusement et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je sais que vous vous rendiez responsable de… de ce que j'ai fait.

-Nous n'aurions pas dû vous laisser seul.

-Je veux que vous arrêtiez de vous sentir coupable pour tout ce qui peut nous arriver. En particulier dans ce cas-là, c'était ma décision, même si je la regrette beaucoup maintenant.

-Votre décision ? Mais…

-Oui, mon jugement était faussé, j'étais terrifié, mais c'était mon choix, en aucun cas vous n'avez à vous en sentir responsable.

-Mais, je pensais que c'était parce que je n'étais pas assez capable de vous aider.

-Vous m'aidez plus qu'aucun autre ne pourrait le faire. Seulement, j'étais trop aveuglé par ma culpabilité et ma colère pour le voir. Je le sais maintenant, grâce à vous.

-Vous ne recommencerez pas alors ?

-Ne vous ai-je pas dit à l'instant à quel point je regrette ?

-Si… Mais…

-N'avez-vous pas confiance ?

-J'ai juste tellement peur.

-Je sais, mais au moins pour ça, vous n'avez plus à avoir peur. »

* * *

voilou!!!! on est en plein dans les grandes conversations!


	120. Chapter 120

Chapitre 120 :

« Vous venez de me dire que je devais cesser de me sentir coupable pour tout ce qui nous arrivait, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

-Je pourrais vous dire la même chose.

-Et bien…

-Oui ?

-Oui, vous pourriez, je dois l'avouer.

-C'est grâce au seigneur Elrond que j'ai aussi compris que Melhboror devait tout vous reprocher constamment. Personne n'était près de vous pour vous dire qu'il avait tort.

-Vous avez eu un aperçu de sa façon de vivre.

-Combien de temps avez-vous vécu avec lui ?

-Dix ans. Dix longues années.

-Vous étiez encore plus jeune que moi lorsque vous l'avez connu pour la première fois.

-A peine.

-Et dire qu'il vous a torturé tout ce temps !

-C'est du passé.

-J'espère que vous ne dites pas cela pour me rassurer… »

Elmin lança à nouveau un regard qui en disant long à son frère qui s'excusa.

« D'accord, je vous crois. Pardonnez-moi.

-Je réagirais probablement comme vous à votre place.

-C'est que, même si tout le monde peut voir que vous allez mieux, vous avez l'air encore tellement triste.

-Il faut me laisser un peu de temps, Legolas. Je viens enfin de comprendre la mort de mon père, je dois encore l'accepter, même si cela remonte à dix ans.

-Je comprends.

-Je suis triste, mais je ne suis plus en colère contre celui que je croyais être.

-Tant mieux ! » Annonça une douce voix derrière eux.

Legolas ne semblait pas du tout étonné de voir Celebrian s'avancer vers eux, sa fille toujours près d'elle, marchant à son rythme. Il avait du les voir arriver vu son large sourire.

« J'ignorais que vous écoutiez les conversations des autres, Dame Celebrian, répondit Elmin avec un sourire malicieux. »

Et elle parut tout aussi étonnée que Legolas par sa remarque, ce qui l'amusa davantage encore. Finalement le prince gloussa et se détendit.

« Et bien… je n'écoutais pas, se défendit Celebrian entrant dans le jeu d'Elmin, je vous ai entendus, c'est différent. »

Après quelques minutes dans la bonne humeur, les elfes se levèrent et voyant que le soir tombait, reprirent le chemin de la grande demeure du seigneur Elrond. Ils retrouvèrent ce dernier dans la grande bibliothèque, en compagnie de ses fils. Comme à son habitude, Legolas ne quittait pas Elmin d'une semelle, tous l'avaient remarqué. Le prince avait besoin de se rassurer encore. Mais, changement notable, la lueur d'inquiétude qu'ils lui connaissaient tous avait quitté son regard, comme si réellement un poids avait quitté ses épaules. Il avait cessé de l'observer sans cesse même s'il n'était jamais loin de lui.

Quant à Elmin, bien que s'efforçant sans arrêt, peut être sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, de vérifier que ses bandages restaient bien dissimulés sous ses manches, semblait vraiment s'être libéré de sa colère. La honte, elle, le hantait toujours autant, mais probablement allait-il réussir à la maitriser elle aussi. Avec leur aide.

Peu de temps après, ils dinèrent tous ensemble, comme cela n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Quand beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée Celebrian demanda à ses enfants et à Legolas de se retirer, aucun d'eux ne protesta pour une fois.

Elmin se tenait bien droit sur son siège, les mains posées sur ses jambes sous les tables. Il caressait inconsciemment l'un de ses bandages en regardant Legolas s'éloigner aux cotés des jumeaux.

« Elmin ? A quoi pensez-vous ?

-Je me disais que ce serait peut être une bonne idée, avec votre accord bien sûr, d'emmener Legolas faire un tour en dehors de la cité. »

Elrond ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elmin était à peine remis de ses blessures, et même s'il avait retrouvé l'essentiel de ses forces, il se demandait si ce n'était pas encore trop tôt pour lui. Comme Legolas, il préférait le savoir près de lui au cas où. Il savait parfaitement qu'Elmin avait besoin de liberté pour retrouver ses marques, et qu'il était sur le bon chemin, mais il préfèrerait attendre encore avant de le laisser reprendre toutes ses anciennes activités, y compris les promenades à cheval.

Le jeune elfe qui le fixait en attendant sa réponse, comprit ses hésitations et baissa les yeux. De toute évidence, le seigneur Elrond ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance. Comment l'en blâmer après tout ? Mais il pensait surtout à Legolas. Le prince avait besoin de sentir dans leur quotidien que les choses s'amélioraient autant que possible. Il n'était probablement pas sorti de la cité depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, Elmin aurait aimé lui offrir au moins ça. Ce n'était peut être pas grand-chose, mais personne n'ignorait à quel point le prince aimait la nature. Rester enfermé ainsi dans la cité lui était pénible, même s'il ne se plaignait pas. Une petite excursion aurait été pour lui une grande bouffée d'oxygène.

« Et bien… reprit finalement Elrond. Je sais que cela ferait du bien à Legolas, il serait ravis, mais…

-Si vous ne voulez pas que je sorte, il pourrait toujours y aller en compagnie d'Erestor par exemple. Il n'est pas sorti de la cité depuis longtemps… »

Le seigneur Elrond envisagea cette solution un instant, mais se ravisa rapidement. Il doutait sérieusement que le prince accepterait de partir en promenade sans Elmin. Du reste, il devait pouvoir accepter de laisser Elmin partir quelques heures. Il allait mieux, c'était évident. Ses inquiétudes étaient fondée certes, vue la situation, mais il devait lui laisser retrouver sa liberté de mouvements. S'il se sentait enfermé, les choses empireraient certainement à nouveau.

« Erestor l'accompagnera, et vous aussi. »

* * *

Un de plus...


	121. Chapter 121

Melior: Ho ben pouquoi ça se passerait mal cette petite balade?Vous aurais-je habitués aux mauvaises nouvelles? looool

Aurélie: Merci beaucoup, ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant.

Ghash7: Ben Restor est là depuis le début, mais c'est vrai que je ne parlais pas beauxoup de lui jusqu'à présent. Allez, on va essayer de lui rendre un peu justice!

Le rythme ralentit beaucoup en ce moment, j'en suis désolée, mais j'ai énormément de travail en ce moment, je suis un peu débordé, alors je n'ai plus le temps d'écrire tous les jours.

* * *

Chapitre 121 :

Dés que Tilud eut terminé sa leçon, les trois enfants s'échappèrent, prêts à retrouver les parents des jumeaux et Elmin pour le repas, mais en arrivant dans la grande demeure, ils s'aperçurent qu'elle était vide. Que pouvait-il bien se passer encore ?

En réponse à leurs questions, ils perçurent des bruits de sabot près d l'entrée de la demeure, et ils se rapprochaient. Les jumeaux et Legolas se précipitèrent dehors, le prince sentant un nœud se former dans son estomac. A chaque évènement qui sortait de l'ordinaire, il avait maintenant peur qu'il s'agisse d'une mauvaise nouvelle.

Mais à leur grande surprise, ils découvrirent plusieurs cavaliers prêts à partir, et parmi eux se trouvait Elmin. Le prince se tourna vers lui avec incrédulité.

« Vous partez ? »

Elmin se retint de ne pas rire et fit signe au prince en direction d'un autre cheval qui attendait, sans cavalier.

« Celêgtu ! Je viens aussi ?

-Bien sûr que vous venez, comme si j'allais me promener seul ! »

Trop content pour relever la petite moquerie de son frère, Legolas se précipita vers sa monture sans perdre de temps. Un moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il était déjà prêt sur sa monture.

Les jumeaux les regardèrent s'éloigner de la cité avec une pointe d'envie dans le regard.

Quand ils revinrent en fin d'après midi, le Seigneur Elrond ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un certain soulagement en les voyant revenir, tous souriants. Par un léger signe de tête, Erestor qui les avait accompagnés, lui confirma que leur petite promenade s'était passée sans aucun incident. Plus tard, il lui confirma même de vive voix que les deux jeunes elfes n'avaient pas cessé de parler et de rire tout l'après midi.

« Il semblerait que finalement Elmin ait accepté ce qu'il s'est passé, constata Erestor.

-Il a accepté ce qui était arrivé à son père, mais la honte de son geste le hante encore.

-A quoi pouvait-on s'attendre d'autre ? Mais je crois sincèrement que le pire est passé.

-Je le crois aussi. Heureusement. Je me dis que si le passé devait à nouveau venir le torturer il parviendrait à se confier, au moins à Legolas.

-Et les entraînements ? Quand pensez-vous qu'il les reprendra.

-Je l'ignore. Je ne suis pas particulièrement pressé de le revoir des armes en mains. Mais s'il se sent prêt, je ne le freinerais pas et il les reprendra, avec votre concours cependant.

-Bien sûr. De toute façon, si vous le lui refusez, ça ne l'aidera pas à reprendre confiance. »

Erestor se risqua un coup d'œil sur le Seigneur Elrond. Il semblait réellement moins angoissé mais soulagé.

« Des nouvelles de Thranduil ?

-Rien de nouveau, ils se battent toujours. Leurs forces sont à égalité. »

Après ça, ils ne parlèrent plus et observèrent la cité, chacun plongé dans ses propres réflexions. Ils savaient que le rythme qu'ils avaient connu depuis le départ de Thranduil se réinstallait peu à peu. Et à nouveau, l'attente des nouvelles d'Eryn Las Galen serait au milieu de leurs préoccupations.

Le seigneur Elrond se détourna de la fenêtre et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, mais avant de partir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Erestor.

« Je vous remercie d'être resté. »

L'elfe se tourna vers lui et acquiesça en silence. Bien entendu quand le Seigneur Elrond avait décidé d'envoyer d'autres troupes en renfort à Thranduil, il s'était tout de suite porté volontaire. Il était un grand guerrier, et lui aussi était révulsé par les agissements de Melhboror, par les traitements qu'avaient subis Legolas et Elmin, par cette guerre fratricide. Mais Elrond lui avait demandé de rester, autant pour maintenir les défenses et les surveillances autour de Fondcombe que pour protéger le prince et son frère.

En aucun il ne regrettait sa décision. Elle lui avait permis de mieux connaître les deux jeunes elfes, surtout Elmin depuis qu'il l'entraînait. Au fur et à mesure de leurs exercices militaires, il avait appris à baisser sa garde devant Erestor, à lui faire confiance et à l'écouter. Il avait fallu tout reprendre depuis le début avec lui, et inconsciemment, Elmin avait mis beaucoup de temps à l'accepter.

Pour Legolas, ce n'était pas la méfiance qui l'avait ralenti, mais la colère. Une colère qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez aucun enfant auparavant. Mais il n'avait jamais rencontré aucun enfant qui avait autant souffert. De la colère contre la situation et contre lui-même. Si Elmin avait su la maitriser jusqu'à ces derniers jours, Legolas lui l'avait laissé le contrôler.

Mais peut être qu'avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, les deux jeunes elfes avaient compris l'importance de leur sentiments. Peut être qu'ils savaient maintenant que garder pour eux leur ressentiment ne ferait que leur nuire un peu plus.

Evidemment, ils n'étaient pas à l'abri que cela se reproduise à nouveau. Elmin refusait encore de parler de ce qu'il avait vécu, rien ne leur garantissait qu'à un moment ou un autre le passé ne ressurgisse, mais au moins maintenant, il savait qu'il pouvait se confier et que personne ici ne le jugeait. Tout ce qu'il savait de son passé, de son mode de vie de ses dix dernières années, ils n'en avaient qu'une idée grâce à ce que Legolas leur avait dit de ce que lui avait connu. Et cela ne leur donnait qu'une vague idée. Rien de concret, rien qui aurait pu les aider à le soutenir.

Cependant, Elmin leur faisait maintenant confiance. Il acceptait leur aide et leurs conseils.

* * *

Voilààààààààààààà!!!! Le 122 est presque fini, vous l'aurez bientôt!


	122. Chapter 122

Aurélie: et oui, chapitre 122 déjà prêt!!!! Lol y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié deux chapitres le même jour... lol c'est cool!!!

Melior: des chapitres sans mauvaises nouvelles, c'est cool, hein?! Bref, pour l'instant tout va bien! héhé

* * *

Chapitre 122 :

Comme à chaque début de bataille, le roi et Glorfindel passaient en revue les troupes. Rien de tel pour se rassurer un peu et surtout maintenir la motivation de leurs hommes. Tous avaient pensé que l'arrivée de troupes fraiches envoyées par Elrond mettraient fin au conflit et qu'ils pourraient anéantir les Märc'h rapidement. Mais personne n'avait songé qu'eux aussi avait reçu de l'aide.

Alors la guerre s'éternisait encore.

Quand il eut terminé sa tournée, le roi reprit sa place en première ligne, Glorfindel comme toujours à ses cotés. Il était devenu un ami précieux et un confident. A chacune de ses décisions il lui donnait son avis et le soutenait comme il le pouvait. Le roi reconnaissait en lui un très grand guerrier et un tacticien hors paire. Une grande amitié était née entre eux en ces temps difficiles.

Quand la bataille débuta, ils se battirent côte à côte prêts à intervenir si l'autre se trouvait en difficultés.

Il savait que ses forces étaient égales à celles de l'ennemi, que cette bataille risquait de s'achever comme les autres, sans réelle avancée. Mais ils devaient essayer. Ils devaient se battre, tenter de laver l'affront qui leur avait été fait.

D'un côté les sindarins luttaient avec les elfes des bois, luttaient pour l'outrage qu'ils avaient subi et avec eux combattaient les Noldors. De l'autre côté, d'autres sindarins avaient accepté de s'unir aux Haradrims pour attaquer ceux qui avaient été leurs frères. Cette guerre avait beau durer depuis plus d'un an, les batailles avaient beau se succéder les unes aux autres, il ne s'habituait pas à l'idée que certains de son peuple avaient été capables d'une telle traitrise. Comment Melhboror avait-il pu persuader autant d'elfes ?! A sa connaissance, seuls Legolas et Elmin avaient résisté et avaient vu sa folie.  
Aucun de ses hommes n'avait cherché à se repentir, aucun n'avait montré ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de doute. Tous ces elfes étaient perdus. Thranduil avait mis du temps avant de comprendre qu'ils ne pouvaient être sauvés. Ils avaient perdu toute raison, ne vivaient que de colère, de haine et de sang, ce qui les rendait d'autant plus dangereux. Comment tant de mensonges pouvaient-ils réduire un esprit à néant de cette manière ?

Heureusement, la plupart des sindarins était encore avec lui, le soutenait, se battait avec lui. Les siens lui rappelaient qu'ils n'étaient pas faibles, ils étaient encore un grand peuple, tel qu'il l'était encore lorsqu'Oropher était encore en vie.

Dés le début de la bataille, le roi fut rapidement séparé de Glorfindel. Il le chercha à plusieurs reprises des yeux, mais en vain. Il tenta de mettre son inquiétude de côté jusqu'à ce que les combats cessent. Glorfindel se montrait toujours très prudent, il ne lui arriverait rien.

Thranduil se concentra donc sur ses propres combats. Il devait affronter de nombreux Haradrims, ce qui ce révéla être un atout pour lui. Il les avait déjà combattus à plusieurs reprises par le passé, ils étaient des ennemis de longue date. Sans parler du fait qu'il était plus facile de tuer des Haradrims qu'il savait être un peuple tourné vers l'ombre, plutôt que des elfes avec lesquels il avait vécu tant d'années. Chaque fois qu'il mettait fin à la vie d'un immortel, c'était aussi un coup porté à son cœur. Même s'ils étaient tous des traites, ça n'en restait pas moins difficile.

Les Haradrims étaient très nombreux, très agressifs aussi, à cause de leur haine envers les elfes. Ils étaient un peuple guerrier, sans nul doute, mais seul leur nombre important pouvait mettre les elfes en difficultés.

Le roi les affronta durement, se retrouvant vite avec quelques uns de ses hommes au cœur de la mêlée sans y prendre garde. Mais ils avaient l'avantage, il était facile d'isoler un Haradrim des siens, et un Haradrim seul ne faisait pas le poids contre les elfes qui avaient l'habitude maintenant de se battre contre d'autres elfes. Les humains étaient beaucoup moins rapides quoique davantage capables de mouvements souples et lisses par rapport à d'autre peuple de leur race. Les elfes étaient fatigués par les nombreuses batailles passées, mais plus endurants. Les Haradrims le savaient parfaitement, aussi utilisaient-ils leurs arcs aussi souvent que possible. Tuer un elfe à distance était plus facile qu'au corps à corps.

Là résidait pour Thranduil et ses hommes la plus grande difficulté. Ils devaient s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de tireurs embusqués avant de lancer une offensive. Les tireurs Haradrims n'oseraient pas monter dans les arbres de Las Galen, mais ils pouvaient rester à terre, vaguement dissimulés derrière un buisson ou un tronc d'arbre.

Pour le moment, il n'y avait aucun tireur et les Haradrims semblaient plus enclin à fuir la fureur de Thranduil plutôt qu'à le combattre. En vérité peu d'entre eux savaient qui il était, mais tous voyaient sa façon de se battre et la vitesse à laquelle il venait vers eux.

Rapidement, les hommes durent reculer et le roi aurait réussi une belle percée dans les lignes ennemies si des hommes de Märc'h n'étaient pas venus à leur aide. Lorsque Thranduil se retrouva face à eux, il refusa de reculer, il ne voulait plus rien leur céder, mais s'il serait difficile de tenir face à leurs ennemis elfes plus nombreux qu'eux.

D'abord, le combat fut égalisé. Puis les Haradrims reprirent confiance et revinrent. Cette fois-ci, le roi prit conscience que ses hommes ne pourraient tenir la position sans aide, ils allaient être obligés de reculer pour se rapprocher du reste de leurs troupes.

Il allait donner l'ordre de retourner en arrière, voyant qu'un de ses hommes venaient d'être durement blessé et que lui venait d'échapper au même sort de justesse quand son attention fut brusquement attirée au loin. Derrière les hommes de Märc'h, derrière même les Haradrims, une agitation inhabituelle venait d'apparaître.

* * *

oh oh... mais que se passe-t-il encore?


	123. Chapter 123

Melior: Ben évidement que je le fais expret! lol! qu'est-ce que tu crois? Toujours fidèle à moi-même, j'aime le suspenceeeeee!!!!

Aurélie: ah mais ça peut être n'importe quoi... J'ai fais e^prêt de rester vague à ce sujet... héhé

Emma: ho la petite maline! 4 chapites de retad et hop! mdr! Si j'étais pas moi aussi en retard, tu en aurais eu plus. rah, je me rattraperait plsu tard!

K: niark niark niark! j'ai tout les droits! Enfin bon, je ne vous laisse jamais très longtemps dans l'ignorance. Enfin j'essaie!

* * *

Chapitre 123 :

Décidé à savoir ce qu'il pouvait se passer à l'arrière des troupes ennemies, mais tout de même prêt à reculer dés qu'ils n'auraient plus d'autre choix, le roi se plaça devant son soldat blessé pour le protéger et se contenta de se défendre face à ses ennemis, ne lançant plus aucune offensive.

Il ne vit d'abord pas grand-chose, juste quelques Haradrims effrayés, ce qui à priori ne lui apprenait rien. Puis une rumeur se mit à parcourir les rangs des hommes de Märc'h, une rumeur qui semblait les effrayer.

Thranduil sentit ses hommes reprendre confiance, eux aussi voyait que quelque chose se passait.

Et brusquement une volée de flèches s'abattit sur les Haradrims et sur quelques elfes ennemis. Le roi et ses hommes reculèrent d'un pas, surpris. Une autre violée de flèches tomba en pluie sur les ennemis.

Mais étonnement, l'attaque venaient de derrière eux, et non pas du camp de Thranduil.

Les hommes de Märc'h se sentirent tout de suite pris au piège, ils étaient cernés. Il ne leur restait qu'une seule chance, tenter de s'enfuir par le côté. Et ils hésitèrent peu de temps. Mais Thranduil, quelle que fut cette aide inespérée ne voulait surtout pas les laisser s'enfuir.

Il allait se lancer à leur poursuite sans perdre une seconde quand une dizaine de cavaliers fit irruption. Ils venaient des arrières des troupes de Märc'h. L'un d'eux s'arrêta juste devant le roi et mit pied à terre tandis que les autres partaient à la suite des fuyards.

Thranduil soupira de soulagement.

« Nous sommes venus dés que votre messager nous a raconté ce qu'il se passait.

-Valars ! Vous êtes arrivés à temps Haldir ! Merci. »

L'elfe l'étudia avec inquiétude un instant.

« Vous avez l'air épuisé. »

Le roi ne répondit pas et se tourna vers ses hommes. Ici les combats étaient terminés, mais peut être se battait-on encore plus loin. Il allait devoir s'en assurer. Mais Haldir le devança.

« J'ai envoyé mes autres hommes sur les autres fronts. Mais notre intervention a fait fuit vos ennemis.

-Grâce à vous nous avons gagné du terrain. Et nos forces sont maintenant beaucoup plus importantes que les leurs. »

Thranduil s'approcha de son soldat blessé et jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa blessure. L'elfe perdait beaucoup de sang. Il demanda à deux autres de ses hommes de l'emmener auprès des soigneurs et attendit qu'ils soient partis avant de se retourner vers Haldir.

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas demandé de l'aide plus tôt ? Nous ignorions ce qu'il se passait ici.

-Je l'ai fait. Mais comme je ne recevais aucune réponse, j'ai compris que le messager n'était pas parvenu jusqu'à vos frontières.

-Je comprends. Dîtes-moi tout, Où sont basés vos ennemis ?

-Nous l'ignorons encore. Nous savions où ils s'étaient établis avant le début de la guerre, mais ils l'ont abandonné. Nous ne savons pas où ils sont partis, et les prisonniers refusent de dévoiler le chemin de leur camp. »

Haldir fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Il essayait de son mieux de prendre en compte au mieux ces informations. Mais voyant le roi remettre ses dagues dans leurs fourreaux et se masser les tempes, il décida d'attendre un peu avant de parler tactiques. Thranduil était visiblement plus qu'épuisé.

D'autres elfes arrivèrent vers eux en courant, et parmi eux, Haldir reconnut le seigneur Glorfindel. Celui-ci le regarda avec un sourire de soulagement évident sur les lèvres. Les deux guerriers se saluèrent, et rapidement le roi reprit contenance et lui demanda ce qu'il en vaiat été des combats de son coté.

« Nous avons aussi gagné un peu de terrain. Beaucoup se sont enfuis à l'arrivée des guerriers de la Lotlorien. Nous avons eu quelques pertes, et des blessés, mais moins qu'avant. »

Le roi acquiesça en silence. Ils verraient plus tard pour les rapports complets.

La bataille avait duré la journée entière, et il se sentait terriblement fatigué. Même si l'arrivée d'Haldir était une excellente nouvelle et annonçait certainement un basculement évident dans cette guerre, il ne voulait pas se surprendre à espérer de trop. Au cas où.

Haldir le regarda s'éloigner en silence avant de se tourner vers Glrofindel.

« Comment va-t-il ?

-Comme il peut. Il est fatigué, comme nous tous.

-Le messager a dit que cela dure depuis un an ?!

-La guerre oui, mais cette histoire a commencé bien avant ça, quand Melhboror a enlevé le prince.

-Quoi ?!

-C'est une très longue histoire. Mais c'est après l'enlèvement de Legolas que le vrai visage de Melhboror est apparu. Depuis le conflit s'éternise. »

Glorfindel lui parla des précédentes batailles dont ils avaient remportées la plupart sans réelle grande victoire au vue du nombre de blessés et de morts. Il lui parla des tactiques employées par les deux camps, des grands évènements qu'ils avaient connus et de l'arrivée des troupes envoyées par le Seigneur Elrond.

Il renseigna Haldir sur ce qu'il devait savoir au sujet du conflit, et le guerrier ne tarda pas à comprendre que sa venue pourrait en effet changer la face du conflit. Quand ils eurent terminé, Haldir médita un long moment avant de rompre le silence.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi votre messager a montré tant de hâte en arrivant. Nous ne pensions pas que la situation pouvait être aussi grave et qu'elle pouvait durer depuis tant de temps.

-Thranduil a perdu beaucoup d'hommes à cause de la fatigue et beaucoup d'autres sont gardés par les soigneurs. Si Märc'h parvient jusqu'à la cité, elle tombera rapidement, nous ne pouvions nous permettre de laisser suffisamment d'hommes à la défense. »

* * *

Ha! Ha! L'homme qui tombe à pic!


	124. Chapter 124

ghash7: Et pourquoi ça t'a fait rire? Aurais-je mis un nez rouge sur Haldir sans m'en rendre compte? Ben dis donc, Märc'h a du soucis à se faire!

Aurélie: Enfin le coup de main tant attendu est arrivé! Ca aidera peut être à mettre à fin à cette guerre, à moins que les méchants nous sortnt encore une surprise de leur botte secrète... on verra ça

* * *

Chapitre 124 :

Thranduil plongea les mains dans le petit bassin d'eau claire et s'aspergea le visage en fermant les yeux. Il massa les yeux quelques secondes et s'essuya. Il savait qu'il avait très peu de temps pour remettre ses idées en ordre.

Même dans ses pronostiques les plus optimistes, il n'avait pas prévu que l'aide envoyée par la Lotlorien arrive si vite. Et il savait qu'il devait profiter de l'avantage que cela lui fournissait. Aussi, il ne tarda pas à retrouver Glorfindel et Haldir. Il savait qu'ils devaient agir vite.

D'ailleurs les deux guerriers revenaient déjà vers lui, ils paraissaient de toute évidence avoir des nouvelles à lui annoncer.

« Mes hommes ont suivi les derniers fuyards vers le sud est, annonça Haldir. Leur camp ne doit pas en être loin.

-Est-ce que vos hommes sont prêts à partir ?

-Ils n'attendent que mon ordre. »

Thranduil hésita en pensant à l'état de fatigue de ses hommes. Mais si Haldir ne s'était pas trompé et si les Valars étaient avec eux, ils allaient bientôt pouvoir mettre fin à toute cette histoire.

« Très bien. Nous partirons dans une heure maximum. »

Se comprenant sans avoir besoin d'en dire davantage, les trois elfes se séparèrent.

Quand l'ordre de préparer les chevaux pour la moitié de l'armée de Thranduil tomba les sindarins et les elfes des bois se dévisagèrent quelques secondes de surprise. Mais le roi était très sérieux, plus stressé encore que de coutume. Evidemment, ils comprirent tous que pour la première fois depuis les premières batailles, on pouvait envisager la fin de la guerre. Tous étaient épuisés et à bout de force, mais tous se seraient portés volontaires s'ils l'avaient pu. Néanmoins, certains devaient rester prêts de la cités et des blessés en défense au cas où pendant l'absence du gros de l'armée.

Glorfindel lui aussi demanda à certain de ses hommes de rester en arrière. Avec l'arrivée d'Haldir et de ses hommes, il pouvait se le permettre.

Les chevaux furent rapidement apprêtés, plus rapidement que ce que Thranduil pensait et l'armée put se mettre en route. Les hommes qui avaient suivi les fuyards ouvraient la marche pour indiquer la route qu'ils avaient suivie et venaient juste derrière eux les trois seigneurs elfes.

Ils pénétrèrent profondément dans la forêt, là où les arbres semblaient encore plus vieux et plus imposants que ceux aux abords d'Eryn Las Galen. Bien qu'avançant à vive allure, le silence se fit dans les rangs. Même les chevaux étaient silencieux, les bruits de leurs sabots considérablement atténués par la mousse abondante à cet endroit, comme si la forêt les aidait à se dissimuler.

Thranduil sentit ses muscles se détendre dans cet endroit. Il n'y avait plus cette odeur de mort propre aux champs de bataille. Il ne se sentait pas oppressé par le silence ambiant, au contraire. A coté de lui, il sentait que Glorfindel et Haldir n'étaient pas aussi à l'aise que lui. Ils n'étaient probablement jamais allé si profondément dans Las Galen et la forêt devait leur apparaître très sombre, presque inhospitalière.

« La forêt couvre nos pas, » murmura-t-il.

Glorfindel le regarda, un peu étonné de voir le roi lui sourire. Il s'aperçut que Thranduil semblait avoir retrouvé quelques forces depuis leur départ. Peut être justement grâce à Las Galen, aux arbres. Il n'était pas un elfe des bois, mais il vivait avec eux depuis tellement de temps. Ils lui avaient probablement appris à écouter ce que les bois pouvaient lui dire. Et ce sourire le soulagea. Si Thranduil se sentait en sécurité grâce aux arbres, alors il devait en être pareil pour lui. Sur ce point, il lui faisait entièrement confiance.

Il se mit alors à voir la forêt d'un autre point de vue. Il s'aperçut en effet que les bruits de sabots de leurs chevaux étaient étouffés et que les arbres étaient tellement denses autour d'eux, qu'il ne leur serait pas difficile de se dissimuler en cas d'attaque. De même, il pourrait facilement monter dans les arbres s'ils en avaient besoin. Il se détendit à son tour.

Après quelques temps de cheminement ainsi, les éclaireurs s'arrêtèrent et attendirent que le reste de la troupe ne les rattrape.

« Nous avons perdu de vue les fuyards à cet endroit, » dirent-ils.

Thranduil observa l'endroit. Ils étaient dans une grande clairière, mais la lumière du soleil parvenait peu jusqu'au sol, donnant à l'endroit une lumière particulière, tamisée, mais non pas sombre ou triste. Il entendit le vent souffler dans les branches les plus hautes des arbres, mais ce fut le seul son qu'il pouvait entendre.

Cependant, en prêtant davantage attention à ce que la nature et les arbres murmurait dans le vent, il sentit quelque chose d'inhabituel, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré jusque là. Il n'aurait su le décrire. Il ne savait pas communiquer avec la nature aussi bien qu'un elfe des bois, mais il était évident qu'elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose.

Il pouvait entendre des murmures lointains, pas des murmures d'elfes ou d'homme, mais des sons chantants, et presque mélancoliques.

« Nous ne sommes pas loin, » dit-il.

Il venait de comprendre ce que les arbres lui disaient. C'était une mise en garde.

* * *

Rolala... ça sent pas bon pour Märc'h... a moins qu'il ne l'attende dans une embuscade... hum hum


	125. Chapter 125

Isabellelp: Ho ben je vois que pour Haldir, c'est chasse gardée! Je prend note. loool au cas où il prendrait une place importante dans une de mes fic...

Aurélie: Je vois qu'après tous ces chapitres, j'arrive toujours à vous faire peur! c'est cool!!!!

Ghash7: Ha oui ok! Super Haldir tombe toujours à pic!

Melior: Zen tu sauras bientôt! Promis!

Naémir: Lol! c'est pas grave! Tout le monde a le droit d'être en retard ou absent. (D'ailleurs, je précise, je m'en vais lundi pour deux semaines... ) Bref! et au vue de vos messages, je me dis que vraiment je vous ai habitué aux mauvaises nouvelles! lol

* * *

Chapitre 125 :

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus à Imladris, mais à Eryn Las Galen. Elmin se s'en inquiéta pas pour autant. Il déambula dans les couloirs du palais avec aisance alors qu'il n'y était allé que très rarement et jamais très longtemps.

Il avança seul sans faire de bruit, se sentant en parfaite sécurité.

Brusquement, un bruit derrière lui attira son attention. Il se retourna, mais pas assez rapidement pour esquiver le coup qu'il reçu dans l'estomac. Sous la surprise, il fit un peu en arrière et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se ressaisir, il reçu un autre coup dans la mâchoire qui l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche.

Il comprit rapidement qu'il devait se jeter sur le coté pour ne pas recevoir d'autres coups. Ainsi, il roula sur le coté et se releva avec toute la rapidité dont il était capable.

Devant lui, l'air féroce, la colère déformant son visage, Melhboror allait à nouveau se jeter sur lui. Elmin se jeta hors d'atteinte. Melhboror ne ressemblait plus à celui qu'il avait connu. Il ne dégageait plus cette confiance en lui qui l'avait toujours terrifié. Il donnait même l'impression de ne plus se contrôler du tout. Ce n'était plus du tout le même elfe.

Il se jeta à nouveau sur le jeune elfe en laissant toute sa colère se déchaîner. Elmin n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver sur le coté et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à terre, Melhboror frappant de toutes ses forces. Elmin tenta de se dégager, mais l'autre était plus fort que lui et le maintenait au sol.

« Tu crois que tu peux m'échapper ?! Rugit-il. Tu m'appartiens ! »

Elmin profita d'un moment d'inattention de Melhboror, le frappa à son tour de toutes ses forces, et utilisant l'effet de surprise, se dégagea avec force. Il rampa sur le coté et se releva en même temps que Melhboror. Quand il lui fit à nouveau face, l'elfe tenait un poignard, le même poignard qui avait tué le père d'Elmin.

Le jeune elfe ne put contenir une grimace en le découvrant, mais ne dit mot.

« Tu le reconnais, n'est-ce pas ? Aujourd'hui, c'est toi qu'il va tuer. »

Melhboror fonça sur lui, la lame tendue vers lui, mais il sut l'éviter sans la quitter des yeux, se concentrant sur les mouvements de son ennemis pour anticiper ses attaques comme on le lui avait appris.

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas. Je t'ai toujours dit que j'avais tous les droits sur toi, tu n'as quand même pas oublié ? »

A nouveau Elmin sauta sur le côté pour éviter la lame. Il sentait que Melhboror s'énervait de plus en plus. Il perdait patience, et se dit qu'il ferait bientôt une erreur dont il pourrait profiter. Et en effet, cela ne tarda pas. Melhboror qui avait à nouveau visée le jeune elfe avec férocité s'était retrouvé entraîné par sa propre force et se retrouva contre le mur.

Elmin frappa avec son pied sur son poignet de toutes ses forces, et sous le coup, Melhboror fut forcé de lâcher l'arme. Elmin se précipita et saisit l'arme qu'il posa sous la gorge de son ennemi.

Les deus elfes s'observèrent un instant en silence.

C'était la première fois qu'Elmin se retrouvait en position de force comme celle là. Surtout face à Melhboror. Celui qui était la cause de tout ce désastre, celui qui l'avait fait souffrir toutes ces années, celui qui avait déclenché la guerre.

« Alors, qu'attends-tu pour me tuer ? »

Il serra les dents et rapprocha un peu plus la lame du cou de l'elfe.

« Ne me dis pas que tu hésites ? Je te fais encore peur ? »

Elmin ne répondit toujours pas.

« Tu es incapable de me tuer.

-Vous êtes déjà mort ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve !

-Et alors ? Tu ne veux pas prendre ta revanche ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?

-Taisez-vous.

-Pourquoi ? Tu as beau te croire libéré de moi, tu m'appartiens.

-C'est faux. Je ne vous ai jamais appartenu.

-Prouve-le ! Prouve donc que tu ne dépend pas de moi et tue-moi !

-Ce que vous dîtes n'a aucun sens. Je suis enfin moi-même, je ne dépends pas de vous.

-C'est ce que tes amis essaient de te faire croire.

-C'est le cas.

-C'est faux, sinon tu n'hésiterais pas à me tuer.

-Vous êtes déjà mort !

-Allons ! Tu as pu tuer ton père, mais moi tu ne le peux pas ?! »

Elmin sentit la colère monter dans son cœur avec une violence extraordinaire.

« Je n'ai pas tué mon père.

-Je croyais que tu t'en étais souvenu ?

-Vous avez tué mon père en me faisant croire que c'était moi !

-Mais c'est bien toi qui l'a tué ! Tu le sais bien ! Ca ne sert rien de faire semblant avec moi. Nous savons tous les deux ce que tu as fait.

-C'est faux, je n'ai rien fait ! C'était vous ! »

Brusquement Elmin comprit ce que Melhboror attendait de lui et dans quel piège il était tombé. Il relâcha l'arme qui s'écrasa au sol et se recula. L'autre fronça les sourcils.

« Vous êtes mort depuis longtemps. Vous n'êtes qu'un vieux souvenir.

-Quoi ?!

-Vous êtes complètement inoffensif. »

Elmin sentit une nouvelle force l'envahir, il était vraiment sûr de lui maintenant. Melhboror ne pouvait rien lui faire, il n'avait plus peur de lui.

* * *

Ha ben il est où Thranduil?! houuuu la méchante!!!!! héhé


	126. Chapter 126

Aurélie: lol! Melhboror! quand y en a plus, y en a encore! mdddr!!!

Naémir: Et oui, deux semaines, pour moi aussi, ça va être très très long!!! loool Bref, alors oui, je sais, peu de nouvelles de notre Legolas, mais ça viendra, promis.

Melior: Roh ben s'il te lisait, Elmin rougierait sûrement! héhé! mais je suis d'accord avec toi. Bien sûr, c'est plus qu'un simple rêve, c'est très symbolique tout ça. Ca laisse supposer qu'il a enfin réussi à comprendre qu'il ne devait plu craindre le passé. Houlà, je commence à parler comme Elrond, alors je vais m'arrêter là.

* * *

Chapitre 126 : 

Et le rêve prit fin presqu'instantanément. Elmin se réveilla dans sa chambre alors que le jour était à peine levé sur la cité. Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Il se sentait bien, apaisé. Désormais, même dans ses cauchemars, Melhboror ne lui faisait plus peur. Jusqu'à présent il ne s'en était pas cru capable. Peut être que finalement, il s'était libéré de son emprise. Peut être que les cauchemars cesseraient. Peut être que Melhboror, ou plutôt son souvenir le laisserait enfin en paix.

Le jeune elfe resta un long moment devant sa fenêtre, et très vite ses pensées le ramenèrent à ses parents. Il tenta d'imaginer l'horreur qu'avait pu éprouver son père en voyant ce que Melhboror le forçait à faire. La dernière chose qu'il avait vue était son fils que l'on maltraitait.

Mais il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, qu'il avait été manipulé.

Quant à sa mère, il ignorait tout à fait les circonstances de sa mort. Il ne se souvenait même pas de son visage. Il n'avait gardé d'elle qu'une voix lointaine, musicale. Qu'importe à quel point il se concentrait sur ses souvenirs, il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler ses traits. Cela faisait-il pour autant de lui un mauvais fils ? Il n'était pas si jeune que ça quand il avait été arraché à ses parents, cela ne faisait que dix ans, et ces dix années avaient suffi pour que son visage s'efface de sa mémoire. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Mais il se disait parfois que comme la mort de son père, peut être cela lui reviendrait un jour sans crier gare. En tout cas, il l'espérait.

Il s'aperçut brusquement qu'il était debout à réfléchir depuis un long moment. Quand il fut habillé et prêt, il sortit de sa chambre et alors qu'il mangeait un fruit, l'esprit encore ailleurs dans le jardin de la grande demeure, le Seigneur Elrond vint à sa rencontre.

« Vous avez l'air bien pensif aujourd'hui. »

Elmin sourit et termina son fruit.

Elrond lui demanda de le suivre et le jeune elfe obéit sans poser de questions. Ils entrèrent dans la maison de guérison, puis une des chambres pour ne pas être dérangés.

Sans qu'on ne le lui demande, Elmin s'assit, releva ses manches et détourna son regard. Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à regarder en face ses cicatrices, ou même les bandages. La honte était encore trop pesante.

Le seigneur Elrond découpa avec douceur les deux pansements et observa longuement les cicatrices maintenant tout à fait refermées. Quand il fut satisfait, il remit les manches du jeune elfe en place et se releva. Elmin le regarda avec curiosité.

« Pas de pansements ?

-Vous n'en avez plus besoin. Les plaies sont cicatrisées. »

Elrond tenta de percer ses émotions, mais le jeune elfe ne laissait rien transparaître. Cependant, il semblait très pensif, le regard distant.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Elmin se releva à son tour. Il lui était étrange de ne plus sentir les bandages autour des ses poignets, comme si maintenant tout le monde pouvait voir ses cicatrices. Il rejeta cette pensée.

« J'ai rêvé de Melhboror cette nuit. »

Elrond sentit ses muscles se tendre mais n'en montra rien. Elmin semblait exceptionnellement détendu alors qu'il parlait de son pire cauchemar. Il ne répondit pas, attendant qu'il continue de lui-même.

« Nous nous sommes battus. Il était furieux. J'ai eu l'occasion de le tuer.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a retenu ?

-J'ai compris que si je rentrais dans son jeu, il ne me laisserait jamais en paix.

-Qu'avez-vous fait alors ?

-Rien. J'ai juste pris conscience qu'il n'était plus qu'un souvenir et qu'il ne tenait qu'à moi de comprendre qu'il était inoffensif. Je suppose que ça ne signifie pas qu'il ne reviendra jamais me hanter, mais ça ne me fait plus peur. »

Elrond posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune elfe avec fierté.

« J'en suis heureux. Ne le laissez plus jamais vous atteindre. »

Ils sortirent ensemble de la grande bâtisse et avant même d'être dehors, Elmin ramena instinctivement ses mains dans son dos, alors que de toute façon dissimulées sous ses manches, ses cicatrices restaient invisibles. Ce geste ne passa inaperçu à Elrond, mais l'elfe resta silencieux. Il savait qu'on ne se remettait pas d'une telle expérience aussi rapidement. Les plaies physiques cicatrisaient beaucoup plus rapidement, il lui faudrait peut être des années avant d'accepter son geste. Il ne devait pas le pousser où il rendrait les choses plus difficiles en voulant bien faire.

Leurs regards tombèrent un peu plus loin sur la silhouette tranquille de Celebrian. L'elfe marchait d'un pas assuré à la suite de sa fille qui courrait avec une grande aisance en riant aux éclats. Les deux elfes la regardèrent un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'Arwen ne voit son père. La jeune elfe changea alors de direction et se dirigea vers lui, toujours riante. Elle franchit les quelques marches du perron sans aucune difficultés et se laissa soulever par les bras de son père qui la regardait avec un amour sans fin. Le genre de regard qu'Elmin savait qu'il ne connaitrait jamais, mais il n'était plus aussi amer devant une telle scène car il savait qu'il n'était plus tout seul.

Alors quand Celebrian s'avança vers eux, il lui rendit son sourire avec sincérité.

* * *

Voilou! voilou!


	127. Chapter 127

Melior: Et oui, tout en douceur, de temps en temps ça fait du bien. Après toutes ces horreurs que je leur ai fait subir, loool faut bien qu'ils soufflent un peu.

Aurélie: Des nouvelles de Legolas dans les prochains chapitres, enfin c'est ce qui est prévu, loool comme ils ne sont pas écrits, on verra bien.

Naémir: Bon ben si je ne suis pas la seule, je suis rassurée! mdr!

Emma: héhé! on verra bien. je ne sais pas encore...

* * *

Chapitre 127 :

L'attaque du camp fut lancée avec une vitesse ahurissante. Märc'h n'avait de toute évidence pas eu le temps de mettre ses défenses au point. Ses hommes furent pris par surprise. Et avec des troupes fraîches aux cotés de Thranduil, ils savaient qu'ils avaient peu de chance.

Mais aucun ne se rendit.

Ils se battirent avec toute la haine dont ils étaient encore capables. Le roi et ses hommes envahirent le camp sans leur laisser le temps de se préparer. Märc'h exhorta ses hommes autant qu'il le pouvait, lui-même combattant. Très vite, son regard tomba sur la silhouette de celui qui fut autrefois son roi, celui qui avait assassiné son mentor. Sans hésiter, il avança dans sa direction et quand l'elfe le vit à son tour, il se débarrassa rapidement de celui contre qui il se battait et l'attendit.

Thranduil rajusta la prise de ses mains sur les pommeaux de ses longues dagues dont les lames étaient déjà pleines de sang. Märc'h le fusillait du regard en silence, examinant ses chances de pouvoir tuer le roi. Tous deux s'observèrent un moment avant que le duel ne débute enfin.

A partir du moment où leurs armes s'entrechoquèrent pour la première fois, Thranduil en oublia toute sa fatigue accumulée depuis plus d'un an, depuis toutes ces batailles. La fin de cette horreur sans nom se présentait à lui. Il savait que bientôt tout serait fini, il le fallait.

Thranduil ne pensa plus aux autres combats autour d'eux. Il s'était juré qu'il vengerait Legolas et tout son peuple. Il tenait sa vengeance, enfin. Ses armes ne cessaient de danser autour de lui, empêchant l'autre de l'atteindre. Il le faisait de plus en plus reculer.

Il avait déjà failli le tuer une fois, il n'échouerait pas cette fois-ci. Pas alors qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé leur repaire et qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun endroit où fuir sa fureur.

Märc'h comprit rapidement que leur combat était joué d'avance. Il ne faisait pas le poids, et ses hommes aussi fatigués que ceux du roi ne pouvaient lutter efficacement contre ceux de la Lorien. Ils étaient perdus. Mais il était décidé à faire le plus de dégâts avant de tomber. Et il ne se laisserait pas prendre. De toute façon, il ne doutait pas que Thranduil ne se gênerait pas pour le tuer. Il l'avait trahi, il l'avait combattu, il avait tenté de tuer son fils, seul sa mort contenterait le roi. De toute façon, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Märc'h tenta de reprendre son équilibre, mais la colère du roi surpassait même la sienne. Il savait qu'il reculait sans cesse, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Les dagues du roi se déplaçaient plus rapidement que les siennes, comme si ses propres gestes étaient ralentis. Il ne parvenait pas à soutenir son rythme. Finalement, leur combat ne durerait peut être pas si longtemps. Il sentit dans son dos le tronc gigantesque d'un arbre qui lui couperait la retraite. Il était piégé. Il se laissa glisser au sol et roula sur le coté pour se relever dans un bond. Le roi le suivit des yeux et fut immédiatement prêt à reprendre ses attaques contre lui. Ses gestes restaient toujours aussi vifs et précis comme si la fatigue n'avait plus aucune emprise sur lui.

En rassemblant toutes ses dernières forces, Märc'h se jeta sur son ennemi, espérant percer ses défenses. Il crut y parvenir un instant, mais le roi le repoussa rapidement. Il avait seulement réussi à infliger une longue coupure en travers de la joue du roi.

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes en se dévisageant. Ils étaient hors d'haleine, plein de haine l'un envers l'autre.

« Même si vous gagnez cette guerre, cracha Märc'h, votre fils sera marquer à jamais. Vous ne le sauverez pas.

-Tais-toi, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Je sais ce qu'il a subi avec Melhboror, je sais qu'il ne peut pas s'en remettre.

-Il est plus fort que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Il n'est ni faible ni lâche comme vous tous. »

Cette dernière insulte fut de trop pour l'elfe. Il lança une nouvelle offensive, mais Thranduil l'attendait, il le fit reculer sans mal et percevant une faille dans sa défense il saisit l'occasion de mettre fin au duel. Il leva sa lame avec une rapidité exceptionnelle qui frappa sans rencontrer aucune résistance.

Märc'h fut mort avant que son corps ne soit étendu à terre. La gorge tranchée.

Thranduil fit un pas en arrière, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire. Son taux d'adrénaline retomba en flèche et il sentit ses jambes vaciller.

Tout de suite, Glorfindel fut à ses cotés, contemplant lui aussi le corps mort pendant quelques secondes. Puis son attention retourna sur le roi. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes, mais Glorfindel n'aurait su dire si c'était à cause de la fatigue ou de l'émotion. Thranduil regardait tout autour de lui. Il y avait tellement de cadavres d'elfes ! Les Haradrims s'étaient enfui plus loin, ils ne reviendraient probablement pas, cette guerre n'étaient pas la leur.

Mais tous ces elfes morts à cause de folie d'un seul ! Comment avait-on pu en arriver là ? Comment des elfes avaient-ils pu se retourner contre leurs frères ?

« Mon seigneur ? »

Le roi rejeta ses idées sombres au loin et dévisagea Glorfindel. C'était enfin fini. Ses émotions étaient confuses. Devait-il se réjouir de leur victoire ou pleurer la folie de ceux qui avaient fait parti de son peuple ?

* * *

Bon les amis, je m'apprête à partir, donc pas de chapitres d'ici deux semaines, dsl! je n'aurais que très peu accés à internet, tout juste ce qu'il faut pour lire mes messages, donc vos commentaires! héhé! allez, pendant deux semaines, vous allez devoir faire travailler votre imagination! loool moi aussi!  
Bref, à bientôt!


	128. Chapter 128

Salut à tous!!!! Me revoilà enfin! deux semaines sans vous, c'était vaiment très long!!!!

Naémir: Bon allors, tu as réussi à tenir le choc de ces deux semaines? bah y a pas de raison! lol Comment ça pas assez de mauvaises nouvelles? il n'y a eu que ça pendant les environs 120 premiers chapitres! mddrrr! Bref, tu verras bien!

Aurélie: Ravie que ça te plaise. Et j'espère que les deux semaines n'ont pas été trop longues. Pour moi elles ont été trèèèèèèèèèèès longues!!!!! Bon alors, que va-t-il se passer maintenant que la guerre est finie?! ben on verra!

Melior: Halala! le méchant est mort! fallait bien que ça arrive... quoique j'aurais pu laisser trainer ça plus longtemps... ça aurait été une fic sans fin... hum pourquoi pas...

Blandine: 40 chapitres? ça fait un bout de lecture ça! Bon j'espère que la lecture t'a plu alors!

Et enfin, un titi coucou à Emma§ Morte de rire quand j'ai u que tu voulais reprendre tous les chapitres! ben bon courage!

* * *

Chapitre 128 :

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, tant de vies tuées en un an ! Tant de vies perdues ! Aucun des parjures ne s'était rendu, et aucun ne s'était laissé faire prisonnier. Peut être que certains étaient parvenus à s'enfuir dans la forêt, Thranduil ne pouvait pas être certain que tous avaient été tués.

Mais cette histoire touchait enfin à sa fin.

Le roi savait que sa cité montrait du temps à se remettre d'un tel chaos, il restait tant à faire pour panser toutes les plaies. Tellement de sang avait coulé !

Le regard du roi s'attarda une fois de plus sur tous les cadavres jonchant encore le sol, puis sur ses hommes, épuisés, et presque aussi ahuris que lui. Tout s'était terminé si vite. En une journée, une guerre qui durait depuis un an s'était achevée.

Thranduil s'adossa au tronc d'arbre le plus proche et se frotta les yeux.

« Mon seigneur ?! S'enquit Glorfindel immédiatement.

-Ce n'est rien. »

Bien que sceptique, Glorfindel ne répondit rien et laissa quelques secondes au roi avant de changer de sujet.

« Que comptez-vous faire maintenant ?

-Il faut s'occuper des morts, emmenez les blessés auprès des soigneurs, envoyez un message jusqu'à la cité, faire disparaître ce camp pour la forêt soit libéré de leurs traces… Il y a tellement à faire !

-Vos hommes s'occupent déjà des blessés, c'est pour l'instant le plus urgent.

-Bien.

-Vous devriez aller vous reposer vous aussi.

-Je ne quitterai cet endroit qu'une fois que je serais certain qu'il ne restera rien de leur passage ici.

-Mes hommes et moi allons nous en charger, intervînt Haldir derrière eux. Ce ne sera pas long. Nous nous occuperons aussi des morts. Glorfindel a raison, vous avez besoin de repos. »

Thranduil doutait de pouvoir se reposer alors même que la guerre venait seulement de prendre fin. Mais il devait bien avouer qu'il était épuisé. S'il parvenait à prendre un peu de répit, ses idées seraient sans aucun doute moins confuses.

« D'accord, » concéda-t-il finalement.

Un premier groupe quitta donc l'ancien camp des parjures. Parmi eux, Thranduil avait fait regrouper les blessés qui avaient le plus besoin de soin, et une partie de ses hommes. Les autres, sous le commandement d'Haldir les rejoindraient plus tard.

Le voyage se déroula dans une atmosphère étrangement calme, comme si tous les elfes présents cherchaient à se convaincre que tout était vraiment terminé, comme s'ils en doutaient encore. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leurs camps où les attendaient anxieusement le reste des hommes de Thranduil restés en arrière et les soigneurs, lorsque ceux-ci les virent revenir et lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils avaient remporté cette dernière bataille, une vague de soulagement déferla sur les elfes. Tous vinrent les aider à mettre pied à terre et les féliciter.

Ce ne fut qu'alors que Thranduil et ses hommes commencèrent à prendre conscience de leur victoire, de ce qu'elle impliquait, de tous les espoirs qui avaient été mis sur leurs épaules.

Dés que le roi parvînt à s'isoler un peu, il s'installa confortablement pour rédiger deux lettres qu'il voulait faire parvenir à Imladris le plus tôt possible. Il voulut commencer par la lettre destinée à son fils, mais posée sur le parchemin sa main tremblait de fatigue et d'appréhension. A priori, il se réjouissait d'annoncer à son fils la bonne nouvelle, mais il se demandait encore de quelle manière il devait s'y prendre. La guerre était terminée, certes, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il viendrait le chercher dans les jours à venir. Il y avait tellement de choses dont il devait s'occuper dans la forêt et dans la cité avant.

Mais ce n'était maintenant qu'une question de semaines. Thranduil se laissa aller à rêver au jour où il arriverait à Imladris, où l pourrait reprendre son fils dans ses bras.

* * *

Voilou...


	129. Chapter 129

Je suis étonnée de voir que personne ne m'a dit que mon chapitre était un peu court. J'en suis dautant plus soulagée, car je le voyais plus long dans ma tête, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Enfin bref! ^^

Ghash7: Ben merci beaucoup, on va essayer de continuer. En tout cas suis très flâttée que vous m'ayez attendu ces deux dernières semaines!

Aurélie: Ouf! Ben que répondre à ça?! ce n'est ben merci beaucoup. Ca me fait très plaisir!

Melior: C'est sûr que ça va prendre un peu de temps, les choses ne peuvent pas revenir à la normal du jour au lendemain même s tous les méchants sont morts.

* * *

Chapitre 129 :

Elrond relut encore une fois la lettre qu'il tenait dans les mains pour être certain d'avoir bien lu. Il sentit son pouls accélérer et se força à respirer profondément en fermant les yeux pour se calmer tout à fait. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Pendant un instant toutes ses angoisses concernant Thranduil et ses hommes, Legolas et Elmin disparurent.

Mais il ne pouvait garder cette nouvelle pour lui tout seul. Il n'était pas le premier concerné ici, Legolas et Elmin devaient être mis au courant le plus tôt possible. Cependant, le jour était à peine levé, les deux jeunes elfes devaient encore dormir à cette heure-ci. Elrond eut du mal à se convaincre d'attendre un peu. Il marcha quelques minutes dans sa demeure en silence, savourant pleinement cet instant, cherchant les bons mots pour annoncer la nouvelle à tous. Une nouvelle tellement attendue !

Il ne s'était rarement senti aussi excité et impatient, comme s'il était redevenu un jeune elfe.

Bientôt ses pas le conduisirent irrémédiablement vers le couloir devant les portes des chambres des deux jeunes elfes. Il s'attarda encore un peu, conscient qu'il était encore très tôt.

Mais très vite parvinrent à ses oreilles des cris étouffés. Ils le tirèrent de sa rêverie et il se tourna vers la chambre de Legolas. Un autre cri retentit.

Le sourire sur le visage d'Elrond s'effaça aussitôt et il entra dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta à mis chemin du lit lorsqu'il vit qu'Elmin était déjà présent, tenant Legolas dans ses bras. Il le berçait doucement dans ses bras en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Le prince avait enfoui son visage contre épaule mais Elrond le voyait secoué de sanglots.

Elmin lui lança un regard étonné, il devait probablement se demander ce qu'il faisait là, à cette heure-ci, mais il ne dit rien, continuant de rassurer Legolas toujours dans ses bras.

Alors, Elrond s'avança près d'eux. Il posa sa main dans le dos du prince et comme celui-ci ne réagissait pas à son contact, refusant de montrer son visage, l'elfe prit son menton dans le creux de sa main et le força avec douceur à le regarder. Il essuya ses larmes.

« Je n'y peux rien, s'excusa Legolas entre deux sanglots.

-Chut, calmez-vous. Ce n'est rien. Je suis là pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. »

Il mit dans les mains du prince une lettre marquée du sceaux royal de son père, adressée à Legolas.

« Je viens tout juste de recevoir des nouvelles de votre père, des nouvelles fort réjouissantes.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Ouvrez-la, vous saurez. »

L'enfant ne se fit pas prier et se lança dans la lecture sans perdre un instant. Sans visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire et les larmes s'estompèrent d'elles-mêmes.

Elmin n'osait espérer pouvoir deviner le contenu de la lettre. Et pourtant, Legolas semblait déjà avoir oublié son cauchemar, alors qu'il lui fallait habituellement de longues minutes avant de pouvoir se calmer. Malgré lui, le jeune elfe se surprit à espérer que peut être…

« C'est… C'est fini ? » Murmura Legolas, relevant à peine les yeux de sa lettre.

Elrond acquiesça doucement, souriant à son tour. Puis le seigneur elfe sentit le regard étonné, presque ahuri d'Elmin sur lui.

« La guerre est terminée, » lui dit-il simplement.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour le moment. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il osait à peine y croire. Il voyait Legolas se mordre les lèvres comme pour s'empêcher de laisser ses émotions déborder. Il essuya lui-même les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues et inspira profondément. Quand il croisa le regard d'Elmin il fut incapable de retenir son rire plus longtemps, un rire musical, plein de soulagement. Elmin ne l'avait jamais entendu rire de la sorte. Il n'avait jamais vu cette lueur dans ses yeux.

Son rire contagieux rattrapa bientôt Elmin et même le seigneur Elrond.

Enfin, les choses changeaient pour eux. Enfin, la crainte de devoir apprendre la pire des nouvelles possibles pour eux, pour Thranduil pouvait commencer à se dissiper dans leurs esprits.

Ils allaient à partir de ce moment pouvoir entrevoir le futur et recommencer à faire des projets.

Legolas qui ne cessait de sourire alors même que ses yeux étaient encore rouges, vestiges de son dernier cauchemar. Il se laissa retomber dans les bras d'Elmin en gloussant. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il sentait son esprit pris par l'ivresse de la situation. En quelques secondes, tout avait basculé pour lui.

Les derniers mois de cauchemar, de peur et de souffrance perdait de leur importance. Son angoisse s'effaça rapidement. Son père allait bien, la guerre était terminée.

Une autre pensée s'insinua en lui. Pour la première fois, il se sentit en sécurité. Elmin et lui n'étaient plus menacés. La même réflexion traversa l'esprit d'Elmin. A moins que quelques hommes de Märc'h ait réussi à s'échapper et ne cherche à se venger sur eux plus tard, ils étaient libres comme ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Je vous mets la suite dés qu'elle est écrite... Bisous


	130. Chapter 130

Melior: Lol!!! Attention, évènement du siècle, Legolas et Elmin ont ri! C'est vrai que ce n'est pas souvent dans ma fic! mdr!

Aurélie: Halala! ça vous a vraiment marqué de les voir rire! c'est cool!!!

Emma: Ben heu.... ce qu'il va enoe leur arriver? ben sais pas...

Naémir: Tu as tout relu??? Ben dis donc, ça a du te prendre pas mal de temps quand même... J'héite encore à contnuer cette fic après le retour de Thranduil. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais faire encore. On verra bien. J'ai bien quelques idées, mais je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup... j'y réfléchis.

* * *

Chapitre 130 :

La nouvelle se répandit comme une trainée de poudre dans Imladris. A la fin de la matinée, tous les elfes présents dans la cité étaient au courant du contenu de la lettre envoyée par Thranduil à Elrond et tous se réjouissaient.

La tension accumulée depuis ces derniers mois retomba peu à peu. Les gardes postés aux entrées de la cité perdirent de leur nervosité sans qu'ils ne relâchent pour autant leur vigilance.

Peu de temps après les premières annonces de la fin de la guerre, le roi Thranduil envoya rapidement d'autres lettres à Elrond et à Legolas. Il devait expliquer à son fils après l'euphorie que sa première lettre pouvait avoir déclenchée qu'ils allaient encore sans doute devoir patienter avant de pouvoir se revoir. Mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de semaines, pas de mois. Mais au moins durant tout ce temps, il n'y avait plus de raison de s'inquiéter. Les seuls dangers qu'Eryn Las Galen courrait étaient ceux que la cité connaissait depuis des années et contre lesquels elle avait appris à se protéger, à savoir les créatures sombres qui envahissaient une partie de la forêt et les groupes d'orcs qui s'aventuraient trop près des patrouilles des elfes. Rien qui ne fut insurmontable après ce qu'ils venaient de traverser.

Le prince accueilli la nouvelle avec sérénité, au grand soulagement d'Elmin, l'important étant que quoiqu'il arrive, son père n'était plus en danger, et qu'il viendrait tôt ou tard les chercher.

Une certaine sérénité retomba rapidement sur la cité quelques jours plus tard et les activités habituelles reprirent leur court. Legolas continua à suivre les leçons de Tilud et les entrainements d'Erestor avec Elmin. Très vite, ce dernier voulut profiter du temps qu'il lui restait à Imladris pour perfectionner encore ses entrainements. Il passait toutes ses matinées au camp et revenait chaque après midi avec Legolas.

Quand il annonça au prince qu'il partirait de temps en temps en patrouille avec Erestor, Legolas le dévisagea d'abord avec un air sceptique. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette idée.

« Ce n'est que pour quelques heures, Legolas. Et nous ne nous éloignerons pas de la cité, sous ordre du seigneur Elrond.

-Mais vous n'avez repris les entrainements que depuis deux semaines, c'est peut être un peu tôt.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout se passera bien. Dîtes-vous que c'est un autre entraînement du seigneur Erestor. »

Legolas fut forcé à contre cœur de voir son frère s'éloigner de la cité avec les autres cavaliers. Jamais Elmin n'était sorti de la cité sans lui et il était terrifié qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose en son absence. C'était plus fort que lui. Et deux heures après leur départ, il les attendait déjà nerveusement. Mais ils revinrent en fin d'après midi, tous sains et sauf, sans aucune blessure d'aucune sorte.

Contrairement à ce que lui pensait, Erestor avait tout de suite pensé que c'était une bonne idée d'emmener Elmin avec lui dans ses patrouilles. Le jeune elfe se sentait utile et appréciait de pouvoir bouger davantage en dehors de la cité.

L'expérience se renouvela à plusieurs reprises, et Legolas finit par l'accepter et se détendre. Les autres jours, ils s'entraînaient ensemble, et Erestor devait parfois intervenir pour que tous les deux reprennent leur sérieux, et ils cessaient de rire et se reconcentraient vite.

Les jumeaux, intéressés à leur tour par les exercices d'armes, et souvent au dépourvu de leurs parents, venaient souvent les observer, attendant qu'Elrond accepte de les laisser dé »buter leur apprentissage. Legolas n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'eux et savait déjà manier l'arc et un peu les dagues. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il leur était défendu à eux de toucher des armes. Même si leurs parents leur avaient expliqué que cela était dû à des différences de coutume entre leurs deux peuples, ils se sentaient un peu exclu. Ils en avaient parlé à Legolas, en espérant qu'il pourrait parler en leur faveur, mais le seigneur Elrond refusait catégoriquement d'accepter que ses fils si jeunes débutent leur apprentissage militaire. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas le leur refuser encore très longtemps. Ils allaient voir Elmin et Legolas s'entraîner presque tous les jours, entendaient les conseils que leur donnait Erestor. Quelque part, leur apprentissage avait un peu commencé quand même. Il détestait l'idée même de voir ses jumeaux si jeunes encore des armes dans les mains. C'était inévitable, mais il voulait le retarder le plus possible.

Après deux semaines pendant lesquelles Elladan et Elrohir ne cessèrent de supplier leurs parents, Elrond céda finalement à contre cœur et sous de nombreuses conditions. Ils devraient commencer par le maniement d'armes de simulation en bois et ne pourraient débuter avec les véritables dagues et arcs que bien plus tard, avec l'accord de leur père.

Durant leurs premières séances d'entraînement, Erestor demanda à Legolas et à Elmin de s'éloigner pour ne pas perturber les jumeaux, au oins le temps de leur apprendre les premiers mouvements de base. Et après que deux semaines furent encore passées, les jumeaux eurent l'autorisation de s'entraîner avec Legolas.

* * *

Voilou... dsl si je suis longue à publier en ce moment. J'ai du monde chez moi... lol du coup j'écris moins, forcément. lol  
Bisous


	131. Chapter 131

Aurélie: Bon ben comme ça, je sais quel est ton avis. J'en suis flatté. Je réfléchis à une éventuelle suite! On verra ce que ça donnera.

Mélior: Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes comme on dit! lol!

* * *

Chapitre 131 :

Elrohir ramena sa main endolorie contre lui. Son entrainement était terminé, au moins jusqu'au lendemain, et il ne doutait pas que son père s'apercevrait immédiatement qu'il s'était fait mal lors des exercices avec Elladan, simplement parce qu'il était un peu trop distrait et n'avait pu parer un coup lancé par son jumeau. Il espérait seulement que son père ne serait pas trop en colère et le laisserait continuer. Cela faisait parti de l'apprentissage, comme venait de lui assurer Erestor.

Elrohir se dit qu'il valait mieux rester concentré sur l'entraînement. De toute façon, il n'avait déjà presque plus mal. Legolas et Elladan étaient face à face et Legolas devait simuler quelques points d'attaques pour qu'Elladan puisse travailler ses appuis de défense. Le tout se faisait dans la bonne humeur, les jumeaux étant trop contents de pouvoir à leur tour être entrainés.

Legolas était lui aussi heureux de pouvoir les aider. Les jumeaux prenaient tout cela très au sérieux, sans doute à cause de tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son arrivée dans la cité. Ils avaient vu un elfe de leur âge blessé, puis empoisonné, ils avaient vu des guerriers partir à la guerre, ils avaient entendu parler d'une agression au sein même de leur cité qui jusqu'à présent n'avait été pour eux que paix, sérénité et joie. Toute cette affaire les avaient obligés à grandir eux aussi. Ils avaient appris que leur monde était presque idéal, ils vivaient en paix, choyés par leurs parents, loin des rumeurs de guerre. Tout cela leur avait apparu tellement naturel auparavant qu'ils s'en voulaient presque. Ils avaient compris qu'ils avaient été épargnés jusque là, et que tôt ou tard, il fallait se battre.

Legolas en avait terriblement conscience et regrettait souvent d'avoir mis fin involontairement à leur vie sans trouble, même si Elladan et Elrohir n'étaient pour autant pas malheureux aujourd'hui, juste conscients de ce à quoi ils avaient échappé.

Le prince se contentait d'enchainer les mêmes mouvements d'attaques inlassablement comme le lui avait demandé Erestor jusqu'à ce qu'Elladan enchaine les mouvements de défense correspondant plus rapidement et avec plus de précision.

Il se remit donc en position une nouvelle fois, mais Elladan ne le regardait plus du tout. Son regard s'était porté derrière lui. Legolas essaya d'attirer son attention pour lui montrer que l'exercice pouvait reprendre, mais l'autre elfe n'y prêta aucune attention.

« Elladan ?! »

Le prince tourna alors un regard interrogateur vers Erestor pour qu'il lui dise ce qu'il devait faire, ou si l'exercice prenait fin, mais le maître d'arme lui aussi regardait au loin.

Finalement, Legolas se retourna, trop intrigué de savoir ce qui pouvait retenir ainsi l'attention de son ami.

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine. Les imitations en bois de dagues de combat glissèrent de ses mains, et il resta figé un instant dans cette position, n'osant croire ce qu'il voyait, n'osant même pas envisager que ce pouvait être vrai.

Juste à quelques mètres… là, devant lui… après tout ce temps…

Il se tenait fièrement aux cotés du seigneur Elrond. Souriant sans retenue.

Legolas n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Ada ?! »

Il eut peine à reconnaitre sa voix dans ce faible murmure.

« Ion nîn, » lâcha Thranduil dans un souffle.

Sa voix aussi trahissait son émotion.

Le roi s'approcha rapidement de Legolas, comme s'il craignait que ce ne fût qu'un rêve et qu'il ne lui restât que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne prenne fin. Ses doigts frôlèrent le visage de son fils dont le contact acheva de le convaincre finalement tout à fait de la véracité de la situation.

Le prince, sans plus d'hésitation se laissa tomber dans les bras de son père. Ces sentiments étaient trop forts pour penser maintenant à un quelconque protocole. Il avait attendu ce moment depuis tellement de temps qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser tout ce qu'il pouvait signifier.

« Ada… Vous êtes enfin revenu…murmura l'enfant sans dissimuler son soulagement.

-Je te l'avais promis. »

Thranduil resserra son étreinte autour de Legolas. Enfin il le retrouvait ! Enfin il pouvait le tenir dans ses bras ! Enfin il pouvait sentir son parfum contre lui ! Il avait du mal à contrôler la vague d'émotions qui déferlait sur lui. Son cœur semblait su le point de s'arracher de sa poitrine à chaque instant. Sa gorge se serrait au point de lui en faire perdre son souffle. Tout son corps ressentait ce qu'aucun mot ne pouvait exprimer.

Derrière eux, le seigneur Elrond ne cachait pas non plus ses émotions. Lui aussi s'était souvent demandé quand enfin cette scène pourrait se dérouler. Et voilà qu'après tout ce temps, finalement, ils y étaient.

Les deux elfes restèrent un moment enlacés, le roi caressant doucement les cheveux de son fils, puis il rompit doucement leur étreinte.

« Tu as tellement grandi ! » Constata-t-il en observant de plus près Legolas.

Le prince sourit, incapable de parler. Lorsque son regard quitta un instant son père, il s'aperçut que tous les elfes présents au camp d'entraînement avaient cessé leurs exercices et les observaient avec de larges sourires. Personne ne pouvait tout simplement ignorer ce qu'il se passait. Legolas se sentit rougir quand il croisait leurs regards, mais son attention retourna bien vite à son père.

* * *

Alors Alors?! C'est le grand moment!!!! ouhouuuuuuu!!!!!


	132. Chapter 132

Chapitre 132 :

Fin.

Ha oui, je sais, ça surprend.

En fait, au début, je ne comptais pas m'arrêter là, mais bon, finalement, quelqu'un m'a dit que ce serait vraiment pas mal de finir sur ce chapitre plein d'émotions… et ben pour le coup, oui ça me va. Je trouve ça plutôt bien de finir comme ça.

Alors, évidemment je remercie tous eux qui ont lu cette fic (jusqu'au bout !) et un grand grand merci à mes reviewers ! Vraiment, merci d'avoir pris le temps (pour certains à chaque chapitre) de me laisser un petit mot, c'est toujours très motivant pour la suite ! Merci Melior, Ghash7, Aurélie, Emma, Isabellep, Naémir, et tous les autres.

Bon, je ne vais pas m'étendre en effusions, mais je tenais juste à vous dire qu'une suite est peut être en préparation. J'y travaille. De toute façon, je ne peux pas me passer d'écrire^^

Bon et bien à bientôt alors!

Gros bisous


End file.
